


Wypadek w Jaskini

by Disharmony (anga971)



Series: Harrymorty i Tomarry - Tłumaczenia [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Humor, M/M, Original Character(s), Translation, Vampires
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 49,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4400114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anga971/pseuds/Disharmony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trzy lata po przegranej bitwie o Hogwart, Lord Voldemort próbuje się zemścić. Niestety, nigdy nie nauczył się na własnych błędach i po raz kolejny nie docenił niesamowitego szczęścia Harry'ego.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Koszmar

**Author's Note:**

> Autor: brainstorm1001
> 
> Beta: Cudowna Panna Mi. Jesteś niezastąpiona!
> 
> Tłumacz: anga971
> 
> Zgoda: Jak najbardziej!
> 
> Link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4819339/1/The-cave-incident
> 
> Pairing: Harrymort
> 
> Gatunek: Za autorką po trochu wszystkiego - jest i humor i lekki angst i drama
> 
> Ostrzeżenia: Generalnie jestem osobą, która wybitnie nie trawi wampirów w Potterze i w pierwszej chwili, jak tylko zorientowałam się, że takowe pojawią się i tutaj, miałam ochotę przestać to czytać, ale cieszę się, że tego nie zrobiłam. Historia jest naprawdę dobrze poprowadzona, a kwestia wampirów wyjątkowo pasuje i co najważniejsze, żaden z naszych głównych bohaterów - Voldemort i Harry, takowymi nie są.

_Stał w Wielkiej Sali otoczony przez swoich śmiertelnych wrogów, którzy, mimo że byli przerażeni, posyłali mu złowrogie spojrzenia, zupełnie jakby chcieli osaczyć go niczym ścigane zwierzę. Potter. Chłopiec, Który Przeżył, źródło jego największej nienawiści i bólu, ten, który został przeznaczony, by go pokonać, który zniszczył jego najcenniejsze horkruksy, kawałki samego Lorda Voldemorta, stał po drugiej stronie ich małej “sceny”, drwiąc z niego i nieprzerwanie do niego mówiąc._

_― Ale zanim spróbujesz mnie zabić, radzę ci zastanowić się nad tym, co zrobiłeś… spróbuj okazać skruchę, Tomie Riddle..._

_― Co?_

_Nic, co Potter powiedział do tej pory, nie wstrząsnęło nim tak bardzo jak to. Poczuł nagły przypływ gniewu, który wziął górę nad jego samokontrolą. Jednak kruczowłosy bachor wydawał się być wyjątkowo odporny na jego wściekłość._

_― To twoja ostatnia szansa. Jedyne, co ci pozostało… Widziałem, czym się staniesz, jak tego nie zrobisz… bądź mężczyzną… spróbuj… spróbuj okazać skruchę..._

_― I ty śmiesz…? ― wyszeptał, wrząc z gniewu._

_― Tak, śmiem ― powiedział Potter. ― Bo ten ostatni plan Dumbledore’a zawiódł, ale to nie we mnie trafiły rykoszetem jego skutki, tylko w ciebie, Riddle._

_Dłoń Voldemorta, trzymająca Czarną Różdżkę, zadrżała, kiedy starał się utrzymać usta zamknięte, by nie wykrzyczeć tych dwóch słów, które paliły jego język. Wiedział, że tylko sekundy dzieliły ich od ostatecznego starcia. Widział, jak Potter zacieśnił uścisk na swojej różdżce._

_― Ta różdżka wciąż cię nie słucha tak, jak powinna, bo zabiłeś nie tę osobę. Severus Snape nigdy nie był prawowitym panem Czarnej Różdżki. Nie pokonał Dumbledore’a._

_Co to miało być? Potter musiał być w błędzie. Snape zamordował Dumbledore’a, więc jakim cudem miałby nie być jej panem?_

_― Zabił..._

_― Czy ty mnie nie słuchasz? **Snape nigdy nie pokonał Dumbledore’a!** Razem tę śmierć zaplanowali! Dumbledore chciał umrzeć niepokonany i to on byłby ostatnim prawowitym panem Czarnej Różdżki! Gdyby wszystko potoczyło się zgodnie z tym planem, różdżka na zawsze utraciłaby swoją niezwykłą moc, bo nikt by mu jej nie odebrał! _

_Jak on nienawidził przekonania Pottera, że był jedynym, który mógł zrozumieć prawdę. Chciałby już zobaczyć stężoną w przerażeniu twarz chłopaka, kiedy zrozumie, że nie odczytał dobrze prawdziwych intencji starego głupca._

_― W takim razie Dumbledore mógł mi równie dobrze sam dać tę różdżkę, Potter! ― wycedził z mściwą satysfakcją. ― Wykradłem tę różdżkę z grobu jej ostatniego pana! Wziąłem ją wbrew woli jej ostatniego pana! Do mnie należy jej moc!_

_Jednak bachor spokojnie potrząsnął głową, a w jego oczach w ogóle nie widać było strachu. I wtedy to do Voldemorta dotarło. To nie Potter, a on, Czarny Pan, był tym, którego ogarnął lęk, ponieważ teraz, kiedy powiedział to na głos, w duchu uświadomił sobie, że się okłamywał. Moc Czarnej Różdżki nie należała już do niego… to było więcej niż oczywiste, biorąc pod uwagę, jak marne były jego klątwy podczas bitwy._

_― Nadal tego nie rozumiesz, Riddle? Nie wystarczy po prostu ją mieć! Możesz ją trzymać w dłoni, możesz jej używać, ale przez to nie staniesz się jej prawdziwym właścicielem. Nie słuchałeś tego, co mówił Ollivander? **To różdżka wybiera czarodzieja…** Czarna Różdżka rozpoznała swojego nowego pana, zanim Dumbledore umarł, a był nim ktoś, kto nigdy jej nie dotknął. Odebrał różdżkę Dumbledore’owi wbrew jego woli, nie zdając sobie w pełni sprawy z tego, co uczynił, nie mając pojęcia, że najpotężniejsza różdżka na świecie jest gotowa mu służyć… _

_Jego pierś unosiła się i opadała szybko. Musiał przekląć Pottera, nie pozwolić lękowi przejąć nad sobą kontroli, to musiało się teraz skończyć, ale potrzebował poznać jeszcze tę jedną odpowiedź…_

_― Prawdziwym panem Czarnej Różdżki stał się Draco Malfoy._

_Szok wypełnił jego wzburzony umysł, co zapewne odbiło się na jego twarzy. Szybko jednak odzyskał nad sobą panowanie. Był bezpieczny. Draco nie był dla niego żadnym przeciwnikiem... ha!… w przepowiedni nie było mowy o tym, by miał go zabić, więc jakie mógł stanowić zagrożenie?_

_― Cóż za różnica? ― zapytał cicho. ― Nawet gdybyś miał rację, Potter, między nami niczego to nie zmienia. Nie masz już swojej różdżki z piórem feniksa, teraz wszystko zależy od tego, który z nas zręczniej posługuje się magią… a kiedy cię zabiję, pójdę po Dracona Malfoya i..._

_Jednak ten nieznośny bachor znowu pokręcił głową, cały czas pozostając wyjątkowo spokojnym i opanowanym, a nieprzyjemny strach znowu ogarnął Voldemorta z całą swoją intensywnością._

_― Za późno ― odparł Potter. ― Utraciłeś swoją szansę. Byłem szybszy. Pokonałem Dracona parę tygodni temu. Zabrałem mu różdżkę._

_Jego serce zabiło mocniej, po czym poczuł moment, w którym zamarło. Lodowata dłoń jego własnej śmiertelności zacisnęła się na jego gardle. Nie mógł oddychać. Gdzieś z tyłu swojego umysłu widział Pottera ściskającego w dłoni różdżkę Malfoya. Teraz ją rozpoznał._

_― No więc pojąłeś już, jak to się wszystko skończyło? ― szepnął. ― Czy różdżka, którą masz w ręku, wie, że jej ostatni pan został rozbrojony? Bo jeśli wie… To ja jestem prawowitym panem Czarnej Różdżki._

_Zaczarowane sklepienie nad ich głowami rozjarzyło się czerwonozłotą poświatą, gdy nad parapetem najbliższego okna pojawiła się krawędź oślepiającej tarczy słońca. Blask padł jednocześnie na ich twarze, oślepiając go; za chwilę umrze… *_

Voldemort obudził się gwałtownie, cały zalany potem, drżąc z zimna. Szybko przycisnął kościste palce do swojej zapadniętej klatki piersiowej i odetchnął, czując bicie serca. Gdy tylko upewnił się, że po prostu wybudził się z okropnego koszmaru, opadł na miękkie poduszki, wzdychając i zamykając zmęczone oczy. 

Po otarciu potu z bezwłosych brwi, szybko powrócił myślami do wspomnienia swojej największej porażki. Przypomniał sobie, jak na ślepo rzucił zaklęcie tarczy, aby ulubione zaklęcie rozbrajające Pottera nie mogło go dosięgnąć. Chociaż Czarna Różdżka w jego dłoni irytująco mu się wyrywała, udało mu się ją utrzymać. Później chwycił z tłumu jakąś rozpaczliwie krzyczącą dziewczynę i pociągnął ją przez Wielką Salę, trzymając ją blisko siebie niczym tarczę. Przypomniał sobie pełne przekleństw krzyki Pottera, kiedy w sali ponownie rozgorzała walka; wszyscy próbowali go przekląć, by uzyskać chociaż namiastkę zemsty, przy okazji stając na drodze jego odwrotu … A on nie mógł ich zabić, nikogo z nich, i nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się taki bezbronny… Następnie zielone światło posłane przez kogoś, kogo twarzy nie dostrzegł, zakończyło życie dziewczyny, a nie jego własne, więc odrzucił od siebie irytujące obciążenie, rozbijając najbliższe okno, po czym wyskoczył przez nie, by móc odlecieć. Przeżył… ledwo. Dzięki Potterowi. Gdyby bachor trzymał gębę na kłódkę, on, Lord Voldemort, z pewnością zapłaciłby za swój ostatni, fatalny błąd. Powinien czuć wdzięczność. 

Wydał z siebie bolesny jęk, nim ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

― Jak ja nienawidzę Harry’ego Pottera! Minęły już przeszło dwa lata, a ja wciąż mam te nieznośne koszmary. 

Chwycił swoją ukochaną, cisową różdżkę, po czym włożył ją pod poduszkę. Nie dotykał Czarnej Różdżki od ich ostatniego starcia, uważając ją za jedyny powód swojej upokarzającej porażki. Musiał wziąć się w garść, jeśli wkrótce chciał zostać jej panem. Jednak jego porażka była wynikiem jego własnego niezrozumienia i niepojętego szczęścia Pottera ― na pewno nie zdolności czy umiejętności bachora. 

Nadszedł czas, aby zakończyć panowanie niezniszczalnego szczęścia Pottera, ponieważ miał je zbyt długo, a nic na tym świecie nie trwało wiecznie. Nawet Lord Voldemort, największy i najpotężniejszy spośród czarodziejów. 

Za każdym razem myślenie o jego własnej śmiertelności było dla niego strasznie irytujące i ilekroć to robił, czuł nowy przypływ wściekłej nienawiści względem chłopca. Jednakże, biorąc pod uwagę zwykłe statystki, Potter nie miał możliwości przetrwać, jeśli… nie… _kiedy_ zaatakuje go następnym razem. 

Pełen optymizmu, potarł oczy. 

― Nienawidzę cię, Potter, za takie upokorzenie mnie ― warknął. ― Nienawidzę cię za zniszczenie mojej armii, planów, nieśmiertelności, całego mojego życia, wszystkiego, co kiedykolwiek miało dla mnie znaczenie. Jednak najbardziej brzydzę się tobą przez to, że sprawiłeś, iż czuję się słaby. Spędziłem wiele czasu na analizowaniu mojego błędu, kalkulowaniu, obmyślaniu, unikaniu cię, ale to wkrótce się zmieni. Zemszczę się i drogo za to wszystko zapłacisz. 

Po wysyczeniu kilku przekleństw w wężomowie, chwycił książkę z szafki nocnej i, z ledwie tłumioną odrazą, zagłębił się w Baśniach barda Beedle’a. 

 

_

* Dialogi z koszmaru Voldemorta są w przekładzie Andrzeja Polkowskiego z “Harry’ego Pottera i Insygni Śmierci” autorstwa JK Rowling, trzydziestego szóstego rozdziału ― _Luka w planie_ , tak samo jak ostatni fragment od “zaczarowane sklepienie…” do “oślepiając go”


	2. Co za niecodzienna noc

― Hej, przystojniaku, mówiłeś, że jak się nazywasz? 

Blondynka pokręciła nosem, po czym poruszyła się na krześle w taki sposób, by wszyscy w barze mogli zobaczyć jej idealnie długie nogi oraz czerwoną, koronkową bieliznę widoczną spod rąbka obcisłej spódniczki. Mimo to, ku jej przerażeniu, młody mężczyzna, do którego skierowała swoje słowa, wydawał się tego nie zauważyć. Pochylał się nad stołem, podpierając głowę jedną dłonią, podczas gdy drugą zasłaniał usta, ziewając. Było oczywiste, że utonął w narkotycznym działaniu alkoholu. 

Dziewczyna znów się poruszyła, szturchając go w ramię. 

― Hej, przystojniaku!

Zmęczone, zielone oczy, ukryte za raczej starymi już oprawkami okularów, zamrugały i otworzyły się. 

― Jak masz na imię? ― nalegała. 

Chłopak tylko parsknął pod nosem, zwiększając jej rozdrażnienie. Zauważając to, roześmiał się otwarcie tak głośno, że nawet barman spojrzał na niego ze zdezorientowaniem. 

― Co jest tak zabawne, okularniku? Mógłbyś przynajmniej kupić mi jakiegoś drinka albo podzielić się swoją whisky, skoro nie chcesz zdradzić mi swojego imienia. ― Prychnęła pogardliwie, potrząsając głową, aż jasne włosy opadły jej na ramiona. 

― Uwielbiam mugoli. ― Młodzieniec wyszczerzył zęby. ― Przynajmniej oni nie znają mojego imienia. 

― Wydaje ci się, że jesteś gwiazdą popu, czy co? I czym są mugole? 

Kiedy w odpowiedzi znowu się roześmiał, oblizała swoje pełne, błyszczące wargi i mrugnęła do jakiegoś przystojniaka przy sąsiednim stoliku, który ewidentnie starał się zwrócić na siebie jej uwagę. 

― Jesteś do bani. 

Znowu odrzuciła głowę, odwracając się do innego mężczyzny, by i mu rzucić uwodzicielskie spojrzenie. 

― Nazywam się Harry Potter, laleczko ― powiedział cicho okularnik, nagle poważniejąc. ― I wkrótce mam spotkanie z pewnym diabelnym draniem, który chce zakończyć moją egzystencję, więc wyświadczysz mi ogromną przysługę, jeśli będziesz pamiętała jutro moje imię. 

Blondynka spojrzała na niego poirytowana. 

― Przyszedłeś tutaj spotkać się z kolegą? Myślałam, że masz zamiar cieszyć się moim towarzystwem!

Harry mimowolnie zachichotał, podnosząc się, po czym wcisnął jej w dłoń srebrną monetę i skinął głową na drugiego faceta. 

― Po prostu idź i kup mu drinka albo dwa, cokolwiek… Zapewnij sobie moim kosztem przyjemny wieczór. Nie będziesz jedyna. 

Szczęka jej opadła i szybko sprawdziła monetę, a następnie spojrzała na trzymaną w dłoni szklankę. Próbowała dostrzec w niej, co takiego było z nią nie tak, skoro jej towarzysz wyraźnie zamierzał ją opuścić. Tymczasem Harry założył na siebie ciepły sweter, wziął ze stołu butelkę whisky i przeszedł nieco chwiejnym krokiem w stronę drzwi, kompletnie ignorując jej zdezorientowane spojrzenie. 

**

Kiedy Harry opuścił ten dom rozpusty, wziął kolejny łyk palącego płynu. Oto gdzie jest ― on, Wybawca czarodziejskiego świata. Samotny, pośrodku pustej ulicy pełnej cieszących się złą sławą domów. Harry nie był bezdomny, chociaż na takiego wyglądał, kiedy oparł się o kosz na śmieci. Skrzywił się, gdy uświadomił sobie, że wolałby stracić dach nad głową, niż mieszkać w ponurym Grimmauld, które pełne było duchów przeszłości. Ale, szczerze mówiąc, sytuacja nie była najgorsza. Co ciekawe, znalazłoby się jeszcze kilka osób, które nadal go podziwiały, które nigdy nie przestały myśleć o nim jak o najbliższym przyjacielu ― uśmiechnął się, wyobrażając sobie twarze Hermiony i Rona ― a kilku z nich wciąż się nim opiekowało, choć nie było to konieczne ― reszta Zakonu, oczywiście. Jednakże większość czarodziejskiego świata nim gardziła. Właściwie miał szczęście, że mógł pałętać się bez celu, a nie siedział przykuty w Azkabanie z dementorami odpowiedzialnymi za dostarczanie mu regularnej dawki ogromu straszliwych wspomnień, przed którymi nie mógłby uciec. 

Chciałby, żeby Voldemort albo go zabił, albo umarł ― cokolwiek, byle nie to, co stało się pod koniec bitwy o Hogwart. Był zmuszony przechodzić przez to w kółko każdej nocy w swoich snach. Najgorszą sceną ze wszystkich była ta, kiedy Riddle ostatecznie zrozumiał, że nie może wygrać i złapał Ginny za ramię, by zrobić z niej żywą tarczę przeciwko klątwom. Harry pamiętał, jak wrzeszczał, kiedy próbował powstrzymać innych od atakowania, jak klął bez tchu, gdy go nie słuchali. Nie mógł zapomnieć widoku zielonego światła, które zakończyło jej życie i czuł, jakby i wewnątrz niego coś umierało. Widział, jak Voldemort odrzuca ją od siebie i wyskakuje przez okno, ale nic go to już nie obchodziło. Jedynym, co widział, był mężczyzna, który ją zabił. Może przypadkiem, ale to nie miało dla niego w tamtej chwili znaczenia. Po tym wszystkim, co wycierpiał, przy całym swoim wyczerpaniu po prostu nie mógł przyjąć tego do wiadomości. Pamiętał, jak skierował swoją różdżkę na tego faceta i torturował go, aż niemal sprowadził go na skraj szaleństwa. Nie było dla niego istotne, kto to przerwał i jak, był już odrętwiały i pusty. Nawet kiedy go przepytywali, oskarżając o zdradę i dołączenie do Mrocznej Strony, jego umysł był otępiały. 

Wziął długi łyk whisky. Trochę mu pomagała. 

Harry uważał, że mieli jednak kilka powodów, by trzymać go na wolności. Po pierwsze, Voldemort wciąż żył. To był dobry powód. Tak długo, jak nie udowodnili mu przynależenia do Mrocznej Strony, do której definitywnie nie należał, pozostawał według przepowiedni jedyną osobą, która mogła pokonać Czarnego Pana. Po drugie, miał wielu przyjaciół należących do Zakonu i oni zawsze próbowaliby go ochronić, nawet w obliczu pracowników ministerstwa. Po trzecie, Wizengamot jest zbyt zajęty dochodzeniami w sprawie śmierciożerców. Naprawdę nie chcieliby umieścić pośród nich swojego “wybawiciela”. 

Kolejny łyk whisky. 

Harry zatrzymał się, przerywając swoją chwiejną wędrówkę, po czym spojrzał w górę. Padał śnieg. Jakże spokojnym obrazem były spadające z nieba płatki śniegu, skrzące się w świetle ulicy i pokrywające jego twarz. Gdy topniały, zamieniały się w drobne krople, które spływały mu po policzkach, jakby płakał. Pomyślał, że powinien, jednak już dawno temu wyczerpał wszystkie łzy. 

Harry zastanawiał się, dlaczego wszyscy myślą teraz o nim jak o upadłym bohaterze. Istotnie, próbował uratować ludzi, których kochał, ale stracił większość z nich i był już zmęczony tą niekończącą się walką, której nawet nie chciał już kontynuować. Jeśli to robiło z niego upadłego bohatera, to właściwie nim był. Voldemort nawet mu to ułatwił, znikając Merlin raczył wiedzieć gdzie. Nie miał nic przeciwko. Sam chciał, aby zostawiono go w spokoju ze względu na to puste miejsce w sercu, w którym powinna być Ginny. Hermiona i Ron wciąż ze wszystkich sił próbowali przywrócić go do życia i uczynić go chociaż trochę szczęśliwym, ale jak miało im się do udać, kiedy on sam nie chciał współpracować? Kochał ich, oczywiście, ale nie mogli przeżyć jego życia. Tak czy inaczej, alkohol i dziwki sprawiały, że wieczory stawały się znośniejsze. Poranki były straszne. Poczuł ulgę, gdy dostał dzisiaj rano list podczas śniadania. W absolutnie pospolitej kopercie znalazł prostą notatkę zapisaną na kawałku żółtego pergaminu.

_Skończmy to tej nocy, Potter. Oczekuję, że przyjdziesz sam._

_Pożałujesz, jeśli mnie nie posłuchasz._

_Ten pergamin jest świstoklikiem, który aktywuje się automatycznie o północy._

_Pożegnaj się ze swoimi “przyjaciółmi”._

_Lord Voldemort._

Oczywiście nie powiedział niczego przyjaciołom. Aby jeszcze więcej ludzi z nim poszło i dla niego umarło? Nie ma mowy! Napisał im list. Wyjaśnił sytuację, ale nie powiedział im, gdzie go znajdą. To powinno być dla nich prostsze, a przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję. Nie chciał już nigdy więcej widzieć ich cierpienia. 

Zachwiał się nieco i zatrzymał, biorąc głęboki oddech. Teraz był naprawdę pijany. To nawet lepiej. Zamierzał nieco pobawić się z Voldemortem. Ostatecznie najwyżej ten szybciej go zabije. Nie było czasu, by ułożyć jakiś genialny plan, genialną strategię, ale to nawet zbytnio mu nie przeszkadzało. Po prostu tam pójdzie i będzie walczył z mężczyzną, który całkowicie go zniszczył. Voldemort ma rację; to musi się teraz skończyć, w taki czy inny sposób.

Rozproszony, potarł czoło. 

A propos, która była godzina?

Po kilku nieudanych próbach udało mu się wyciągnąć zegarek z kieszeni w spodniach i skupił wzrok na jego rozmytej tarczy. 

Cholera! Było dwadzieścia minut po północy. Voldemort znowu musiał być na niego kompletnie wściekły.

Harry zaśmiał się ponownie i pozornie obojętnie wyciągnął mały kawałek papieru z tylnej kieszeni. W momencie, kiedy dotknął pergaminu, poczuł silne szarpnięcie w okolicy pępka. Jednak zanim zdążył zwymiotować, jego stopy oderwały się od ziemi i został porwany przez mieszaninę wiatru i kolorów. 

Harry uderzył w ziemię z głośnym łomotem, tracąc równowagę. Opadł na kolana, rozdzierając spodnie. Jednak to, co najbardziej mu w tej chwili przeszkadzało, to butelka, która roztrzaskała się i z której wylała się reszta płynu. 

― Cholera! ― zaklął, walcząc z nudnościami. Próbował wstać i rozejrzeć się po otoczeniu, ale nim mógłby chociaż podnieść głowę, para czarnych butów pojawiła się w zasięgu jego wzroku. 

― Znacznie spóźniłeś się na swoją egzekucję, Harry Potterze ― zadrwił wysoki, zimny głos, który z trudem ukrywał złość na to, że musiał na niego tak długo czekać. 

Harry otworzył usta, by mu odpowiedzieć, ale jego żołądek nagle się zbuntował, nie mogąc dłużej utrzymać swojej zawartości, więc zamiast to zrobić, zwymiotował gwałtownie na wypolerowane buty i jedwabiste, czarne szaty.

Podczas śmiertelnej ciszy, która po tym nastąpiła, udało mu się unieść głowę i spojrzeć w znajomą, wężowatą twarz z parą wściekłych, krwistoczerwonych oczu. 

― Cześć, Riddle. Dawnośmy się nie widzieli, co?


	3. Jaskinia

― Potter! ― warknął Voldemort, poruszając swoimi długimi, pajęczymi palcami, by przy użyciu magii usunąć całą żółć ze swojej szaty i butów, po czym odsunął się na bezpieczną odległość. 

― Powinienem pewnie powiedzieć, że mi przykro, ale wcale mi nie jest… ― Harry czknął i otarł usta rękawem. Z każdą mijaną minutą, podczas której alkohol krążył w jego żyłach, jego umysł stawał się coraz bardziej zamroczony. Powinien coś z tym zrobić, zanim kompletnie się zatraci. Zaczął przeszukiwać swoje ubrania w poszukiwaniu różdżki. 

― Gdzie do diabła jest... hic... no, wiesz co... moja różdżka? ― wybełkotał, przetrząsając kieszenie. 

― Co to za farsa, Potter? ― wyszeptał Czarny Pan, przypatrując mu się uważnie. Sytuacja rozwijała się w kompletnie innym kierunku, niż oczekiwał. Nie było to dla niego jednak żadne zaskoczenie; zawsze tak się działo, jeśli chodziło o tego bachora. Postanowił jeszcze go nie atakować; tym razem musiał być bardzo ostrożny. Po chwili ostry, słodkawy zapach wypełnił jego wrażliwe nozdrza i spojrzał w bok na szklane odłamki leżące niedaleko jego wroga. Zrozumienie, z czym miał do czynienia, zajęło mu tylko chwilę. Kiedy już to do niego dotarło, zawył maniakalnym śmiechem, nie mogąc opanować się przez dobrą minutę. 

― Jesteś pijany ― zarechotał. ― Pijany Potter. Nie mogłeś uczynić tego dla mnie prostszym! 

― I co z tego? ― wybulgotał Harry, kiedy w końcu znalazł swoją... a raczej starą różdżkę Draco w swoich spodniach. 

Voldemort uniósł górną wargę, uśmiechając się szyderczo. Miękkie, czarne szaty owinęły się wokół jego wysokiego, chudego ciała na wskutek podmuchu zimnego powietrza. 

― Wszystkie twoje żałosne lizobuty powinny cię teraz zobaczyć. To, jak zabiję cię niczym przegranego, którym naprawdę jesteś, tutaj, na kolanach przede mną.

Harry wykrzywił usta w pogardliwym uśmiechu, po czym udało mu się wstać i unieść różdżkę. 

― Po pierwsze, Riddle... hic… po pierwsze, powinieneś wiedzieć, że nie mam już żadnych żałosnych lizobutów. Każdy, kto czyta Proroka Codziennego dobrze o tym wie. Ale poza tobą, racja? Po drugie, nigdy się nie poddam i będę... hic... pojedynkował się z tobą. 

Voldemort ponownie zachichotał. 

― Pijany i samotny, Potter? Rozejrzyj się wokół siebie. Widzisz, by ktokolwiek zmierzał tu, by ci pomóc? 

Harry spojrzał w bok, uciekając od płonącego wzroku Voldemorta i rzucił szybkie spojrzenie na to, co go otaczało. Gdzieś w dalekich zakamarkach swojego umysłu zastanawiał się, co to było za miejsce. Nie było tu żadnych budynków czy mieszkań ― tylko wysokie, białe skały wznoszące się na nocnym niebie. _Wygląda na opuszczony kamieniołom_ , pomyślał. Poczuł krótki dreszcz przerażenia, ale krążące mu w żyłach whisky szybko go stłumiło. 

― Nie potrzebuję niczyjej pomocy! ― warknął, celując różdżką w kierunku swojego nemezis. 

Czarny Pan czekał cierpliwie, nie będąc skłonnym do podejmowania pospiesznej decyzji, która tylko mogłaby nieść za sobą więcej problemów. 

Ale Harry nie miał ochoty się wahać. 

― Expedarmus! ― wrzasnął rezolutnie… i ku jego wielkiemu zakłopotaniu, nic się nie wydarzyło. 

Wysoki, zimny śmiech Voldemorta odbił się echem od kamiennych ścian. 

― To znaczy... hic... Expelarismus! ― krzyknął Harry, a jego policzki zapłonęły. 

Po raz kolejny nie przyniosło to żadnego efektu. 

Voldemort musiał objąć wąską klatkę piersiową swoimi wrzecionowatymi rękoma, by zapobiec kolejnym salwom śmiechu. W końcu udało mu się złapać oddech. 

― Jesteś tak żałosny, Potter. Nawet pierwszoroczny zrobiłby to lepiej. Czuję się jednak niemal upokorzony, dlatego cię teraz zabiję. 

― Expelliarmus! ― wrzasnął młodszy czarodziej, ale Czarny Pan z gracją odbił zaklęcie i Harry znalazł się na ziemi, rozbrojony i bezbronny. 

Długie paznokcie Voldemorta spazmatycznie zaciskały się na różdżce i Harry zobaczył, jak strumień żółtego światła wydobywa się z jej czubka. Czarny Pan jęknął i podniósł ręce nad głowę. Jego twarz wykrzywiona była w maniakalnej radości. 

― Tak czy inaczej, przysłużyłeś mi się do czegoś, Potter. Uczyniłeś mnie w końcu prawdziwym panem Czarnej Różdżki. 

Harry wciągnął głośno powietrze. Do jego odurzonego umysłu powoli zaczęło docierać, co się stało. 

― Cholera! ― warknął. ― Jak mogłem… ― zaczął, ale delikatny odgłos trzaskania przerwał jego bełkot. 

Powietrze było przesycone magicznymi wyładowaniami stojącego przed nim mężczyzny. 

Stuk. Stuk. 

― Zemsta jest taka słodka!A teraz przygotuj się na śmierć, Potter! ― krzyknął podekscytowany Voldemort, nieświadomy niczego, co się wokół nich działo, jedynie swojej mocy, gdy jego ręka skierowała Czarną Różdżkę na młodzieńca. 

Stuk. Stuk. Stuk. 

Trzask.

― Nie słyszysz... hic… tego dziwnego dźwięku? ― zapytał zdezorientowany Harry, rozglądając się wokół, gdy jego spowolniony umysł nie pozwolił mu być wyraźnie zastraszonym groźbą Voldemorta. 

Czarny Pan wrzasnął wściekle, a zielone światło już formowało się na czubku Czarnej Różdżki. 

― AVADA...

To, czy dokończy inkantację, czy też nie, nie było już dłużej największym problemem Harry’ego. Ogłuszający wybuch sparaliżował jego zmysły i ostatnią rzeczą, jaką pamiętał był podmuch kurzu i pyłu, który uderzył w niego z całą siłą Potem ziemia pod jego stopami poruszyła się, a z nieba zaczęły spadać ogromne głazy, mające pochować go tu już na zawsze. W końcu wszystko pokryła ciemność. 

 

**

 

― Ach ― jęknął słabo Harry, próbując się poruszyć. Całe jego ciało było odrętwiałe i poranione, ale najgorszy z tego wszystkiego i tak był nieznośny ból głowy, zupełnie jakby mózg mu się gotował wewnątrz czaszki. Całkowita ciemność dookoła niego w pierwszym odruchu wydała mu się kojąca, jednak bzyczący dźwięk w jego uszach ostrzegł go, że gdyby jednak widział, wszystko kręciłoby się wokół jak karuzela. Nagle dotarł do niego przeszywający ból poniżej lewego oka. Warcząc cicho, dotknął miejsca, z którego mniej więcej dobiegał ból. Lepka ciesz usmarowała jego palce. 

Zaklął bez tchu i wytarł krew, nim przesunął rękę nieco dalej, aż wyczuł wystającą z jego skóry drzazgę. Ostrożnie ją wyciągnął, odrzucił na bok, po czym jego palce szybko przesunęły się w górę, by zbadać stan okularów. Tylko lewe szkło pozostało w oprawce. Harry westchnął i potarł skronie, chcąc złagodzić ból, ale wbrew jego oczekiwaniom ulga nie nadeszła, więc zamiast tego skupił się na omacaniu reszty ciała. Dość szybko zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że jego prawa kostka utknęła między kamieniami. Nic nie widząc, po omacku odepchnął na bok gruz, który czuł pod palcami. Kiedy w końcu się uwolnił, spróbował poruszyć na próbę kończynami, by rozruszać stawy i mięśnie oraz ocenić wyrządzone szkody. Gdy już uznał, że pomimo bólu wszystkie kończyny ma na miejscu, a nie porozrzucane po całej okolicy, pomyślał, że powinien być za to wdzięczny. 

Po tych krótkich oględzinach, Harry dał sobie całą minutę na odzyskanie sił i przypomnienie tego, co miało miejsce wcześniej. Jednak skupienie myśli, podczas gdy cały był obolały, spragniony i kompletnie zmarnowany, okazało się trudne. Nie mógł przypomnieć sobie, kiedy ostatnio miał tak wielkiego kaca. Przywołując ostatnie, w miarę jasne wspomnienia, zaczął zastanawiać się, co się z nim stało i gdzie był teraz Voldemort. Ponieważ tak długo, jak pozostawał żywy ― a nie miał co do tego wątpliwości ze względu na ból ― Czarny Pan musiał być w prawdziwych kłopotach. Nie żeby naprawdę się tym przejmował.

Harry zdecydował, że nadszedł czas, by bardziej rozeznać się w otoczeniu. Zazwyczaj, kiedy już nie mógł polegać na swoich oczach, używał dłoni, jednak tym razem wszędzie, gdzie nimi dotykał, mógł poczuć jedynie zimne kamienie i błoto. Po kilku minutach błądzenia w ciemności zaczął panikować. Wyglądało na to, że znalazł się pod ziemią w jakimś nieznanym mu miejscu, bez różdżki czy jakiejkolwiek innej szansy na wydostanie się stąd. Może Voldemort zrobił to, by upewnić się, że przed śmiercią będzie cierpiał. 

― Nie!

Ten stłumiony, wściekły krzyk wcale nie opuścił jego ust. Harry zamarł i zaczął się wsłuchiwać. Usłyszał kolejny dźwięk dochodzący gdzieś zza stosu kamieni, przed którym siedział. Odwrócił się i zaczął gorączkowo je przerzucać, aż w końcu dotarł do delikatnego, błyszczącego światła przebijającego przez szczeliny. Jego serce podskoczyło w piersi. Już niemal czuł wolność! W końcu powiększył otwór na tyle, by mógł się przez niego przecisnąć. 

Wpadł w łagodne światło, jednak z rozczarowaniem odkrył, że nie było nad nim nieba. Wydawał się znaleźć w małej jaskini, chociaż miejsce, do którego trafił przestało być dla niego ważne, gdy dostrzegł, że nie jest sam. Mężczyzna, który siedział pośrodku dużego kawałka skały, trzymając głowę ukrytą w swoich pajęczych dłoniach, był również niewątpliwie źródłem zielonkawego światła. Nigdzie nie było żadnej luki ani drogi ucieczki z tego więzienia, jedynie jego morderczy towarzysz, siedzący tam i ignorujący go. 

Voldemort milczał, odwrócony do niego plecami i chociaż musiał być świadomy jego obecności, najwyraźniej postanowił przez chwilę nie poświęcać mu żadnej uwagi. Kiedy jednak również Harry nie poruszył się ani nic nie powiedział, w końcu odwrócił się, patrząc na niego przez ramię. Kipiąc z wściekłości, warknął: 

― Potter!

Jego oddech był świszczący, a głos zimny i zgorzkniały. 

― Przez chwilę już myślałem, że moje życie nie może być jeszcze gorsze, ale nie, myliłem się, ponieważ ty, oczywiście, _wciąż_ ŻYJESZ! 

Po chwili coś się za nim przesunęło i Harry powoli przeszedł wzdłuż ściany, stając naprzeciwko niego. 

― Mógłbym powiedzieć to samo ― wykrztusił. 

Voldemort niespiesznie uniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego, przesuwając ręce tak, by owinąć je wokół swoich kolan. 

Harry sapnął zaskoczony. 

Czarny Pan był ranny. Ten paskudny dziwoląg krwawił. Zobaczenie Voldemorta, potwora, który twierdził, że jest nieśmiertelny i niezwyciężony, a teraz krwawił jak każdy inny, było szokujące. Harry zamrugał. Obok głębokiej rany na lewym policzku Czarnego Pana widział również pęcherze i oparzenia. 

― Na co się gapisz, Potter?

― Na nic. 

Jego oczy szybko opuściły twarz Voldemorta i postanowił rozejrzeć się za różdżką. Tak jak przypuszczał, niczego nie znalazł. Voldemort był otulony swoją czarną szatą, przyciskając kolana ciasno do klatki piersiowej, jakby było mu bardzo zimno. Jego lewa ręka, w której zwykle trzymał swoją zabójczą broń, była pusta i również krwawiła. Poza tym nie miał widocznych ran. 

Harry powoli oparł się plecami o kamienną ścianę i wytarł krew, która wciąż spływała pomiędzy jego powiekami. Wkrótce cisza stała się niezręczna. Harry oczekiwał, że Voldemort w każdej chwili może go zaatakować i sam musiał walczyć z nieznośną chęcią uduszenia drania, dopóki nie weźmie ostatniego wdechu. Mimo wszystko, rozmowa mogłoby uczynić tę sytuację nieco znośniejszą. 

― Co się stało? ― zapytał od niechcenia, prostując obolałe ramiona. 

Cichy syk ostrzegł go, że Voldemort nie jest zbyt chętny do rozpoczęcia przyjemnej konwersacji. 

Harry oblizał swoje suche usta. 

― Zgaduj, Potter ― warknął Czarny Pan, obnażając zęby.

― Pomyliłeś klątwę? ― zadrwił Harry, ale po chwili instynktownie przykucnął, gdy poruszenie się Voldemorta wskazało mu, że ten z trudem powstrzymywał swoje mordercze zapędy.

― Dobra… ― Zaczął krążyć po jaskini. ― Pozwól mi pomyśleć... hmm... to nie była część twojego planu. Co znaczy, że ktoś ci przeszkodził… ― Przerwał w pół zdania, czekając, aż jego wężowy kompan dopowie resztę. 

Ten jednak tylko na niego patrzył, wyprostowany i cichy, i kiedy Harry w końcu zdecydował, że nie usłyszy już od niego odpowiedzi, Czarny Pan syknął nagle złowieszczo.

― Mugole!

Harry mimowolnie wytrzeszczył na niego oczy. 

― Co!?

Voldemort wykrzywił twarz ze złości. 

― Powiedziałem mugole, Potter. Jesteś głupi czy głuchy? Chociaż zapewne oba. 

Harry zignorował tę pogardliwą uwagę. 

― Jak mugole mogli powstrzymać wielkiego Czarnego Pana w momencie jego wymarzonego zwycięstwa? 

Voldemort szybko przesunął swoje palce na głęboką ranę na twarzy. Gdy się odezwał, jego głos był bardzo cichy i Harry musiał przestać oddychać, by go usłyszeć. 

― Za sprawą… potężnego ładunku wybuchowego, którego nie przewidziałem ― wymamrotał do siebie, a jego wzrok stał się rozproszony. ― Sprawdziłem wszystko, co tylko przyszło mi do głowy. Chciałem zrobić to idealnie. Nikt nie powinien był móc wejść tam bez mojej wiedzy. Nie można było użyć magii, bym się o tym nie dowiedział, a jednak … mugolom udało się w jakiś sposób zastawić pułapkę...

Przerwał nagle, wpatrując się w Pottera, jakby uważał, że ten mógł mieć coś do czynienia z tym wybuchem. Na szczęście młodzieniec nie miał pojęcia, o czym pomyślał Voldemort, bo już szukał jakiegoś logicznego wytłumaczenia. 

― Mugolom trudno byłoby to zrobić. Byliśmy… czy wciąż jesteśmy… w kamieniołomie, racja? Powinieneś wiedzieć, że są one pełne materiałów wybuchowych. Ciężko byłoby, aby zabawa z magią w tym miejscu doprowadziła do innego rezultatu ― wytknął mu z przyjemnością.

Ale wtedy przypomniał sobie ten cichy stukot, nim nastąpiła eksplozja. 

― Detonatory ― wymruczał cicho. ― To urządzenia elektryczne, jak zapewne wiesz, a energia elektryczna w znacznym stopniu zakłóca magię. Wydaje mi się, że nawet słyszałem, jak się włączyły. 

Voldemort podniósł się na nogi, po czym zaczął okrążać pomieszczenie, unikając Pottera jak tyko mógł. 

― Skąd mogłem to wiedzieć? ― wysyczał rozwścieczony, najwyraźniej do samego siebie. Zazgrzytał zębami. ― Nie jestem jakimś brudnym, mugolskim górnikiem!

Usta Harry’ego drgnęły nieznacznie. Och tak. Voldemorta pokrywał kurz i brud, a kilka rozdarć w jego szacie sprawiało, że aktualnie prędzej przypominał górnika niż Czarnego Pana. 

― Ale to nieistotne, Potter ― powiedział nieco głośniej, wciąż krążąc wokół i co jakiś czas posyłając młodszemu mężczyźnie czujne spojrzenia. ― Ważne jest to, że utknąłem tutaj razem z tobą i muszę zadbać o to, by nikt cię tutaj nie znalazł i nie próbował ci pomóc, bo nie mogę oczekiwać, że ktoś przyszedłby i uratował mnie. Wygląda na to, że nie ma innego wyjścia, będziemy musieli dzielić ze sobą ten makabryczny grób. Ale nie martw się, Potter, z całą pewnością upewnię się, że umrzesz pierwszy.


	4. Zarówno dobre - jak i złe rzeczy

_Wie, jak sprawić, bym poczuł się lepiej_ \- pomyślał oschle Harry, patrząc na skradającego się niebezpiecznie w jego kierunku Czarnego Pana. Jego twarz wykrzywiła się w grymasie na ten widok. 

\- Widzę, że znowu zamierzasz kusić los. Próbowałeś zabić mnie już wiele razy, dotychczas z mizernym skutkiem. Dlaczego wydaje ci się, że tym razem będzie inaczej? 

Palące spojrzenie Voldemorta odnalazło skrytego w cieniu Harry’ego. Zrobił w jego stronę kilka kroków, a jego wężową twarz wykrzywił niebezpieczny uśmiech. Harry, widząc, że ten się zbliża, instynktownie się wyprostował. 

\- Nie mam pojęcia, co dokładnie Dumbledore ci zrobił, Potter; może osobiście kąpał cię w Felix Felicis przez te wszystkie szkolne lata… a może twoja brudna, mugolska matka była od niego uzależniona, kiedy karmiła cię piersią, skąd mogę to wiedzieć? Ale pozwól, że powiem ci jedną rzecz, chłopcze: to się teraz skończy. Wszyscy twoi obrońcy są martwi. A stąd na pewno mi nie uciekniesz.

Harry zacisnął dłonie w pięści, a jego twarz wykrzywiła się w złości. 

_Nie pozwól mu tak mówić_ \- rozległ się cieniutki głos w jego obolałej głowie, niezwykle podobny do Rona. - _Wystarczy, że go pokonasz, a ostatnia cząstka jego duszy odejdzie na dobre. Bez różdżki jest po prostu kupą kości. Idź i zemścij się za wszystkich ludzi, których kochałeś_.

Jego mięśnie napięły się, gotowe do ataku. Voldemort czekał. 

_Nie bądź głupi! Spójrz na jego twarz. On coś knuje. Prowokuje cię, bo ma jakąś przewagę, o której nie wiesz. Poszukaj wyjścia, póki jeszcze możesz_ \- drugi głos, negujący zdanie Rona, należał do Hermiony, która najwyraźniej starała się uspokoić jego bestialskie żądze. 

*

Tymczasem Voldemort wciąż tam stał, dziesięć stóp od niego, czekając cierpliwe i milcząc. Kamień, który trzymał ukryty za plecami z każdą chwilą robił się coraz cięższy. Jeśli Potter będzie zwlekać z atakiem jeszcze dłużej, możliwe, że jego uderzeniu zabraknie werwy, by przebić się przez czaszkę bachora, co byłoby niezwykle niefortunne. 

\- Nie masz nic do powiedzenia, Potter? - naciskał, dodając do pytania odpowiednią dawkę drwiny. 

Ku jego zaskoczeniu, jego towarzysz stał się nagle wyjątkowo spokojny. Wbrew jego oczekiwaniom, wzruszył ramionami i wymamrotał coś, co brzmiało jak: _zamknij się i odwal_. 

Spojrzał zdumiony na chłopaka - nie, na mężczyznę, ponieważ Potter ewidentnie nie był już dłużej chłopcem - który zaczął dokładnie badać każdy cal ich nieplanowanego więzienia. To było zdecydowanie nieprzyjemne. Czarny Pan był całkowicie pewien, że Potter rzuci się na niego, gdy tylko wspomni - i to w jednym zdaniu! - tego starego głupca i jego dawno zmarłą, szlamowatą matkę. Znów był w błędzie, ale po tym wszystkim błędna ocena sytuacji mającej jakiś związek z Potterem nie była niczym nadzwyczajnym. Nie widział więc powodu, by się tym przejąć. 

Powoli usiadł, obserwując swojego wroga. Bachor najwyraźniej zdecydował się go ignorować, ale to mu akurat odpowiadało; póki co mógł grać w jego gierkę i czekać na inną okazję zakończenia jego życia. Nie mógł wykonać pierwszego ruchu, ponieważ, jakkolwiek nie miał ochoty tego przyznawać, mógł przegrać w potyczce, która całkowicie opierałaby się na ich sprawności fizycznej.Tak, musiał postrzegać Pottera jako realne zagrożenie, odkąd nie był on już dłużej zabiedzonym, chudym słabeuszem. Gdyby mężczyzna chciał, mógłby poważnie go zranić i Voldemort wiedział, bez żadnych wątpliwości, że jego wróg zdecydowanie nie miałby nic przeciwko temu. Umięśniona klatka piersiowa Pottera, ukryta pod tym śmiesznym, brązowym swetrem z dużym H na środku, stanowiła oczywisty dowód jego siły. W tym przypadku nie miało znaczenia, że Voldemort jest pół głowy wyższy, całkiem możliwe, że szybszy, znacznie bardziej wyszkolony i zdyscyplinowany, ponieważ w porównaniu z dobrze zbudowanym ciałem Pottera miał marne szanse. 

Poza tym, nie czuł się dobrze. Jedna albo dwie kości w jego lewej ręce były złamane, a nieznośny ból po lewej stronie ciała, pod żebrem, ostrzegał go, że może mieć jakieś wewnętrzne obrażenia. 

Wniosek był prosty. Jeśli chciał zabić Pottera, musiał mieć nad nim nieco więcej przewagi, a co za tym idzie, powinien skonstruować na niego pułapkę. 

Westchnął i potarł swoje kościste ramiona. Nie chciał zamarznąć, a tym bardziej stracić resztek pokładów energii do tego stopnia, by nie starczyłoby mu jej na nic poza utrzymaniem ciała we względnym cieple.

*

Musiało minąć już kilka godzin od czasu, gdy Harry zdecydował się ignorować swojego niebezpiecznego towarzysza. W międzyczasie odkrył, że jego zegarek się popsuł i nie ma możliwości śledzenia upływu czasu. Może tak było lepiej. Co więcej, nie był nawet spragniony. Jakiś czas temu woda zaczęła moczyć ściany jaskini, wpadając przez pęknięcia w suficie. Tych kilka odgłosów kapania, które zakłóciło nieznośną ciszę, było jednak ostatnią pozytywną rzeczą, jaką mógł wymyśleć. 

Z drugiej strony, była cała masa złych rzeczy, które tylko komplikowały mu życie. Po pierwsze, zaczął być głodny. Gdy tylko zorientował się, że ryba z frytkami, które jadł na lunch były jego ostatnim posiłkiem, zaczął czuć się naprawdę przygnębiony. Głód był jego pierwszym prawdziwym koszmarem i czasami Harry zastanawiał się, czy grożący mu, że go zabije Voldemort był gorszy, niż wuj Vernon krzyczący, że nie dostanie obiadu. Po drugie, był strasznie wyczerpany. Kilka godzin temu znalazł szczelinę w ścianie, która była wystarczająco szeroka, by się w nią zmieścić, więc zaczął wydrapywać wyjście. Nie żeby naprawdę wierzył, że jego nagie dłonie będą w stanie kiedykolwiek stworzyć w ten sposób wyjście na zewnątrz, ale mógł chociaż dzięki temu zająć czymś swój umysł i chociaż na chwilę zapomnieć o głodzie i senności. Poza tym, Harry nie mógł tak po prostu pozwolić sobie na odpoczynek, gdy ten zły drań siedział pośrodku jaskini, ani na chwilę nie przestając obserwować jego najdrobniejszych ruchów. 

Bezustannie zastanawiał się, jak to było w ogóle możliwe, by ktoś godzinami siedział w jednej pozycji, nie poruszając się. Przyszło mu nawet na myśl, że dziwadło, jakim bez wątpienia był Voldemort, po prostu spało z otwartymi oczami. Szczerze jednak w to wątpił. Voldemort pozbawił się swojego człowieczeństwa do tego stopnia, że Harry był przekonany, iż nie czuje głodu ani zmęczenia. 

Tak czy inaczej, najgorsze dla Harry’ego było to, że nie miał szansy na wydostanie się stąd. Udało mu się wyjść jednak cało z tak wielu sytuacji bez wyjścia, że nie było mowy, aby teraz tak po prostu się poddał i spokojnie czekał na nadejście śmierci. Dlatego postawił sobie inne zadanie- znalezienie sposobu, by uwolnić się z tego piekielnego więzienia. Jego umysł był jednak zbyt wyczerpany, by był w stanie obmyślić jakiś rozsądny plan. Kiedy wyciągnął ze szczeliny kolejną porcję gliny, usiadł i ziewnął. 

_Tylko na chwilę_ , obiecał sobie, po czym zamknął oczy, których nie mógł dłużej utrzymać otwartych. Chwilę później już spał.


	5. Ręcznie zdobione szaty Madame Malkin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ostrzeżenie: Przemoc

Nagły bezruch Harry’ego jakby sprowokował Voldemorta do poruszenia się. Złapał palcami dolną część swojej szaty, po czym szarpał i pociągał za nią, póki nie trzymał w ręce oderwanego wzdłuż szwu materiału. Chociaż piekły go oczy, wytężył wzrok, by zlokalizować śpiącą postać Harry’ego i upewnić się, że ten dźwięk go nie obudził. Okrutny uśmiech wykrzywił jego nieludzką twarz, kiedy młody mężczyzna nawet się nie poruszył. W ciągu kilku sekund zawiązał pętlę z paska materiału, cały uradowany świadomością, jak bezradny był Potter. 

Voldemort powoli zbliżył się do śpiącego młodzieńca. W pewnym momencie zatrzymał się pod wpływem nagle usłyszanego dźwięku, jednak ten okazał się cichym chrapaniem Pottera, kiedy broda osunęła mu się na pierś. 

― Wiem, że to podłe z mojej strony, ale nie jestem dobrym człowiekiem, Harry ― wyszeptał niemal przepraszająco, z nikczemnym uśmieszkiem na twarzy, który pojawił się na niej, kiedy ostrożnie wsuwał na szyję Pottera pętlę. 

Czarny Pan spojrzał z góry na swoją nieświadomą ofiarę, myśląc. Kilka minut później pętla w końcu znalazła się na swoim miejscu, a on ostrożnie zdjął młodzieńcowi okulary. Ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem ułożył je pod jego butem. Satysfakcjonujący dźwięk pękającego szkła towarzyszył silnemu naciskowi jego stopy. 

― Ślepy Potter. ― Podniósł pustą oprawkę, po czym, niczym łup, umieścił ją w swojej kieszeni. 

Jeszcze raz spojrzał na młodzieńca i zobaczył parę zaspanych, wpatrujących się w niego ze zmieszaniem zielonych oczu. 

― Moje okulary..? ― wymamrotał zdezorientowany, a jego palce już błądziły po twarzy. 

Zimny głos Voldemorta zadrżał z rozkoszy, kiedy odpowiedział spokojnie. 

― Złamane. Dobrze, w końcu jesteś kaleką. Mam dla ciebie wyjątkową niespodziankę, już na ciebie czeka. 

― Ty… ― warknął wściekle, momentalnie całkowicie się przebudzając. Teraz, kiedy został pozbawiony okularów, nie był w stanie dobrze widzieć zniekształconej twarzy Voldemorta; wyglądała jak rozmazana, biała plama z dwoma płonącymi pośród mroku miejscami. Bez namysłu rzucił się w jej stronę, dzięki czemu odkrył, że coś boleśnie zaciska się wokół jego gardła. 

Jego usta otworzyły się do krzyku, ale nie opuścił ich żaden dźwięk. Stryczek na jego szyi uniemożliwiał mu oddychanie, chociaż ze wszystkich sił starał się nabrać powietrza. Nagle poczuł na swojej klatce piersiowej but Voldemorta, a dusząca tkanina jeszcze mocniej zacisnęła się wokół jego drżącego gardła. 

Harry szarpał się szaleńczo w uwięzi, a jego palce próbowały rozluźnić ucisk, przy okazji boleśnie obcierając skórę. Jego płuca płonęły i coś ciężkiego dudniło mu w głowie. Powoli zaczął tracić świadomość, ostatkiem sił wpatrując się w pochylające się nad nim, śmiejące oblicze. 

― Żegnaj, Harry Potterze ― wyszeptał Voldemort i jeszcze raz mocnym szarpnięciem zacisnął pętlę. 

Trzask. 

Gdyby Harry mógł widzieć i myśleć, byłby rozbawiony malującym się na twarzy Czarnego Pana wyrazem niedowierzania. Roześmiałby się pod wpływem intensywnego spojrzenia, jakim Voldemort obdarzył zwisający mu smętnie z dłoni, luźny koniec jedwabnego stryczka. Ale uwagę Harry’ego pochłonęły inne istotne kwestie. 

ŁUP!

Voldemort był tak zahipnotyzowany, że nie zauważył pierwszej nadlatującej w jego stronę pięści. Pod wpływem jej uderzenia jego chude ciało lekko się zachwiało i upadł na ziemię. Boleśnie jęknął i wypluł krew z przygryzionego języka. Bolało tak mocno, że miał wrażenie, jakby jego szczęka została rozbita na tysiące kawałków. 

― Potter! ― wycharczał, gdy druga pięść wylądowała z drugiej strony jego brody. Dyszący bachor pochylał się nad nim i chociaż jego gardło krwawiło, wyglądał na bardziej pełnego energii, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Wściekły grymas wykrzywiający twarz Harry’ego mówił mu, że ten nie marzy o niczym innym, jak odpłaceniu się Czarnemu Panu za jego [i]przysługę[/i].

Kolejny cios; tym razem kopnięcie między żebra, które sprawiło, że wrzasnął głośno z bólu. Czarny Pan zebrał całą energię i ― kierowany instynktem samozachowawczym ― rzucił się na napastnika, próbując podrapać go w oczy i ugryźć w szyję. Jednak fizyczna siła Harry’ego była większa niż jego i został gwałtownie odepchnięty. 

Mimo to Voldemort nie poddał się tak łatwo. Chwycił głowę Pottera, zmuszając go, by patrzył mu prosto w jego bezlitosne oczy i nagle ból niemal porównywalny z siłą Cruciatusa zawładnął zmysłami młodzieńca. Kiedy jednak zaskoczył Voldemorta, kopiąc go w żołądek, ten zakończył swoje tortury. Kolana ugięły się pod Czarnym Panem, wysyłając go znowu na ziemię. Mimo że Harry nie mógł go zobaczyć, nie zajęło mu zbyt wiele czasu złapanie jego szkieletowatego ciała i przyciśnięcie go do skały.Następnie zaczął uderzać w jego nieludzką twarz tak długo, że stała się blada i cała pokryta krwią, a jego własne palce zrobiły się tak obolałe, że ledwo mógł ich dotknąć. Ku jego ogromnemu rozczarowaniu, Voldemort wciąż się poruszał, kiedy w końcu pozwolił mu opaść w błoto. Co więcej, bezskutecznie usiłował wstać. 

― Odwal się, potworze!

Wściekły Harry starł krew ze swojej pękniętej, dolnej wargi. Nakrył swoje krwawiące gardło jedną ręką, podczas gdy drugą przytrzymał się ściany, by utrzymać równowagę, kiedy umieścił nogę na długiej szyi Czarnego Pana, mając zamiar ją złamać. 

Zimne palce Voldemorta zacisnęły się na jego kostce, ale brakowało mu siły, by go odepchnąć. 

― Potter ― wycharczał Voldemort. Jego oczy były pełne paniki, której Harry nie mógł dostrzec. ― Nie… ― zakrztusił się, kiedy młodzieniec nacisnął mocniej. 

Harry ze wszystkich sił starał się uspokoić oddech na tyle, by móc zadać pytanie:

― Dlaczego, Riddle? Podaj mi jeden pieprzony powód, dla którego miałbym tego teraz nie zrobić! ― Charczenie było jedyną odpowiedzią. ― Nie ma żadnego, prawda? Żadnego! ― wrzasnął, wciąż ogarnięty wściekłością.

Wilgotny palec owinął się wokół jego buta, odsuwając go nieco na bok w taki sposób, że Czarny Pan jęknął słabo, gdy trochę powietrza dostało się do jego torturowanych płuc. 

― Naprawdę myślisz… że masz jakąkolwiek szansę… by się stąd wydostać… kiedy nie będzie żadnego światła? ― wychrypiał. 

Harry wpatrywał się w biało―czerwoną plamę, którą stała się twarzą Voldemorta i po raz pierwszy się zawahał. Wziął głęboki wdech, a później kolejny. 

― Myślę, że to warte rozważenia ― przyznał po kilku chwilach. ― Ale nie sądzę, byś musiał znać moją decyzję. ― I, uśmiechając się po raz ostatni, posłał zepsute ciało i umysł Voldemorta w zapomnienie.


	6. Powrót Ropuchy

― Oczyszczona ze wszystkich zarzutów.

Dolores Jane Umbridge stała przed dużym, pozłacanym lustrem, a jej ponaznaczana bruzdami twarz wykrzywiona była w czymś, co mogło uchodzić za wyraz satysfakcji. Gdyby do tego jeszcze tylko mięśnie jej twarzy działały prawidłowo, jej mina mogłaby uchodzić za uosobienie szczęścia. 

― Oczyszczona ze wszystkich zarzutów ― zaśpiewała swoim dziewczęcym głosem, po raz kolejny poprawiając zawiązaną na grubej szyi kokardę. Pulchnymi palcami musnęła różową gumkę, którą związała swoje mysie włosy, a następnie wygładziła ulubiony, różowy sweterek, który założony miała na szaty. 

― Idealnie ― wyszeptała, po czym pochyliła się, by otworzyć toaletkę. Wsunęła dłoń do szuflady i chwyciła ciężki, złoty medalion. ― Witaj mój mały skarbie ― zaćwierkała, umieszczając artefakt na swych dość obfitych piersiach. ― Znowu cię potrzebuję, mój ty oczywisty dowodzie czystości krwi. 

Siadając w niewielkim fotelu z porcelanową filiżanką herbaty w ręce, pomyślała, że nic nie może popsuć jej dzisiaj dobrego nastroju. 

Wzięła gorący łyk i zamknęła oczy, ciesząc się tym przyjemnym doświadczeniem. 

Wkrótce będzie miała wszystko, czego kiedykolwiek pragnęła. Można by powiedzieć, że była prawdziwą szczęściarą, ale nie, ona znała prawdę. Lojalność, pracowitość, entuzjazm i czystość krwi były tym, co naprawdę się liczyło, jeśli ktoś chciał dostać pracę jako urzędnik państwowy. Teraz, kiedy jej akta znowu świadczyły o niekaralności, nic nie stało jej już dłużej na przeszkodzie. Jedynie kwestią czasu pozostawało, nim znów zdobędzie swoje wpływy, władzę i kontrolę. 

Naprawdę to kochała. 

Moc. Kontrolę. 

Jak pięknie te słowa smakowały na jej języku. Były równie słodkie, co pita przez nią właśnie filiżanka herbaty. 

Dolores oblizała usta i spojrzała w górę na wiszący na ścianie złoty zegar. 

Już prawie nadszedł czas na _jego_ przyjście. 

Jej sekretnego zbawcy. Zachichotała radośnie. Nie miała pojęcia o prawdziwej tożsamości tego mężczyzny, ale i jakoś szczególnie jej na tym nie zależało. Pierwszy raz spotkała go cztery miesiące temu. Przyszedł na jej rozprawę, a jego twarz zakrywał czarny kaptur. Mówił niskim, cichym głosem. Przyniósł wszelkie dowody potwierdzające jej niewinność ― ponownie zachichotała na tę myśl ― i zniknął. Dolores była pewna, że nikt nie trzymał jej pod Imperiusem, kiedy była głową Komisji Rejestracyjnej; to ze swojej własnej woli torturowała szlamy. Nie protestowała jednak, kiedy to deklarował. Wkrótce po tym została zwolniona z więzienia, oczyszczona ze wszelkich zarzutów i jej kariera znowu nabrała tempa. Wysłał jej list, w którym zażądał spotkania w celu przedyskutowania istotnych kwestii. Denerwowała się, a każda kolejna minuta wydawała się być dłuższa niż poprzednia. 

W końcu rozbrzmiał dzwonek do drzwi, a ona wyskoczyła niezdarnie z fotela, wzywając domowego skrzata, by poszedł i zaprosił go do środka. 

Wzięła głęboki oddech, przyklejając do swojej twarzy zadowolony z siebie uśmiech. Kiedy drzwi do jej pokoju otworzyły się, powiedziała z wdziękiem: 

― Witam. 

*******

_Kilka godzin później._

― Nie mówisz chyba poważnie, Ministrze!

Młoda kobieta z gęstymi włosami pochyliła się w fotelu nad leżącymi na wypolerowanym blacie w biurze ministra starannie przygotowanymi dokumentami. Na pierwszy rzut okna wyglądała na zmęczoną: miała fioletowe sińce pod ciepłymi, brązowymi oczami, nawet jeśli wciąż tryskała energią, przerzucając kolejne pergaminy, by ostatecznie uderzyć nimi o blat. Rudowłosy młodzieniec, powoli przysypiający po jej lewej stronie, podskoczył na ten dźwięk i gorączkowo rozejrzał wokoło. Gdy tylko zrozumiał, że wciąż są w biurze, stłumił ziewnięcie i obrzucił siedzącego naprzeciwko niego mężczyznę przenikliwym spojrzeniem. 

― Próbujesz nam powiedzieć, że nawet po dwudziestu dwóch godzinach poszukiwań wciąż nie masz pojęcia, gdzie jest Harry?!

Kingsley Shacklebolt westchnął, pocierając wolnym ruchem skronie. 

― Hermiono ― zaczął ― proszę, musisz mnie zrozumieć. Cały Departament Egzekwowania Prawa pracuje ciężko, by go znaleźć. To wszystko, co mogę w tej chwili zrobić. Nieszczęśliwie się składa, iż nieobecność Harry’ego nie jest w tej chwili moim największym zmartwieniem, więc jeśli ty…

― Z całym szacunkiem, Ministrze, co masz na myśli, mówiąc, że nieobecność Harry’ego nie jest twoim największym problemem? ― zdumiał się młodzieniec, po czym poszedł w ślady Hermiony i również się pochylił. ― Pomyślałeś w ogóle o tym, że bez niego nie mamy żadnej szansy obronienia się przed Sam Wiesz Kim? Harry stawił czoła swoim osobistym koszmarom, by obronić nas wszystkich, a teraz być może nie żyje… ― Jego głos załamał się, gdy powiedział to głośno, ale znalazł siłę, by kontynuować: ― i wszystko, co masz do powiedzenia, to że to nie jest twój problem?!

― Uspokój się, Ron ― wyszeptała Hermiona, w uspokajającym geście kładąc mu rękę na przedramieniu. Ron spojrzał na nią przelotnie, ale zamknął usta, opierając się o zagłówek fotela. 

― Możemy zapytać, Ministrze, co się dzieje? Jaki jest powód tego, że nie możesz w pełni skupić się na poszukiwaniu Harry’ego? 

Kingsley starannie osuszył czoło ze zbierających się na nim kropelek potu. Przeniósł wzrok na okno, celowo unikając spojrzenia Hermiony. 

― Trwa dochodzenie względem mojej osoby dotyczące... ― zaczął cicho. 

Hermiona i Ron wymienili krótkie spojrzenie. 

― … nadużywania przeze mnie mocy wykonawczej. Jestem oskarżony o bezprawne faworyzowanie czarodziejów i czarownic mugolskiego pochodzenia w czasie selekcji podczas obsadzania wysokich stanowisk w Ministerstwie. Do wczoraj myślałem, że to nic istotnego. Dzisiaj jednak ten nieistotny drobiazg urósł to rangi czegoś bardzo ważnego. Wygląda na to, że wciąż są ludzie, nawet członkowie Wizengamotu, którzy mają połączenie z “pewnym” Czarnym Panem. Największym problemem jest jednak to, że najbardziej wpływowe, czystokrwiste rodziny myślą, iż wojna zakończyła się w nieodpowiedni sposób i moja polityka koegzystencji z urodzonymi w mugolskich rodzinach jest dla naszego społeczeństwa destrukcyjna. Mówią o katastrofie. I mają wsparcie, chociaż Prorok Codzienny o tym nie informuje. To niebezpieczna sytuacja, ponieważ wciąż grozi nam wojna domowa, a obawiam się, że moja rezygnacja tylko przyśpieszyłaby ten proces. 

W pomieszczeniu zaległa ponura cisza. Po chwili odezwała się cicho Hermiona: 

― Nie mieliśmy pojęcia, że sytuacja jest aż taka zła. Ale, Ministrze, to oczywiste, że Voldemort jest w to zamieszany. ― Ron podskoczył lekko w fotelu, słysząc to imię. ― Tak długo jak żyje, tak długo jak ma możliwość powrotu, jego zwolennicy, nawet ci pozostający w cieniu, nie przestaną dążyć do zniszczenia pokoju. 

Hermiona wstała nagle i zaczęła krążyć po pokoju, mówiąc na głos: 

― Czyż to nie oczywiste? Po pierwsze, musimy odnaleźć Harry’ego i go ochronić. Po drugie, musimy zachęcić go do publicznych wystąpień, ponieważ ludzie wciąż w niego wierzą i będą go słuchać. Trzeba ostrzec ich przed niebezpieczeństwem. Po trzecie, musimy pozbyć się Voldemorta raz na zawsze…

Po raz pierwszy odkąd Ron i Hermiona weszli do jego biura, zobaczyli, że Minister się uśmiecha. 

― Byłabyś doskonałym przywódcą, panno Granger. Istnieją co najmniej trzy departamenty, które zdecydowanie potrzebują lidera. 

Ron zachichotał, a wargi Hermiony drgnęły, gdy zdała sobie sprawę z czarnego humoru Shacklebolta. 

Jednakże, nim zdołała odpowiedzieć, znajdujące się za nią mahoniowe drzwi otworzyły się i wkrótce pokój wypełnił się ludźmi. 

― To ostateczny dowód. Mam nadzieję, że wszystko słyszeliście ― powiedział szorstki głos należący do wysokiej, chudej, zakapturzonej postaci, która pojawiła się w tłumie. 

Hermiona zamrugała kilkakrotnie… nie znała tego mężczyzny, ale bez problemu rozpoznała sprawiającą wrażenie wyjątkowo z siebie zadowolonej Umbridge stojącą nieco za nim po jego prawej stronie.

Shacklebolt w ułamku sekundy podniósł się na nogi. 

― Co to ma znaczyć? Co robicie w moim biurze?!

Niski mężczyzna z długą, szarawą brodą ruszył w jego kierunku, zacierając ręce. Hermiona rozpoznała go bez trudu. Był to Caspar Crouch, starszy brat Bartemiusza Croucha seniora, który rozpoczął karierę wkrótce po jego śmierci. O ile dobrze pamiętała, pracował dla Departamentu Magicznych Wypadków i Katastrof i był jednym z bardziej znaczących członków Wizengamotu. Spojrzał na nią i zmarszczył nos, jakby zobaczył coś obrzydliwego. Po chwili jednak jego zaszklone oczy zlokalizowały siedzącego za biurkiem Ministra i odezwał się:

― Ministrze Kingsleyu Shacklebolcie, w imieniu najwyżej inspekcji Wizengamotu muszę niniejszym poinformować pana o wniosku dotyczącym pańskiej rezygnacji ze stanowiska na czas nieokreślony w celu zbadania pańskiego możliwie nielegalnego działania. Oto list. ― Przerwał na moment, by wyciągnąć, wyglądającą na oficjalną, kopertę z kieszeni. Minister wziął ją bez słowa, przełamując pieczęć i zaczął czytać. 

Hermiona poczuła, jak powoli ogarnia ją przejmujący lęk. Coś było nie w porządku. Zauważyła, że Ron wygląda na tak zdesperowanego, jak ona się czuła. Jej oczy skakały od twarzy do twarzy. Niektóre były znajome, inne mniej, a niektórych z nich nigdy wcześniej nie widziała. Zatrzymała się na zamaskowanym mężczyźnie, a następnie Umbridge i Narcyzie Malfoy, która starała się zniknąć w tłumie. W rogu stała Rita Skeeter i skrobanie jej szybko notującego po pergaminie pióra, było jedynym przełamującym tę ciężką ciszę dźwiękiem. 

W końcu Kingsley skończył czytać list. Schował go z powrotem do koperty i uniósł wzrok. 

― Skoro szanowani członkowie Wizengamotu żądają mojej rezygnacji, oczywiście to zrobię ― powiedział cicho. 

― Ministrze… ― wyszeptała Hermiona i natychmiast tego pożałowała, czując na swoich plecach spojrzenia wszystkich zebranych w pokoju osób. 

Shacklebolt potrząsnął głową, odwracając się w jej kierunku, kiedy ją mijał. 

― Wszystko dobrze, Hermiono ― powiedział cicho. 

Jednak jego mina mówiła co innego.


	7. Uwięziony

Harry nie miał pojęcia, jak długo spał. Szczerze mówiąc, nie miałby nic przeciwko jeszcze kilku godzinom, ale był zmuszony wstać i ruszyć za potrzebą wzdłuż ściany do przeciwległego rogu. Kiedy skończył, obmył dłonie, twarz i obolałą szyję w strumyku wpadającej przez sufit zimnej wody i wziął kilka łyków tej gorzkiej cieczy. Jego brzuch wydał z siebie w ramach protestu wygłodniały pomruk. 

― Zdecydowanie wolałbym trochę bekonu z jajkami ― westchnął, rozprostowując kończyny. Było mu nieco zimno, nawet pomimo ciepłych ubrań, które miał na sobie. 

Potarł dłonie, by przyspieszyć krążenie krwi, po czym rozejrzał się w ciemnościach. Światło było zbyt słabe nawet dla zdrowych oczu, a on ledwie widział własne palce, kiedy trzymał je tuż przed twarzą. W drodze powrotnej do swojego _stanowiska pracy_ , jak je nazywał, dwukrotnie potknął się o kamienie, a raz nawet upadł na kolana. Zaklął cicho. To wszystko wina tego drania!

Po tym, jak pozbawił go przytomności, światło drastycznie pociemniało. Przez krótką chwilę naprawdę myślał, że Voldemort umarł. 

Trudno było stwierdzić, czy śmierć jego nemezis jakoś szczególnie by mu przeszkadzała, czy może go ucieszyła. Jednak o ile nie miał zamiaru zostać w tej strasznej jaskini na zawsze, musiał nauczyć się akceptować fakt, że potrzebuje żyjącego Czarnego Pana i powinien być wdzięczny, że Riddle wciąż oddycha. 

I chociaż nie czuł się bezpieczny, to odkąd związał nieprzytomne ciało Voldemorta wciąż wiszącą mu wokół szyi pętlą, zdecydował się ignorować go tak długo, jak to tylko możliwe. Nie miał zamiaru po raz kolejny ryzykować życiem i pozwolić Czarnemu Panu na spokojny odpoczynek. Poza tym jego spokój trwał tylko do czasu, gdy wyobraził sobie, jak mały problem miałby Voldemort z uwolnieniem się. W końcu taki skrawek materiału nie mógł więzić czarnoksiężnika przez wieczność, prawda? 

Harry przestał wpatrywać się w ciemny otwór i spojrzał przez ramię. Niezwykle irytujące było to, że gdy pracował nad szczeliną, zmuszony był odwrócić się tyłem do jaskini. Ciemność, głód, a także ciągły stres pobudzały jego wyobraźnię. Wkrótce zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że najbardziej niepokojący był fakt, iż Riddle przez cały czas pozostawał niezwykle cicho, zupełnie jakby na wskutek uderzenia zapadł w śpiączkę. Myśl, że mógł doprowadzić do czegoś takiego ― nawet jeśli chodziło o takiego potwora jak Voldemort ― sprawiła, że Harry się wzdrygnął. Z oczywistych powodów tak naprawdę się o niego nie martwił; problem polegał na tym, że nie był pewny, czy mógłby znieść przebywanie sam na sam z jego zwłokami w ciemnej jaskini. Wiedział, że Dumbledore uznałby inaczej; powiedziałby, że nie ma nic przerażającego w martwym ciele i ciemności. Harry, naturalnie, nie mógł tak po prostu się z tym zgodzić. Myśl o tym przeniosła go z powrotem do jego ostatniej podróży z dyrektorem i dopiero po długich minutach wyczerpującego wysiłku udało mu się wyrzucić z głowy obraz krwiożerczych inferiusów. 

Westchnął głośno, masując czoło. Bez wątpienia oszaleje, jeśli zostanie dłużej uwięziony z Czarnym Panem. Jednak nie da się ukryć, że możliwość spędzania czasu w całkowitych ciemnościach i to w towarzystwie trupa tylko przyspieszyłaby ten proces. Z szokiem dotarło do niego, że po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu miał ochotę mówić do Riddle’a, a najlepiej prowadzić z nim te nieznośne rozmowy. 

Wkrótce zmęczyły go te wszystkie okropne myśli i spróbował skupić się na dłubaniu w ścianie, co wbrew oczekiwaniom w cale nie było zbytnio pomocne. Kiedy po raz trzeci zamiast odłamków, w powietrze poleciał kamień, którego używał do kruszenia skały, zaklął w duchu i zaniechał swoich próżnych wysiłków. Potrzebował światła, którego nie mógł dostać bez przytomnego Voldemorta. W jego więzieniu nie było na to innego sposobu. 

Nie miał dłużej powodu, by wciąż trzymać się w bezpiecznej odległości od Voldemorta, zwłaszcza że w takiej sytuacji i tak nie miał szansy zrobić nic pożytecznego.

― Dobra, miejmy to już za sobą ― wymamrotał do siebie i odwrócił się w stronę wnętrza jaskini. Ciemność wydawała się pogłębiać w miarę tego, jak przesuwał się wzdłuż ściany i w końcu musiał poruszać się na czworaka, bo nie miał pojęcia, gdzie idzie, a wolał nie staranować Czarnego Pana. Bezowocne błądzenie w ciemnościach było niezwykle przygnębiające i szybko podziałało na jego nerwy. 

― Gdzie jesteś, panie beznosy? 

Harry oczekiwał na to jakiejkolwiek reakcji. Nie miałby nawet nic przeciwko wściekłości. Odpowiedziała mu jednak tylko cisza. Zawiedziony, sięgnął dłonią w innym kierunku, spodziewając się, tak jak za każdym poprzednim razem, poczuć pod palcami kamień. Jednak, zamiast tego, dotknął czegoś miękkiego i momentalnie cofnął rękę, zupełnie jakby włożył ją w gromadę ślimaków. 

Zamarł, czekając na odpowiedź Voldemorta. Kiedy minęła minuta, a on nie zobaczył, nie usłyszał, ani nawet nie poczuł żadnej reakcji, wziął głęboki wdech i znowu sięgnął w to miejsce, czując pod palcami jedwabną tkaninę. 

― Voldemort?

Cisza. 

Harry przełknął nerwowo ślinę i ostrożnie pomacał ręką szaty Czarnego Pana, na oślep szukając jego dłoni. Kiedy już je znalazł, z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że są związane tak, jak je zostawił. Nie było żadnego znaku, by czarownik próbował się uwolnić, co naprowadziło Harry’ego na jedyny słuszny wniosek: Voldemort nawet na chwilę nie odzyskał przytomności. Sytuacja była dość poważna. Harry sięgnął szybko do nadgarstków Riddle’a, by poczuć jego puls, ale nie był w stanie zmusić swoich skostniałych palców do tego, by się na czymkolwiek zacisnęły. 

― Może w cale nie masz serca, co, Riddle? Jesteś niczym ten czarodziej z Tales... 

Przesunął dłonie w górę, w stronę jego szyi i przycisnął palce do zagłębienia pod szczęką Voldemorta. 

Nie znalazł żadnych oznak życia. 

― Cholera!

Chwycił szybko po jego szaty na wysokości ramion, by nim potrząsnąć. 

― Obudź się, Riddle! Powiedz Lucyferowi, że może na ciebie jeszcze trochę poczekać. Nie możesz teraz umrzeć. Masz okropne wyczucie czasu!

Żadnej reakcji. 

― Nie rób mi tego, dupku. Obudź się!

Harry spoliczkował mocno brudną, bladą twarz. 

― Obudź się!

Kolejne uderzenie. 

― OBUDŹ SIĘ!

Żadnej reakcji. 

Oddychał ciężko, przytłoczony strachem. 

― Co z tobą nie tak?! Nie ma mowy, bym aż tak mocno cię zrani. Do diabła, nie wiem, co robić! Nie jestem uzdrowicielem!

Po raz pierwszy w głosie Harry’ego dało się słyszeć desperację. Zamknął na chwilę oczy, starając się nad sobą zapanować. 

Przypomniał sobie, że skoro wciąż otaczało go trochę światła, Voldemort nie mógł jeszcze całkiem odejść. Ciepłymi od krążącej w żyłach adrenaliny palcami dotknął znowu twarzy Voldemorta. Kiedy przesunął dłonią nad jego ustami i nozdrzami, poczuł delikatny oddech. 

Jego ciało zalała zaskakująco intensywna fala ulgi. Nim się jednak poruszył, dostrzegł kolejny warty uwagi szczegół. 

― Twoja skóra jest strasznie zimna… Może to jest przyczyną? 

Harry z całych sił starał się stłumić nagłe, wywołane przez pusty żołądek mdłości i na powrót się skupić. Voldemort miał na sobie szaty, którym ciężko byłoby utrzymać czyjekolwiek ciepło i Harry nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego ktoś miałby zdecydować się na noszenie tak bezużytecznych ubrań, szczególnie tak mroźnej zimy. Nawet płaszcz, w który Voldemort był przyodziany, służył tylko jednemu ― miał wyglądać imponująco. 

Z drugiej jednak strony, Voldemort nie był pierwszym lepszym człowiekiem. Był Czarnym Panem i zapewne miał swoje własne sposoby na utrzymywanie ciepła. Poza tym ciężkie i ograniczające ruchy szaty mogły stanowić przeszkodę, zwłaszcza gdy planowało się śmiertelny pojedynek ze swoim zaprzysiężonym wrogiem. Oczywiście nie przewidział, że straci różdżkę, czy ― broń Boże ― będzie w obecności wspomnianego wroga kompletnie bezbronny. 

Harry uśmiechnął się gorzko. Tak, to mogło wiele tłumaczyć. Jeśli miał rację, Voldemort powoli zamarzał na śmierć. 

Po chwili w jego głowie pojawiło się pytanie. 

Co, do diabła, miał zrobić? 

Jego uśmiech zamarł. 

Naturalnie, jeśli ktoś wpadał w hipotermię, należało zapewnić tej osobie ciepło. Ale co robić, kiedy tą osobą jest twoja nemezis, a ty musisz utrzymać ją przy życiu, by samemu przetrwać? Co zrobisz, kiedy jedynym źródłem ciepła jest twoje ciało?

I Harry poczuł nagle jedyną rzecz, jaką poczuć mógł ktoś, znajdujący się w jego sytuacji.

Był całkowicie przerażony.


	8. Spoczywaj w Pokoju

Po kilku minutach marudzenia i skarżenia się na swój los Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że użalanie się nad sobą w żaden sposób mu nie pomoże. 

― Przysięgam, że jeżeli to przetrwam, poproszę Hermionę, by wymazała mi pamięć ― wymamrotał do siebie, zbierając w sobie swoją gryfońską odwagę, której potrzebował, by wziąć Czarnego Pana w ramiona. ― Nie musisz dawać mi więcej powodów, bym cię nienawidził, Riddle. Myślę, że intensywność tego uczucia jest już zdecydowanie wystarczająca ― marudził swojemu nieprzytomnemu kompanowi, kiedy powoli sięgał rękami do jego bladej twarzy. Jego drżące palce owinęły się wokół karku Voldemorta i poczuł pod nimi jego wilgotną skórę. Odruchowo zaklął i odskoczył do tyłu, zupełnie jakby Czarny Pan był trędowaty. Szybko wytarł dłoń o szorstkie, dżinsowe spodnie. ― To obrzydliwe ― wymamrotał, na ślepo znajdując pelerynę Czarnego Pana, by podciągnąć mu ją na wysokość karku. ― Masz szczęście, że blizna nie boli mnie już dłużej w twojej obecności. W przeciwnym razie po prostu bym cię tu zostawił. 

Ścisnął czarne szaty i podciągnął bezwładne ciało Voldemorta, aż jego policzek oparł się o ramię Harry’ego. 

Po kilku próbach zmiany położenia Harry uznał, że najbardziej komfortową pozycją jest ta, gdy Czarny Pan siedzi między jego skrzyżowanymi nogami, opierając się o niego. Nic nie mogło jednak przygotować go na skrępowanie, jakie poczuł, kiedy obejmował wychudzone ciało. Jedyną rzeczą, jaka powstrzymała go wówczas przed odepchnięciem mężczyzny, był fakt, że Voldemort czułby się sto razy bardziej upokorzony, gdyby był świadom swojego położenia.

Riddle miał szczęście, że bolesne ściskanie żołądka było dla Harry’ego wystarczająco zajmujące. Młodzieniec wkrótce zapomniał o swoim wstydzie i zaczął fantazjować o ogromnym steku z pieczonymi ziemniakami polanymi keczupem. Jego wyobraźnia działała tak dobrze, że mógł niemal poczuć zapach tego smakowitego jedzenia. 

Kolejny skurcz jego pustego żołądka sprawił, że sapnął z bólu. 

― Dlaczego sam się torturuję? ― jęknął słabo. 

Nagle zapach jedzenia został zastąpiony inną wonią. 

Harry zaciągnął się powietrzem, by znaleźć jej źródło. Nie było to nic, co byłby w stanie szybko zidentyfikować. Poza intensywnym zapachem krwi i brudu, czuł w powietrzu coś jeszcze. Wpadając na pewien pomysł, przycisnął głowę do znajdującego się w jego ramionach zimnego ciała. Skrzywił się, gdy uznał, że zapach mężczyzny nie był wcale odpychający. 

Jego dyskomfort tylko wzmocnił silną awersję, jaką czuł względem swojego nemezis. 

― Jak ja ciebie nienawidzę, Riddle ― wyszeptał jadowicie. ― Zobacz, do czego mnie zmuszasz, nawet będąc niemal martwym. Ty… cholerny czarodzieju półkrwi. ― Harry prychnął, kiedy nie poczuł żadnej reakcji ze strony odprężonego ciała. ― Przypuszczam, że nikt dotychczas nie nazwał cię półkrwi, Riddle. ― To było pozytywne odwrócenie uwagi. Harry poczuł nagły przypływ czegoś na kształt dziecięcej radości. ― Hmm… zastanawiam się… zawsze robiłeś wredne komentarze odnośnie mojej mamy. A w końcu była czarownicą. Oboje moi rodzice byli świetnymi czarodziejami. Ciężko mi powiedzieć to samo o tobie. ― Jego wargi wykrzywiły się lekko, gdy o tym pomyślał. ― Jedyną magiczną rzeczą, jakiej dokonał twój ojciec było oczarowanie twojej biednej matki. No i, jak przypuszczam, był też dość dobry w popadaniu w popłoch i znikaniu. 

Nagle przerwał i potrząsnął głową, jakby chciał się z niej czegoś pozbyć. 

― Er… a tak właściwie… dlaczego mówię to wszystko na głos? To nie w moim stylu, a w twoim Riddle; to pewnie przez głód. Zdecydowanie zaczynam przez niego tracić rozum. 

Jego towarzysz pozostał niewzruszony i Harry powoli zaczynał się relaksować. 

Poza tym, prawdę mówiąc, dzięki temu monologowi czuł się trochę lepiej, więc postanowił go ciągnąć: 

― Pomyśl, nie uważasz, że to całkowity absurd? Czarny Pan, który głosi hasła wyższości czystokrwistych nad resztą, sam ma nieco niższy status krwi niż jego wróg, który sądzi zupełnie inaczej. Ponadto, nie uważasz, iż to ironiczne, że my, śmiertelni wrogowie, jesteśmy w gruncie rzeczy dalekimi krewnymi? ― Tym razem Harry głośno się zaśmiał. ― Kilka tygodni temu odkryłem, że wciąż potrafię mówić w wężomowie. Początkowo byłem w ciężkim szoku. Nie mogłem tego zrozumieć. Byłem śmiertelnie przerażony, że wciąż noszę w sobie jakąś małą część ciebie, ale Hermiona tylko wyśmiała moje obawy i powiedziała: _Och, Harry, myślę, że może być ci ciężko, ale musisz zaakceptować fakt, iż wszystkie czystokrwiste rodziny w Anglii są ze sobą w jakiś sposób spokrewnione. Wygląda na to, że że dzielisz z nim tę umiejętność nie ze względu na to, iż jesteś jego horkruksem, a z powodu waszego dalekiego pokrewieństwa._

Harry wzruszył niepostrzeżenie ramionami, patrząc na niewyraźny zarys bladej, wężowej twarzy w połowie okrytej peleryną.

― Przyznam, że ciężko mi to zaakceptować ― wymamrotał. ― Co o tym myślisz? 

Cisza. 

― Widzę, że się ze mną zgadzasz. Całkiem łatwo się z tobą rozmawia, kiedy jesteś taki zgodny. Uważam, że powinieneś być taki częściej. 

Chciał kontynuować swój monolog, gdy nagle chuda klatka piersiowa, którą dociskał do swojego ciała uniosła się i Voldemort wziął głęboki wdech. Przez okres, który wydawał się ciągnąć w nieskończoność, Harry oczekiwał jakiejś pełnej furii reakcji na swoje słowa, ale klatka piersiowa nagle zamarła i znowu powoli opadła. Czarny Pan westchnął cicho i powrócił do swojego niezauważalnego oddychania. 

― Najwyraźniej wciąż żyje ― wymamrotał cicho Harry, kiedy był już całkowicie pewny, że Voldemort nie okazuje żadnych innych znaków przebudzenia się. 

Jednakże nie mógł dłużej mówić o tak delikatnych tematach, jako że nie było żadnego dowodu na to, iż Voldemort nie słyszał tego, co wcześniej powiedział. A, szczerze mówiąc, Harry naprawdę nie chciał kolejnej konfrontacji z Czarnym Panem. Jego ciało wciąż było obolałe po ich ostatnim sporze. 

Zamknął więc oczy i spróbował odpocząć przez chwilę w ciszy. Było to dość łatwe, zwłaszcza że cudza obecność powodowała przyjemne ciepło, które rozprzestrzeniało się po jego wykończonych kończynach. Zaskakująco miłe uczucie zastąpiło obawę przed zagrożeniem i wkrótce Harry zasnął, trzymając Voldemorta w ramionach. 

 

*****

_Szedł przez przepełnioną Wielką Salę w Hogwarcie. Wszyscy wokół niego świętowali, pili, jedli i uśmiechali się, tylko on zatrzymał się pośrodku, przez nikogo niezauważony. Był głodny, ale ilekroć sięgał po jakiś smakowicie wyglądający smakołyk, ktoś zabierał mu go sprzed nosa. Im szybciej po nie sięgał, tym szybciej znikały. Irytował się, błagał, przeklinał, ale ludzie wokół niego tylko śmiali się z jego desperacji. W końcu chwycił talerz z kawałkiem dobrze przyrządzonego indyka, ale rudowłosy chłopak po drugiej stronie stołu starał się mu go wyrwać._

_― Ron! Puść! Już jadłeś! ― wrzasnął, ale chłopak tylko się wyszczerzył._

_Harry wpadł w furię._

_Wyrwał talerz, ale on zmienił się pod jego palcami. Skręcając się, próbował wymknąć._

_― Nie… nie… nie!_

*****

Nagle obudził się, czując, że coś próbuje wyrwać mu się z ramion. Po krótkiej chwili Harry zrozumiał, że był to tylko wyjątkowo realistyczny sen. Prawda, jakkolwiek na nią nie spojrzeć, wydawała się znacznie gorsza. To zdecydowanie nie ożywiony talerz z indykiem szarpał się w jego ramionach. Leżąca osoba znieruchomiała. Harry czekał, aż poczuje, że oddycha, ale chuda klatka piersiowa znowu się nie poruszała. Oczywiście Voldemort także musiał wstrzymać oddech. 

Obudził się. 

Ta świadomość roztrzaskała jego opanowanie i Harry nerwowo przełknął ślinę. Był zaskoczony tym, jak głośno to zabrzmiało. 

Twarda szczęka Voldemorta wciąż wbijała mu się w obojczyk i nawet przez gruby sweter czuł, jak mięśnie jego żuchwy zaciskają się, a następnie napina cała reszta jego ciała. Wkrótce Czarny Pan był tak sztywny, że sprawiał wrażenie, jakby skamieniał. Harry mógł jedynie zastanawiać się, czy powodem tego był szok, gniew, a może nawet obrzydzenie. Wreszcie, po kolejnej chwili, która wydawała się wiecznością, Voldemort znowu zaczął oddychać. 

Nagle te długie ręce poruszyły się, w jasny sposób starając się uwolnić swoje związane nadgarstki. Harry zaklął w duchu. Dlaczego musiał znowu ulec pokusie snu? Gdyby tak nie było, mógłby się oddalić na bezpieczną odległość, nim Voldemort by się obudził. Uświadomił sobie, że nie ma innego wyjścia, musi zrobić to dopiero teraz. 

Wziął głęboki wdech i złapał ramię Voldemorta, podczas gdy drugą rękę wsunął pod jego brodę, by go odepchnąć. 

― Zabieraj ze mnie swoje brudne łapska, Potter!

Piskliwy głos był tak zimny i nieprzyjemny, że oszołomiony Harry natychmiast zabrał ręce. 

Początkowo nic się nie stało, jednak po chwili Voldemort uniósł głowę na wysokość oczu Harry’ego. 

Intensywność światła wzrosła i Harry po raz kolejny zobaczył niewyraźne oblicze swojego śmiertelnego wroga. Niewielka odległość między ich twarzami sprawiała, że sytuacja zdecydowanie nie była dla niego komfortowa. 

― Okej… ― wymamrotał, kiedy w końcu się opanował, wyjątkowo zirytowany ich bliską interakcją. ― Więc mamy zamiar zostać w tych objęciach przez wieczność? Tego właśnie chcesz? ― zaszydził. 

Zauważył, że wąska, górna warga Voldemorta wykrzywiła się w pogardzie. 

― Twój biedny umysł mnie nie zrozumiał. Pozwolę sobie jednak powtórzyć: złaź ze mnie, do diabła, Potter!

Młodzieniec zacisnął zęby i pięści, starając się utrzymać złość pod kontrolą. 

― Jak niby mam to zrobić, Riddle, skoro siedzisz mi na nogach?! Sam wstawaj!

Voldemort odpowiedział mu grymasem, po czym szarpnął gwałtownie skrępowanymi rękami, sztyletując Pottera wzrokiem. 

― Rozwiąż mnie, bachorze! Natychmiast!

― Och, zapomnij ― sapnął Harry, sięgając po delikatny materiał na ramionach Czarnego Pana i odepchnął go, nim ten mógł zaprotestować. 

Kiedy się już uwolnił, wstał na nogi, ignorując nagłą utratę źródła ciepła. 

Voldemort również wstał, sprawiając wrażenie spokojnego, chociaż z każdą chwilą rosła w nim wściekłość. Chciał zranić Pottera tak mocno, jak tylko to było możliwe. A fakt, że znowu było mu zimno, tylko podsycał to pragnienie. 

Ostatecznie jego złość znalazła ujście w ustach. 

― Pożałujesz tego, Potter, gdy sprawię, że będziesz musiał jeść swoje własne wnętrzności! Pożałujesz tego, płacząc cholernymi łzami, upewnię się, że tak będzie! Jak śmiałeś upokorzyć mnie w ten sposób?! Jak śmiałeś chociażby mnie dotknąć, ty półkrwi obrzydliwcu!?

Jego jedwabiście zimny głos zadrżał ze wściekłości. 

― Jesteś znudzony, Potter? Ja, Lord Voldemort, jestem zabawką Chłopca, Który Przeżył Dzięki Błędowi? Uznałeś, że pograsz ze mną w gry? Zapewniam cię, że to twoja ostatnia!

Trzask.

Harry usłyszał ten dźwięk gdzieś głęboko w swoich myślach. 

Ocalił jego życie kosztem własnego, ogromnego poświęcenia i taką otrzymuje teraz za to zapłatę. 

Odwrócił się, by zobaczyć miejsce, w którym płonęły oczy Voldemorta. 

― Zamknij się, do diabła, Riddle! Mam już tego dosyć! ― zaczął niebezpiecznie. ― Chcesz, bym pożałował swoich czynów, tak? W takim razie słuchaj. Czuję się wyjątkowo źle, że ci pomogłem, teraz lepiej? Ponadto żałuję, że nie masz nosa, który mógłbym ci teraz złamać! Zadowolony?

Podszedł bliżej, ignorując pełen furii syk Voldemorta. 

― W przeciwieństwie do ciebie, jestem zdolny do wyrzutów sumienia!

― Potter…

― Jeszcze nie skończyłem. Powiedziałeś, że sprawisz, iż zjem swoje wnętrzności. Cóż za hojna oferta! Jestem tak głodny, że nie miałbym nic przeciwko. Szczerze mówiąc, niedługo zacznę zastanawiać się, która część _twojego_ ciała nadawałaby się do ewentualnej konsumpcji. 

Ta uwaga sprawiła, iż Voldemort wpatrywał się w niego bez słowa. 

Harry żałował, że nie może zobaczyć w tej chwili jego twarzy. Byłoby warto. 

Wykorzystał przerwę na złapanie oddechu. 

― A co do mojego pochodzenia, to mam nadzieję, iż zdajesz sobie sprawę, że równocześnie obrażasz samego siebie. Zastanów się nad tym, co mówisz, Riddle. Moi rodzice byli świetnymi aurorami. Oboje. To twoja mama była prawie charłaczką. To twój ojciec wziął nogi za pas, gdy usłyszał o magii i czarodziejach!

Ryk, który wstrząsnął jaskinią był czymś więcej, niż Harry myślał, że Voldemort jest w stanie z siebie wydobyć. Patrzył, jak jego chude ciało wygina się mocno w łuk i Riddle skacze na równe nogi. Widział, jak jednym potężnym wyładowaniem magii uwalnia swoje skrępowane ręce. Ściany jaskini tak mocno błysnęły, że Harry miał wrażenie, iż oślepnie. 

Pozostał jednak niewzruszony. 

― Prawda boli, co? ― zapytał spokojnie. 

― Popełniłeś wiele poważnych błędów, ale ten jest… ― zaczął Voldemort nieprzyjemnym tonem zaraz po tym, jak uspokoił oddech.

― Moim ostatnim. Tak, wiem. Powtarzałeś to kilkukrotnie. Ale myślę, że wpierw cię o coś zapytam ― przerwał mu Potter z całkowitym spokojem. Czy był on wywołany głodem, czy może psychicznym wyczerpaniem ― nie wiedział i nie za bardzo go to obchodziło. 

Światło nieco przygasło. 

Voldemort odepchnął się od ściany, obrzucając go morderczym spojrzeniem. Jedynym powodem, dla którego wahał się z atakiem, było wspomnienie tego, co wydarzyło się przy ostatnim. 

― Nic o mnie nie wiesz, Potter. Nic! Jak śmiesz oczerniać moją matkę… wielką potomkinię Salazara Slytherina!

Harrry z niedowierzaniem potrząsnął głową. 

― W jakiej iluzji ty żyjesz? To właśnie ty nic o niej nie wiesz!

― Potter… Ostrzegam cię… jesteś bardzo bliski doprowadzenia mnie do szału… _tutaj_. 

Ostatnie słowo zostało wyszeptane i zabrzmiało strasznie dziwnie, ale tylko chwilę zajęło Harry’emu rozpoznanie wężomowy. 

― _Naprawdę?_ ― zrobił to samo. 

― Była wielką czarownicą. ― Nadeszła krótka odpowiedź, z którą Harry nie potrafił się zgodzić. 

― Była niczym niewolnik ― tchnął Harry, zraniony tym, iż jej jedyny syn nigdy nie próbował poznać jej cierpienia, zrozumieć jej. 

Wąskie, bezbarwne wargi Voldemorta zniknęły zupełnie, gdy je zacisnął. 

― Była więźniem żyjącym w norze, tyranizowana przez własnych krewnych. Biedną kobietą marzącą o miłości i wolności. Bez wątpienia była miłym człowiekiem, ale zarazem jej magiczne umiejętności nie były wystarczająco silne, by pomóc jej przerwać i dać możliwość patrzeć, jak dorasta jej jedyny syn. 

― Wystarczy! ― wrzasnął Voldemort, drżąc od tłumionych emocji. 

― Byłaby z całą pewnością przerażona, widząc, czym się stałeś. To ona dała życie takiemu piekielnemu nasieniu. 

― Potter… ― Czarny Pan aż wrzał ze złości, idąc w jego stronę. 

Harry skrzyżował ramiona na piersi i prychnął. 

― Dlaczego to ja musiałem ci o tym wszystkim powiedzieć? Miałeś wiele lat, by samemu zdobyć te informacje. 

Nagle Voldemort się zatrzymał, po czym przekrzywił głowę na bok, mówiąc tym swoim niesamowicie zimnym tonem: 

― Jest martwa. Jakie to ma dłużej znaczenie? A co najważniejsze, dlaczego miałbym wierzyć w te twoje dyrdymały? 

― Nie musisz, Riddle, dla mnie to nie ma żadnego znaczenia. Ale mam nadzieję, że wciąż jesteś wystarczająco zdrowy na umyśle, by dopuścić do siebie myśl, że zawsze mówię ci prawdę. Tak czy inaczej, ta informacja pochodzi z niezwykle wiarygodnego źródła ― od samego Dumbeldore’a. Dość szczegółowo zbadał on twoją przeszłość.

Voldemort wykrzywił szyderczo w irytacji wargi, a jego oczy zwęziły się w wąskie szparki. 

― Widzę. A więc to właśnie o tym zwykłeś gadać ze swoim ukochany, martwym dyrektorem? Pochlebiasz mi. 

Każde słowo ociekało ironią. 

― I jak, znalazłeś w mojej przeszłości klucz do mojej porażki? Może jakieś zaklęcie wiecznego szczęścia, które jakoś przez omyłkę przeoczyłem?

Harry mimowolnie zachichotał. Zaskoczyło go to, jako że było to w tych okolicznościach raczej dziwne zachowanie. 

― Nie… cóż, mam na myśli, nie wiem. Ale z całą pewnością pomogło mi to potwierdzić jedną kwestię. Twoja filozofia, jakoby czysta krew tworzyła prawdziwych czarodziei jest zupełnie błędna. Jak, w przeciwnym razie, z nieutalentowanej czarownicy i mężczyzny nieposiadającego w sobie ani krzty magii mógł zrodzić się tak potężny czarodziej? Gdyby twoja teoria była słuszna, nie powinieneś być nawet właścicielem żadnej różdżki. 

― Zawsze istnieją wyjątki… ― wysyczał Voldemort, a jego czerwone oczy rozbłysły w ciemnościach. 

― Co ciekawe, istnieje więcej takich wyjątków niż “normalnych” przypadków ― zaprotestował Harry. 

Nagle Voldemort zawył ze złości i, w wyrazie absolutnej frustracji, wbił swoje długie pazury w czaszkę. 

― Potter! Wciąż jesteś tym samym idiotą! Jak możesz mnie osądzać, skoro nie masz najmniejszego pojęcia o tym, co robię? Spójrz na magiczne społeczeństwo w Wielkiej Brytanii i na całym świecie! Wymieramy, ponieważ czarodzieje i czarownice łączą się z mugolami i podobnym im robactwem! Nie muszę się tłumaczyć, a już zwłaszcza przed tobą, ale oczekiwałem, że pewnego dnia, otworzysz oczy i dostrzeżesz, co próbuję powstrzymać. Oczywiście znowu się co do ciebie myliłem!

Gdy tylko Harry to usłyszał, ponownie zaczęła rodzić się w nim furia i skoncentrował się na Czarnym Panu, który ostrożnie się wycofywał. 

― Mówisz, że próbujesz to powstrzymać, tak? ― prychnął. ― Odniosłem inne wrażenie. Przypuszczam, że gdybyś nie wymordował przez ostatnie półwiecze tak wielu czarodziei, nasza populacja byłaby teraz w znacznie lepszym stanie!

Czarny Pan obnażył swoje zaostrzone zęby, uderzając plecami o ścianę jaskini. 

― Nie kuś mnie Potter. Ostatnim razem, gdy ktoś miał czelność podważać moje metody, pozwoliłem mu przez trzy godziny błagać mnie o śmierć, nim w końcu z nim skończyłem. 

― Inny czarodziej, tak? ― Harry zmarkotniał, uznając, że lepiej nie pytać o nazwisko. 

― Co masz na myśli? 

― Nic ― odparł, ale wiedział, że Czarny Pan nie da się tak łatwo oszukać. 

Voldemort cofnął się. 

― Mam dość tej głupiej dyskusji i ciebie również, Potter! Lepiej zostaw mnie samego, nim stracę resztki cierpliwości!

Harry parsknął i powoli zrobił kilka kroków w tył. 

― Z przyjemnością. Pozwoliłbym ci spoczywać w spokoju przez wieczność, gdybym tylko mógł ― dodał, nie potrafiąc ukryć rozbawienia, które wywołało w nim mordercze spojrzenie, jakie rzucił mu Voldemort. 

Ostatecznie ponownie zwrócił uwagę na swoje “miejsce pracy” i zaczął korzystać z tego, że ściany były oświetlone.


	9. Zadanie

Pierwsze promienie porannego słońca przedarły się poprzez zasłonę mgły i oświetliły wilgotną nawierzchnię ulicy. Powietrze było zimne i pachniało zgniłymi liśćmi.   
Spokój został przełamany nagle przez głośny trzask, który rozniósł się echem po zadbanych podwórkach okolicznych domów. Kilku przechodniów rozejrzało się, szukając źródła dźwięku, jednak ich zainteresowanie szybko osłabło, gdy uznali, że pochodzi z rury wydechowej samochodu. Nie zauważyli wycofującej się szybko w wąską uliczkę wysokiej postaci w dziwnie wyglądających szatach. 

Narcyza Malfoy westchnęła i zacisnęła drżące wargi. Wiedziała, że musi być cierpliwa, ale ogarniające ją napięcie było niemal nie do zniesienia. Idąc powoli wzdłuż ogrodzenia, wsłuchiwała się uważnie w dochodzące zza rogu dźwięki. Kaptur peleryny rzucał cień na jej arystokratyczną twarz. 

― Draco ― wyszeptała słabym głosem, zakładając dłonie na piersi, niczym w cichej modlitwie. 

Wkrótce usłyszała szybkie kroki, jasno świadczące o tym, że ktoś zbliża się w jej kierunku. Wsunęła swoją drobną, bladą dłoń w przydługi rękaw i zacisnęła palce na różdżce. 

― Och, cóż za cudowny poranek! Nie rozumiem, jak ktoś mógłby w ogóle zasugerować, że w Londynie jest wiecznie zła pogoda!

― Hmm.

― Chodź, tu jest skrót.

― Nie sądzę, że powinniśmy…

 _Mugole_ , pomyślała z pogardą Narcyza, wycofując się. Młoda para, którą podsłuchała skręciła już jednak za róg i niczego niespodziewający się chłopak na nią wpadł. Potknęła się, upadając dość niezgrabnie.

― Och! Moje najszczersze przeprosiny, madam! Nie zauważyłem pani. Wszystko w porządku? ― powiedział szybko, klękając obok niej. 

Narcyza zignorowała go. 

Głupie, zawodne zaklęcie odpychające mugoli było wszystkim, o czym mogła myśleć, gdy odwróciła się i spróbowała wstać.

― Pozwól mi sobie pomóc, madam ― zaoferował chłopak, widząc, jakie ma trudności z podniesieniem się.

― Wynoś się, ty brudny mugolu ― wysyczała wściekle, przyciskając koniec różdżki do szyi chłopaka. 

― Co? 

Spojrzał na nią zaskoczony. 

― Wynoś się! ― splunęła na niego. 

― Chodź, Tom ― zarządziła stojąca obok niego dziewczyna, jednocześnie łapiąc chłopaka za ramię. ― Chodźmy. Zostawmy ją samą. To wariatka. Spójrz tylko na jej strój. 

Narcyza patrzyła, jak odchodzą, rozważając rzucenie na nich jakiejś klątwy. Na szczęście racjonalna część jej umysłu uznała, że powinna trzymać się z dala od wszelkich lekkomyślnych zachowań oraz konfliktowych sytuacji. Torturowanie tych mugoli z całą pewnością tylko doprawiłoby jej więcej problemów. Ostatnią osobą, jakiej jej było dzisiaj potrzeba był wysłany na interwencję auror.

Kiedy w końcu udało jej się podnieść, oczyściła płaszcz, ponownie myśląc o swoim jedynym synku. 

― Matko?

Nie potrafiła powstrzymać okrzyku zaskoczenia, szybko odwracając się, by stanąć twarzą w twarz ze szczupłym blondynem. Nagle stało przed nią jej jedyne dziecko, jej jedyna nadzieja na szczęście. 

― Draco… minęło tyle czasu ― szepnęła ze łzami w oczach, wyciągając ręce do jego twarzy. 

Odwrócił się nieco. 

― Pięć miesięcy ― powiedział szybko i skinął głową. ― Więc to prawda. Szczerze powiedziawszy, jestem zaskoczony, że cię widzę. Nie oczekiwałem, że cię tutaj spotkam ― powiedział ponuro. ― Mówił ci, że przyjdę? 

― Tak, rozmawiałam z nim ― odparła, a w jej głosie słychać było lekki strach. Łzy błyszczały w jej oczach, gdy podeszła bliżej, by wziąć go w ramiona. 

Nie zaprotestował. 

― Wyglądasz okropnie, moje dziecko. Co oni ci zrobili? Nie… tylko nie mów, że zamienili cię w jednego z nich ― wyszeptała ze strachem w oczach, obejmując go.

― Nie ― odparł szybko, unikając jej spojrzenia. 

_Jego biała skóra ma niemal woskowaty odcień_ \- pomyślała. Wyglądał na strasznie zmęczonego i to wyczerpanie odbijało się na jego twarzy. Miał nawet sińce pod oczami… 

― Chodźmy ― zasugerował i kobieta przytaknęła, patrząc na niego z lękiem. ― Kim byli ci ludzie? ― zapytał, zmieniając temat, ale nie dała się zwieść. 

― Brudnymi mugolami, Draco. Zapomnij o nich. Musimy skupić się na ważniejszych rzeczach. Po pierwsze, powiedz mi, co się z tobą stało? 

― Wszystko ze mną w porządku, matko. Nie martw się ― odparł szorstko. 

― Mam nadzieję ― wyszeptała, chwytając jego dłoń i przesuwając paznokciami po jego skórze. ― To wszystko moja wina, Draco ― zaszlochała cicho. ― Czarny Pan rozkazał ci ukarać mnie za kłamstwo i zdradę. Wiedział, że moja lojalność względem niego nigdy nie była ważniejsza niż pragnienie chronienia cię. 

Przystanął, patrząc na jej zapłakaną twarz. 

― Dla twojej informacji, matko, nie dostałem takiego rozkazu. Zostały mi przedstawione dwie możliwości i postanowiłem to wykorzystać. 

Otworzyła usta, jakby chciała coś powiedzieć, jednak nie wydobył się z nich żaden dźwięk. Odzyskanie głosu zabrało jej chwilę.

― Dlaczego? ― jęknęła.

― Wybrałem to, co uznałem dla nas za najlepsze. 

Ruszył dalej, nie czekając na nią. Kiedy już wyrwała się z odrętwienia, pośpieszyła za nim. 

― Nie możesz mówić poważnie, Draco. Jaka była alternatywa? Muszę wiedzieć, powiedz mi ― nalegała.

― Nie mogę ― potrząsnął głową, odmawiając zwrócenia na nią wzroku.

Narcyza złapała go za rękę, zmuszając, by przystanął. 

― Posłuchaj, mój synu. Nie odwracaj się ode mnie. Nie tak jak inni. Wiem, że moja obecność jest przez większość Śmierciożerców niepożądana . Tak czy inaczej podjęłam decyzję i jestem pewna, że była słuszna. Wytłumaczyłam ci już nie tylko co dokładnie zrobiłam, ale również co mną kierowało. Pamiętaj, że wszystko do czego się posunęłam, zrobiłam z troski o ciebie. Ryzykowałam tak wiele, by upewnić się, że przeżyjesz, a teraz mówisz mi, że sam przyjąłeś zadanie, które może kosztować cię życie? ― Pod koniec wypowiedzi załamał się jej głos. ― Jak myślisz, co by powiedział na to twój ojciec?! 

― Przypominam ci, że mój ojciec jest w więzieniu. Gdyby nie był, już dawno byłby martwy! ― splunął, po czym wyrwał rękę z jej uścisku. ― Jest Śmierciożercą. Obaj obiecaliśmy wierność Czarnemu Panu pod groźbą śmierci! Ale ojciec nie dotrzymał słowa i nie walczył dla Czarnego Pana, gdy ten potrzebował go najbardziej. Lord powiedział mi, że w jego intencji nie leży oszczędzenie ojca. Poinformował mnie również, że ty sama wciąż żyjesz tylko dlatego, że nie masz na ręce jego znaku. Drugim powodem jest fakt, że tak miło błagałem o twoje życie!

Narcyza nie poruszyła się, drżąc na całym ciele. Po jakimś czasie w końcu przemówiła:

― Teraz rozumiem. Powiedział ci, że albo zaakceptujesz zadanie, albo będziesz patrzył, jak umieram. 

To nie było pytanie. Usta Draco wykrzywiły się, kiedy starał się nad sobą zapanować. 

― Matko, mówisz bzdury. 

Potrząsnęła głową, a w kącikach jej oczu zebrało się jeszcze więcej łez. 

― Nie, kochanie. Wiem, że mam rację. A teraz posłuchaj mnie uważnie. Chcę do niego pójść i powiedzieć mu, że nie możesz tego dłużej robić. Jestem w stanie o siebie zadbać, o ile tylko ty będziesz bezpieczny. ― Jej głos był niski, ale mocny. 

Spojrzał na nią z lekkim zdziwieniem, po czym powoli pokręcił głową. 

― To całkowicie wykluczone. Nie pozwolę, by moja rodzina znalazła się w gorszej nędzy niż obecnie. Zrozum, Czarny Pan potrzebuje nowych sojuszników, odkąd stracił większość podczas wojny. Oczywiście to ryzykowne, ale jeszcze bardziej niebezpieczne jest sprzeciwienie się naszemu Panu. Już niemal skończyłem swoje zadanie, a jeśli okaże się sukcesem, całkiem możliwe, że Czarny Pan zrobi wyjątek i da ojcu drugą szansę. Nie zamierzam z tego zrezygnować. 

Narcyza wzięła głęboki wdech. 

― Draco, nie bądź naiwny… 

― Wystarczy, matko. Nie ma już odwrotu. Pozostało mi już tylko zaaranżować spotkanie Czarnego Pana z Mistrzem. Będę musiał przedyskutować tę kwestię z Lordem, złożyć mu raport, jednak… odkąd wróciłem ze wschodniej Europy, każda moja próba porozumienia się z nim spalała na panewce. ― Zaległa długa cisza, nim Draco w końcu dokończył: ― Chodzą pogłoski, że znowu zniknął. Słyszałem, że żaden Śmierciożerca nie widział go od trzech dni. Czarny Znak jest tak słaby, mamo. Może… może Potterowi w końcu się udało…

Młodzieniec zawahał się w środka zdania, jakby bał się, że może usłyszeć go ktoś niepowołany, mimo że cała ulica wydawała się być pusta. Narcyza pogłaskał go po jego długich do ramion blond włosach. 

― Jest w tobie tak wiele z Lucjusza, kochanie. Nie bądź jednak równie nierozważny w swoich oczekiwaniach i osądach, co on. Dwadzieścia lat temu myśleliśmy, że Czarny Pan odszedł na zawsze, a jednak powrócił. To jasne, że ma moc, o jakiej nam się nawet nie śniło. Nie powtórz tego samego błędu, co ojciec.

Draco przytaknął i wziął dłoń matki w swoją własną, patrząc na nią z pewnej odległości. 

― Poczekamy. 

 

*****

 

Wysoki, zakapturzony mężczyzna rozłożył się wygodnie na szerokiej, białej kanapie. Jego bystre oczy zdążyły prześledzić już każdy szczegół biura o różowym wystroju, nim w końcu zdecydował się skupić uwagę na pulchnej osobie stojącej przy oknie. Była skąpana w przedzierających się do pomieszczenia przez ogromne okno promieniach słonecznych.

― Zadowolona ze swojej nowej pozycji, Ministrze? ― zapytał niskim głosem. 

Dolores Umbridge odwróciła się od okna, które mieściło się nad wszystkimi innymi, jako że biuro Ministra znajdowało się na najwyższym piętrze zajmowanego przez nich gmachu Ministerstwa.

― Ogromnie, Mistrzu ― zaświergotała, pieszcząc palcami złoty medalion. 

― Wspaniale ― wyszeptał, chowając swoje długie, białe palce w rękawie czarnej, delikatnej szaty. 

Usiadła w niewielkim fotelu i sięgnęła po filiżankę herbaty, by upić łyk, nim znowu przemówiła:

― Powiedz mi, Mistrzu, dlaczego ja? Oczywiście czuję się zaszczycona, ale muszę przyznać, że trochę tego nie rozumiem.

Usłyszała cichy chichot, jednak gdy mężczyzna się odezwał, jego głos pozbawiony był wszelkiej wesołości. 

― Urodziłaś się, aby sprawować tę pozycję, Dolores. Jesteś archetypem idealnej czarownicy. Potężna, kompetentna i niezawodna. Wierzę, że mogę na ciebie liczyć, niezależnie od tego, czego będę oczekiwał. Nasz sojusz jest pierwszym krokiem do zbudowania nowego świata dla naszych ludzi. 

Twarz Umbridge rozszerzyła się w okropnym uśmiechu. 

― Jestem niezwykle szczęśliwa, mogąc w tym uczestniczyć ― powiedziała śpiewnym głosem, po czym pochyliła się nad stołem w jego kierunku. ― Mogę zadać ci prywatne pytanie, Mistrzu? 

Spojrzał na nią, wzruszając niepostrzeżenie ramionami w przyzwoleniu. 

― Zastanawiam się… czy mogłabym dowiedzieć się, jak się nazywasz? 

Znowu zachichotał, ale tym razem nieco głośniej. 

― To naprawdę nieistotne. Chociaż, mimo wszystko, nie dziwię się, że jesteś ciekawa. Szczerze mówiąc, doceniam, gdy ludzie nazywają mnie po prostu Mistrzem. Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć, to zły nawyk z kraju, z którego pochodzę. 

Po raz pierwszy Umbridge dosłyszała w jego głosie słaby, obcy akcent.

― Wkrótce dowiesz się, co mam na myśli. Po kilku miesiącach sama będziesz zaskoczona, słysząc, że ktoś zwraca się do ciebie inaczej niż: _Ministrze_. 

Uśmiechnął się i Dolores dostrzegła jego zęby, mimo że jego twarz ukryta była w cieniu kaptura. Po raz pierwszy poczuła się niekomfortowo w jego obecności, chociaż upewniła się, że nie okaże tego na swojej twarzy. 

― Z całą pewnością masz rację, Mistrzu. 

Wstał i wyprostował się. 

― Jak idą poszukiwania Pottera i Czarnego Pana? Twoi ludzie znaleźli już coś nowego? ― zapytał jakby od niechcenia. 

Dolores wzięła łyk herbaty i odpowiedziała bez zbytniego zainteresowania: 

― Mam inne priorytety. Po pierwsze, muszę przygotować ogłoszenie publiczne. Trzeba też szybko zwolnić mugoli pracujących dla Ministerstwa. Po drugie, mam wywiad z Ritą Skeeter i może po tym… ― Zawiesiła głos. Nawet jeśli nie mogła zobaczyć jego oczu, czuła, że się w nią wpatruje. 

― Chcę być niezwłocznie informowany o każdym postępie w tej sprawie ― powiedział, a jego głos stał się nagle zimny. Poczuła jego złość i wprawiła ją ona w zdezorientowanie. Był na tyle potężny, że samym swoim głosem potrafił obniżyć temperaturę w pokoju o kilka stopni. 

― Jak sobie życzysz, Mistrzu ― powiedziała, gdy już udało jej się opanować. 

Nagle drzwi do jej biura otworzyły się i kobieta w średnim wieku, której wcześniej nigdy jeszcze nie widziała, weszła do środka. Niemal zupełnie zignorowała Dolores, robiąc w jej kierunku tylko jeden ostry ukłon, po czym zwróciła swoją uwagę na Mistrza. 

― Eminencjo, Rada na ciebie czeka ― powiedziała niemal bezgłośnie, co jednak nie przeszkodziło Dolores usłyszeć każdego słowa. 

― Jestem w drodze ― odparł równie cicho, po czym spojrzał na Umbridge, która przyglądała się odchodzącej kobiecie. 

― Jeśli mi wybaczysz, Ministrze, mam pilne spotkanie. Zobaczymy się później ― powiedział po prostu, po czym skierował się do wyjścia. Kolejne słowa Umbridge zatrzymały go jednak w przejściu. 

― Eminencjo? Rada? ― Kobieta nie starała się już dłużej nawet ukrywać swojego zakłopotania. 

― To tylko niezbyt udany dowcip.

Wysłał jej kolejny niebezpieczny uśmiech i odszedł, zostawiając nowego Ministra ze wzrokiem utkwionym w jego znikającej postaci.

Dolores powoli zacisnęła pięści. To był tak zły dowcip, że nawet się nie zaśmiała. Wątpliwości, które ogarniały ją od czasu wczorajszej nominacji nagle nabrały sensu. On po prostu chciał jej pozycji. Była dla niego tylko narzędziem. To dlatego ją uwolnił. Wcale nie był jej obrońcą, tak naprawdę nawet w najmniejszym stopniu o nią nie dbał. Był kimś, kto pożądał władzy. To dlatego kazał nazywać się Mistrzem czy Eminencją! Chciał zawładnąć _jej_ Ministerstwem! 

Jej ciało zaczęło trząść się w furii, a na jej policzkach wykwitły intensywne rumieńce. Nie zamierzała mu służyć, nie było nawet takiej mowy! Była Ministrem Magii i musiał nauczyć się, co to oznaczało. Dolores Jane Umbridge nie była osobą, z którą można sobie tak po prostu pogrywać. Zamierzała pokazać całemu światu, że zasługuje na respekt. Z poczuciem zwycięstwa, zachichotała cicho, biorąc się za pisanie oświadczenia.


	10. Ile Kosztuje Duże "H"?

Opadł na kolana, starając się stłumić szloch bólu. Miał nadzieję, że jego towarzysz nie słyszał go zbyt dobrze ― nie miał zamiaru sprawiać, aby uwięziony Czarny Pan czerpał z tej sytuacji jakąkolwiek przyjemność. Spojrzał kilka razy w kierunku Voldemorta, ale nie potrafił stwierdzić, czy był obserwowany, czy też nie. To było okropne; nie udawało mu się odróżnić w ciemności niczego poza niewyraźnym zarysem chudej postaci. Zauważył jednak, że Voldemort chwilowo się nim nie interesował, więc w pełni docenił ten moment prywatności. Uznał nawet, że miło było być ignorowanym przez masowego mordercę. Miał przynajmniej doskonałą okazję, by zająć się swoimi nowymi ranami. Jasnozielonym oczom Harry’ego ciężko było skupić się na niewyraźnych, krwawiących palcach, a także kupie błota, gliny i pokruszonych kamieni, które udało mu się już wygarnąć z wnęki. Zastanawiał się przez chwilę, czy jego pracochłonne zajęcie przyniesie mu kiedykolwiek jakieś owoce. 

Może popełnił błąd. Może powinien zacząć kopać w innym miejscu. A może w ogóle cały ten pomysł nie był tak dobry, jak mu się wydawało. Tak czy inaczej desperacko musiał po prostu się czymś zająć. 

Oparł głowę na znajdującym się za nim kamieniem. Jego myśli powędrowały w kierunku przyjaciół, co ostatnio miało miejsce dość często. Pragnął pocieszenia. Gdyby tylko Hermiona mogła tu z nim być. Z całą pewnością wiedziałaby, co robić. Jej genialny umysł podsunąłby mu już setki możliwości, a mu pozostałoby tylko wybrać tę właściwą. Albo Ron… Harry zachichotał, wyobrażając sobie siedzącego obok niego Rona, który tylko by narzekał. Musiałby go uspokoić, proponując jakieś rozwiązania, a tym samym zmusiłby swój zmęczony umysł do wysiłku. 

Tak czy inaczej, był sam. Poza tym dotarło do niego, że jego pragnienia były niezwykle egoistyczne. Przypomniał sobie, że to dlatego właśnie nie chciał ich pomocy. Nie, musiał wydostać się stąd sam, jako że Voldemort odmawiał jakiejkolwiek pomocy w rozwiązaniu ich opłakanej sytuacji.

Harry ponownie spojrzał na Czarnego Pana. Kontrolowanie go od czasu do czasu stało się jego nowym nawykiem. Zazwyczaj upewniał się tylko, że mężczyzna nie planuje kolejnego ataku. Harry zgadywał, że Voldemort musiał być głęboko pogrążony w myślach, bo siedział zupełnie nieruchomo na swoim ulubionym głazie. Biorąc pod uwagę wszystko, co o nim wiedział, Harry był pewny, że Czarny Pan w najmniejszym stopniu nie porzucił nadziei na ucieczkę. Niezwykły intelekt Riddle’a musiał stworzyć już jakiś genialny plan, który wykraczał daleko poza zasięg wyobraźni Harry’ego. Gdyby tylko mógł zajrzeć do jego umysłu, by zobaczyć, o czym myśli! Kiedy dotarło do Harry’ego, w jakim kierunku pomknęły jego myśli, usta drgnęły mu w ledwo powstrzymywanym, gorzkim śmiechu. Nigdy nie przyszło mu do głowy, że pewnego razu może chcieć powtórzyć to okropne doświadczenie, jakim było połączenie ich umysłów. Potrząsnął głową, aby pozbyć się tych niepokojących myśli, po czym zanurzył dłonie w niewielkim źródełku, jakie uformowało się pod jego stanowiskiem pracy. Gdy zmył brud oraz krew, przez chwilę zastanawiał się, skąd wzięła się ta woda. Nieustannie spływała z kilku pęknięć w suficie, formując u dna jaskini niewielkie jezioro. Harry powstrzymał nagły dreszcz zimna, który poczuł, gdy zaczęły przemakać mu buty. Mógłby wspiąć się po ścianie dzięki szczelinom na wysokość jakichś dziesięciu stóp ponad poziom jaskini, jednak tylko boso, biorąc pod uwagę jak niewiarygodnie śliska była jej powierzchnia. 

_Cholerny wapień_ , zaklął Harry, zdejmując sweter. Nie miał wyboru, jeśli nie chciał go pomoczyć. Nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić spania w mokrych ubraniach. Ale co gorsze, nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie siebie śpiącego w jednym pomieszczeniu z czuwającym i równie groźnym co zawsze Voldemortem. Jedyną rzeczą, która utrzymywała go przy zdrowych zmysłach było grzebanie w błocie z nadzieją, że następna bryła gliny będzie tą ostatnią. Wolał żyć w tej stworzonej przez siebie iluzji, niż zacząć zastanawiać się nad tym, jak głęboko pod powierzchnią mogą faktycznie się znajdować. 

Wspiął się po ścianie i zaczął pracować. Zdecydował się nie przestawać, dopóki nie zobaczy błękitnego nieba. Jednak, gdy się odwracał, jego cholerna noga musiała się osunąć, bowiem ześlizgnął się po ścianie i wylądował z okrzykiem w grząskim basenie pod swoim miejscem pracy. 

To było nieprzyjemne, ale nie tak bardzo jak widok, który zastał.

Voldemort stał tam, trzymając jego sweter w swoich pajęczych palcach i wyglądał na ogromnie niezadowolonego, że został przyłapany na gorącym uczynku. 

Harry nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Jego usta ledwo się poruszyły. 

― Skończyłeś dziś dość wcześnie, Potter ― zadrwił Czarny Pan, wciąż trzymając jego sweter. 

Harry energicznie otrząsnął się z odrętwienia. 

― Cododiabłamyśliszżerobisztymaływężowyzłodzieju!?

Voldemort wykrzywił się w odpowiedzi, obserwując, jak podnosi się z wody. 

Harry sapnął ze wściekłości. 

― Jak śmiałeś dotykać moich rzeczy, ty dziwaku!?

Był to wyjątkowo niewłaściwy moment na wyobrażenie sobie wuja Vernona wrzeszczącego dokładnie to samo, gdy zamykał go w ciemnej komórce pod schodami. Na szczęście głos Voldemorta szybko przywrócił go do rzeczywistości. 

― I tak go teraz nie potrzebujesz, prawda? ― powiedział cicho, nie zważając na zniewagę. 

Patrzył spokojne na Pottera, jakby próba kradzieży cudzych rzeczy była czymś całkowicie normalnym. 

W odpowiedzi Harry wydał z siebie niski warkot. 

― Ostrzegam cię, Voldemort. Odłóż go z powrotem tam, skąd go wziąłeś i odejdź. Nie jestem w nastroju, by się z tobą kłócić, a tym bardziej w dalszym ciągu znosić twoją obecność.

Blada twarz Voldemorta wykrzywiła się w dezaprobacie. Jego kocie oczy błysnęły niebezpiecznie. 

― Dobrze ― wyszeptał. ― Nie będę cię w takim razie niepokoił. Pełznij z powrotem do swojej brudnej roboty i zostaw mnie samego. 

Harry zagotował się wewnętrznie ze złości, a jego dłonie mimowolnie zacisnęły się w pięści.

― To mojego ostatnie ostrzeżenie, Riddle. Oddaj moją własność. 

Harry mógłby przysiąc, że dostrzegł, jak Czarny Pan niemal niepostrzeżenie drży. Wykorzystał okazję i pochylił się do przodu, by odzyskać swój sweter. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, Voldemort oddał mu go bez żadnego oporu. Wydawał się absolutnie niewzruszony zachowaniem Pottera, zginając obolałe palce lewej dłoni. Harry patrzył na niego, czekając, aż odejdzie, ale Voldemort z jakiegoś powodu się zawahał. Kiedy cisza stała się nieznośna, Harry burknął: 

― Czego jeszcze ode mnie chcesz, poza widokiem mojego truchła? 

W szkarłatnych oczach błysnęła złość. 

― Twoje maniery są okropne, Potter, ale tak, całkiem przyjemnie byłoby zobaczyć twoje martwe ciało ― wysyczał jadowicie. Harry prychnął, jak gdyby wyzywając go, aby tylko spróbował coś zrobić. 

― Moje maniery zależą od mojego rozmówcy. Jednak twoje, Riddle, nie zasługują na żaden komentarz. 

Szyderczy uśmieszek Voldemorta powoli zniknął i jego twarz stała się całkowicie pusta. 

― Nie chcę tracić na ciebie więcej czasu, Potter. Tak czy inaczej, mam dla ciebie propozycję. Coś, co mogłoby cię zainteresować. 

Harry przygryzł wargi, po czym ściągnął je, by ostatecznie się odezwać: 

― Doprawdy, Voldemorcie, nie jestem zainteresowany niczym, co chcesz mi powiedzieć. 

Odwrócił się, by znaleźć sobie jakąś bezpieczniejszą kryjówkę, a zarazem dać mężczyźnie znać, że ich rozmowa dobiegła końca.

― Nie bądź dziecinny, Potter ― rozległ się za nim okrutny syk.

Harry spojrzał na niego przez ramię i nie mógł oprzeć się pokusie odpowiedzi:

― Wolę już być dziecinny niż martwym idiotą. Naprawdę myślisz, że zamierzam uczestniczyć w grze, którą dla nas zaplanowałeś? Zapomnij o tym, Riddle. Nie jestem zainteresowany. 

Spojrzał na obiecujący głaz tuż za swoim miejscem pracy. Uznał, że mógłby tam zostawić swoje rzeczy, celowo nie zwracając uwagi na Voldemorta. 

― Co byś powiedział, gdybym poinformował cię, że cię znowu nie zaatakuję? 

Harry zamarł częściowo z powodu tego, co usłyszał, a częściowo dlatego, że poczuł zimy oddech łaskoczący skórę jego ucha. Odwrócił się w ułamku sekundy.

― Co? 

― Słyszałeś mnie, Potter. Jeśli spełnisz moje warunki, mogę zapewnić, że tak długo, jak tu zostaniemy, nie będę próbował cię zabić. 

Kiedy Harry dalej się na niego gapił, samozadowolenie Voldemorta wydawało się wzrosnąć. Nieczęsto zdarzało się, by Potter miał mętlik w głowie. 

Po długiej przerwie Harry powoli zrobił kilka kroków do tyłu, pytając podejrzliwie: 

― Jakie warunki? 

Czarny Pan uśmiechnął się złośliwie do młodszego czarodzieja. 

― W końcu mam w pełni twoją uwagę. Dobrze. Po pierwsze, chcę, byś również powstrzymał się przed próbami uszkodzenia mojej osoby. Ponadto staraj usuwać mi się z drogi, jako że twoja obecność jest wysoce niemile widziana. I ostatnie… oddaj mi swoje… to ubranie. 

Długie, pajęcze palce wskazały sweter, który Harry wciąż trzymał w dłoni. 

Voldemort oczekiwał wielu reakcji; podejrzewał, że zobaczy złość lub że Harry po prostu mu odmówi, ale oczywiście nie mogło tak być, bachor zawsze musiał zrobić coś zupełnie nieoczekiwanego. 

Potter _roześmiał się_. Voldemort nie mógł przypomnieć sobie, by kiedykolwiek widział kogoś tak rozbawionego w jego obecności. Dźwięk wesołego śmiechu był mu niemal całkowicie nieznany. Był głośny, wyjątkowo irytujący i Potter nie miał najwyraźniej zamiaru przestać go wydawać. Na szczęście stracił dech, nim wściekły Czarny Pan mógłby w jakikolwiek sposób na niego zareagować. 

― Powiesz mi, co cię tak śmieszy? ― wzburzył się. 

― N―nic, z wyjątkiem... ― Harry odchrząknął, by oczyścić gardło i wzruszył ramionami, jednak jego usta wciąż pozostawały wykrzywione w uśmiechu. ― Po prostu rozważałem twoją propozycję i, szczerze mówiąc, przez chwilę chciałem zgodzić się tylko po to, by zobaczyć, jak to ubierasz. ― Wyciągnął sweter, by pokazać Voldemortowi wyszyte na piersi wielkie, żółte H. Mimowolnie ponownie zachichotał, a złość i obrzydzenie przełamały się przez nałożoną na twarz Riddle’a maskę obojętności. ― Naprawdę zabawnie było usłyszeć twoją propozycję. Powinienem ci podziękować. Niemal utraciłem już wiarę w to, że jeszcze kiedykolwiek się roześmieję. Nie miałem pojęcia, że jesteś takim dowcipnisiem. 

Harry nie wiedział, dlaczego zdecydował śmiać się z Voldemorta, ale był pewien, że   
przekracza cienką granicę samokontroli mężczyzny. Wypadało raczej zwrócić uwagę na bardziej istotną kwestię. 

― Naprawdę myślałeś, że jestem na tyle głupi, by uwierzyć w szczerość twojej oferty? Że dam ci moje ubranie, by utrzymać Lordzika w cieple, podczas gdy ja będę cicho cierpiał? Że spokojnie pójdę spać, żebyś mógł mnie zamordować bez żadnej walki? 

Patrzyli na siebie, a napięcie między nimi rosło z każdą chwilą, aż stało się niemal namacalne. Voldemort w końcu poruszył się, zakładając ręce na pierś. 

― A co, jeśli mówię szczerze, Potter? ― powiedział jedwabistym, spokojnym głosem bez cienia złości.

― Nie rozśmieszaj mnie. Wiem, ze kłamiesz ― odparł. ― Zawsze to robisz. 

― A co, jeśli jednak nie, Potter? Zamierzasz zmarnować okazję? 

― Udowodnij!

― Dobrze wiesz, że nie mogę tego zrobić. 

Harry zamrugał, po czym cofnął się, potrząsając głową. 

― Nie, nie, nie. Nie próbuj mnie nawet oszukiwać. Jesteś kłamcą, a ja nie jestem głupcem, który da się sobą manipulować. Nie wierzę ci, ba, nie mam nawet zamiaru dalej o tym z tobą dyskutować. 

Odwrócił się, uznając temat za zakończony. Miał tak zimne stopy, że pochylił się, by założyć buty. Słyszał krążącego wokół niego Voldemorta, nim ten zatrzymał się obok. 

― Potter, _potrzebuję_ tego swetra. 

Harry podskoczył, czując sunący po jego plecach długi rękaw Voldemorta. Wyprostował się i cofnął, by zachować dystans. 

― Dlaczego?! ― zapytał, zdezorientowany. ― Nie jest wykonany z włosia jednorożca, a w kieszeni nie ma kamienia filozoficznego. Powiedz mi, dlaczego tak bardzo go potrzebujesz, a może nawet rozważę twoją prośbę. 

Voldemort ruszył w jego kierunku, coraz bardziej się do niego zbliżając, podczas gdy Harry cofał się, dopóki nie uderzył plecami o kamień. 

― Naprawdę tak trudno zgadnąć, Potter? 

― Nie, to oczywiste, że ci zimno ― prychnął, kryjąc zdenerwowanie, gdy Voldemort do niego podszedł. Szukał wzrokiem jakiejś możliwej drogi ucieczki, ale Czarny Pan zablokował swoją osobą większość z nich.

― Ale dlaczego miałbyś… hej, to nie ma żadnego sensu! ― Nagle zrozumiał. ― Twoje wypowiedzi są dość sprzeczne, co nie? Wcześniej mówiłeś, że obaj tutaj umrzemy i że to ty mnie zabijesz. Teraz twierdzisz, że nie zrobisz tego, gdy tu jesteśmy. _Gdy tu jesteśmy!_ Od kiedy to planujesz odejść?! 

Czarny Pan nie odpowiedział. Milczał, obserwując Harry’ego, który nie potrafił już dłużej wytrzymać jego ostrego spojrzenia. Wziął głęboki wdech, po czym uniósł brodę. 

― Nie zamierzasz mi odpowiedzieć? Cóż, nie ma sprawy. Sam w takim razie powiem ci, co o tym myślę. Biorąc to wszystko pod uwagę, jasne jest, że mój sweter jest dla ciebie czymś w rodzaju biletu na powierzchnię. Dlatego jest taki ważny, nawet bardziej niż to, czy tu umrę. Tak, teraz wszystko jasne. Dlaczego miałbyś mnie zabijać, skoro wystarczy tylko mnie tu zostawić, bym sam umarł.

Harry zaczerwienił się, krzyżując wzrok z Voldemortem, który po raz pierwszy nie zrobił nic poza posłaniem mu złośliwego uśmiechu. Powoli się do niego zbliżył. 

― To niesamowite, do jakich absurdów jesteś zdolny dojść, kiedy twój umysł nie ma się na czym skupić ― wyszeptał cicho z błyskiem w oczach. 

― Co robisz? ― wykrztusił Harry, zaalarmowany zbliżającą się do jego twarzy bladą dłonią. 

Był sparaliżowany, rozdarty między pragnieniem ataku i ucieczki. Czarny Pan górował nad nim, stojąc tak blisko, że widział ruchy jego warg. 

― Zapomnij o tym kawałku szmaty, Potter. Naprawdę mnie już nie obchodzi. Aktualnie szczególnie interesuje mnie twoja skóra. Niemal świeci. 

Lodowate palce musnęły jego policzek. Harry jęknął w duchu, oczekując wybuchu bólu ze strony blizny, ale ten nie nadszedł. Przycisnął sweter ciasno do piersi, walcząc z pragnieniem odtrącenia kończyny naruszającej jego przestrzeń prywatną. Koścista ręka przesunęła się od podbródka Harry’ego do jego skroni, po czym przeczesała jego włosy, wplątując w nie palce. 

― Przestań natychmiast!

Harry miał ochotę samemu kopnąć się za to, jak słabo brzmiał jego głos. Chciał również kopnąć Voldemorta, ale to tylko przerodziłoby się w kolejną walkę, której wolałby uniknąć. Próbował zwalczyć to pragnienie. 

― Wydaje mi się, że zapomniałeś, iż wciąż jestem półkrwi obrzydliwcem, Riddle. Jak możesz znieść dotykanie mnie? ― powiedział, próbując psychologicznego zagrania.

Druga ręka owinęła się wokół jego ramion, utrzymując ich ciała w kontakcie. Potter wydał z siebie bulgocący odgłos, który brzmiał jak nieudany okrzyk wściekłości. 

― Harry, Harry... ― Przy jego uchu rozległ się chłodny głos. ― Ciężko jest mi się oprzeć. Pozwól, że dam ci przykład. Wyobraź sobie, że mam w swojej kieszeni garść spleśniałych biszkoptów. Odmówiłbyś mi, gdybym chciał się nimi podzielić? ― Voldemort oczywiście musiał użyć innego psychologicznego manewru i początkowo Harry nie był pewien, jak ma mu odpowiedzieć.

― Nigdy byś się ze mną niczym nie podzielił, tak samo jak ja nigdy nie podzieliłbym się z tobą ― odparł, wijąc się w niechcianym uścisku. To nie była ta pociecha, za którą tak tęsknił. Nie chciał teraz o tym myśleć, tak samo jak o jedzeniu, gdyż jego żołądek przestał go już tak bardzo torturować. 

Szarpiąc się, by uwolnić się z uścisku, był w stanie poczuć, jak strasznie cienka i lodowata była skóra Voldemorta. Jego ciało nie emitowało nawet grama ciepła. Był w dotyku niczym trup. 

_Trup, który dostał możliwość mówienia i mordowania ludzi_ , pomyślał z obrzydzeniem Harry, podczas gdy Voldemort znów przemówił: 

― I tu się mylisz, Potter. Podzieliłem się z tobą czymś istotnym w chwili, w której zostaliśmy zmuszeni do życia w tej… celi. A teraz odwdzięczysz mi się, zaprzestając tej głupiej walki. 

― Och, doprawdy? Czym takim? ― mruknął poirytowany chłopak. 

― Zastanawiam się, czy ktoś równie ślepy jak ty to zauważy. ― Usłyszał okrutną odpowiedź i w mgnieniu oka zniknęło światło. 

Całkowicie. 

Ciemność była prawdziwa. Przez chwilę Harry’emu wydawało się nawet z całą pewnością, że nagle umarł, ale wówczas usłyszał nad sobą lodowaty chichot.

― Więc zrozumiałeś ― wysyczał z zadowoleniem głos . 

― Straciłeś głowę?! Co robisz?! ― krzyknął Harry, czując narastającą w nim panikę. 

― Widzisz, bachorze, jak całkowicie jesteś ode mnie zależny? Proszę tylko o coś w zamian. Męczy mnie granie twojej żarówki, nie otrzymując w zamian żadnych korzyści.

Oddech uwiązł Harry’emu w gardle. 

― Czego chcesz? 

― Cieszę się z twojej współpracy. Sugeruję, byś się skupił, bo nie będę się powtarzał. A teraz mnie słuchaj. Tak długo, jak sprawisz, że będzie mi ciepło, Potter, będzie światło. Czy to jasne? 

Harry przygryzł wargę, dopóki nie poczuł smaku krwi. Voldemort doskonale wiedział, jak przyprzeć go do muru. Nie miał tak naprawdę żadnego wyboru. 

― Taa ― mruknął w końcu. Nie było nic więcej do powiedzenia. 

Kiedy światło ponownie się pojawiło, odepchnął od siebie Voldemorta i rzucił mu sweter. Musiał przyznać, że przegrał tę rozgrywkę. 

― Zabieraj to i zostaw mnie w spokoju. Nie wytrzymam w twojej obecności ani chwili dłużej!

Voldemort nieznacznie pochylił głowę, a na jego twarzy pojawił się zwycięski uśmiech . 

― Negocjacje z tobą są przyjemnością, Potter. 

Harry obserwował jego odejście i przez moment naprawdę chciał uderzyć głową o ścianę.


	11. Najczarniejsza Godzina

_18 Grudnia 2000  
Londyn, Grimmauld Place 12 _

 

― Hermiono. ― Rozległ się niski głos. ― Hermiono, proszę, nie płacz. Wszystko będzie z nim dobrze. Wszystko będzie dobrze. 

Kolejny bolesny szloch. 

― To nieprawda, Ron. Oboje o tym wiemy. ― Zakrztusiła się i położyła głowę na jego ramieniu, wycierając łzy w jego koszulkę. ― Gdyby… gdyby Harry żył, już by wrócił…

Znowu wybuchnęła płaczem. 

― Dlaczego nas zostawił? My... obiecaliśmy trzymać się razem. Zostać z nim bez względu na to,, nieważne jak źle by było, a teraz… odszedł... dlaczego… 

Ron westchnął, wplatając palce w jej bujne włosy. 

― Znasz Harry’ego. Czasami jest impulsywny. Tak czy inaczej, na pewno przeżyje. Zrobi to… Musi. Zawsze mu się to udaje. Na Merlina, tak bardzo za nim tęsknię. 

Przytulił ją mocno, mając nadzieję, że dzięki temu poczuje się chociaż trochę lepiej. 

― Ale Voldemort wygrał, Ron ― powiedziała, obracając się w jego uścisku tak, by mogła spojrzeć mu w twarz. Jej głos stał się nagle bardzo spokojny i poważny, chociaż kilka łez wciąż lśniło w jej oczach. 

― Przestań wymawiać jego imię! ― warknął i spróbował odwrócić wzrok, ale dziewczyna złapała go za podbródek. 

― Nie widzisz, co się dzieje? Umbridge jest Ministrem Magii! Wszyscy urodzeni w mugolskich rodzinach zostaną zwolnieni ze swoich stanowisk. W Ministerstwie zajdzie tak wiele zmian… Co oni tam robią? Czego chcą? Jak myślisz, kto jest tym Mistrzem? Mam dreszcze, kiedy go widzę. Wydaje mi się, że nie czułabym się lepiej, gdybym spotkała samego Voldemorta. 

― Nie wymawiaj jego…!

― Manipuluje wszystkimi wpływowymi czarodziejami! Przypuszczam, że to on sprawuje teraz kontrolę. Mam nadzieję, że się jednak mylę, bo nie mogłabym znieść myśli, że pracuję z kimś, kto służy Volde…

― NIE WYMAWIAJ JEGO IMIENIA!

― ŚWIETNIE, RON!

Spojrzeli na siebie ostro. Następnie Hermiona opuściła głowę, wzdychając. Po chwili wyszeptała przepraszająco:

― Przepraszam, nie chciałam na ciebie krzyknąć. 

― Nie, to ja przepraszam, Hermiono. Wybacz mi ― powiedział cicho. ― Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że gdyby Harry… umarł ― wyjąkał ― to Sam―Wiesz―Kto nie robiłby z tego tajemnicy. A nie ma żadnych ogłoszeń zwycięstwa, żadnych rajdów na mugoli, jest tylko uśmiechająca się do nas ze stron Proroka Umbridge. Nie chcę jeszcze postawić na Harrym krzyżyka. 

― Ani ja. 

― W takim razie musimy wymyślić jakiś plan. Powinniśmy przestać się łudzić, że pojawi się nagle w drzwiach, a zamiast tego spróbować znaleźć sposób, by mu pomóc ― zasugerował. 

Na jej twarzy pojawił się niewielki uśmiech. 

― Tak, myślę, że masz rację. To możliwe…

Przerwał jej przerażający krzyk, który rozległ się od strony schodów. Hermiona zerwała się na równe nogi, rozglądając dziko dookoła. Wkrótce do wrzasku dołączyło kilka kojących głosów.

― Co to było, Ron? ― zapytała, wstrzymując oddech. 

― Och ― wymamrotał. ― Jeszcze o tym nie wiesz, racja. Hmm, to tylko moja mama. Ma tak od ostatnich dwóch lat. Wszędzie widzi ogromnego węża. Raz w szafie, następnym razem w spiżarni. Razem z tatą uważamy, że to jakiś Bogin. Próbujemy go złapać, ale bez skutku. Percy uważa, że to wynik ciągłego stresu. Wiesz… od kiedy tata został zaatakowany przez węża Sama―Wiesz―Kogo, mama nie znosi tych stworzeń. A teraz Harry zniknął i jej strach tylko się powiększył. 

Hermiona skinęła ze współczuciem głową, po czym wyciągnęła do niego rękę. 

― Chodź, spróbujemy ją uspokoić, a później znajdziemy jakiś sposób, by ocalić naszego najlepszego przyjaciela. 

*****

_Londyn, Ministerstwo Magii_

 

Dolores Umbridge, nowy Minister Magii, była wyjątkowo wynudzona i zmęczona. Nigdy nie sądziła, że panowanie nad Brytanią ogranicza się w większości do siedzenia w biurze i słuchania skamlenia oraz zażaleń podwładnych. Jasne, była mistrzynią hipokryzji i bez problemu udawało jej się przez naprawdę długi czas utrzymywać maskę, jednak obecna sytuacja stała się po prostu nie do zniesienia. Dlaczego wszyscy lamentowali w kółko na jeden i ten sam temat, ignorując jej widoczne oznaki irytacji? 

― Madam, błagam. Skoro wysłuchałaś naszych argumentów, musisz zaakceptować fakt, że nie możemy postępować zgodnie z tym rozporządzeniem.

Młody, nieco przygruby mężczyzna, którego imię szybko zapomniała, był niezwykle uciążliwy. Choć, no cóż, inni, stojący za nim, nie byli wcale lepsi. Zaklęła pod nosem. 

― Z kim ci się wydaje, że rozmawiasz, młodzieńcze? Jestem Ministrem Magii i moje rozporządzenie jest prawem! ― splunęła. 

Ale to i tak nie przemówiło mu do rozsądku. Doszło nawet do tego, że po raz szósty powtórzył: _Ministerstwo nie może funkcjonować bez mugolaków_ , a ona odpowiedziała po raz enty: _Poradzisz sobie_. 

Dolores wyobraziła sobie, jak policzkuje jego różowawą buziulkę albo jeszcze lepiej, używa na nim krótkiego Cruciatusa, który pozbawiłby go tego uporu. Kiedy Ten―Którego―Imienia―Nie―Wolno―Wymawiać kontrolował Ministerstwo, nie potrzebował żadnych mugolaków, którzy by mu pomagali. Mimo ich nieobecności wszystko działało bez żadnych zastrzeżeń. Więc w czym tkwił problem? Niestety nie mogła powiedzieć tego głośno, nieważne, jak bardzo paliło ją w język. 

Miała dosyć zgrywania bezustannie grzecznej dziewczynki. Wzięła głęboki wdech i położyła dłonie na gładkim stole, przenosząc na nie ciężar swojego ciała. 

― Posłuchaj, kochanieńki. Miej świadomość, że specjalnie zostanę w pracy po godzinach, by dokładnie przyjrzeć się twojej działalności w Ministerstwie i znaleźć ewentualne niekompetencje. A teraz proszę cię o opuszczenie mojego biura. Jutro rano oczekuję zastać na swoim biurku harmonogramu zmian pracowników i nie chcę znaleźć na nim nawet jednego mugolaka, czy to jasne?

― Ale ministrze, nie mamy wystarczającej ilości ludzi…

― To jakichś znajdź!

― Ale tam nie…

― Wystarczy tego! Wynoście się wszyscy z mojego biura!

Napotkała ich niedowierzające spojrzenia. 

― Natychmiast! ― wrzasnęła i pochyliła się, by podkreślić swoje słowa. 

Przecisnęli się przez otwarte drzwi, mamrocząc ciche słowa przepełnione oburzeniem i rozczarowaniem. 

Umbridge westchnęła z ulgą, gdy ostatnia osoba zniknęła za rogiem. Nie mogła się już doczekać, aż wróci do swojego nowego apartamentu, gdzie weźmie długą kąpiel i spędzi miło czas ze swoimi słodkimi kociakami. Nie zdawała sobie nawet sprawy, że zamknęła oczy, nim na jej twarz padł ciemny cień. 

― Powiedziałam, wynosić się...! ― Spojrzała na przybysza i zamarła. 

Przed jej biurkiem stał niski, siwowłosy mężczyzna. 

― Ministrze ― mruknął w lakonicznym powitaniu. Dolores siłą zmusiła się do odprężenia. 

― Panie Crouch, z czym pan do mnie przychodzi? ― Na jej twarzy pojawił się słodki uśmiech. ― Jest pan zadowolony ze swojej nowej pozycji szefa Deperetamentu Aurorów? Chce pan coś zgłosić?

Przytaknął. 

Spoważniała.

― Zatem mów ― powiedziała cicho, unosząc różdżkę, by zamknąć drzwi. 

Jego matowe spojrzenie skupiło się na jej zniecierpliwionym wzroku. 

― Myślałem, że chciałaby pani Minister wiedzieć, iż odnieśliśmy sukces. 

Dolores wstrzymała przez chwilę oddech. 

― Odnieśliście sukces?! Masz… masz na myśli…? ― Jej usta dalej się poruszały, ale nie opuścił ich żaden dźwięk. Oczywistym było, że wymawia nazwisko Pottera. 

Crouch pozostał obojętny. Jedynie skinął głową. 

― Tak, Madam ― powiedział. ― Moim obowiązkiem było poinformować panią, że w końcu ich znaleźliśmy. 

Umbridge wyprostowała się z dzikim uśmiechem na ustach. 

― W takim razie na co czekamy?

*****

_Kamieniołom wapienia, południowa Anglia.  
Piętnaście minut później. _

Wieczór był chłodnawy. Starając się opatulić się swoim różowym płaszczem, Dolores żałowała, że nie ubrała swojego wełnianego swetra. Spojrzała w czyste niebo w kolorach głębokiego fioletu. Z niezadowoleniem zauważyła, że stoi po kolana w śniegu. Usunąwszy go ruchem różdżki, ruszyła przed siebie z podążającym jej śladami Casparem Crouchem. 

― Czy wie o tym ktoś jeszcze, prócz twojego zespołu? ― zapytała zimno. 

― Nie, Madam. 

― Nawet Mistrz?

― Nie, Madam. Postępowaliśmy ściśle według pani instrukcji. 

― Idealnie ― wyszeptała. 

Jej oczy szybko przeskanowały krajobraz i dostrzegły kilka osób czekających na nich sto metrów dalej na skraju czegoś, co przypominało krater. 

― Mam nadzieję, że twoi ludzie są godni zaufania. 

Idąc, potknęła się o kamień i zaklęła bez namysłu. 

― Brudni mugole ― narzekała, kiedy ogromne głazy i ruiny jakichś budynków zagrodziły jej drogę. ― Zawsze zostawiają po sobie straszny bałagan. ― Zamilkła na chwilę, by złapać oddech. 

Crouch truchtał obok niej, by dotrzymać jej kroku. 

― Wziąłem ze sobą do zbadania tej sprawy najlojalniejszych aurorów, Ministrze. Jestem przekonany, że nie pisną ani słówka. 

Dolores zatrzymała się nagle i spojrzała na pucołowatą twarz starszego mężczyzny. 

― Powiedz mi, Casparze ― powiedziała cicho ― w jakim domu byli? 

Crouch sprawiał wrażenie zaskoczonego tym pytaniem. 

― Większość w Slytherinie.

― Idealnie ― wyszeptała, przyklejając na swoje usta szeroki uśmiech, po czym wspięła się, by dołączyć do grupy czekających na nich magów. 

― Dobry wieczór wszystkim ― zaświergotała, przyglądając się ich skinieniom i szeptanym pozdrowieniom. Dolores zlustrowała uważnie ich twarze. 

Sześciu czarodziei i pięć czarownic, większość w jej wieku, dwójka nieznacznie (zasadniczo wcale nie, nigdy by tego nie przyznała!) młodszych. Nawet na nią nie spojrzeli, tylko patrzyli po sobie, jakby pogrążeni w cichej sprzeczce. 

Dolores odchrząknęła cicho, zwracając na siebie ich uwagę. 

― Więc, gdzie ich mamy? 

Wymienili krótkie spojrzenia, nim najstarszy z nich, pan Puttock, jak się przedstawił, powiedział:

― Nie jesteśmy do końca pewni, Madam. Podejrzewamy, że mogli zostać uwięzieni gdzieś pod ziemią, jeśli już do tej pory nie umarli. 

Umbridge zamrugała, zaskoczona, po czym zacisnęła usta i zapytała z fałszywą dobrocią: 

― Co masz na myśli, kochany? Powiedziano mi, że ich znaleźliście. Co to za kłamstwo? 

Ich oczy się spotkały i mężczyzna szybko odwrócił wzrok, kiedy zorientował się, że próbowała użyć na nim legilimencji. 

― Znaleźliśmy coś potwierdzającego ich obecność ― oświadczył, kiedy już udało mu się wyrwać myśli spod jej kontroli. Dolores zastukała niecierpliwie obcasem. 

― Mógłby pan być bardziej dokładny? O czym mówimy? 

Zawahał się i spojrzał na swoich kolegów, którzy patrzyli na niego z dezaprobatą. 

― Ich różdżki, Madam. Znaleźliśmy ich różdżki. 

Zamilkł. 

― Dwa dni temu nasz mugolski informator powiedział nam o wypadku w tym kamieniołomie. Jako że podejrzewaliśmy, iż jego źródło było magiczne, zdecydowaliśmy się dokładniej zbadać tę okoliczność. Odkryliśmy ogromne pokłady magii, która pobudziła kilka detonatorów, powodując ogromne zniszczenia na przestrzeni dwustu metrów. Jeśli ktoś był w epicentrum, szansa na przetrwanie była minimalna. Pytaliśmy o to pracowników tej kopani, nim wyczyściliśmy im pamięć, ale nie znaleźli ani ciał, ani ich kawałków. Ale, jak mówiłem wcześniej, znaleźliśmy ich różdżki. 

Usta Umbridge wykrzywiły się w bardzo słodkim uśmiechu. 

― Pokaż mi ― rozkazała, a jej oczy błysnęły w oczekiwaniu. 

Skinął ostro głową i wyciągnął z rękawa długi przedmiot. 

― Głóg i włos jednorożca. Dziesięć cali. To różdżka, której Potter używał podczas treningu aurorskiego. 

Wyciągnęła dłoń, ale nie dotknęła drewna, zatrzymując ją od niego o cal. 

― A druga? ― zapytała z niecierpliwością. ― Ta, która należała do _niego_. ― Bardzo uważała, by nie nazwać go jednym z jego sławnych imion. 

Kilka sekund trwali w ciszy. 

― Musimy zachować ją do dalszego dochodzenia ― powiedział w końcu. Umbridge była pewna, że zobaczyła, jak jego druga ręka zaciska się w kieszeni płaszcza. Jej serce zabiło szybciej. To było niesamowite, zupełnie nieprawdopodobne! Czarna Różdżka… Różdżka Przeznaczenia była na wyciągnięcie jej ręki! Jej oczy zabłyszczały. Ta różdżka musi być jej. Musi być! Tak wielka moc i respekt były połączone z jej panem! Utrzymując beznamiętny wyraz twarzy, uśmiechnęła się słodko. 

― Ależ oczywiście. To jednak nie jest pańska specjalizacja, prawda? Jesteś aurorem, a nie ekspertem od wytwórstwa różdżek. Daj mi ją. Ja już się nią zajmę. Mamy cały Departament Tajemnic, który rozpracuje zamknięte w niej sekrety. Zapewniam cię, że znajdzie się w dobrych rękach. 

― Nie sadzę, by był to dobry pomysł, Ministrze…

― Czy to możliwe, że tak kompetentny i zaufany auror jak ty, okazuje mi nieposłuszeństwo? ― Jej głos zadrżał od fałszywego oburzenia. 

Puttock szukał wsparcia u swoich współpracowników, ale jedyną odpowiedzią były ich zimne spojrzenia. Wszyscy wydawali się mieć obsesję na punkcie przedmiotu, który ukrywał. Jeśli byłby jej panem, starałby się uciec. Jednak różdżka z nim nie współgrała. Już jej próbował. Prostując się, wyszeptał:

― Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Tutaj jest. 

Nie mógł przeoczyć głodnego błysku w jej oczach, gdy jej palce owinęły się wokół gładkiego drewna, które było dotykane przez tysiące dłoni. Nagle schowała ją do kieszeni. 

― Bardzo dobrze ― powiedziała, kiedy odzyskała już nad sobą panowanie. ― A teraz szybko rozwiążmy tę sprawę. Jestem pewna, że nie będziecie mieć nic przeciwko, jeśli powiem, że Harry Potter jest przestępcą, który użył na czarodzieju zaklęcia Cruciastusa, kiedy walczył z Tym―Którego―Imienia―Nie―Wolno―Wymawiać. Karą za taki uczynek jest dożywocie w Azkabanie. Sugeruję jednak, że powinien zostać uwięziony tutaj (jeśli wciąż żyje), by zaoszczędzić miejsca w celach naszego przeludnionego więzienia. Jeśli chodzi o Sami―Wiecie―Kogo, nie ma potrzeby go ratować. Myślę, że powinniście roztoczyć wokół tego miejsca silne zaklęcia antydeportacyjne zaklęcia. Dzięki temu będziemy mieć pewność, iż żaden Śmierciożerca go nie znajdzie. Kilka zaklęć ochronnych, odpychających mugoli i iluzji powinno wystarczyć. Podejrzewam, że wszyscy się ze mną zgodzicie, kiedy powiem, że nie potrzebujemy ani kochającego mugoli Pottera, ani takiego obłąkanego mrocznego czarodzieja.

Wszyscy, poza jednym aurorem, przytaknęli. Była to najmłodsza, najwyżej dwudziestopięcioletnia kobieta. 

― Nie zgadzam się, Ministrze ― powiedziała mocnym głosem, unosząc głowę. ― To… okropne i nieludzkie. Może i są kryminalistami, ale mają prawo do ratunku i możliwości zeznań swoich działań przed sądem. Poza tym wydawało mi się, że Harry Potter został ułaskawiony za swoje występki osobiście przez ministra Kingsleya Shacklebolta. 

Umbridge, która już się odwróciła, by odejść, spojrzała za siebie, wzdychając z zaskoczenia. 

― Och, moja droga! Naprawdę wydaje ci się, że jesteś kimś, kto ma prawo ich osądzać? Rozwiązanie, które zasugerowałam może i jest niemiłe, ale czy torturowanie i zabijanie niewinnych ludzi przypadkiem również takie nie jest? Potter został ułaskawiony tylko dlatego, że Kingsley był jego wieloletnim przyjacielem. Także, jak widzisz, zawsze przyjaźnił się z podejrzanymi indywiduami, takimi jak mugolaki, zdrajcy krwi, wilkołaki czy olbrzymy. To żadne zaskoczenie, że Kingsley okazał się zawodny i niebezpieczny. Poza tym, osobiście uważam, że nie ma sposobu, by przeprosić za nadużywanie klątwy Cruciatusa. Nie możemy pozwolić Potterowi na wykorzystywanie znajomości i utrudnianie pracy wymiaru sprawiedliwości. Wiem, że nikt z was nie chciał tak naprawdę z nim pracować, ponieważ wiecie lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny, co zrobił i do czego jest zdolny. Czyż życie w cieniu Pottera nie byłoby dla ciebie niesprawiedliwe? Jesteś silną i niezależną czarownicą. Na szczęście jego sława nie zdążyła jeszcze umniejszyć twojej roli. Mylę się? 

Młoda aurorka zawahała się przez chwilę. 

― Nie, Madam… to nie zmienia jednak faktu, że to niezgodne z prawem ― powiedziała cicho. 

― JAKIM PRAWEM? ― niemal wrzasnęła. ― Jesteście elitą naszej ochrony. Twoją rolą jest pozbywanie się mrocznych czarodziejów i innych kryminalistów, a nie bronienie ich! Jeśli nie czujesz się na siłach, chcę, byś wraz z poranną pocztą złożyła swoją rezygnację!

Młoda kobieta pochyliła głowę. 

― To nie będzie konieczne, Ministrze. 

Umbridge wzięła głęboki wdech i uniosła swoją tłustą brodę. 

― Dobrze ― wyśpiewała swoim dziewczęcym głosem. Pobrzmiewająca w nim słodycz była trująca. ― Pamiętajcie, że każdy wyciek informacji zostanie wykryty i surowo ukarany. 

Ciasno opatuliła się płaszczem i po raz ostatni rozejrzała się po tym ciemnym miejscu. 

Usatysfakcjonowana, odwróciła się i zniknęła, by nacieszyć się swoim nowym, niezwykłym nabytkiem. 

*****

_Kopalnia wapienia, północna Anglia._

_Trzydzieści stóp pod ziemią._

― Przebiegły drań ― westchnął Harry, opierając głowę o zimny kamień. ― Jak ja go nienawidzę. To wszystko to tylko jego wina. 

Sięgnął głęboko w skałę, próbując powiększyć wąską szczelinę. Nie mógł porządnie oddychać, bo jego klatka piersiowa była ściśnięta między dwoma dużymi głazami. Nie chciał zwyczajnie przyznać, że doszedł do końca i nie było już co dalej wygrzebywać. Że cała jego ciężka praca poszła na marne, że cała jego nadzieja odeszła na daremne. Nie mógł tego przyznać w trosce o swoje zdrowie psychiczne, więc zamiast tego namiętnie pielęgnował swoją nienawiść do Voldemorta. Dzięki temu był w stanie skupić myśli, nawet kiedy atakował go ból mięśni, ciągłe zimno i niewyobrażalny głód. Mimo to nienawiść nie była zbyt pomocna w walce ze zmęczeniem. Kamień wyśliznął się z jego palców, a jego oczy zamknęły. Jego usta poruszyły, chociaż nie zamierzał głośno mówić. 

― Jasne, próbował mnie już zabić wiele razy, ale gdybym nie żył, nie musiałbym tu teraz cierpieć...Cholera! ― Uderzył w ścianę. ― Nie mogę tak myśleć! Wydostanę się stąd. Wydostanę! 

Problem polegał na tym, że już dłużej w to nie wierzył. 

A potem, kiedy się tak dąsał, kiedy powoli dawał sobie ze wszystkim spokój, wydarzyła się najgorsza z możliwych rzeczy.

Światło zgasło. Bez dźwięku, bez żadnego ostrzeżenia, pogrążył się w całkowitej ciemności. 

Szok był nie do opisania. 

― NIEEE! ― wrzasnął, przerażony. Od razu domyślił się, że Voldemortowi udało się uciec z tego więzienia, z tego grobu. Szalejąc, odsunął się od mokrej ściany i rzucił wściekle w poszukiwaniu wyjścia. ― PRZEKLINAM CIĘ, VOLDEMORCIE! PRZEKLINAM CIĘ! MAM NADZIEJĘ, ŻE SPOTKA CIĘ NAJBARDZIEJ BOLESNA ŚMIERĆ! ŻYCZĘ SOBIE, BYŚ CIERPIAŁ WIECZNE KATUSZE ZA TO, ŻE MNIE TUTAJ ZOSTAWIŁEŚ! 

Po jego twarzy spływały łzy strachu i desperacji. Chciał umrzeć, chciał umrzeć tak bardzo, że nawet nie usłyszał cichego trzasku. 

― Potter? 

Harry zakrztusił się, instynktownie unosząc wzrok i zamarł. 

Delikatne światło wróciło i teraz wpatrywał się w szeroko otwarte oczy swojego wroga. 

― Nie. 

Te cienkie, blade wargi poruszyły się. 

― Nie… niemożliwe, bym tu wrócił… Niemożliwe, bym…

Harry nie miał pojęcia, jak długo się na siebie patrzyli, trwając w bezruchu. Dopiero kiedy stojąca przed nim wychudzona postać zaczęła się trząść, Potter ocknął się z otępienia. Wziął głęboki wdech. A potem kolejny. 

― Czyli... to znaczy… nie udało mi się… nie udało mi się na czas… nie byłem wystarczająco szybki… za późno... 

Harry nie zważał na trzęsawkę Riddle’a. Był zbyt zaskoczony tym, jak _szczęśliwy_ był, że znowu go widzi. Niesamowite, że chwilę temu zżerały go wobec niego najgorsze uczucia. 

Czarny Pan osunął się na kolana, tylko potęgując zaskoczenie Pottera. 

Młodzieniec zmusił się, by wstać i podejść do swojego towarzysza, który wydawał się mieć problemy z oddychaniem. 

― Tom? ― zapytał niemal delikatnie, zbliżając się ostrożnie do Czarnego Pana. 

Widział długie pazury szarpiące jego pobladłą twarz, na nowo rozdrapujące częściowo zagojone pęcherze. 

 

Voldemort zignorował go. Zamiast tego zawył jak zwierzę oczekujące na rzeź i rzucił się na ścianę, uderzając w nią. Kamienie rozpadły się pod jego dłońmi, gdy zaatakował je magią; połamane, zakrwawione paznokcie odłamały się od jego palców i bezcelowo ocierały o zimny kamień. Harry patrzył na niego z coraz bardziej rosnącym zmartwieniem. Riddle wydawał się niespełna rozumu, zupełnie nie kontrolował swoich działań. Ranił samego siebie i całkowicie to ignorował. To był alarmujący znak, że działo się z nim coś poważnego. 

― Tom? ― spróbował znowu, nie będąc pewnym, co robić. 

Ale wiedział, że musi zainterweniować, nim Czarny Pan zrani się jakoś poważnie. 

― Przestań! ― warknął na niego, ale po raz kolejny nie przyniosło to żadnego skutku. 

Wiedziony instynktem, ruszył w jego kierunku, łapiąc za swój sweter (który, jak zauważył, tak swoją drogą wyglądał na Voldemorcie naprawdę śmiesznie) i odciągnął go od ściany. Ciasno otoczył ramionami jego klatkę piersiową, oczekując najgorszego. Czarny Pan był wściekły i Harry był szczerze zaskoczony, jak wiele siły było ukrytej w tym kościstym ciele. Chociaż może po prostu sam był zbyt wyczerpany tyloma dniami ciężkiej pracy bez jedzenia i odpoczynku. Tak czy inaczej, utrzymanie Voldemorta w ramionach wymagało więcej energii, niż przypuszczał. Trzymał wijące się i trzęsące ciało, słuchając jego rozpaczliwych szeptów i krzyków. Z jednej strony czuł mściwy zachwyt, ale również dyskomfort i niepokój. Ostatecznie, po kilku minutach ciężkiej walki, Czarny Pan nieco się uspokoił. Harry zwolnił uścisk, ale Voldemort się nie poruszył. Każdy jego oddech brzmiał jak zdławiony szloch. 

― Wiem, co się z tobą dzieje ― zaczął Harry. Nagła bierność Voldemorta zmartwiła go równie mocno, co jego wcześniejszy atak szaleństwa. ― Twój plan zawiódł, racja? 

Cisza. Voldemort przestał nawet oddychać. 

― Nie mam pojęcia, jak chciałeś stąd zniknąć, ale to nie zadziała. Na szczęście. 

Odpowiedź była szybka i nieoczekiwana. Voldemort najwyraźniej odzyskał siły po swoim mentalnym bólu i zaczął nagle maniakalnie rechotać, co trwało dobre dwie minuty, nim uspokoił się na tyle, by posłać młodzieńcowi jedno ze swoich spojrzeń. Jego śmiech mógł być gorzki, zimny i jadowity, ale spojrzenie było dużo gorsze. Harry cofnął się. 

― Jesteś takim głupkiem, Potter. Nie żebym narzekał, och nie. Jestem za to wdzięczny. Przyjemnością było śmiać się z ciebie po raz ostatni. To zabawne, że gdybyś miał odrobinę więcej oleju w głowie, dawno byś mnie tu zostawił. Ale nie, szkoła nigdy nie była twoim priorytetem, prawda? Nie wyglądaj na tak zaskoczonego, to żaden sekret. Snape zwykł informować mnie o uchybieniach w twojej edukacji. ― Zamilkł. ― Bawi mnie również, że zdradziły cię twoje kochane lizobuty, a ty nawet o tym nie wiesz. 

Harry spojrzał na niego. 

― O czym ty, do diabła, mówisz?! ― wyszeptał, oszołomiony. 

Złamane paznokcie zadrapały jego policzek. Twarz Voldemorta była tak blisko, że mógł zobaczyć jego upiorny uśmieszek. 

― To nie jest tylko moja klęska, chłopcze. Nie tak bardzo, jak twoja. 

Harry jęknął, złapał twarz Riddle’a i odepchnął go. Jego działanie spowodowało wściekłe syki, jakby przypadkowo wszedł w gniazdo węży. Nie zwrócił jednak uwagi na przekleństwa Voldemorta. Miał pilne pytania wymagające natychmiastowej odpowiedzi. 

― Wytłumacz! ― zażądał. Gniew buzował w jego żyłach, a całe współczucie zostało dawno zapomniane. 

― Ha! A niby dlaczego miałbym ci cokolwiek mówić? Ponieważ tego ode mnie żądasz?! Jesteś taki żałosny, Potter! ― Uśmiechnął się szyderczo, wyrywając się z uścisku Harry’ego. Nie mógł znieść braku szacunku, które to aroganckie szczenię ciągle mu okazywało. 

― Świetnie. Jak sobie chcesz. Zjeżdżaj! Ale zostaw tu sweter! ― powiedział zimno, a jego twarz była równie chłodna co kamienie. ― Koniec naszej umowy. Obiecałeś, że mnie w ciemnościach nie zostawisz, pamiętasz? 

To posunięcie zadziałało lepiej, niż miał na to nadzieję. Voldemort zawahał się, a następnie zacisnął zęby i usiadł obok niego. 

Odezwał się bezbarwnym głosem. 

― Jak sobie chcesz, bachorze… ten jeden raz. Co dokładnie chcesz usłyszeć? 

Harry stłumił uśmieszek. 

― Wszystko ― wyszeptał.


	12. Niemile Widziane Niespodzianki

_Kamieniołom wapnia, południowa Anglia._

_Późny wieczór, 18 grudnia 2000 roku._

 

Harry czuł się okropnie. Nie tylko dokuczał mu fizyczny dyskomfort (z powodu bycia w ciemnej, zimnej, wilgotnej jaskini bez jedzenia przez zbyt wiele dni), ale również musiał zmierzyć się z emocjami, z których nie był dumny. A do tego wszystko z minuty na minutę coraz bardziej się pogarszało. Zastanawiał się, czy skończy jak Riddle, który wydawał się już przejść jakieś załamanie nerwowe. 

Też mógłby dać upust swojemu stresowi i zacząć krzyczeć, płakać oraz błagać o litość. 

Wówczas jednak spoglądał na swojego towarzysza i odsuwał od siebie te myśli. Rozważenie tych możliwości mogłoby mieć miejsce, gdyby był zamknięty z kimkolwiek innym, ale nie Voldemortem. Poza tym, biorą pod uwagę, że Czarny Pan okazał dotychczas więcej słabości niż on, powinien zacząć zastanawiać się, czy sam nie oszalał już przypadkiem całkowicie. No bo jak inaczej miałby wytłumaczyć to, że siedział naprzeciwko mordercy swoich rodziców - człowieka, który zabił w swoim życiu wielu niewinnych ludzi, a do tego został przepowiedziany jako ktoś, kto albo zginie z ręki Harry’ego, albo go zabije - i nic nie robił? Powinni stoczyć walkę na śmierć i życie, a nie pozwalać trwać sobie w niemal towarzyskiej ciszy. Kiedy tak czekał, aż Voldemort zacznie mówić, zastanawiał się, czy ostatecznie nie będzie to jednak dobre wyjście. W końcu, gdyby oszalał, prawdopodobnie dłużej by już nie cierpiał. Poza tym bycie szalonym dałoby mu nową perspektywę. Nie musiałby już dłużej udawać, że nienawiść wobec tego mężczyzny i jego wyznawców jest silniejsza niż pragnienie pozostania żywym. Mógłby bez problemu zaakceptować, że takie podejście jest zupełnie _normalne_. 

Świat, który kiedyś znał był zbyt prosty, czarno-biały. Nie było w nim miejsca na szarości. Voldemort zasługiwał na śmierć i do tej pory robił co w jego mocy, by stało się to prawdą. Ale teraz wszystko się zmieniło. Potrzebował go żywego i, prędzej czy później, będzie musiał poprosić go o pomoc. Harry nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem jego życie mogło być aż tak absurdalne. 

― Więc ― sprowokował Voldemorta do mówienia. Jego myśli były zdecydowanie niepokojące i chciał skupić uwagę na czymś innym. 

Twarz Czarnego Pana wykrzywiła się w wyrazie pogardy. Pozostał cichy, odrywając swoje połamane paznokcie. 

Harry nie miał zamiaru mu odpuścić.

― Powiedziałeś, że mogłem bez ciebie odejść. Jak to możliwe? 

Usłyszał długie, rozdrażnione westchnięcie, nim Voldemort przemówił cicho:

― To proste, Potter. Nie jesteś przypadkiem czarodziejem? Nie pomyślałeś o tym, że mógłbyś użyć magii, aby się stąd wydostać? 

Harry prychnął, drapiąc swój zarośnięty policzek. 

― Taa, i jak niby miałem to zrobić bez różdżki?

― Typowe. ― Voldemort odchrząknął i ku swojemu wielkiemu niezadowoleniu Harry musiał czekać kolejną minutę, nim Czarny Pan znowu się odezwał. 

― Powiedz mi, Potter, wydaje ci się, że to różdżka czyni cię czarodziejem? 

― Oczywiście, że nie ― prychnął wściekle. ― Ale nie mogę używać bez niej magii. 

― Och, doprawdy? 

Harry zachichotał gorzko. 

― Więc wydaje ci się, że mogę! Cóż za interesujący pomysł, Tom, ale mam nadzieję, że potrafisz mi w takim razie wytłumaczyć, dlaczego używamy różdżek, skoro, według ciebie, takowych nie potrzebujemy. 

Voldemort wstał nagle i, górując nad Harrym, spojrzał na niego.

― Jesteś aroganckim i niewyedukowanym szczeniakiem, Potter! Używamy różdżek, ponieważ czynią nas lepszymi. Każda człowiek i stworzenie obdarzone magicznymi zdolnościami chce być posiadaczem różdżki. Słyszałeś już wcześniej ten termin, chłopcze? 

Nim Harry mógłby odezwać się chociażby słowem, kontynuował: 

― Szczerze powiedziawszy, jestem straszne zawiedziony. Po tym, co pokazałeś w Hogwarcie, więcej się po tobie spodziewałem.

― Nie jestem chłopcem, to po pierwsze. Po drugie, słyszałem już ten termin. I po trzecie, wciąż nie powiedziałeś mi, jak mogłem się wydostać, skoro i tobie się to nie udało ― odparł. 

Czerwone, kocie oczy Voldemorta zwęziły się tak bardzo, że Harry nie mógł ich dokładnie zobaczyć, choć mimo to widział, jak płonęły z wściekłości. Jego uszu dobiegł wściekły syk.

― **Nieznośny bachorze! Teraz rozumiem, dlaczego Snape nie mógł wytrzymać bycia twoim nauczycielem.**

Harry powstrzymał dziecinny odruch wytknięcia języka. 

― Nie rozumiesz, o co mi chodzi, Potter ― dodał szorstkim tonem Czarny Pan po krótkiej pauzie. ― Czarodziej i jego różdżka tworzą pewien rodzaj symbiozy. Sprawia ona, że jej właściciele są silniejsi niż ci, którzy jej nie posiadają. Na całym świecie istnieją setki tysięcy czarodziejów, ale tylko tysiące używają różdżek, Potter. Powiedziałbym, że to specjalność europejczyków. 

Nagle Harry zrozumiał. 

― To dlatego chciałeś zacząć opanowywanie świata od Europy. Myślałeś, że tylko tutaj spotkasz na swojej drodze silnych przeciwników!

Czarny Pan zignorował ten komentarz. 

― Ale płacimy za to cenę ― wyszeptał zimno. ― Im dłużej używasz różdżki, tym bardziej stajesz się od niej zależny. W pewnym momencie tymczasowo tracisz umiejętność użytkowania magii, jeśli nie kierujesz ją przez różdżkę. Jednak takim dzieciom jak ty przywrócenie umiejętności używania magii powinno zająć raptem kilka godzin. Dla mnie to kwestia dni... a to zbyt długo…

Harry powoli przyswajał te informacje. 

― Czy… ― zaczął, ale musiał odkaszlnąć, by oczyścić gardło. ― Czy to znaczy, że mogłem aportować się stąd kilka godzin po tym… wypadku? 

Blade wargi Voldemorta wykrzywiły się w rekinim uśmiechu. 

― Dokładnie. Jeśli masz chociaż średnie umiejętności magiczne, mógłbyś spróbować się stąd aportować, ale biorąc pod uwagę twoje predyspozycje, nie liczyłbym na sukces. 

Harry podniósł się powoli, zaciskając zęby. 

― Aportowałem się bez różdżki, mając osiem lat!

Patrzył, jak uśmiech Voldemorta znika. 

― Byłem goniony przez gang Dudleya i, próbując im uciec, przeniosłem się na dach szkolnej kuchni. 

Harry rozkoszował się milczeniem Voldemorta. 

― Też mogłeś się aportować jako dziecko? ― drażnił się.

― Oczywiście, że tak ― odparł Czarny Pan, odzyskując spokój. ― Używałem tej umiejętności na irytujących mnie dzieciakach w sierocińcu. Chowałem ich własności w miejscach, do których nie mogli się dostać. To było zabawne. Jesteś jednak pierwszym czarodziejem, o którym wiem, by robił to samo. 

Harry potrząsnął głową. 

― Nie do końca. W końcu ty robiłeś to celowo, a w moim przypadku to był zwykły wypadek. Tak czy inaczej, powinniśmy wrócić do tematu aportowania się z tego cholernego miejsca...

Mina Czarnego Pana zmieniła się w okrutny uśmieszek. 

― No dalej. Aportuj się. Chcę zobaczyć twoje ciało w kawałkach. 

Harry zamrugał. 

― Jakiś problem? ― zapytał, nie oczekując tak naprawdę odpowiedzi. Był zaskoczony, gdy ją otrzymał.

― Jaki problem, chłopcze? ― Uśmiechnął się szyderczo Voldemort i z pewną trudnością usiadł na głazie. Jego głos był zimny, gorzki i ironiczny. ― To zależy, jak zdefiniowałbyś problematyczną sytuację. Jeśli masz na myśli fakt, że zostaliśmy znalezieni, osądzeni i skazani na śmierć, to zgodzę się z tobą, że mamy problem. 

Harry wgapiał się w niego. 

― Dlaczego jesteś taki zaskoczony, Potter? Przecież musiałeś wiedzieć, że na zewnątrz bezustannie szuka mnie armia aurorów. Kwestią kilku dni było, nim nas znajdą. Teraz powiedz mi, chłopcze, jak czujesz się z wiedzą, że nikt nie jest wystarczająco odważny, by przyjść tutaj i cię uratować? 

― Ty... kłamiesz ― wymamrotał Harry. 

― Jeśli mi nie ufasz, dlaczego nie spróbujesz się aportować? Nigdy nie przedrzesz się przez bariery wokół tej jaskini. 

― KŁAMIESZ! ― wrzasnął, nie mogąc w to uwierzyć.

Voldemort zaśmiał się, czerpiąc z tego sadystyczną przyjemność. 

― Ach, jesteś niesamowicie naiwnym dzieckiem! Masz tak kochanych przyjaciół, że uznali, iż lepiej pozwolić ci umrzeć. Nie powiem, miło z ich strony, prawda? A teraz powiedz mi, bachorze, jak się czujesz z wiedzą, że cię zdradzono? Boli? 

― Nie ― zakrztusił się Harry, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. Skupił całą swoją moc na aportacji. Obrócił się i poczuł, że jest wciągany przez gumowy tunel. Szybko przekonał się jednak, że jest on zablokowany i uderzył w coś tak mocno, że poczuł, jak każda jego kość wygina się pod nienaturalnym kątem, a potem opadł w tył, dławiąc się i z trudem łapiąc powietrze. 

― Och, witamy z powrotem ― zadrwił Voldemort swoim wysokim, zimnym głosem, stojąc gdzieś nad nim. ― Podobała ci się twoja krótka wycieczka? 

Harry otworzył oczy, czując zmęczenie i zimno. Zrozumiał, że leży na ziemi, podczas gdy Voldemort pochyla się nad nim, parząc na niego z satysfakcją.

― Wciąż w jednym kawałku, jaka szkoda ― dodał, jakby rzeczywiście był zawiedziony.

Harry mógłby powiedzieć wiele rzeczy, ale dlaczego miałby zapewniać Voldemortowi rozrywkę? Zamiast tego trzymał język za zębami, chociaż jego szmaragdowe oczy wiele mówiły. Myśląc szybko, uznał, że musi uwierzyć, iż Riddle miał rację. Istniało zapewne jakieś inne wytłumaczenie tego, dlaczego nie mógł wydostać się na zewnątrz, ale póki co musiał to po prostu zaakceptować. 

― Okej ― warknął w końcu, siadając. ― To nie działa. Jaki jest plan B? 

Wesołość starszego mężczyzny nagle zniknęła. 

― Nie ma żadnego, chłopcze. ― Jego chłodny głos był bezbarwny, pozbawiony emocji i Harry spojrzał na niego, próbując rozeznać się w jego ekspresji. Mężczyzna uczynił to prostszym, gdy przed nim uklęknął. 

― Nie ma nic, co moglibyśmy zrobić. 

Spostrzegł nutkę strachu. Harry mógł go niemal poczuć, zobaczyć. Coś było nie tak. Nie chciał być świadkiem tego, jak Voldemort doświadcza tak bolesnych emocji, uświadamiając mu, że może nie być takim potworem, za jakiego chciał uchodzić. Jeśli Harry był pewien jednej rzeczy, był nią fakt, że nigdy nie mógłby zabić drugiego człowieka. I to dlatego tak bardzo przeszkadzało mu, że Czarny Pan wciąż posiadał w sobie pewne ludzkie odruchy. Nie powinien się nigdy o tym dowiedzieć. Na szczęście Voldemort odwrócił twarz, starając się odzyskać kontrolę. 

Harry wypuścił głośno powietrze przez nos. 

― Więc zabrakło ci pomysłów? ― zapytał, napotykając po raz kolejny jego spojrzenie. Teraz doskonale widział, co tak bardzo wytrąciło Voldemorta z równowagi. Przynajmniej nie musiał się martwić o to, że oszalał. Mężczyzna zdążył już stracić nadzieję, Harry nie. Spojrzał w miejsce, gdzie widniały płonące, czerwone punkty i jakoś tym razem nie czuł potrzeby odwrócenia wzroku. Poza tym, miał pewną przewagę. Czarny Pan znajdował się na kolanach, dokładnie tam, gdzie Harry pragnął go zobaczyć. Jego usta wykrzywiły się w małym uśmieszku. 

― W takim razie myślę, że moja kolej. 

*****

_Londyn, Ministerstwo Magii  
19 grudnia 2000, krótko po północy_

Cukierki. Satynowa pościel. Złote meble. Delikatne trzaski dobiegające z kominka. Ron patrzył na to wszystko z niedowierzaniem. Nigdy wcześniej nie był w takim pokoju. 

― Wchodź, Ron, nie mamy czasu!. 

Rudowłosy młodzieniec zamrugał i potrząsnął głową, kiedy Hermiona pociągnęła go za rękę. 

― Hermiono, spójrz na to! To po prostu niesamowite ― wyszeptał, idąc za swoją dziewczyną. ― To jest nieprawdopodobne. Założę się, że nawet Umbridge nie żyje w takim luksusie. A już na pewno nigdy nie pomyślałbym, jakie jeszcze sekrety skrywa Departament Przestrzegania Prawa. Dziwne, naprawdę myślałem, że znam je wszystkie.

― Nie bądź taki zaskoczony, Ron ― wyszeptała, szybko podchodząc do mahoniowego burka, po czym zaczęła przeglądać stos leżących na blacie listów. ― Jestem pewna, że jeszcze niedawno nie było tu tego pokoju. Obecny mieszkaniec musiał pojawić się zaledwie jakiś tydzień temu. 

Ogarniała wzrokiem kilka listów jednocześnie.

― Interesujące ― wyszeptała do siebie, zerkając na kolejny pergamin. ― To wszystko jest po francusku, nie... nie… rumuńsku, tak myślę. 

Tymczasem Ron dalej przechadzał się po pokoju, aż doszedł do łóżka nakrytego fioletowym pledem. Nie mógł oprzeć się pokusie i zapadł się w satynowej pościeli. 

― Więc to wszystko należy do jakiegoś dziwnego typka, który każe wszystkim nazywać się Mistrzem? ― mruknął, testując palcami miękkość materiału. 

Uniosła brwi i spojrzała na niego spode łba. 

― Lepiej byś się przydał, patrząc na drzwi. Wolałabym nie zostać złapana. 

Ron wyszczerzył się. 

― Och, nie martw się. George i Percy zrobią wszystko, żeby utrzymać strażników z daleka. 

Westchnęła. 

― Wiem o tym, ale i tak… Nie podoba mi się tutaj. W ogóle mi się tutaj nie podoba. 

― Pamiętaj, że to ty uznałaś, iż iż powinniśmy tutaj przyjść ― przypomniał jej Ron ― Wpadłaś na ten szalony pomysł, że ten pokój stanowi klucz do uratowania Harry’ego. 

Hermiona wydała z siebie bliżej nieokreślony dźwięk i szybko otworzyła inną kopertę. 

― O mój Boże. 

Ron zerwał się na równe nogi, po czym zatrzymał dopiero za jej plecami. 

― Znalazłaś coś? ― zapytał. 

― Nie wiem… może. Spójrz na to. Tekst jest po rumuńsku, ale jest tu imię Harry’ego i tutaj… spójrz, D.Malfoy, to musi być Draco Malfoy. A to… to wygląda, jakby było pisane krwią…

― Ugh, Umbridge oczywiście znowu zaczęła praktykować swoje stare technik tortur. ― Wymamrotał i podprowadził ją na łóżko, na którym usiedli, przeglądając list. 

― A tutaj? ― zapytała nagle Hermiona i Ron podążył za jej spojrzeniem. Zrozumiał, że nie patrzyła już dłużej na staranne pismo, ale wielką, fioletową poduchę, częściowo zakrytą przez narzutę. Dziewczyna pochyliła się w jej kierunku i poświeciła czubkiem różdżki. Szybko zrozumiał, co przyciągnęło jej uwagę. Na jedwabnym materiale widniała duża, czarna plama, a kilka kolejnych kropli znajdowało się na prześcieradle. 

― Atrament? ― zasugerował, ale potrząsnęła głową. Nagle zbladła. 

― Nie, nie sądzę. Myślę… myślę, że musimy iść. 

Ron był jednak zbyt ciekawy rozwiązania tej zagadki. Pochylił się i chwycił poduszkę. Ślad wciąż był mokry. Zaklął i wytarł dłonie w spodnie, zostawiając na nich długi ślad. 

― Do diabła. ― Udało mu się wykrztusić. ― Kim on, do cholery, jest? 

― Spójrz ― wyszeptała Hermiona, wskazując miejsce, gdzie leżała poduszka. Nie odważyła się zbliżyć. Ron zawahał się, jednak zebrał całą swoją odwagę i sięgnął w tamtym kierunku. Między kocami bezpiecznie schowany został długi biały przedmiot w kształcie tuby. Ron wyjął go ostrożnie i zdjął pokrywkę.

― Coś jest w środku ― wyszeptał. 

― Ron…

― W porządku. Wygląda jak pergamin... nie, czekaj, wygląda na jakieś ubranie.

Wyjął zawartość, ignorując protesty Hermiony i ostrożnie zaczął ją rozwijać. Był bliski roześmiania się na głos, gdy zrozumiał, co ma przed oczami. 

― To tylko obrazek, Hermiono ― zachichotał, patrząc na wyglądającą na ogłuszoną dziewczynę. ― Może portret. Rzućmy okiem.

Drżące dłonie Hermiony wskazały świecącym czubkiem różdżki na portret i Ron po raz pierwszy się mu przyjrzał. Wrzasnął, zszokowany, podskakując na łóżku. Hermiona nie wydała z siebie żadnego dźwięku, zatykając usta dłonią. 

― Cholera jasna… cholera jasna ― powtórzył kilkukrotnie Ron, nie wierząc własnym oczom. 

Męska twarz na zdjęciu była niesamowicie blada, co kontrastowało z intensywnie czarnymi włosami i ciemnym tłem. Jej rysy, które zapewne uchodziły za przystojne, były niewyraźne, woskowate i zniekształcone. Białka oczu rzucały mu nieprzyjemne spojrzenie, przez co sprawiał wrażenie złośliwego. Nie było wątpliwości, kim był ten człowiek. 

Ron wydał z siebie zdławiony dźwięk, patrząc na obrazek. 

― Jak chorym trzeba być, by spać na poduszce z Sama-Wiesz-Kim pod głową?

Voldemort na zdjęciu wykrzywił się, zirytowany. 

Hermiona walczyła z chęcią zemdlenia. Jej kolana były zbyt słabe, by utrzymać ją w pozycji pionowej. 

― Wynośmy się stąd, Ron, proszę, proszę, wyjdźmy. Przyjście tu było bardzo złym pomysłem. Przyznaję. Przyznaję wszystko. Ale proszę, wyjdźmy!

Złapała go za rękę, a on wydał z siebie tylko słabe: “tak’, nim wcisnął obrazek z powrotem do poszewki (ignorując groźne spojrzenie Czarnego Pana), po czym oboje czym prędzej skierowali się w stronę drzwi, jakby sam diabeł deptał im po piętach.


	13. Małe Nieporozumienie

― Twoja kolej, Potter ― powtórzył sarkastycznie Voldemort, odzyskując kontrolę nad emocjami. 

Harry wzruszył ramionami. 

― Jasne, zrobimy to po mojemu. Wciąż mam pomysł, jak się stąd wydostać. 

― O czym ty mówisz? 

― Potrzebuję twojej pomocy ― odparł zaskakująco delikatnym i spokojnym głosem. Wiedział, że przynajmniej jeden z nich musi być rozsądny i zakończyć tę ich wzajemną niechęć. A ponieważ Czarny Pan nigdy by tego nie zrobił, to jemu przypadła ta rola. 

Cisza, która zapadła, wywołała u Harry’ego w niepokój. Przyglądał się chodzącemu wokół głazu, niczym pan po swoich włościach, Voldemortowi. W końcu mężczyzna się przed nim zatrzymał. 

― Dobrze zrozumiałem, że prosisz mnie o pomoc w uratowaniu twojego marnego życia? 

― Można tak powiedzieć ― przytaknął, utrzymując spokojny wyraz twarzy. ― Chciałbym jednak zauważyć, że ofiaruję ci dokładnie to samo, co jest dla mnie ciężkie, jak możesz sobie wyobrazić, ale muszę nauczyć się jakoś z tym żyć. 

Voldemort nie okazał na swojej twarzy żadnych emocji. 

― W takim razie mów. 

Harry oblizał usta i przełknął podchodzącą mu do gardła żółć. 

― Widziałem, jak niszczysz głazy, jedynie ich dotykając ― powiedział cicho. ― Uważam, że to całkiem wygodne. 

Cisza powróciła z niechętną intensywnością. 

Voldemort zaplótł ręce na klatce piersiowej i Harry szybko stłumił uśmieszek, widząc jego strój. Może jego sweter, mimo wszystko, pasował na mężczyznę. W ten sposób Czarny Pan pokazywał, że jako pierwszy przezwyciężył ich wzajemną niechęć. 

― Rozumiem ― powiedział lodowato, zwracając myśli Harry’ego z powrotem na odpowiedni kurs ― że oczekujesz, iż przebiję się przez ścianę. ― Odwrócił się w stronę dziury, przy której Harry spędzał większość czasu. ― Dotarłeś do końca i teraz chcesz, abym był twoim… kilofem. 

Po raz pierwszy Harry naprawdę był pod wrażeniem szybkiego toku rozumowania Czarnego Pana.

― A będziesz? ― zapytał niewinnie. 

Riddle odwrócił się przez ramię, prychając obronnie. 

― Nie. 

No tak. I właśnie o to chodziło. Harry miał już dość zachowania tego drania. Zerwał się na równe nogi, zbliżając się do swojego towarzysza. Wyraźnie sprawił tym, że poczuł się on nieswojo. 

― Do diabła, jaki ty masz problem, Tom? Jeśli masz jakiś lepszy pomysł, proszę bardzo, podziel się nim!

Te potworne oczy zwróciły się na niego, błyszcząc złośliwie, ale Harry nawet nie drgnął. 

― Nie waż się więcej mnie tak nazywać, bachorze. To ostatnie ostrzeżenie. Powiedz to jeszcze raz, a wyrwę ci język. 

W Harrym aż się zagotowało. Już wyobrażał sobie, jak mówi: _Och, śmiało, Tom, pokaż mi, co potrafisz. Ile kości złamię ci tym razem?_ , ale wiedział, że konfrontacja byłaby bardzo nierozsądnym posunięciem. Zbędną stratą energii. 

― Daj spokój, to tylko imię ― powiedział zatem zamiast tego, marszcząc nos. ― Dlaczego tak się tym przejmujesz?

Ku swojemu ogromnemu zaskoczeniu, w następnej sekundzie był już przygniatany do ziemi przez Voldemorta, który, tak jak wcześniej, zaciskał dłoń na jego gardle; choć całe szczęście nie na tyle mocno, by pozbawić go tchu. Dławił się i wił pod swoim napastnikiem. Wkrótce udało mu się dosięgnąć gardła Voldemorta i w tym momencie Czarny Pan go uwolnił. 

Wyślizgnął się z jego uścisku i odsunął. 

― Nie przeciągaj struny, Potter. Dosyć już miałeś szczęścia ― wysyczał wściekle. 

― Ty psychiczny czubku! ― krzyknął Harry, wstając i sięgając ręką ku swojej bolącej szyi. ― Nie widzisz, co robisz...?! Świetnie ― splunął, kiedy nie nadeszła żadna odpowiedź. ― Jak sobie chcesz. Skoro nienawidzisz mnie tak bardzo, że wolisz umrzeć, niech tak będzie. Wiesz, przez chwilę myślałem, że moglibyśmy spróbować ze sobą współpracować, by się stąd wydostać. Myślałem, że choć na chwilę możemy odłożyć naszą nienawiść na bok. Co ze mnie za głupiec!

― Ile razy mam ci to tłumaczyć, Potter? ― Dobiegł go wysoki, zimny głos gdzieś zza jego pleców. Harry odwrócił się, zastanawiając się, jak Voldemort mógł dostać się tam tak szybko. ― Nie istnieje nic, co moglibyśmy zrobić. 

― Taa… racja, ponieważ nawet nie rozważasz moich sugestii! ― odparł, dysząc ciężko. 

Voldemort wyszedł z cienia i chłopak odruchowo cofnął się o krok. 

― I nie będę rozważał, póki nie przestaną być niczym więcej, niż paskudnym sposobem na popełnienie samobójstwa. 

Harry zamrugał. 

― Ee, co? 

Długie, zimne palce złapały go za brodę i odwróciły jego twarz. Szmaragdowe oczy napotkały krwistoczerwone tęczówki. 

― Co, do diabła…?

― Myśl, Potter, myśl! Użyj tego uśpionego obiektu w swojej głowie. A teraz powiedz mi, chłopcze, jak myślisz, skąd pochodzi ta woda? 

Harry uwolnił swoją głowę i spojrzał na sufit. Patrzenie na kurtynę wody mogłoby być nawet przyjemne, gdyby nie było mu tak zimno i nie był taki zmęczony. 

― Na zewnątrz pada? ― zasugerował pierwszą rzecz, która przyszła mu do głowy. 

Wciąż wisząca w powietrzu dłoń Voldemorta drgnęła. Była to jedyna reakcja, jaką Harry zauważył. Czuł, że jest obserwowany i zastanawiał się, co takiego złego powiedział tym razem. Jego policzki zaczerwieniły się, nie wiedząc dlaczego. 

― Uch, zapomnij. To nie deszcz. Eee… ― Podrapał policzek, rozmyślając. ― Nie mam pojęcia ― dodał kilka minut później. _Może dlatego, że nie chcę wiedzieć_ , pomyślał. 

― Idiota ― warknął Voldemort, a jego oczy błysnęły ostrzegawczo. ― Naprawdę muszę wszystko ci tłumaczyć? 

Harry wziął głęboki wdech, ale tak naprawdę wcale mu to nie pomogło i wciąż był zdezorientowany. 

― Jesteśmy dwieście metrów od ujścia rzeki, pod poziomem wody gruntowej. Tak, Potter, pod wodą. I to ona spływa z sufitu. 

Harry patrzył na niego w milczeniu. Voldemort chwycił jego koszulkę, zbliżając do siebie ich twarze. 

― Jesteśmy w małej śluzie, w której każdej godziny, każdej cholernej minuty zmniejsza się ilość tlenu, a wszystko, co potrafisz powiedzieć, to że na zewnątrz pada! Chciałbym być chociaż w połowie tak głupi jak ty. Może dzięki temu mógłbym żyć w twojej błogiej nieświadomości.. 

Patrzyli na siebie przez jakiś czas, nim Riddle wznowił swój monolog: 

― Powinieneś wiedzieć, że gdybym zrobił to, o co mnie prosisz, bylibyśmy już martwi. Utopilibyśmy się. Obaj. I to bardzo szybko. 

Harry poczuł, jak serce zamiera mu na kilka sekund. Zacisnął powieki, gdy bijące od Voldemorta światło rozbłysło jaśniej niż dotychczas. Nie przypuszczał, że usłyszy coś takiego. Był pewien, że znajdzie drogę ratunku, nieważne jaką. Nie było jednak na to szans, prawda? Co, jeśli Voldemort miał rację? Przycisnął czoło do czegoś zaskakująco ciepłego i miękkiego, ale zignorował to. Nie chciał na nic patrzeć. Był skupiony na wizualizacji twarzy swoich najlepszych przyjaciół. _Ronie, Hermiono, nigdy więcej was nie zobaczę. Nigdy._ Jego mózg zaczął powoli i boleśnie przetwarzać tę informację, w wyniku czegoś pomiędzy jego warg wydobył się niepowstrzymany szloch. _Nie zostawiajcie mnie. Nie zostawiajcie mnie tutaj, proszę. Kocham was._

― Kocham… ― załkał, wczepiając się w miękki materiał, w który wciskał swoją twarz. Zaskoczone sapnięcie wytrąciło go z jego wewnętrznego monologu. Nie miał pojęcia, że przemówił na głos. 

― Coś ty powiedział, chłopcze!?

Otworzył oczy tylko po to, by odkryć, że przyciskał czoło do klatki piersiowej towarzyszącego mu mężczyzny. Voldemort, tak nawiasem mówiąc, wyglądał na kompletnie osłupiałego. Gdy Harry to zobaczył, wydał z siebie dziwny, gardłowy dźwięk i odsunął się tak szybko, jak pozwoliły mu na to nogi, po czym opadł na tyłek. Upadek na kamienie zabolał. 

― Pieprzyć to! ― zaklął, masując plecy. 

Konsternacja Voldemorta została szybko zastąpiona złośliwą miną. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się kpiąco i wykonał gest, który u każdego normalnego człowieka byłby uniesieniem brwi, których ten nie miał. 

― Chciałbyś, abym to zrobił? 

Harry zamrugał, nie rozumiejąc, co się dzieje. 

Czarny Pan leniwie zbliżył się do niego na taką odległość, że niemal mógł usłyszeć, jak trybiki obracają się w głowie Harry’ego, gdy ten nagle go zrozumiał. 

― NIE WAŻ SIĘ ZBLIŻYĆ DO MNIE CHOĆBY O CAL, TY PERWERSYJNY DRANIU! ― wrzasnął, wytrzeszczając oczy, gdy się cofał. Myśli Harry’ego pędziły na złamanie karku. _Czy Voldemort sugerował…? Ohyda!_

Zdecydowanie nie chciał wiedzieć _takich_ rzeczy o swoim śmiertelnym wrogu. Spojrzał na niego ze strachem i zobaczył, że Voldemort wciąż nad nim stał, owijając rękoma swoje ciało. 

Jego spojrzenie paliło.

― Oczywiście, że nie. Następnym razem, Potter, oszczędź mi swoich nieprzyzwoitych propozycji, jeśli nie masz ich na myśli. 

― CO?! ― wrzasnął, trzęsąc się ze złości i szoku. ― Jak ktokolwiek mógłby uznać przeklinanie za propozycję?! ― krzyknął ponownie, kiedy złapał już oddech, dzięki czemu mógł nieco bardziej kontrolować swój głos. 

_Dobra_ , pomyślał, starając się uspokoić i mając nadzieję, że Voldemort nie jest taki. _Może po prostu się ze mnie nabija. Nie wiem już, co gorsze._ >

Czarny Pan zirytował się. 

― Nie chcę więcej z tobą o tym rozmawiać, bachorze. Ale skoro już musisz wiedzieć, to ty powiedziałeś, że… te absurdalne słowo. 

― W porządku ― warknął. ― Nie powinienem był tego mówić. To był błąd. Zapomnij o tym. 

Nie usłyszał wydanego przez Czarnego Pana cichego westchnięcia ulgi. 

― Nie marzę o niczym innym. 

***

_Londyn, Departament Międzynarodowej Magicznej Współpracy  
19 Grudnia 2000, druga_

Słyszał głosy. Ciche, delikatne i nieco jadowite. Pochylił się i przycisnął ucho do dziurki od klucza. Jego usta były suche ze strachu, ale słuchał. Musiał wiedzieć, kto rozmawiał i poznać temat dyskusji. Czarny Pan będzie oczekiwał tych informacji. Jednak bez skutku. Szybko zorientował się, że rozmowa nie toczyła się po angielsku. 

― Jesteś tu, by spotkać się z Mistrzem? 

Zaskoczony Draco Malfoy krzyknął i odwrócił się, stając twarzą w twarz z dość atrakcyjną, ciemnowłosą kobietą. Jej wąski uśmieszek był przebiegły i nieprzyjemny. Towarzyszyła jej również inna kobieta, a raczej dziewczynka, bo nie mogła mieć więcej niż trzynaście lat. Wydawała się być nieobecna. 

― Tak... jestem tutaj w sprawie… ― zaczął blondyn, ale przerwała mu zimno. 

― Wiem, kim jesteś i po co przyszedłeś. Możesz mnie nie pamiętać, jednak ja cię rozpoznaję.

Fakt, że jej nie pamiętał, nie poprawił mu nastroju. 

Kobieta ruszyła. 

― Mistrz nie jadł jeszcze obiadu ― powiedziała znacznie przyjaźniejszym tonem; mimo to jej oczy wciąż pozostały zimne. ― Może być przez to nieco.. gwałtowny. 

― Mogę poczekać, aż skończy ― wyszeptał, odsuwając się od drzwi, by dać jej trochę przestrzeni. Podeszła bliżej, kładąc dłoń na kołatce. 

― Oczekuje cię? ― zapytała nagle i nie miał innej możliwości, jak przytaknąć. ― Dlaczego więc nie wchodzisz? ― Jej uśmiech poszerzył się, ukazując jej idealnie białe zęby. 

― Nie chciałbym mu przeszkadzać… ― zaczął, ale ona już zapukała w drzwi, które natychmiast się otworzyły. Patrzył, jak razem z dziewczynką wchodzi do środka. Odezwała się i przyłapał się na tym, że fascynuje go jej delikatny i melodyczny głos. 

Draco nerwowo przygryzł wargę. Wiedział, że nie powinno go tu być, ale nie miał innego wyboru. Wziął głęboki wdech, by się chociaż trochę uspokoić i skupił się na słowach kobiety. 

― Obiad gotowy, Mistrzu. Pragnę cię również poinformować, że masz gościa. 

Dobiegło go prychnięcie z wewnątrz, zupełnie jakby ktoś powiedział jakiś cichy żart. Draco rozpoznał po głosie, że śmiech musiał pochodzić z ust jakiegoś młodzieńca. Poczuł pnące się po jego plecach nagle zimno. 

― Niech wejdzie ― powiedział inny głos, głębszy, ale równie delikatny. 

Draco przełknął ciężko ślinę i napiął ramiona, by wyglądać dostojniej. Tym razem nie wycofa się ze zleconej mu przez Czarnego Pana misji. Uniósł głowę i zacisnął zęby, po czym wszedł do środka, nim kobieta pojawiła się w drzwiach. Kiedy już się tam znalazł, jego oczy szybko ogarnęły duży pokój i instynktownie spoczęły pośrodku pomieszczenia, gdzie w szerokim, luksusowym fotelu odpoczywał wygodnie wysoki mężczyzna. 

Po chwili dostrzegł jego zazwyczaj skrywaną twarz. Już raz wcześniej widział ją dokładnie i zrobiłby wszystko, by jak najszybciej o tym zapomnieć. Nie chodziło o to, że twarz Mistrza była przerażająca; nie do końca. Tak naprawdę była niemal idealna. Urzekająca. To było dobre słowo. Nazbyt urzekająca, jak na kogoś tak zimnego i _nieludzkiego_. Draco miał swoje podejrzenia co do tego, jaki potwór ukrywał się pod powierzchnią tej niezwykle bladej skóry, idealnie wykrojonych, różowych warg i granatowych oczu, które w tym słabym świetle wydawały się być niemal czarne. Mogły zmrozić komuś krew w żyłach, ale także pieścić go i ukoić jego niepokój. Draco poczuł, jak jego serce zaczyna bić wolniej i westchnął, gdy cały jego lęk nagle odszedł. W następnej chwili jego umysł opanował taki spokój, że nic mu dłużej ani nie przeszkadzało, ani go nie przerażało, o ile tylko patrzył w te dwa wspaniałe szafiry. 

― Witaj ponownie, Draco, mój słodki chłopcze. Miło cię znowu widzieć ― odezwał się mężczyzna delikatnym głosem, sprawiając, że napięte mięśnie Malfoya się rozluźniły. Mistrz oblizał wargi, wstając, po czym skierował się w jego kierunku, podchodząc do niego bliżej. Jego piękny uśmiech tylko się poszerzał i chłopak nie mógł się już doczekać, by wpaść w jego ramiona i zasnąć. 

― Mój Mistrzu, naprawdę powinieneś najpierw się posilić. Może przyniósł nam jakieś ważne informacje. 

Mężczyzna zatrzymał się, przeczesując swoimi bladymi palcami krótkie, orzechowe włosy, nim jego uwaga na powrót zwróciła się na patrzącą na niego z dezaprobatą ciemnowłosą kobietę.

Draco poczuł się, jakby zwolniono go spod zaklęcia oszałamiającego. Potrząsnął głową, próbując wyrwać się spod kontroli. 

― Jestem doskonale świadom, co powinienem zrobić, a czego nie, Leontino. Przestań traktować mnie jak kogoś, kto potrzebuje opieki. 

― Zabije cię, jeśli tkniesz również tego chłopca ― wysyczała, obnażając zęby. 

― NIKT NIE MOŻE MNIE ZABIĆ! ― podniósł głos, posyłając jej okrutne spojrzenie. ― I doskonale o tym wiesz, moja droga. A już z całą pewnością nie Czarny Pan ― dodał delikatniej i uśmiechnął się do siebie. Po chwili wskazał palcem na drzwi i wyszeptał jedno słowo: ― Wynocha. 

Przystojny młodzieniec, który dotychczas leżał na puchatym dywanie przed fotelem, wstał powoli i zbliżył się do Mistrza, kołysząc uwodzicielsko biodrami. Jego nagość wcale mu nie przeszkadzała.

― Biedna Leontina. Znowu jest zazdrosna ― parsknął śmiechem i kobieta posłała mu jadowite spojrzenie, ale bez słowa protestu oboje skłonili się lekko, po czym opuścili pomieszczenie. Kiedy drzwi się zamknęły i Draco zauważył, że mężczyzna skupił całą swoją uwagę na nim, szybko odwrócił wzrok, ściskając różdżkę w spoconej dłoni. Spojrzał na nieruchomą postać dziewczynki, która siedziała zapomniana na podłodze. 

― Czuj się jak u siebie, Draco. Za chwilę wrócę. Wówczas porozmawiamy ― wyszeptał niesamowicie delikatnym głosem i Draco nie potrafił powstrzymać dreszczu. Zimne palce dotknęły jego policzka w opiekuńczym geście. Następnie mężczyzna odwrócił się i zbliżył do siedzącej na podłodze dziewczynki, po czym wziął ją w ramiona. 

― To zajmie tylko chwilę ― dodał i, nim Draco mógłby powiedzieć choćby słowo, nim mógłby nawet spróbować zorientować się w tym, co się dzieje, Mistrz wyciągnął różdżkę i, z lekkim uśmieszkiem na ustach, zniknął.


	14. Nigdy się nie poddawaj

Kap.  
Kap.  
Kap.

Niczym tykanie zegara odmierzającego czas, było słychać głośne kapanie wody. Harry na w pół siedział, a na w pół leżał, oparty o skałę, w którą uderzał leniwie głową. To był koniec. Był zbyt wyczerpany, by wciąż próbować wydostać się z tego zimnego więzienia. Wolał raczej pozwolić swoim myślom wrócić do przeszłości i rozpamiętywać bitwę o Hogwart. Gdzie popełnił błąd? Nie miał pojęcia. Co jeszcze mógł zrobić, dlaczego Ginny… _Nie! Nie myśl o niej ZNOWU!_ Zacisnął oczy i zmusił się do powrócenia myślami do czasu, kiedy leżał na wilgotnej trawie, udając martwego, podczas gdy Voldemort krążył wokół, jak zwykle z niego kpiąc. Wówczas miał chociaż po swojej stronie przyjaciół. Co odparł Neville, gdy Voldemort powiedział, by do niego dołączył? Oświadczył, że prędzej piekło zamarznie. W takim razie powinien tutaj być. Albo lepiej nie... musiałby do niego dołączyć. 

Harry uniósł ciężkie powieki i spojrzał na Czarnego Pana, który znowu siedział na _jego_ głazie i robił coś, czego Harry nie mógł z tej odległości dostrzec. Właściwie i tak go to nie obchodziło. Unikali się od kilku godzin, częściowo z powodu ostatnich żenujących wydarzeń. Harry wiedział, że zrobił z siebie durnia i Voldemort po prostu to wykorzystał. Nie było żadnego powodu, by przejmował się takimi głupotami, ale gotujący się w nim gniew sprawiał, że był niespokojny. W tej chwili to już jedynie pragnienie zemsty utrzymywało go przy zdrowych zmysłach, nawet jeśli samo było czymś żałosnym.

― Uspokój się ― wymamrotał, zmuszając się do wstania. Wiedział, że jego ruch zwróci odpowiednią uwagę. Spokojnie ruszył w kierunku swojego wroga. Niemal czuł chłodne spojrzenie, którym obrzucił go Voldemort, gdy się zbliżał. Kiedy już znalazł się w zasięgu jego ręki, pochylił się, pokazując, że już dłużej się go nie boi. Och nie, nie bał się go w najmniejszym stopniu. Niemal przyjemnie było mieć świadomość, że miejsce zajmowane dotychczas przez strach przed Czarnym Panem było teraz puste. Harry zastanawiał się, co je teraz zastąpi.

― Nienawidzę cię ― wysyczał, patrząc, jak wąskie szparki oczu Voldemorta niebezpiecznie się rozszerzają. 

― Zejdź mi z oczu, bachorze. ― Było jedyną odpowiedzią.

Harry wyprostował się, wytrzymując jego spojrzenie. 

― Gardzę tobą ― warknął, mając nadzieję, że Voldemort znowu go zaatakuje, by mógł się nieco wyżyć. 

― To odwzajemnione, Potter. Jesteś żałosnym, cyklofrenicznym* nieukiem. 

Cóż, nie do końca tego właśnie oczekiwał. 

― Co…? 

― Szykujesz dla mnie dzisiaj jeszcze jakieś miłosne wyznania?

― CO?!

― Idiota. 

Harry zagotował się ze złości. 

― Znowu ze mnie drwisz? 

― Uspokój się, Potter. Twój głos jest irytujący. 

Harry pochylił się ponownie i zacisnął dłonie w pięści przed twarzą Voldemorta. 

― Uderz mnie ― warknął, wysuwając wyzywająco bladą brodę. 

Zimne palce owinęły się w żelaznym uścisku wokół jego nadgarstka. 

― Uderz mnie!

Chłód płynący z tego dotyku posłał wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa dreszcze. 

Voldemort, wykrzywiając usta, odsłonił końcówki swoich spiczastych zębów, jednak wciąż nie zareagował. 

― Nie planowałeś przypadkiem zobaczyć mojego martwego ciała?! Spójrz, wciąż żyję! ― splunął, pozostawiając kropelki śliny na sinej twarzy. ― UDERZ MNIE! ― ryknął, zaciskając drugą pięść. 

Voldemort wrzasnął. 

Słaby wzrok Harry’ego nie dostrzegł momentu nadejścia ciosu, dopóki nie wyleciał w powietrze, zatrzymując się boleśnie dopiero na przeciwległej ścianie. 

― Boże ― jęknął, osuwając się na ziemię. Nogi strasznie mu się trzęsły, kiedy starał się złapać oddech, niezgrabnie wstając. Podświadomie potarł bolące miejsce na barku i karku. Skąd ten drań miał w sobie tyle siły? Cholera! Znowu kontrolował swoją magię! Znowu był niebezpieczny. 

Harry poczuł się jeszcze gorzej niż wcześniej. Osłabło jednak nie tylko jego pragnienie zemsty; stracił również nadzieję na to, że coś miałoby się w przyszłości zmienić. 

― To wszystko, na co się stać? ― wrzasnął do mężczyzny, który znowu siedział na skale, wyglądając na niezainteresowanego. 

Harry potknął się. 

― Mówię do ciebie! 

W końcu otrzymał odpowiedź w postaci zimnego śmiechu. 

― Dlaczego się w końcu nie poddasz, Potter? 

Harry uniósł brodę w buntowniczym geście, patrząc na mężczyznę płomiennym wzrokiem. 

― Tego właśnie chcesz, co nie? Zobaczyć mnie na kolanach! Kompletnie złamanego!? Pozwól więc, że ci coś wyjaśnię! NIGDY SIĘ NIE PODDAM, ZAPAMIĘTAJ TO! Byłem już w dużo gorszych sytuacjach niż ta, a się nie poddałem! Nie ma więc mowy, bym zrobił to teraz! Nie chcesz mi pomóc? WSPANIALE! Nie możesz znieść mojej obecności? ŚWIETNIE! Chcesz zostać sam? TO FANTASTYCZNIE! KTO POWIEDZIAŁ, ŻE CZEGOKOLWIEK OD CIEBIE POTRZEBUJĘ!?

Harry’ego aż rozbolało gardło od tych krzyków, ale warto było, choćby ze względu na samą ulgę, jaką czuł. Tak, to było niemal tak dobre jak pojedynek!

Voldemort posłał mu tylko wściekłe spojrzenie, po czym powiedział: 

― Twój głos jest irytujący, bachorze. 

Jednak tym razem to Harry go zignorował, wracając do swojego stałego miejsca pracy. Wspiął się po wilgotnej ścianie, przytrzymując się kamienia i kopiąc w szczelinie. 

Nie podda się, jeśli tylko istniała szansa, że dzięki temu zobaczy na twarzy Riddle’a rozczarowanie!

Nie podda się!

NIE podda się!

Nie! Nie! Nigdy!

Zaczerpnął oddech, czując wywołane małą ilością tlenu zawroty głowy. Jego palce były wciąż poranione i bolały, gdy trzymał kamień, ale nie miał zamiaru teraz rezygnować.

Nagle czyjaś obecność zakłóciła ciszę, która dotychczas przerywana była jedynie przez jego ciężki oddech. 

― Doszedłeś dalej, niż myślałem, Potter. Przyznaję, jestem dość zaskoczony. 

Młodzieniec wytrzeszczył oczy i odwrócił się w stronę intruza. 

― Co… tu robisz?!

Gdyby Harry miał określić minę Voldemorta, z całą pewnością właściwym opisującym ją słowem byłoby: “przebiegła”.

― Jestem po prostu ciekawy. ― Jego kocie oczy śledziły spływający po głazie strumień wody. ― Nie masz szans ― wyszeptał cicho, ale Harry zdecydował się to zignorować, krzycząc: 

― W tej chwili się stąd wynoś! To moja skała!

― Nie bądź durniem, Potter. Poza tym sam mnie tu zaprosiłeś. 

― A ty odrzuciłeś moją propozycję!

― Co, jeśli zmieniłem zdanie? 

Harry spochmurniał. 

― Mało prawdopodobne. Dlaczego miałbyś to zrobić? 

Voldemort przycisnął plecy do kamiennej ściany, szukając wygodniejszej pozycji, gdy sprawdzał odległość prowadzącą w dół.

― To raczej proste, bachorze. Jest w tobie tylko jedna wyjątkowa rzecz, której nigdy wcześniej jeszcze nie widziałem, a mianowicie zdolność przetrwania niemal wszystkiego, szczególnie rzeczy, które zabiłyby każdego innego człowieka. Więc kiedy Chłopiec, Który Przeżył mówi, że to droga na zewnątrz, kim jestem, by się z nim kłócić, nawet jeśli uważam, że to jedynie bardzo nieprzyjemny sposób popełnienia samobójstwa. Jeśli to przetrwasz, Potter, to ja również. 

Harry zamrugał. A potem jeszcze raz. Co to, do diabła, było? 

― Czy ty… próbujesz mi powiedzieć, że jesteś w stanie zaakceptować moje warunki? 

Voldemort zaszydził z nieskrywanego zdziwienia Harry’ego. 

― Twój entuzjazm jest... zaraźliwy, Potter. Mam nadzieję, że twoje szczęście również. 

Harry w końcu zrozumiał, że się na Voldemorta gapi, jednak nie potrafił zapanować nad swoim zdziwieniem. 

― Mówisz poważnie? ― zapytał z niedowierzaniem. 

Czarny Pan parsknął i Harry zaczął zastanawiać się, jak ktoś mógł brzmieć przy tym tak nienagannie.

― Zawsze, bachorze. Starczy nam powietrza zaledwie na kilka godzin. Co prawda mogę żyć bez niego nieco dłużej niż ty, jednak nie zwiększy to zbytnio moich szans na ratunek. Więc jeśli tak bardzo chcesz nas utopić, wolę chyba taką śmierć. 

― Możesz się mylić ― powiedział cicho, gdy złość zupełnie go już opuściła i spojrzał na Voldemorta, jakby widział go po raz pierwszy w życiu. Cóż, nie zobaczył niczego nowego; jednak mógł poczuć, że atmosfera gwałtownie się zmieniła. Rzucił krótkie spojrzenie na krwistoczerwone oczy mężczyzny, nim ten się wyprostował i położył dłoń na kamieniu.

― Racz trzymać się swojej złudnej nadziei, chłopcze. I raczej przygotuj się na ostatnią kąpiel w swoim życiu. 

*****

_Londyn, Departament międzynarodowej współpracy magicznej_

_19 Grudnia 2000, późna noc_

― Zabiłeś ją ― wyszeptał gardłowo, zmuszając się do spojrzenia w twarz Mistrza, gdy ten wrócił do pokoju. Było tak samo jak ostatnim razem, kiedy wrócił z Rumunii. Patrzył na zimne, nieruchome ciało dziewczynki i jedyną rzeczą, jaką widział, było wspomnienie pustych ciał jego towarzyszy. Byli martwi, zanim zdołał otrząsnąć się z szoku. Na szczęście, nim spotkał go taki sam los, co ich, udało mu się wykrztusić swoje imię oraz to, dla kogo pracował. Natychmiast radykalnie zmieniło to zachowanie Mistrza. Chociaż i tak nic nie mogło zmienić faktu, że Draco obawiał się jego obecności niemal tak bardzo, jak bał się Czarnego Pana. 

Cichy głos zachichotał delikatnie, przerywając jego myśli. 

― No i cóż z tego? Dlaczego cię to obchodzi, mój chłopcze? Jesteś Śmierciożercą, prawda? Czy twoim zadaniem nie jest zabicie tak wielu mugoli, jak tylko to możliwe, ilekroć masz na to szansę?

― Nie, ty cholerny dziwaku ― mruknął do siebie, patrząc w ziemię. Kątem oka dostrzegł szybki ruch, ale było za późno na reakcję. Mistrz był za szybki. Nagle pojawił się tuż za nim, jedną dłoń zaciskając na jego szyi, podczas gdy drugą złapał jego pięść z różdżka. Znowu rozbrzmiał cichy głos, a zimny oddech połaskotał jego ucho. 

― Przypominasz mi swojego drogiego, wężowego Mistrza. Pamiętam, że nazywał mnie w ten sposób. Ale gdy się połączymy, będziesz również moim sługą. Lepiej uważaj na język. 

Draco wiercił się, próbując uwolnić się od lodowatego uścisku. 

― O czym ty mówisz?! ― Szarpnął nieco mocniej. ― Odejdź ode mnie! 

Ostre zęby otarły się o jego kark.

― Och, tak Draco, to tylko kwesta czasu, nim twój Mistrz do mnie dołączy. Szybko nauczy się, jak doceniać moje zdanie. Dopilnuję tego. 

Oczy Draco nabiegły łzami, gdy czuł zimne usta przesuwające się po jego szyi. 

― Proszę… proszę, nie rób tego. Nie rób ― wyszeptał słabo. 

Chichot nie był już dłużej delikatny. Był zimny. Mroźny. 

― Nie jesteś zbyt odważny, prawda? Och, mój młody czarodzieju, nie masz pojęcia, jak trudno ci się oprzeć.

Usta wróciły do jego ucha, kompletnie go unieruchamiając. Nie potrafił się ruszyć, jedynie słuchał. 

― W dzisiejszych czasach ciężko jest być wampirem. Naprawdę, nie bawi mnie już dłużej picie krwi mugoli. Jest jak woda. Może ugasić pragnienie, ale jest pozbawiona smaku i zapachu. Natomiast krew czarodziei jest czymś zupełnie innym. Cóż, ty na przykład smakujesz jak słodkie mleko. Chociaż masz nieco stłumiony smak, nawet mi się on podoba, pewnie ze względu na to, że od tygodni jestem na mugolskiej diecie. 

Ostre zęby przerwały cienką skórę jego małżowiny usznej i zimny język zlizał kilka kropli krwi. Już dłużej tego nie wytrzyma. Poczuł, że w każdej chwili może zemdleć, nieważne, jak bardzo starał się utrzymać przytomność.

― Jednak to smak Czarnego Pana jest oszałamiający. Niezapomniany. Smakuje taką mocą i władzą, że czuję się, jakbym naprawdę żył. To lepsze niż Ognista Whisky. ― Draco nie miał pojęcia, czy zastygł z przerażenia czy szoku. Uścisk ręki na szyi rozluźnił się i chłopak osunął się na ziemię, drżąc niekontrolowanie. Kilka minut minęło, zanim był w stanie znowu się odezwać.

― Ty… ty… ugryzłeś… go? 

Cień okrył jego twarz. Draco spojrzał na niego przerażony. 

― Tak. Zaskoczony? 

_Dlaczego Czarny Pan go za to nie zabił?!_

― Dlaczego mi to mówisz? ― sapnął, próbując wstać, ale nogi odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa. ― Zabije mnie za tę wiedzę.

Mistrz wyglądał na niemal smutnego, klękając przy nim i delikatnie ujmując jego twarz. 

― Och, nie. Nie sądzę, Draco. Nie martw się. Potrzebuje cię. Kiedy dowie, że tu jestem, będzie potrzebował każdego poplecznika, jaki tylko mu został, by trzymać mnie od siebie z daleka. Ale to na nic. Chcę, byś mu to powiedział. Powiedz, że przyjdę go odzyskać. Będzie wiedział, co mam na myśli. 

Jego oczy błysnęły czerwienią, gdy się wyprostował. 

― Oczywiście musimy poczekać, aż jakimś cudem się pojawi. Tak czy inaczej, wiem, po co przyszedłeś. Oczywistym jest, że wciąż jest zaginiony. Ale wróci. Jestem pewien. Nie ma mowy, by ten śmieszny chłopak ― Potter, tak się nazywa, prawda? ― mógł go zniszczyć. Więc kiedy już wróci, przekaż mu moją wiadomość. Do tego czasu możesz zostać. I tak musisz zebrać o mnie jakieś informacje, by móc mu je przekazać, mam rację? 

Draco potrząsnął głową, by oczyścić umysł i w końcu zmusił się do wstania. Jego ucho boleśnie pulsowało, ale nie potrafił stwierdzić, dlaczego jego twarz była mokra od łez. 

― Nie jesteś tym, z kim Czarny Pan chciał negocjować ― odparł bezmyślnie Draco. ― Nie jesteś Królem Wampirów!

Piękne rysy Mistrza wykrzywiły się w zaskoczeniu i rozczarowaniu. 

― Ach, ależ jestem, chłopcze. Jestem Mistrzem, Eminencją! ― powiedział głośno, sprawiając, że jego głos potoczył się echem po pomieszczeniu. ― Choć masz w pewnym stopniu rację; to nie ze mną chciał pracować. Przejąłem tę funkcję, co jest naturalne w społeczeństwie wampirów. Ale nie martw się o to. Nauczysz się, jak czerpać przyjemność z mojej obecności. 

Draco zacisnął palce na różdżce, wskazując nią na niego. 

― Czarny Pan cię zabije. A ja gorzko za to zapłacę, jeśli dam ci odejść bez żadnej walki. _Sectumsempra!_

Kilka rzeczy wydarzyło się na raz. Draco w końcu otrząsnął się ze stanu otępienia na tyle, by uzmysłowić sobie, że Mistrz miał różdżkę. To nie powinno być możliwe. Wampiry nie używały różdżek, ich magia z nimi nie współgrała. A zamiary Mistrza były oczywiste, zwłaszcza gdy niesamowicie szybko wyciągnął ją z rękawa i zablokował jego zaklęcie - co też było niemożliwe. Po trzecie, wskazał na niego różdżką i rzucił zaklęcie, którego używali tylko czarodzieje. Jakim cudem...? 

― _Crucio!_

Draco zgubił tor swoich myśli, ogarnięty niewyobrażalnym bólem. 

A później krzyczał i krzyczał, dopóki w końcu nie otoczyła go ciemność.


	15. Czas na bohaterów

Słowniczek: _rumuński_

 

*

Chuda, wysoka postać zgrabnie ześlizgnęła się z wilgotnej ściany, po czym zbliżyła się do brudnego młodzieńca, który przykucnął sobie w wilgotnym rogu. 

― Gotowe. 

― Co? ― Harry zaczerpnął głęboki oddech, starając się nabrać jak najwięcej tlenu.

― Pozostał już tylko jeden, Potter. Jeden ostatni kamień, który rozłamię, nim woda nas zaleje. ― Harry spojrzał na niego, mrugając, jakby do oczu wpadło mu trochę błota. Westchnął. Co powinien na to odpowiedzieć? _Oczywiście, Voldemorcie, miałeś rację, nie ma szans, byśmy to przetrwali_ albo: _Miałeś całkowitą rację, Riddle, utopimy się tutaj_ j? Nie było mowy, by coś takiego przeszło mu przez gardło; prędzej odgryzie sobie język. Ostatecznie okazało się, że i tak nie musiał nic mówić; cisza była wystarczająco wymowna. Obaj wiedzieli, co ich czeka. 

― Wyżłobiłem w jaskini tunel, więc kiedy woda ją zaleje, zawsze możemy się w niej ukryć. 

Voldemort prychnął cicho. 

― Naprawdę myślisz, że jaskinia nas ocali? 

― Nie ― mruknął bez emocji, wzruszając ramionami. Wszystko wydawało się lepsze niż czekanie na tę chwilę… nawet jeśli miało być to walczenie o jego drogie życie. ― Po prostu zrób to w końcu.

Czarny Pan odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na Harry’ego. Nie podobała mu się jego nagła uległość. 

― Dziwne, Potter, jakoś tak oczekiwałem, że powiesz przed śmiercią coś lepszego. Coś w stylu: _jestem zaszczycony, że mogę umrzeć, zabierając ze sobą twoje zło_ , czy jakieś podobne bzdury.

Harry wziął kolejny słaby wdech i odwrócił wzrok. 

― W przeciwieństwie do ciebie, nie obawiam się śmieci... ― Zakaszlał kilka razy. ― … Chociaż…

Voldemortowi drgnęła bezwłosa powieka. 

― Chociaż? ― ciągnął. 

― Nie chcę umierać! Może to dlatego, nawet po tych wszystkich latach, wciąż z tobą walczę. Po prostu podoba mi się życie, mimo że niszczysz każdy jego radosny aspekt!

Co dziwne, Voldemort ani z niego nie zadrwił, ani nie prychnął na jego słowa, jak to robił przy każdej innej nadarzającej się okazji. Przez chwilę stali w milczeniu, słuchając szumu wody, nim Riddle ponownie się odezwał: 

― Co przypomina mi, że nigdy nie zapytałem cię o twoje ostatnie życzenie. 

Zaskoczony Harry zamrugał.

― A od kiedy to pytasz o to swoje przyszłe ofiary?

Usłyszał parsknięcie. 

― Jedynie moich największych wrogów ― opowiedział cicho i być może nawet nie chciał, żeby Harry to usłyszał, jednak chłopak wyłapał jego wypowiedź.

― Och, więc teraz jestem twoim największym wrogiem, a nie głupim chłopakiem, który przeżył dzięki zwykłemu szczęściu?

― I tym, i tym. 

Harry rozważał to przez chwilę, nim się odezwał: 

― Powiedz pierwszy.

― Co?!

― Zdradź mi swoje życzenie, Voldemorcie. Bo bez względu na to, co tam sobie myślisz, twoje szanse na przeżycie nie są większe od moich. 

Harry usłyszał dźwięk świadczący o tym, że Voldemort się do niego zbliżył, ale nie chciał ryzykować spojrzenia na niego.

― Twoja bezczelność nie zna granic, Potter.

Harry przytaknął, pocierając swoje bolące palce. 

― Ale skoro nalegasz, jest coś, co chciałbym wiedzieć. ― Ponownie dobiegł Harry’ego jego lodowaty głos, tym razem z mniejszej odległości.

Harry w końcu zerknął na niego z zainteresowaniem. Po szybkiej wymianie spojrzeń, Voldemort odwrócił wzrok.

― Powiedz mi, co wydarzyło się w Zakazanym Lesie. Wiem, że to wiesz, chłopcze… natomiast przede mną prawda jest ukryta. Jak mogłeś przeżyć zaklęcie zabijające? Jak mogłeś przeciwstawić się wszystkim znanym prawom magii? 

Harry nie potrafił stwierdzić, czy był zaskoczony tym pytaniem. W tej chwili Voldemort mógł poprosić go o cokolwiek, a wybrał to. Najwyraźniej był pewien, że to musiała być ta moc, o której mówiła przepowiednia. 

Ostatecznie postanowił wyjawić Voldemortowi prawdę. Kto wie, może Czarny Pan miał rację. Przepowiednia mogła mówić o kawałku duszy, który ten nieświadomie mu przekazał, gdy miał tylko roczek. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że możliwość zajrzenia w umysł Czarnego Pana i zrozumienia go była kluczową umiejętnością, dzięki której niemal udało się Harry’emu wygrać. Niemal.

Młodzieniec potrząsnął głową, by odrzucić od siebie te myśli. Przepowiednie są zbyt tajemnicze, by ktoś mógł pomyśleć, że kiedykolwiek naprawdę zdoła je zrozumieć. Poza tym to naprawdę nie miało już znaczenia, skoro nie był dłużej horkruksem Voldemorta. Nie widział powodu, by trzymać tę informację w sekrecie.

― Tak myślałem, że mi nie powiesz ― wyszeptał lodowato Voldemort, widząc lekceważący gest Harry’ego. Zamiast odpowiedzieć, Potter złapał dłoń Czarnego Pana i, ignorując jego protesty, przycisnął długie palce do swojej blizny. Sam był tak zimny i przemoczony, że nawet nie poczuł chłodu jego skóry. Harry’emu drgnęły kąciki ust na widok wyrazu twarzy jego wroga. Powiedzenie, że Voldemort był oszołomiony, było niedomówieniem roku. 

― Co ty wyprawiasz, Potter? ― zapytał w końcu podwyższonym głosem, próbując ukryć konsternację. 

― Odpowiadam ― powiedział spokojnie Harry. 

Dezorientacja pojawiła się przez chwilę na twarzy Riddle’a, nim zastąpiła ją złość. Próbował wyrwać swoją dłoń, ale Harry nie puszczał jego nadgarstka. 

― Potter, co do diabła…?

― Nie widzisz w tym niczego dziwnego? ― zapytał Harry. 

― Poza wszystkim? ― wysyczał Voldemort, którego oczy błyszczały z furii. 

― Mam na myśli to, że nie wrzeszczę z bólu ― powiedział i parsknął, gdy Voldemort złączył brwi. ― Jak myślisz, dlaczego wcześniej cierpiałem przez fizyczny kontakt z tobą? ― naciskał, z satysfakcją widząc, że Czarny Pan stara się rozwiązać tę zagadkę. 

― Myślałem, że przechodzisz jakiś rodzaj mentalnej traumy ― oświadczył Voldemort, ale dezorientacja wciąż była nieco widoczna na jego twarzy. ― Ale co to ma z czymkolwiek wspólnego, głupcze? 

_Choć czasami jesteś geniuszem, akurat w tej chwili to ty jesteś głupcem_ , pomyślał Harry, ale nie powiedział tego na głos. 

― Cokolwiek tam sobie myślałeś, byłeś w błędzie. Zapewniam cię, że ból, który czułem, był czysto fizyczny i niemal nie do wytrzymania. To był ból czegoś, co zostało wyrwane ze swojego naturalnego miejsca, czegoś umierającego przy każdym kontakcie, ale nigdy całkowicie. To był ból, który czułem.

Voldemort zamarł i wyrwał szybko swoją rękę. Coś głęboko w środku powiedziało mu, że rozumie, o czym mówi Potter, ale odmawiał, całkowicie odmawiał uwierzenia w to. 

― Potter…?

― Nigdy nie zrozumiałeś, kim dla ciebie byłem, prawda? Ponieważ jestem całkowicie pewny, że gdybyś wiedział, nie próbowałbyś mnie tak bardzo zabić. 

― Wytłumacz!

― Zapewniam cię, że nigdy tak naprawdę nie przeciwstawiłem się żadnemu prawu magii. Coś umarło tamtej nocy, ale to nie byłem ja, Voldemorcie! To nie byłem ja!

― Nie…

― Jak wytłumaczysz to, że wiedziałem, gdzie znajdowały się inne horkruksy? Jak wytłumaczysz to, że bez względu na dzielącą nas odległość mogłem zajrzeć do twojej głowy? A co z tym dziwnym połączeniem, które dzieliliśmy? Naprawdę myślisz, że jestem tak znakomitym legilimentą? Nie, Voldemorcie, nie jestem i jestem całkowicie pewien, że dobrze o tym wiesz! To ty powiedziałeś mi wszystko, co musiałem widzieć… a dokładniej zrobił to pieprzony kawałek twojej duszy w mojej głowie! Ten, który zabiłeś nocą w Zakazanym…

― WYSTARCZY!

Harry poczuł, że jego ciało unosi się w powietrze, a następnie uderza w skałę. Jego plecy ogarnął ostry ból, a z jego ust wyrwał się mimowolny okrzyk. 

― KŁAMCA! ― krzyknął Voldemort, czerpiąc głęboko powietrze; jego magiczna aura błyskała niekontrolowanie. 

Harry zadarł brodę, próbując nie dać wyprowadzić się z równowagi. Oddychał równie ciężko, co jego towarzysz. 

― Tylko na mnie spójrz, Voldemorcie. ― Oddech. ― Odpowiedź jest właśnie tutaj. Spójrz mi w oczy ― Oddech. ― Zobaczysz, że nie kłamię.

Długie palce złapały jego szyję i uniosły go nad ziemię, aż stał na samych koniuszkach palców. Patrzył, jak Voldemort obnaża zęby, widział jego złość i chęć skręcenia mu karku, ale poza tym wszystkim widział również czysty lęk. Harry rozpaczliwie nabrał powietrza, czując, że się dusi i wyjąkał:

― Nie widzisz... co sobie zrobiłeś? Jak daleko… posunąłeś się, dążąc do potęgi? Doszło do tego, że zabiłeś samego siebie i nawet tego nie spostrzegłeś. Naprawdę… naprawdę mi ciebie szkoda.

Voldemort przesunął nim po ścianie. 

― Jak śmiesz mówić coś takiego, Potter!? To zupełnie niemożliwe! Nigdy bym…! ― zachłysnął się. 

Zaprzeczenie w jego głosie było boleśnie oczywiste. _Zasłużyłeś na to, draniu_ , pomyślał Harry, nim znowu się odezwał. 

― Jak możesz tak mówić, skoro nie wiesz?! Nic nie poczułeś nic, kiedy twoje horkruksy zostały zniszczone, prawda? Wydaje mi się, że to cena, którą płacisz za przesunięcie granic magii duszy dalej, niż ktokolwiek inny by się odważył. Jak możesz mówić, co jest możliwe, a co nie?

Po długiej chwili, kiedy to Harry po prostu łapał powietrze, w końcu zrozumiał, że uścisk na jego szyi powoli słabnie. W końcu blade dłonie puściły go całkowicie i Voldemort odsunął się. Przez chwilę nie słyszał nic poza ich ciężkimi oddechami. 

― Więc ― powiedział w końcu Voldemort ― próbujesz mi powiedzieć, że sam nieświadomie uczyniłem cię horkruksem, którego również… sam zniszczyłem? ― Jego głos był tak bliski załamania się, jak nigdy wcześniej. 

― Taa, w końcu do ciebie dotarło. Myślę, że to ten kawałek przepowiedni “żaden nie może żyć, gdy drugi przeżyje” ― wyszeptał, nagle nie czując się najlepiej, widząc Riddle’a w takim stanie.

Prawa dłoń Voldemorta wykonała lekki ruch i opadła na zimny kamień, jakby próbował złapać równowagę. 

― Jeśli to prawda, Potter, powinieneś był skłamać. 

Harry poczuł, jak usta opadają mu ze zdziwienia.

― Uch… ― wymamrotał, patrząc, jak Voldemort pociera swój nos, a raczej miejsce, gdzie powinien się on znajdować. 

― Cóż, teraz twoja kolej. Powiedz mi, co chcesz wiedzieć ― oznajmił, a jego normalnie lodowaty głos brzmiał pusto. Potrzeba zapomnienia o tym, co zostało powiedziane chwilę wcześnie, była doskonale widoczna. 

― Um... ― Usta Harry’ego nie nadążały za myślami. ― Jest wiele rzeczy, które chciałbym wiedzieć, ale nic z tego nie jest w tej chwili tak naprawdę ważne ― powiedział w końcu. ― Tak naprawdę chciałbym tylko znów zobaczyć swoich przyjaciół. I poczuć słońce na twarzy. Albo patrzeć na fajerwerki rozpoczynające nowy wiek i… cholera, po prostu chciałbym się stąd wydostać, jasne?!

Harry patrzył, jak mroczna postać powoli odwraca swoją głowę i prycha. 

― Zabawne. Powiedziałeś to, jak gdybyś chciał, bym zapewnił twoje przetrwanie. 

Harry powoli podszedł bliżej. 

― A jesteś w stanie to zrobić? ― Może to nie był najlepszy czas na sarkastyczne uwagi, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać. 

― Bezczelny bachor ― odparował Voldemort. 

Stali tak przez chwilę, patrząc na siebie nawzajem i chociaż Harry widział tylko zamazane kontury, nie dostrzegał już dłużej na twarzy Voldemorta nienawiści. Widział jedynie wątpliwości i determinację. 

― Cóż, myślę, że nadszedł czas ― powiedział cicho Voldemort. 

Harry jedynie przytaknął, patrząc, jak jego wróg wspina się z powrotem po śliskiej ścianie i nagle się waha.

― A tak dla twojej informacji, Potter, miałeś rację w jednym. 

_Tylko w jednym?_ ― pomyślał nagle Harry. 

― Gdybyś powiedział mi, że byłeś… moim horkruksem, nigdy nie próbowałbym cię zabić ― oznajmił, po czym zniknął w wąskim przejściu i Harry przycisnął z oczekiwaniem plecy do ściany. 

― Niestety, nawet gdybym dowiedział się o tym na czas, obaj wiemy, że zatrzymałbym to dla siebie ― mruknął, biorąc głęboki wdech. 

Później usłyszał trzask, którego oczekiwał, ale tym, czego się nie spodziewał, a raczej miał nadzieję, że jednak nie nadejdzie, była zalewająca jego twarz zimna woda, zupełnie go zakrywająca. W następnej chwili delikatne światło rozświetlające ich więzienie zniknęło, pogrążając ich w wirze chłodnej, duszącej ciemności.

****

_Sekretna baza Zakonu Feniksa._

_Grimmauld Place 12, Londyn_

Ron nie mógł spać. Ostatnie dwie godziny spędził na wpatrywaniu się w sufit, myśląc tak intensywnie, że niemal bolał go mózg. Początkowo miał nadzieję, że Hermiona do niego dołączy i będą mogli tak jak zawsze przedyskutować jutrzejszy plan, ale wówczas dotarło do niego, że dziewczyna wciąż próbuje przetłumaczyć list, który znaleźli w komnatach Mistrza. Och, jak on nienawidził wspomnień z zeszłonocnej przygody. Przyprawiła go tylko o koszmary. I to nawet, kiedy nie spał. Kręcił się w łóżku i podłożył sobie pod głowę poduszkę, zmuszając się do wyrzucenia z głowy zdjęcia Sami-Wiecie-Kogo. 

 

Wydarzyło się później tak wiele dziwnych i strasznych rzeczy, których nie mógł pojąć. Hermiona powiedziała, że zbliża się coś dużego. Jedynym problemem było, że nikt nie wiedział, co takiego. Nawet członkowie Zakonu, którzy udawali, że pracują dla ministerstwa. Nowa polityka Umbridge wykluczała mugolaków i to było coś, w czym nikt z Zakonu nie chciał uczestniczyć. Pytaniem było, co mugole robili w ministerstwie, skoro byli tak brudni? Wczoraj ojciec powiedział mu, że nigdy wcześniej nie widział ich tam tak wielu. Sam pomysł, by Umbridge potrzebowała ich towarzystwa, był śmieszny. Nie, nie chciała ich tam. A jeśli jego ojciec miał rację, ci ludzie przyszli tam na polecenie Mistrza. Kim był w takim razie ten okropny typek? Jakim cudem mógł zostać najwyższym doradcą Umbridge? 

Och, Merlinie, głowa bolała go tak, jakby miała zaraz eksplodować. Ale najgorzej czuł się przez to, że wiedział, iż jako auror sam wciąż był członkiem ministerstwa. Ta myśl sprawiała, że robiło mu się niedobrze. Będzie musiał pomagać wrogom, jeśli ci zechcą skorzystać z jego usług. Nie było już odwrotu; musiałby. Rozmawiali o tym, dlaczego jest to konieczne na ostatnim spotkaniu Zakonu. Wszyscy (poza nim) uznali, że lepszym wyjściem będzie pozostanie w ministerstwie. Zakon musiał kontrolować jakoś sytuację, skoro Ten-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać będzie próbował znowu wzrosnąć w siłę.

Znowu zmienił pozycję. 

Oczywiście wszystkie te myśli zaraz błądziły w stronę Harry’ego. Gdzie się podziewał jego najlepszy przyjaciel? Co mógł zrobić, by mu pomóc? Jak mógł odpoczywać w łóżku i myśleć o tych wszystkich nonsensach, skoro jego kumpel mógł cierpieć w niewoli? Taa, Ron wciąż był absolutnie pewien, że Harry jeszcze nie umarł. Sami―Wiecie―Kto nie trzymałby tego w sekrecie. I to tylko sprawiało, że jeszcze bardziej desperacko starał się go szukać, nawet jeśli nie wiedział gdzie. 

Cóż, przynajmniej Hermiona ciężko pracowała, by znaleźć jakieś tropy. Ron nie wątpił, że w końcu się jej uda. Póki co musiał jednak czekać. 

Coś zimnego musnęło jego piętę.

Momentalnie uniósł się na łóżku, patrząc w ciemność. 

Kolejny ruch, ale tym razem poczuł na swojej kostce dotyk. Szarpnął się do tyłu. 

― Hermiono, to ty? 

Cisza. 

― To nie jest zabawne!

Ron oczekiwał, że zobaczy bujne włosy swojej dziewczyny i lekki uśmieszek, ale pokój wydawał się być pusty. Po chwili bliski był uznania, że po prostu sobie coś wyobraził. Położył głowę na poduszkę, ale zaraz podskoczył, gdy znowu coś przesunęło się po jego nodze. 

― Hermiono! Co robisz!? Przestań! Nie jestem w nastroju na takie zabawy.

Znowu nie uzyskał żadnej odpowiedzi. 

― Mam dosyć! ― warknął wściekły i chwycił różdżkę z szafki nocnej. ― _Lumos_!

Niebieskawe światło rozświetliło obskurną sypialnię. 

Ron chwycił kołdrę i nią szarpnął. 

― Mam cię!

Jednak to, co zobaczył, sprawiło, że przestał oddychać. 

Powinniście bowiem wiedzieć, że Ron Weasley nie był tchórzem. Jasne, bał się kilku rzeczy, ale był w stanie poradzić sobie ze swoimi lękami. Oczekiwał, że zobaczy Hermionę, mimo że nie miała w zwyczaju szarpać go za palec czy nogę. Mógłby przeżyć fakt, że to nie była ona. Mógłby przeżyć nawet jakiś głupi kawał George’a, zupełnie jakby obudzenie go w środku nocy miało być jakimś fantastycznym dowcipem. Merlinie, mógłby przeżyć mysz w łóżku.

Ale z całą pewnością nie był w stanie pogodzić się z widokiem wielkiego węża ― wystarczająco wielkiego, by mógł zjeść go żywcem ― zwiniętego między jego nogami, jak gdyby nigdy nic.

Nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem udało mu się wydać z siebie tak dziewczyński krzyk.

 

***

_Londyn, Ministerstwo Magii_

_20 Grudnia 2000, czwarta nad ranem_

 

Mistrz był wściekły. Ta noc zdecydowanie nie należała do niego. Zaledwie kilka minut temu odkrył, że w jego komnatach byli niemile widziani goście, którzy poczynili jeszcze mniej mile widziane przeszukanie jego rzeczy osobistych. Ukradli nawet część jego prywatnej korespondencji! Wciąż czuł smród ich obecności, ich śmiertelności i ich krwi. Cholerni czarodzieje i ich wciskanie nosa w nie swoje sprawy. Przez nich wpadał we wściekłość i nadwyrężał swoją samokontrolę. Gdyby złapał ich na gorącym uczynku, woleliby nigdy się nie urodzić. Pomysł wyssania ich brudnych szyi i oderwania im kończyn wpadł mu do głowy już w korytarzu i ostatecznie uznał, że może lepiej, iż uciekli. Ich morderstwo prawdopodobnie kosztowałoby go przywilej bycia doradcą słodkiej Dolores. Oblizał wargi i uśmiechnął się. Tak, całe szczęście jej krew była jedną z tych, które niemal go odrzucały. Pachniała zbyt słodko. To pozwalało mu pracować w jej obecności bez zbytniej ostrożności (chociaż przydałby mu się klips na nos), a naprawdę musiał porozmawiać z nią o ochronie ministerstwa. 

Na końcu korytarza skręcił w prawo, kierując się do windy. Podejrzewał, że Umbridge siedzi w swoim biurze. Była tam od wczorajszego wieczora, rozkazawszy, by jej nie przeszkadzano. Ale on to zrobi. Mieli umowę, poza tym nienawidził być ignorowany. Chciał utrzymać kilka rzeczy w sekrecie i nie mógł zrobić tego bez jej zgody. Na przykład tysiące mugoli uwięzionych w lochach w celu karmienia i zabawiania jego małej armii. Choć tego, oczywiście, Dolores wiedzieć nie musiała. 

― Dragomirze!

Mistrz zatrzymał się, patrząc z zaskoczeniem na pustą ścianę. W ułamku sekundy odwrócił się, wrząc ze złości. 

― _Ile razy mam się powtarzać, Leontino?! Myślę, że dość jasno się wyraziłem, byś nigdy więcej nie wymawiała mojego imienia! Nie tutaj! To nie jest bezpieczne_ ― powiedział ostro, automatycznie przechodząc na rumuński. 

W mgnieniu oka stanęła tuż przed nim, uśmiechając się. 

― _Nikt nas nie słyszy._

Mistrz wyciągnął różdżkę i zadowolenie zniknęło z jej twarzy. 

_― No i?_

Pochyliła głowę, ale nie opadła na kolana. 

― _Przyjmij moje przeprosiny, Eminencjo_ ― powiedziała cicho, pozwalając swoim hebanowym włosom opaść na jej ładną twarz. Jego zimne palce złapały jej brodę, zmuszając ją do spojrzenia w jego granatowe oczy. 

― _Dlaczego wciąż zachowujesz się, jakbym był twoim dzieckiem? Obrzydzasz mnie!_ ― powiedział gorzko. 

_― Ależ jesteś moim dzieckiem, kochany. Uczyniłam cię jednym z nas._ ― Uśmiechnęła się, wyciągając rękę, by dotknąć jego twarzy. 

_― To było trzy tysiące pięćdziesiąt cztery lata temu! Nie możesz w końcu odpuścić? ―_ Odepchnął ją, krzywiąc się. 

_― Wciąż cię kocham_ ― wyszeptała błagalnie. 

_― Leontino, wiesz, że nie czuję tego samego. Rozmawialiśmy już o tym wiele razy. Wytłumaczyłem ci, dlaczego zgodziłem się na zostanie wampirem. Nie zależy mi na niczym poza mocą, a ty pomogłaś mi ją zdobyć. Jestem za to wdzięczny, ale to wszystko. Nie oczekuj niczego więcej!_

_― Wiem, że mnie nie kochasz. Darzysz uczuciami kogoś innego._

Chociaż jej twarz pozostawała całkowicie pusta, jej głos ją zdradził. Mistrz tylko uśmiechnął się, odwracając wzrok. 

_― Bzdura!_

_― Naprawdę? A co z Voldemortem? ―_ zapytała chłodno. 

_― Co z nim?_

_― Od jak dawna już pożądasz jego krwi? Czterdziestu lat?_ ― naciskała. 

_― Trzydziestu ośmiu. Ale pozwól, że ci przypomnę, iż to nie twoja sprawa._

― _Masz na jego punkcie taką obsesję, a jego jedynym celem jest zabicie cię! ―_ zawrzała, łapiąc go za rękaw, gdy się odsuwał. _― Dlaczego taki jesteś, dlaczego musisz polować na najbardziej niebezpiecznych czarodziejów?! Jeśli cię zrani, przysięgam, że…_

 _― Nie bądź głupia! Jakby mógł mi cokolwiek zrobić! Poza tym myślę, że jasno wyraziłem się, iż to nie twoja sprawa! To koniec tej rozmowy!_ ― wysyczał wściekle, wchodząc do windy, po czym zamknął drzwi prosto przed jej twarzą. 

 

*****

_Tymczasem z powrotem w jaskini_

Harry tak naprawdę nigdy nie myślał o tym, jak umrze. Prowadząc życie głównego celu Voldemorta, mógł o tym myśleć albo bez ustanku, albo wcale. Dla własnego dobra wybrał drugą opcję. Ale teraz, kiedy był zalany na dnie jaskini tak zimną wodą, że było to niemal bolesne, nie potrafił myśleć o niczym innym. Podczas gdy jego ciało desperacko walczyło z gwałtownym strumieniem, jego umysł podsuwał mu przerażające obrazy śmierci jego rodziców pośród błysku zielonego światła. Potajemnie, gdzieś w głębi umysłu sądził, że umrze tak jak oni, po raz trzeci potraktowany tym zaklęciem. Tym razem nie byłoby matki, która mogłaby się za niego poświęcić, ani duszy Voldemorta, która umarłaby za niego. 

A jednak się mylił. Oczywiście to nie tak miało się to stać. Zarówno Los, jak i Śmierć nienawidziły go aż do tego stopnia. Nie mógł umrzeć w prosty sposób, który wybrał w Zakazanym Lesie. Nie, musiał znosić te długie, zmrożone noże przeszywające jego ciało, dopóki nie pogrąży się w spazmach. Musiał znosić nieznośne uczucie wydzierania mu powoli życia. Doskonale to pamiętał. Doświadczył tego samego bólu, kiedy zanurzył się w leśnej sadzawce, by wydobyć miecz Gryffindora. Jednak tym razem nie nadejdzie żaden Ron, by go uratować. Musiał sam się z tego wyplątać. 

Jego płuca płonęły, zmuszając go do wzięcia oddechu, ale wciąż znajdował się pod wodą, a brak światła dodatkowo utrudniał mu orientację. Instynktownie obrał kierunek w górę, zmuszając swoje ciało do wstrzymania oddechu jeszcze przez kilka sekund. A kiedy myślał, że jego płuca eksplodują, powróciło światło. Było niezwykle słabe, jednak pomogło mu zobaczyć, że od powierzchni dzieliła go nie więcej niż stopa. Z ostatnim odepchnięciem nóg, wynurzył się i odetchnął głęboko, dusząc się i wypluwając wodę z ust. Nagle zimne dłonie owinęły się wokół jego szyi w podobny sposób jak jeszcze nie tak dawno. 

Harry zamrugał i w jednej chwili zrozumiał kilka rzeczy. Po pierwsze, jego głowa znajdowała się nie więcej niż trzy stopy od sufitu. Po drugie, woda wciąż napływała, zmniejszając dystans. Po trzecie, Voldemort trzymał go i coś do niego mówił. Zmusił się do zignorowania strasznego dyskomfortu i skupienia się na tym, co mężczyzna próbował mu powiedzieć. Łomot wody wyjątkowo to utrudniał. 

― Co zajęło ci tak długo, Potter?!

W porządku, teraz rozumiał. 

― Kąpiel! ― odwrzasnął, nim znowu się zakrztusił, gdy uderzyła w niego kolejna fala. Harry’emu wydawało się, że usłyszał w odpowiedzi coś w stylu: _Aghr, bachorze!_ , ale nie był pewien. 

― Jak się stąd wydostaniemy?! ― spróbował jeszcze raz, gdy odległość od sufitu zmniejszyła się do dwóch stóp. 

― Dlaczego mnie o to pytasz? Przecież to był twój pomysł, bachorze! ― Zimny głos Voldemorta został stłumiony przez szum wody.

― Obawiam się, że nie najlepszy ― wymamrotał, ale wyjątkowy słuch Czarnego Pana i tak to wychwycił. 

― Oczywiście! ― odwarknął. 

Odległość znowu zmniejszyła się o stopę. Harry nie mógł już dłużej trzymać całej głowy nad poziomem wody. Zaczął panikować. 

― Słuchaj, bachorze, może być sposób. ― Znowu usłyszał zimny głos. Voldemort przysunął się jeszcze bliżej. 

― Co? ― Ożywił się, ogarnięty nową nadzieją. 

― Nie jestem całkowicie pewien, ale istnieje możliwość, że będę mógł jeszcze bardziej poszerzyć szczelinę, by dało się przez nią wypłynąć. Jednak są dwa problemy. Po pierwsze, muszę czekać, aż jaskinię całkowicie zaleje woda, abyśmy nie musieli popłynąć pod prąd.

― Myślę, że nie będziemy musieli długo na to czekać. ― przerwał mu Harry, wyginając głowę, by utrzymać usta nad wodą. 

― Po drugie ― kontynuował Voldemort, ignorując jego wtrącenie ― nie ma gwarancji, że nad nami nie rozciąga się dalsza część jaskini. 

― Zaryzykuję ― sapnął Harry i złapał dla wsparcia ramię Voldemorta. Czarny Pan puścił jego szyję i umieścił dłonie na suficie, by ochronić swoją głowę. 

Tylko kilka cali. 

― Popłynę pierwszy. Ruszaj za mną. ― Było ostatnią rzeczą, jaką powiedział. Wymienili zaniepokojone spojrzenia i Harry zagryzł wargi, by jego zęby przestały szczękać. Szybko dodał zimno do rzeczy, których całkowicie nienawidził. 

Kiedy już prawie nie było powietrza, przycisnęli swoje usta do sufitu, by zaczerpnąć ostatni oddech. 

Harry patrzył jak Voldemort nurkuje i zmusił się do utrzymania strachu pod kontrolą. _Po prostu za nim podążaj_ ― upominał się. Nie miał innego wyboru. Jaskinia, która przez kilka ostatnich dni stała się ich nieplanowanym domem, była teraz kompletnie zalana wodą. Nadszedł czas, by opuścić to miejsce na dobre. 

Harry również zanurkował, patrząc na Czarnego Pana, który cudownie pozostawił za sobą tor światła, by mógł za nim trafić. I Harry to zrobił. Mocniej zagryzł wargi, zmuszając swoje sztywne kończyny do poruszenia się. Wkrótce obaj znaleźli się przy umieszczonej niedaleko dna jaskini wnęce i skierowali się w jej stronę. 

Strumień wciąż na nich napierał, ale nie było to na tyle silne, by nie mogli sobie z tym poradzić. Gdy szczelina się zwężyła, ich postęp zwolnił tempo. 

_Coś było nie tak_ ― pomyślał Harry, gdy się niemal zatrzymali. Jego gardło i płuca zaczęły znowu płonąć. Poczuł się chory z zimna i braku powietrza. 

_Nie panikuj_ ― upomniał się. Zmusił się do powstrzymania lęku, dopóki Voldemort całkowicie się nie zatrzymał. 

_Co ten skurwysyn robi?!_ ― pomyślał Harry i spróbował uderzyć pięścią w rozciągniętą nogę. Voldemort oddał mu, trafiając prawie w jego twarz. W końcu poruszył się, wpierw powoli, ale coraz szybciej, dopóki nagle nie zniknął. 

Chwila... zniknął?

Zaskoczenie pomogło Harry’emu wstrzymać oddech jeszcze przez chwilę, kiedy to machnął kilka razy nogą, dopóki nie zbliżył się do tego, co sprawiło Voldemortowi tak wiele problemów. Dotarł do najwęższej części kanału ― otworu, który Voldemort zrobił gołymi rękami. Bardzo małego otworu. Panika wróciła i uderzyła w niego z całą siłą. Harry nie rozumiał, jak Voldemort mógł się przez to przecisnąć. Ale zrobił to. Jasne było, że pomógł mu fakt, iż był niemal jak chodzący szkielet. Jednak Harry nie był tak chudy. Nigdy nie uda mu się…

Wszystko nagle stało się jasne. Harry niemal by się roześmiał, gdyby nie był tak zdesperowany. Riddle, oczywiście, właśnie na to liczył. Zrobił otwór wystarczająco szeroki, by się przez niego przedostać, ale zbyt wąski, by zrobił to Harry. Musiał przyznać, że był to niezwykle sprytny i ślizgoński sposób, aby się go pozbyć. Mógł się tego spodziewać; nie powinien być taki zaskoczony. Przecież dobrze wiedział, z jakich sposobów korzystał Voldemort do zabijania swoich ofiar. Dużo tortur, ale żadnej krwi. Sam Harry doświadczył tego na własnej skórze. Chęć wzięcia oddechu stała się niemal nie do zniesienia. Stracił zdrowy rozsądek i rzucił się do szczeliny, nieco zbyt szybko zauważając, że zmieści się przez nią tylko jego głowa. Jego palce desperacko sięgały po niknącą łunę światła. 

_To właśnie to, umieram._ Uświadomienie sobie tego było tak okropne, że nie mógł powstrzymać krzyku, ale to tylko sprawiło, że stracił większość cennego powietrza, które wciąż miał w płucach. Rzucał się i wił; machał nogami, starając się przecisnąć przez otwór. Teraz był kompletnie uwięziony, nie mógł wrócić, ani ruszyć dalej. Miał świadomość, że kamień szoruje jego skórę, ale w obecnym stanie nie czuł nawet bólu. Zawroty głowy tylko się wzmocniły. 

_Voldemort w końcu wygrał. Przegrałem. Ronie, Hermiono, przepraszam. Wybaczcie mi. Kocham was…_

Powoli odchylił głowę, otworzył oczy i usta, nie mogąc już dłużej wstrzymywać oddechu. I wówczas to zobaczył. Jego umysł stał się pusty i nie potrafił dłużej jasno myśleć, ale, widząc gwałtowne ruchy ciemnej postaci, która się do niego zbliżała, dotarło do niego, że mogła być to tylko śmierć, która w końcu po niego przyszła. Nagle otoczyło go światło i, chociaż było mu zimno i cierpiał, nie bał się już dłużej. Bardzo blada twarz przybliżyła się do niego, a jej pozbawione warg usta zawisły nad jego.

 _Tak, to z całą pewnością była Śmieć_ ― pomyślał, patrząc w krwistoczerwone oczy, gdy jego własne powoli się zamykały. 

― Oddychaj, idioto. 

To był impuls, na który czekało jego ciało. Zaczerpnął oddechu i poczuł w swoich bolących płucach ciepłe powietrze. Jego ciało niemal się wygięło w intensywnej przyjemności i uldze. Zamknął mocno oczy i wziął kolejny wdech, a potem jeszcze jeden. Wkrótce sapał, jakby przebiegł właśnie maraton. Powoli zaczął sobie przypominać to, co się właśnie wydarzyło. 

_Jakim cudem oddycham, skoro jestem pod wodą?_

Otworzył powoli oczy i krzyknął zaskoczony.. 

_Voldemort. Twarz Voldemorta pochyla się nad moją. Voldemort po mnie wrócił. Co do cholery…?_

― Jesteś pewien, że naprawdę chcesz zostać Aurorem, Potter? Skoro nawet nie pamiętasz czego tak prymitywnego jak zaklęcia Bąblogłowy? 

Harry nie miał siły, a jego mózg był zbyt wyczerpany, by zwrócił uwagę na tę złośliwość. Tylko odetchnął głośno, rozumiejąc, że jego usta i nos znajdowały się w pęcherzu otaczającym głowę Voldemorta.

― Ja… ja ― wyjąkał, całkowicie gubiąc się w słowach. ― Dlaczego… Tom?

― Weź głęboki wdech, bachorze ― odparł Voldemort, a gdy Harry to zrobił, puścił jego twarz (chłopak wcześniej nawet nie zauważył, że Voldemort go przytrzymywał) i odsunął się. 

Przerażenie Harry’ego powróciło. 

_Zamierza mnie tutaj zostawić, bym się utopił? Wrócił tylko po to, by zobaczyć, jak tu utknąłem? Przypłynął z powrotem tylko, by się upewnić, że tego nie przeżyję? Tak, to by było do niego podobne. Zaklęcie Bąblogłowy… Szybko! Muszę sobie przypomnieć; cholera mój umysł jest przeciążony!_

Coś trzasnęło. Harry miał wrażenie, że to jego kręgosłup, kiedy próbował przedzierać się przez wąski otwór, ale szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że znowu może się poruszać. Teraz przez otwór przeszła więcej niż połowa jego klatki piersiowej. Kilka ruchów później dostrzegł, co spowodowało taką zmianę. Dłonie Voldemorta dotykały krawędzi otworu, krusząc kamienie. Nagle coś zaskoczyło w umyśle Harry’ego i jego oczy niemożliwie się rozszerzyły. 

Co, do diabła, ten drań robi?! CZY ON PRÓBUJE MNIE OCALIĆ?! DLACZEGO?!

Harry odepchnął się ręką i próbował złapać się szaty Voldemorta, ale wyślizgnęła mu się ona z palców niczym wąż. Nagle Voldemort powstrzymał swoje starania, patrząc szybko na zdezorientowanego młodzieńca, po czym zostawił go, wypływając nad powierzchnię wody. 

NIE!

Harry nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Był tak blisko wydostania się z tej śmiertelnej pułapki, a nagle znowu został zostawiony w niej przez Czarnego Pana. Ale nie zamierzał się teraz poddawać. Musiał już tylko wydostać przez dziurę swój tyłek i wówczas będzie wolny. Na całe szczęście był szczupły i nie miał z tym większych problemów. Czuł, że zarówno jego spodnie, jak i skóra były rozdarte w kilku miejscach, ale mimo to odepchnął się. W końcu wydostał również nogi i, nie wahając się, od razu płynął ku górze. Było mu ciężko, ponieważ jego ramiona i nogi wydawały się być kłodami, a nie normalnymi kończynami.

Gdy zbliżał się do powierzchni, tylko trzy rzeczy utrzymywały go przy życiu. Po pierwsze, palenie w płucach (skoro płuca go paliły, nie mógł jeszcze zamarznąć, prawda?). Po drugie, najwyraźniej adrenalina napędzała krew w jego żyłach. Po trzecie, zaprzątające jego umysł pytanie.

DLACZEGO?! DLACZEGO?! DLACZEGO?! DLACZEGO?! DLACZEGO?! DLACZEGO?! DLACZEGO?! 

Wiedział, że nie spocznie, póki nie otrzyma odpowiedzi. Musiał się dowiedzieć, dlaczego Voldemort próbował go ocalić. Nie było w tej chwili nic ważniejszego. Nawet umieranie. 

Wydał z siebie głośny krzyk, biorąc głęboki wdech zimnego powietrza. Wrażenie było zarówno przyjemne, jak i bolesne. Kiedy mógł już mówić, wrzasnął: 

― Voldemort!

Rozejrzał się dookoła, ale nie był w stanie niczego dostrzec, więc zdecydował się płynąć na oślep w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku. 

― Gdzie jesteś, draniu?!

Kopnął coś twardego i wyciągnął przed siebie ręce. Poczuł kamień. 

― Voldemort! ― krzyknął ponownie, wspinając się na to, by wyjść z wody. 

Cisza. Jedynie irytujący głos w jego głowie ciągle powtarzający to samo pytanie. 

DLACZEGO?! DLACZEGO?! DLACZEGO?! DLACZEGO?! DLACZEGO?! DLACZEGO?! DLACZEGO?! 

Harry prychnął. 

― Chowaj się, skoro chcesz, draniu! Prędzej czy później i tak cię znajdę, a wówczas nie wywiniesz się od odpowiedzi!


	16. Opowieść Riddle'a

_Północna Anglia, gdzieś w kamieniołomie wapienia_  
20 grudnia 2000, piąta rano

― Voldemort!

Od ciągłego wykrzykiwania imienia mężczyzny, który go uratował, miał już zdarte gardło. Nie minęło więcej niż kilka minut, a mimo tego czuł się, jakby siedział na pokrytym szronem kamieniu wieczność. Szczękały mu zęby, ale nie próbował nawet tego powstrzymać. Wiedział, że nie może tak długo siedzieć, bo jego kończyny szybko mu drętwiały i wkrótce nie będzie mógł się ruszyć. 

Serce biło mu nierówno, z desperacją starając się tłoczyć jego zimną krew. 

― Cholera jasna! Po prostu się odezwij! Przecież nie utonąłeś, draniu!

Ale Czarny Pan nic na to nie odpowiedział i Harry nagle poczuł, jakby coś długo zapomnianego powróciło do życia w jego żołądku i wkrótce zaczęło piąć się w górę, skupiając jego uwagę na tłumionych emocjach. Czyżby w jego klatce piersiowej znajdował się mały potwór, który uważał, że na dobre umarł? 

Czuł się, jakby zginął podczas wybuchu, który towarzyszył śmierci Ginny pod klątwą zabijającą. Kruczowłosy chłopak pozwolił, by zalał go gniew. Dlaczego tak się czuł? Dlaczego bał się, że morderca jego rodziców nie przeżył? Dlaczego głupi potwór w jego piersi, ze wszystkich ludzi, reagował tak na niego?! Wiele by dał, by wydobyć go na zewnątrz i udusić własnymi rękami. 

Harry zakrztusił się, próbując stłumić szloch. Irytowało go, jak źle czuł się przez czarnego Pana. Dlaczego ten drań po niego w ogóle wrócił? To nie miało sensu. Po prostu musiał znać odpowiedź. Był pewien, że to jedyny sposób, by uciszyć te upokarzające i obrzydliwe uczucia. 

Westchnął i mocniej się skulił, przyciskając kolana do piersi, by zatrzymać trochę ciepła. 

― Potter. 

Koścista dłoń nagle klepnęła go w ramię. 

Niemal krzyknął z zaskoczenia, gdy rozległo się jego imię. Kiedy odwrócił się, napotykając tylko ciemność, zadrżał. 

― Riddle? ― wymamrotał, wyciągając dłoń z zamiarem złapania czegoś cielesnego, ale mężczyzna znajdował się poza jego zasięgiem. 

― Nigdy więcej… nie nazywaj mnie tak… bachorze!

Jeśli Voldemort miał nadzieję, że Harry potraktuje to jak groźbę, zdecydowanie mu się to nie udało. W tej chwili młodzieniec nawet nie czuł względem niego lęku. Zamiast tego jego głowę zaprzątały bardziej istotne problemy, a mianowicie: a) jego wewnętrzny potwór zamruczał z zadowolenia na wieść, że Voldemort wciąż żyje b) brak światła doskonale obrazował to, w jak kiepskim stanie znajdował się aktualnie Czarny Pan, c) sposób, w jaki miał zamiar zadać ostateczne pytanie, które wciąż nie dawało mu spokoju. W końcu zebrał się na odwagę i powiedział:

― Dokonaliśmy tego. Wydostaliśmy się na zewnątrz tylko dlatego, że ty…

Nie miał szansy na skończenie zdania. Jego słowa podzięki zostały przerwane przez szczupłe ciało wpadające w jego ramiona z taką siłą, że poczuł przeszywający ból .

― Ej! To boli! Patrz, jak idziesz! ― warknął w ciemną masę szat. 

― Zamknij się i mnie trzymaj. ― Usłyszał zimny syk przy uchu. 

― Co?! ― zaprotestował, kiedy poczuł zmarzniętą dłoń, przesuwającą się między jego klatką piersiową a kolanami, gdzie jego ciało było ciepłe. 

― Powiedziałem, TRZYMAJ MNIE!

Zimne pazury wbiły się w jego klatkę piersiową. 

― Uderzyłeś się w głowę, czy co?! Wydawało mi się, że jesteśmy wrogami! Tylko dlatego, że zrobiłem to raz, nie znaczy…

― Potter! ― przerwał mu znowu Voldemort. W głosie starszego mężczyzny pojawiła się desperacja, która momentalnie powstrzymała jego obiekcje. Harry czuł się rozdarty. Ostatnią rzeczą, której chciał, była pomoc Czarnemu Panu, ale wciąż pozostawało faktem, iż ten chwilę wcześniej ocalił mu życie. 

Westchnął cierpiętniczo. 

― W porządku, chodź tu. Wiem, że jesteś zmarznięty. 

Czarny Pan nie wahał się ani przez chwilę. Po krótkiej kłótni o ich ułożenie (która szybko skończyła się absurdalną pozycją ― Voldemort trzymał Harry’ego w ramionach) i kilku nieudanych próbach wysuszenia szat (ostatecznie Harry chciał odzyskać swój sweter, ale Voldemort odmówił, mimo iż był mokry), uspokoili się. Harry czuł, jak w tej ciszy jego zawstydzenie z każdą chwilą się wzmaga. Po czasie, który śmiało mógłby być przynajmniej połową godziny, był tak zawstydzony, że nawet jego zmarznięte policzki zaczęły się zaróżawiać, przechodząc w intensywny rumieniec. W tym momencie miarka się przebrała i nie był w stanie się powstrzymać: 

― Mogę o coś zapytać? ― zaczął najuprzejmiej, jak potrafił, zwracając się do Voldemorta. 

Riddle musiał to zauważyć, ponieważ zesztywniał i zwrócił w jego stronę głowę, która dotychczas spoczywała na prawym ramieniu Harry’ego. Milczał, chociaż młodzieniec nie wiedział, czy chciał zrobić mu na złość, czy nie miał po prostu co na to odpowiedzieć. 

― Zastanawiam się… ― zaczął, ale przerwał, odkaszlując. Dobra. W końcu o to zapyta. W jego umyśle panował chaos. 

― Wyduś to z siebie, Potter ― Usłyszał ponaglenie, na które czekał. 

― Dlaczego po mnie wróciłeś? ― wyrzucił z siebie szybko, by nie mógł zmienić zdania. 

Voldemort zawahał się przez moment, po czym westchnął. To była jedyna odpowiedź, jaką otrzymał Harry. Co tylko sprawiło, że musiał zapytać o więcej. 

― Powinieneś pozwolić mi umrzeć. Ja… ja nie rozumiem tego. Przecież nie zależy ci na niczym poza moją śmiercią!

Przeciągająca się cisza tylko wzmogła jego zdenerwowanie. Harry miał nadzieje, że znajdzie jakiś sposób, by zmusić Czarnego Pana do mówienia. Na szczęście, nim mógłby wymyślić jakąś wystarczająco sadystyczną odpowiedź, usłyszał zimny głos Voldemorta szepczącego odpowiedź:

― Jest coś, czego pragnę bardziej niż zabicia cię. 

Harry’emu opadła nieco szczęka. Czyżby się nie przesłyszał? Nigdy wcześniej nie przyszło mu do głowy, by Voldemort mógł pragnąć czegoś bardziej, niż widzenia go martwym i ― broń go Merlinie ― przyznał się do tego. 

― Eee...ech, więc, jeśli mogę spytać, co to jest? 

_To naprawdę mój głos?_ , pomyślał szybko, słysząc wyskrzeczane pytanie. 

Spodziewał się, że Voldemort go zignoruje, dlatego zaskoczony był, gdy jednak otrzymał odpowiedź. 

― Nie próbuj nawet snuć jakichś pokręconych domysłów w tym swoim zakutym łbie, bachorze! Nienawidzę cię i pragnę twojej śmierci! Zrobiłem to, bo chciałem przeżyć! To proste, bałwanie! Dlaczego w ogóle muszę mówić ci coś tak oczywistego? 

― Ej! ― obruszył się Harry, ugodzony w dumę. ― To niczego nie wyjaśnia!

― Idiota! ― syknął Voldemort, najwyraźniej zadowolony, że mógł dać ujście kotłującym się w nim emocjom. ― Użyj mózgu, Potter! Naprawdę myślisz, że wciąż bym żył, gdybyś nie dzielił się ze mną ciepłem swojego ciała? Nie! Patrzyłbym, jak toniesz, tylko po to, by samemu wkrótce umrzeć! Zamarzłbym na śmierć! Miałem wybór i zdecydowałem, że kilka minut zwycięstwa nie jest tego warte! Nie wiem jeszcze, czy była to dobra decyzja. 

Harry potrzebował chwili, by jego serce na nowo zaczęło bić już po tym, jak zamarło w szoku. Voldemort musiał być poważnie chory, skoro przyznawał się do czegoś takiego tak otwarcie. Chyba że między wierszami próbował powiedzieć mu coś więcej. Coś, czego początkowo nie chciał wymówić na głos, ale brak zrozumienia ze strony Pottera go do tego zmusił. 

― Nie ocaliłem cię, Harry. Ocaliłem siebie. I nieważne jak beznadziejnie to brzmi, doskonale wychodzi ci utrzymywanie mnie przy życiu; czy to jako horkruks czy termofor. 

Młodzieniec zignorował zaczepkę i powoli przytaknął. Przez lata starał się zrozumieć, jak działał umysł mężczyzny i nareszcie nadszedł czas do skorzystania z tej wiedzy. 

― Uznałeś, że nie odmówię ci pomocy, jeśli ocalisz mi życie. 

― W końcu to do ciebie dotarło ― wyszeptał zjadliwie. 

― Miałeś absolutną rację ― odparł równie cicho w odpowiedzi Harry i Voldemort skinął mu w ramach odpowiedzi. 

― Ale mnie to nie obchodzi.

― Co?! ― wysyczał mężczyzna, a jego paznokcie wbiły się głębiej w podartą, brudną koszulkę Harry’ego. ― Nie obchodzi mnie, co przemawiało za tobą, by mnie uratować. Jedynym, co ma znaczenie, jest to, iż naprawdę to zrobiłeś ― mówiąc to, cieszył drzemiącego w jego piersi potwora. Poczuł się nawet lepiej, kiedy słyszał jak Czarny pan wydaje z siebie przepełnione złością syki. 

― Próbujesz mnie zdenerwować, Potter? Bo jeśli tak, nieźle ci idzie. 

Zaskakująco, Harry potrząsnął głową. 

― Właściwie to nie. Po prostu próbuję ci podziękować. Naprawdę tak myślę. 

Voldemort spojrzał na niego; jego czerwone oczy płonęły, jakby oczekiwał, iż Harry w każdej chwili zacznie się śmiać i wykrzyknie: nabrałeś się!

Kiedy nic takiego się nie stało, warknął:  
― Potter… Naprawdę powinienem był cię zabić już dawno temu. 

****

_Londyn, Ministerstwo Magii  
20 Grudnia 2000, szósta rano_

_Puk,. Puk. Puk_

Dolores Umbridge obróciła się w swoim różowym fotelu i spojrzała na drzwi z dezaprobatą. Kto śmiał ignorować jej bezpośrednie polecenie? Czy nie wyraziła się jasno, że nie chce, by ktokolwiek przeszkadzał jej do lunchu? 

― Wejść ― burknęła, chowając Czarną Różdżkę pod rąbkiem szaty. Ćwiczyła używanie czarów swoją nową zabawką, odkąd tylko wróciła z kamieniołomu, gdzie Potter i Sami-Wiecie-Kto zostali uwięzieni. 

Zawiasy zaskrzypiały cicho, gdy drzwi się uchyliły i przeszedł przez nie elegancki, zakapturzony mężczyzna. 

― Ty ― sapnęła bezgłośnie, a jej usta wygięły się nerwowo, nim uśmiechnęła się słodko. ― Dzień dobry, Mistrzu. 

Postać przytaknęła w milczeniu. 

― Herbaty? ― zapytała, oferując mu filiżankę ze złotej tacy. Zaważyła że część jego twarzy widoczna spod kaptura ― usta i broda ― na moment skrzywił się z niesmakiem. 

― Nie, dziękuję ― odparł. 

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się, biorąc łyk ciepłego, lekko pikantnego płynu, nim odezwała się z fałszywym szacunkiem: 

― Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić, przyjacielu? Zawsze tak wcześnie zaczynasz pracę? 

― Istnieje pilna sprawa, która natychmiast musi zostać rozwiązana ― powiedział, nie siląc się na zbędne uprzejmości i podszedł bliżej, pochylając się nad wypolerowaną taflą biurka. 

Dolores zacisnęła swoje cienkie wargi. Niezmiennie z postawy mężczyzny bił chłód, który sprawiał, że czuła się niepewnie. Nie potrafiła go rozgryźć, a dodatkowo strasznie przeszkadzał jej fakt, że ktoś miał nad nią tak wielką kontrolę. 

― Usiądź ― zaświergotała, oferując mu jeden ze swoich słodkich uśmiechów. Nastała jego kolej, by pozwolić swoim ustom wygiąć się w przyjaznym uśmiechu i opaść na wygodny fotel ( niezmiennie w tym samym, okropnym, różowym kolorze) naprzeciwko niej. Umbridge milczała, posłusznie czekając, aż zacznie mówić. Zmusiła się do zachowania spokoju, ale równa linia jej zaciśniętych ust mówiła wszystko. 

Nie chciałbym tracić pani cennego czasu, Ministrze ― zaczął przyjaźnie, krzyżując ramiona na piersi. ― Wierzę, że załatwimy nasz problem raczej szybko. 

― Mam taką nadzieję. A teraz, proszę mi powiedzieć, co się dzieje? 

Mistrz przez chwilę się nie odzywał, wykorzystując ten czas na wygładzenie swoich wyglądających na starożytne szat, nim odezwał się swoim niskim głosem: 

― Nie sądziłem, że tutaj, w ministerstwie, spotkam złodzieja, Dolores. 

Umbridge w końcu zwróciła całkowitą uwagę na to, co mężczyzna mówił. 

― Złodzieja? ― zapytała z powątpiewaniem. To było oburzające oskarżenie. Tylko aurorzy mieli bezpośredni dostęp do prywatnych mieszkań, a z tego co powiedział, można było wywnioskować, że podejrzewał, iż jej ludzie go okradli. 

― Tak. Z mojego apartamentu zostały skradzione bardzo ważne dokumenty. Ciężko mi wyrazić, jak urażony się poczułem. Ale jestem pewien, że moi ludzie szybko rozwiążą ten problem. Uznałem, iż powinienem cię o tym uprzedzić. Moi podwładni zapewne również woleliby, by aurorzy dowiedzieli się o nadchodzącym przesłuchaniu. 

To był dokładnie jeden z momentów, których Dolores nienawidziła. Fakt, że zdecydował o tym, co zrobić, bez jej udziału, 

― Zapewniam cię, Mistrzu, że zajmę się tą delikatną sprawą. Nie ma potrzeby angażować również pańskich ludzi ― powiedziała kwaśno. Jej słodki wyraz twarzy powoli zaczynał się łamać. 

― W momencie, gdy cała sytuacja dotyczy mojej osoby, oni momentalnie również są w nią zaangażowanie ― odparł, ignorując jej oczywiste rozdrażnienie. 

Dolores poczuła, że mężczyzna naruszył granicę jej cierpliwości. Była bliska zerwania się z fotela i wrzaśnięcia, że nie będzie tolerowała takiego traktowania, kiedy drzwi ponownie się otworzyły. To było po prostu zbyt wiele. Kolejny intruz wszedł do jej biura i nie pokwapił się nawet, by zapukać do drzwi, czy się przedstawić! Dolores otworzyła usta, by krzyknąć ze złości, kiedy nagle sapnęła, a z jej twarzy zniknęły kolory. 

Blady młodzieniec, ubrany w długie, czarne szaty, bez słowa podszedł prosto do jej biurka. Zatrzymał się dopiero przed Mistrzem, który wyglądał na naprawdę poirytowanego. Co prawda Umbridge nie dostrzegła tego na jego twarzy, ale w aurze, która zmieniła się nagle zbyt drastycznie. Wystarczyło, by poświęciła swojemu gościowi tylko chwilę uwagi, by dostrzec blond włosy i poszarzałą twarz o ostrych rysach. Miała przed sobą Draco Malfoya. 

_Śmierciożerca_ , sprawiał wrażenie, jakby jej biuro było odpowiednim dla niego miejscem, a jego obecność była na porządku dziennym. 

Może Mistrz miał rację. Ochrona miała prawdziwe problemy. Zamarła w szoku i gdyby nie on, przegapiłaby kolejne słowa:

― Mam wiadomość od pańskiej damy, _sir_. 

Dłoń Mistrza gwałtownie drgnęła. 

― Leontina ― warknął cicho po chwili ciszy. ― Przysłała cię tutaj, prawda? Wszystko, byle tylko jakoś się na mnie zemścić. 

Draco niespokojnie się poruszył, kiedy zauważył, że Umbridge ocknęła się ze swojego odrętwienia i wskazała na niego różdżką. 

― Co to ma być?! Co się dzieje?! Co tutaj robi Śmierciożerca?! Gdzie są aurorzy?! Czy to jeden z twoich ludzi, Mistrzu?!

Młodzieniec zignorował wrzaski kobiety, zwracając się do wciąż zakapturzonej postaci:

― Pańska dama mówi, że wie, kim jest złodziej. 

Mistrz go zignorował. Jakby tego było mało, nie zwrócił nawet uwagi na wybuch Dolores i fakt, że ta była już strzępkiem nerwów. Zdawał się być zafascynowany widokiem czegoś. Umbridge najwyraźniej również zorientowała się, na co ten patrzy, ponieważ zamknęła usta i przyjrzała się mężczyźnie. Mistrz powoli podniósł się z fotela.

― Informacje o złodzieju mogą przez chwilę poczekać, Draco. Jest coś bardziej… wymagającego mojej uwagi. Możesz odejść. Och, przekaż Leontinie, że zapłacę jej za to. 

Młody Malfoy zdawał się być niezadowolony z faktu, że mu rozkazują. Jednak Poczuł ulgę, opuszczając towarzystwo Mistrza. Cokolwiek działo się między nim a Umbridge nie było jego interesem. Odwrócił się na pięcie i wypadł z biura, nie oglądając się za siebie. 

W tym czasie Umbridge wskazała różdżką na wysoką, zakapturzoną postać Mistrza. Pozostał jednak na to niewzruszony. Wydawał się wręcz rozbawiony tym, jak jej grube palce zaciskają się i rozluźniają wokół drewna.

― Jaka ładna różdżka ― zachichotał. 

Dolores poczuła jak zimny pot oblewa jej skórę wokół szyi. Sposób, w jaki patrzył na nią z ukosa, sprawiał, że miękły jej kolana. Problematyczne, czy nie, naprawdę miała ochotę zadzwonić po strażników. 

― Powiedz mi, Mistrzu, często otaczasz się Śmierciożercami? ― zapytała niewinnie, wkładając w swój głos tyle słodyczy, ile mogła, ale nie udało jej się odwrócić uwagi mężczyzny. Wpatrywał się w różdżkę tak intensywnie, iż miała ochotę szybko ją schować w bezpiecznym miejscu i nigdy więcej jej mu nie pokazać, ale wiedziała, że wówczas byłaby bezbronna, na co nie mogła sobie pozwolić. 

― Znam ten artefakt ― powiedział nagle. Jego oczy nie oderwały się od trzymanego przez nią przedmiotu ani na chwilę. 

― Miałem przyjemność używać go… wiele lat temu. Rozpoznałbym ją nawet, gdybym był niewidomy. To Czarna Różdżka, zwana równie Różdżką Przeznaczenia. ― Jego głos stał się jeszcze bardziej zimny, ale wciąż był gładki. ― Z tego co wiem, jej aktualnym panem jest Harry Potter. Ale właścicielem, tym, kto ją posiada, jest… był nie kto inny jak Lord Voldemort.

― Ty… ty właśnie wymówiłeś _jego_ imię! ― Umbridge skrzywiła się z zaskoczenia i zniesmaczenia, na chwilę zapominając o strachu. 

Mistrz wyprostował ramiona, patrząc w dół na nieustannie podlizującą mu się kobietę. Jego aurę powoli wypełniła zimna wściekłość. 

― Powiedz mi, Dolores ― zaczął niebezpiecznie cichym głosem. ― Nie chciałabyś mnie może o czymś poinformować? Jestem niesamowicie ciekawy, jakim prawem położyłaś dłoń na tym skarbie. Może często dobijasz targu z Czarnym Panem? Pozwól mi zgadnąć; znalazł różdżkę dużo bardziej interesującą niż ta. ― W jego głosie, poza groźbą, pobrzmiewała również duża dawka zabójczego sarkazmu. 

Cała twarz Umbridge zrobiła się fioletowa z kilkoma białymi plamami, a jej małe oczy zdawały się wyjść z oczodołów. Zakapturzony mężczyzna zdawał się obojętny na jej reakcję. 

― Ale rozumiem ― kontynuował już neutralnym tonem. ― Czasami nawet Voldemort ma prawo podzielić się tak niesamowitym artefaktem. Mogłabyś zaaranżować nam spotkanie? Jestem zmęczony byciem otaczanym jedynie przez jego Śmierciożerców. 

― J...jak śmiesz?! ― wrzasnęła, w końcu wyskakując ze swojego krzesła, co i tak nie zmieniało w żaden sposób ich położenia. ― Zaraz powiadomię aurorów i zostaniesz zamknięty na resztę SWOJEGO ŻAŁOSNEGO ŻYCIA!

Pozostał niewzruszony. 

― Ach, Dolores, przykro mi, ale nie masz o mnie żadnego pojęcia. Przyznaj to ― powiedział cicho, a powietrze nagle zamarzło. ― Zapomniałaś już, że to ja sprawiłem, że jesteś wolna? Musiałem wpłynąć na połowę Wizengamotu, by to osiągnąć, jesteś tego świadoma? Nie chciałabyś być moim wrogiem, w przeciwnym razie może zdarzyć się, że szybko znajdziesz się w Azkabanie. _Na resztę swojego żałosnego życia._

Umbridge nigdy by tego nie przyznała, ale w tamtej chwili bała się go jak nigdy wcześniej. 

― Gdzie jest Lord Voldemort? ― zapytał Mistrz, sprawiając, że jej dłoń trzymająca Czarną Różdżkę, zadrżała. 

― Nie żyje! ― ogłosiła nagle, a oddech uwiązł jej w gardle. ― Upewniłam się o tym. 

― _Gdzie_ jest? 

Mimo że jego głos pozostał spokojny, złapała przez moment spojrzenie jego zmrużonych ze złości oczu, które błyszczały dziwnym światłem spod jego czarnego kaptura. 

― Nie mam zamiaru ci tego mówić! ― krzyknęła zachrypniętym głosem. Dłoń, w której trzymała Czarną Różdżkę, cała się spociła, a jej łokieć trząsł się. Zachichotał niewesoło, zbliżając się do niej bez ostrzeżenia; kobieta wpadła w panikę i rzuciła pierwszą klątwę, która przyszła jej na myśl. Jasny strumień rozdarł jego szaty i ciało, skutecznie go zatrzymując. 

Jej usta momentalnie wygięły się w zwycięskim uśmiechu, gdy świętowała swój krótki moment zwycięstwa. Ale Mistrz nie krzyknął z bólu, nie upadł na podłogę w agonii. Spojrzał na swoje odkryte ciało, jakby zobaczył coś ciekawego, nim odwrócił się ponownie do wielce zaskoczonego Ministra Magii.  
― Cóż ja ci mogę powiedzieć, Dolores; z całą pewnością nie powinnaś była tego robić. To było bardo niegrzeczne. ― Uniósł swoją różdżkę, która nagle pojawiła się w jego dłoni i kobieta cofnęła się pod ścianę, patrząc na niego wstrząśnięta. Uzdrowił ranę na jej oczach bez ulewu chociażby kropli krwi. 

― _Czym_ ty jesteś? ― wyskrzeczała, na moment przytomniejąc, a jej głos utracił wszelką słodycz i fałszywy ton. Uśmieszek Mistrza poszerzył się, kiedy przycisnęła plecy do swoich ukochanych zdjęć kociaków. 

― Jest to raczej kluczowe pytanie, czyż nie, Dolores? Jednak to moja kolej, by dostać kilka odpowiedzi. Ale nim to zrobię, chciałbym, byś nie pamiętała niczego i utrzymała naszą _przyjazną relację_. 

Usta Umbridge otworzyły się szeroko. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że to naprawdę się działo. Kiedy uniósł różdżkę, strach ją sparaliżował. 

Ostatnim, o czym pomyślała, nim jej myśli odpłynęły w niebyt, było, iż nie mogła uwierzyć, że zaufała stojącemu przed nią dziwolągowi. 

― _Obliviate._

*****

_Kamieniołom Wapienia, Północna Anglia,  
20 Grudnia 2000, Szósta rano_

― Zastanawiam się, gdzie jesteśmy ― powiedział nagle Harry. Wciąż czuł się niekomfortowo, przebywając w bliskiej obecności Czarnego pana, kiedy żaden z nich się nie odzywał i nic nie robili.

Voldemort uznał, iż nie wymaga to jego odpowiedzi. 

― To musi być kolejna jaskinia ― wznowił swój monolog. ― Tylko ciemniejsza niż poprzednia. Przynajmniej mamy tu świeże powietrze; musimy znajdować się bliżej wyjścia!

Jego towarzysz wciąż zbywał jego komentarz milczeniem, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to, póki czuł, że ten oddycha. A przynajmniej miał nadzieję, że czuje jego oddech, ponieważ rytm był tak powolny, że Harry podejrzewał, iż mógłby umrzeć z powodu zbyt rzadkiego dostarczania tlenu do organizmu. 

― Tom? Mów do mnie ― odezwał się. ― Spróbuj przeciwstawić się zmęczeniu… Jesteś ze mną, prawda?

― Dziel się swoim sentymentem z kimś, kto go potrzebuje, Potter. Nigdzie się nie wybieram. Z całą pewnością nie przed tobą. 

― Dobrze. Powiedz mi coś jeszcze. Cokolwiek, naprawdę nie ma znaczenia, co wybierzesz. Potrzebuję po prostu, by się czymś rozproszyć. 

Zimna skóra poruszyła się przy jego. 

― Nie uważasz naszej pozycji za wystarczająco rozpraszającą, bachorze?

Gdyby Harry na wpół nie zamarzł, podejrzewał, że poczułby jak jego policzki się rumienią. 

― Teraz, gdy już o tym wspomniałeś, zastanawiam się, czy prędzej umrę z zimna, czy zawstydzenia, a oba wyjścia niespecjalnie mi się podobają. 

Voldemort cicho prychnął w rozbawionym obrzydzeniu. 

― Posłałem już wielu ludzi na tamten świat, ale powiem ci, że jeszcze nikt nie był równie marudny co ty. Oczywiście, jesteś absurdalnie odważny tylko, kiedy masz dla kogo umierać. 

Młodzieniec warknął w obronie:

― Zamknij się! Jakby ktoś przy zdrowych zmysłach śmiał się przed tobą uskarżać! Przy okazji, jeśli chciałeś, bym poczuł się lepiej, wyszło ci gównianie. 

― Nie jestem tu, by poprawiać ci nastrój, Harry. 

― Na Merlina, jak mogłem o tym zapomnieć!? Jesteś cholernym dupkiem. Dlaczego w ogóle cię o coś pytałem?! Wciąż jesteś tym samym, nieznośnym palantem!

― Myślę, że wyrwanie twojego jęzora rozwiązałoby problem. 

― Drań ― wysyczał Harry i Voldemort niemal parsknął w odpowiedzi. 

― Och tak. Nigdy nie zapominaj, chłopcze, jak bardzo uwielbiam pogrążać się w złośliwości i okrucieństwie. Kiedy o tym myślę, może jest coś, o czym mógłbym ci opowiedzieć ― powiedział i przez chwilę się nad tym zastanawiał. ― Wciąż tak obsesyjnie chcesz wiedzieć o mnie wszystko, prawda? Mogę zagwarantować ci nowe informacje; w końcu i tak nikomu ich nie zdradzisz. Szansa, byśmy wydostali się stąd żywi, właściwie nie istnieje. Także słuchaj mnie uważnie.  
Harry pochylił głowę, więc jego ucho znalazło się na wysokości ust Voldemorta. Dzięki temu będzie mógł lepiej słyszeć najcichsze słowa. 

― Miało to miejsce zimą w 1940 roku. Nie mogłem doczekać się, by spędzić Święta w Hogwarcie, ale nic nie poszło po mojej myśli. Zaledwie dzień przed przerwą świąteczną, dowiedziałem się, że szkoła ma zostać czasowo zamknięta ze względu na bombardowanie. Co prawda Hogwart nie był celem powietrznych sił hitlerowskich, jednak gmach Ministerstwa w centrum Londynu był zagrożony. Z tego powodu wszystkie departamenty musiały przenieść się w najkrótszym czasie, jaki był możliwy, pod ziemię. Minister Magii poprosił o pomoc ze strony nauczycieli, a że ci się zgodzili, musiałem spakować torby i wrócić do tego brudnego sierocińca w Londynie. Nie masz pojęcia, Potter, jak cholernie głupi byli mugole, a ich żałosny konflikt wpływał na czarodziejski świat. 

― Żałosny? ― parsknął cicho Harry. 

― Nie przerywaj mi, bachorze. 

― Tak, tak, przepraszam. 

― Wszyscy starali się wydostać z Londynu, ja natomiast zostałem zmuszony, by się tam udać. Siedziałem w mojej _celi_ , słuchając syren informujących o bombardowaniu i wszystko, co mogłem zrobić, to czekać i głodować. Stara wiedźma Cole nie zabrała mnie do schronu. Zdawała się mieć za cel obrane sobie, by zawsze o mnie zapominać. ― Voldemort przerwał na chwilę, jakby odtwarzał to wspomnienie. ― Co pamiętam najlepiej, to leżenie pod łóżkiem, ściskając moją różdżkę i myśląc tylko o tym, czy będę w stanie wystarczająco szybko rzucić zaklęcie, by ochronić siebie, gdyby bomba uderzyła w budynek. Po prostu wiedziałem, że ci idioci z Ministerstwa wyrzuciliby mnie z Hogwartu, gdybym spanikował i rzucił je szybciej. Myśl o braku możliwości powrotu do domu była… nieprzyjemna. 

Harry czuł się niemal ogłuszony; ledwo dało mu się przytaknąć, kiedy Voldemort na moment przerwał. Wiedział doskonale, że jedynym miejscem, w którym Riddle czuł się jak w domu, był Hogwart. Z pewnością musiał być przerażony. 

― Nienawidziłem sierocińca ― kontynuował. ― Był mrocznym miejscem, przepełnionym żałosnymi, słabymi dzieciakami, które mnie osądzały, a ja nienawidziłem ich, ponieważ różniłem się od nich, a ci nie chcieli uznać mojej wyższości. 

Młodszy chłopak z trudnością pozostał cicho, zaskoczony, jaki poziom emocji wywoływał w nim Voldemort. I to nie była tylko nienawiść. 

― Nigdy nie zostawiali dla mnie jedzenia. Dobrze bawili się, kradnąc moje porcje, a ja w odpowiedzi kradłem ich rzeczy. Każdej nocy musiałem wyślizgiwać się na zewnątrz, by obrabować jakiś sklep i dostać coś do jedzenia. Każdego ranka przyłapywali mnie i karali za to, a ja nie mogłem odpowiedzieć, ponieważ przyszliby złamać moją różdżkę i nigdy nie zobaczyłbym ponownie Hogwartu. 

Harry czuł lekkie poczucie winy. Dotychczas myślał, że nie można było mieć gorszych świąt niż tych z Petunią, Vernonem, Dudleyem i Marge siedzącymi z nim przy jednym stole, ignorując go bądź obrażając. Mylił się. On chociaż mógł _zjeść_ kolację. Czasami. 

Voldemort nie miał nawet tego. 

Ale było to również zaskakujące. Po raz pierwszy Harry zrozumiał, że Riddle był zmuszony do spędzenia znaczącej części dzieciństwa w ciągłym strachu o swoje życie. Zaintrygowany słuchał, gdy jego towarzysz kontynuował wspominanie. 

― Wówczas zdecydowałem się zabić ojca. 

Oddech uwiązł Harry’emu w gardle przez sposób, w jaki Czarny Pan to powiedział. Jego głos był pusty, zupełnie niezainteresowany, jakby mówił o pogodzie. 

― To właśnie to pragnienie utrzymało mnie przy zdrowych zmysłach. Wyobraziłem sobie wszystkich moich szkolnych kolegów spędzających święta z rodzinami, a także mojego ojca siedzącego z zadowoleniem samotnie, ignorując fakt mojego istnienia. Więc zaplanowałem jego morderstwo i to pozwoliło mi przetrwać. Uczyniło silniejszym. 

Harry zadrżał. 

― Ale…?

― Nie przerywaj mi, Potter!

― R―racja. 

― Kiedy wróciłem do Hogwartu, zacząłem długie poszukiwania. Przejrzałem każdy dokument dotyczący mojej sławnej rodziny. Zajęło mi dwa lata, nim znalazłem wzmiankę na temat Gauntów żyjących w Little Hangleton. Miałem nadzieję, że powiedzą mi więcej o Riddle’ach, bym mógł pomścić śmierć mojej matki i, z odrobiną szczęścia, zostać zaakceptowanym przez moją _szlachetną_ rodzinę. Złożyłem im wizytę, kiedy rok szkolny dobiegł końca. Co zaskakujące, znalazłem tylko mojego wuja… i muszę powiedzieć, że byłem raczej niemiło zaskoczony. Powiedzmy, że nie spełnił moich oczekiwań. ― Ton jego głosu jasno wskazywał na to, że był daleki od zwykłego zawiedzenia. 

― Nie był zbytnio podekscytowany na twój widok ― wymamrotał Harry. 

― Doprawdy? 

Harry poczuł, jak Voldemort odwraca w jego stronę twarz. Nagle zrobił się nerwowy, chociaż nie mógł niczego zobaczyć. 

― I skąd o tym wiesz, bachorze? 

― Eee… tylko się nie złość, dobra? Wiesz, Dumbledore zdobył od Morfina - nim ten umarł w Azkabanie za morderstwa, w które go wrobiłeś - wspomnienia o tym wydarzeniu. Pokazał mi je. 

Voldemort się skrzywił. 

― Wtrącający się stary głupiec i jego Złoty Chłopiec. Skrycie oczekiwałem momentu, w którym zaczniesz o nim mówić, już od jakiegoś czasu i wreszcie nadszedł. 

― Ale nie jesteś zły, prawda? ― zapytał pełen nadziei. 

― Gdyby ręce nie przymarzły mi do twoich pleców, udusiłbym cię. 

― To żart? 

― Ja nigdy nie żartuję, Potter. 

― Och. Eee… Nieważne. Przepraszam, że ci przerwałem.

Poczuł się, jakby był obserwowany i po raz pierwszy naprawdę ucieszył się z otaczających ich, całkowitych ciemności. 

― W porządku. W takim razie pominę część dotyczącą Morfina i przejdę do punktu, w którym wkracza _Tom Riddle_ i jego rodzice. 

Harry momentalnie wyczuł zmianę w jego głosie. Niemal zapytał: O co tyle szumu? Zamordowałeś ich, jak wielu innych, kiedy nagle coś sobie przypomniał. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy Voldemort kogoś zabił. Właściwie to było potrójne morderstwo. Dlatego też pozostał cicho, czekając, by dowiedzieć się więcej o swoim wrogu. 

Voldemort był zbyt cicho. Przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że ten się nad czymś zastanawiał. W końcu zdecydował się kontynuować, zaczynając od zdania, które bardzo zaskoczyło Harry’ego. 

― Najdziwniejsze w tym wszystkim, Potter, było to, że bez względu na to, jak długo to planowałem, nie byłem podekscytowany myślą o ich nadchodzącej śmierci. 

― Ty… nie chciałeś ich zabić? ― zdziwił się Harry. 

― Właściwie to nie. Pamiętam, jak szedłem pustym korytarzem ich dworu w kierunku salonu, skąd dobiegały ich głosy i myślałem o możliwych powodach, dla których nie mógłbym tego zrobić. Gdyby Riddle'a nie było tego wieczora, myślę, że bym odszedł. jestem pewien, że życzyłbym mu, by któregoś dnia śmierć zabrała go w bolesny sposób, ale nie chciałem tego ciągnąć. Myślę, że nawet bym go oszczędził, gdybym znalazł go śpiącego, czytającego, czy robiącego cokolwiek innego. Rzucałbym na niego crucio do nieprzytomności, odwrócił się na pięcie i nigdy nie wrócił. Być może. Ale kiedy wszedłem do pokoju, wszystko się zmieniło. 

Harry milczał w napiętej oczekiwaniem chwili. 

― Cała ich trójka siedziała przy kolacji ― i _śmieli się_. Wkrótce stało się jasne, że planowali wesele. _Mój brudny, mugolski ojciec_ nie mógł doczekać się, by ponownie się ożenić. Mówił o jakiejś mugolskiej suce, swojej przyszłej pannie młodej. Stałem przez chwilę w drzwiach, obserwując jak spożywają posiłek, o którym ja nie mogłem nawet śnić, słuchając ich pogodnej rozmowy i nagle wszystko stało się dla mnie niewiarygodnie proste. 

Harry zorientował się z lekkim zaskoczeniem, że zaciskał palce na ramionach mężczyzny. Ciężko było mu wyobrazić sobie, jak Voldemort czuł się w tym momencie. Po wielu latach samotności, ciągłego zaszczucia i próżnej nadziei, poznał potworną prawdę. Nie obchodził swojej rodziny. Jego własna rodzina wolałaby, by był martwy niż kłopotał ich swoją egzystencją. Nie chcieli go, byli szczęśliwi bez niego. Harry przygryzł wargę, aż go zabolała. Tak, Dursleyowie również go nienawidzili, nigdy go nie zaakceptowali, pomijając ten krótki moment porozumienia między nim a Dudleyem kilka lat temu. Ale od początku wiedział, że stracił rodziców, którzy (a przynajmniej miał taką nadzieję) troszczyli się o niego i, jak uświadomił sobie chwilę wcześniej, dali temu świadectwo w najczystszy z możliwych sposobów. Był gotów, by znaleźć nową rodzinę i przyjaciół i oferować im to samo. Voldemort nigdy nie miał takiej szansy. Nigdy nie wierzył w miłość, ponieważ nigdy jej nie otrzymał. Obaj mogli śnić o takim uczuciu jako dzieci, ale rodzice Harry’ego nauczyli go miłości, kiedy to Voldemort musiał zmierzyć się z faktem, że jego ojciec gardził nim a jego matka nie była nawet skłonna, by utrzymać się dla niego przy życiu. Jak wielką pustkę pozostawiło to w jego duszy? 

― Mój _dziadek_ zauważył mnie pierwszy ― podjął Czarny Pan. Nawet jego głos był przerażający. ― Krzyknął coś o intruzach; nie jestem w stanie powtórzyć, co dokładnie. 

Harry zacisnął zęby i pochylił się bliżej, by lepiej słyszeć resztę. 

― Wszedłem w strumień światła, by mogli mnie dostrzec. Powiedzenie, że wyglądali na zdumionych, byłoby niedomówieniem. Mój _dziadek_ pierwszy otrząsnął się z otępienia i wrzasnął do mnie, kim jestem, jakby to nie było oczywiste ― jak gdyby nie wiedział o moim istnieniu. Cóż, jeśli moje życie było dla niego nieistotne, jego również nie miało dla mnie żadnego znaczenia, także zakończyłem je bez chwili wahania. Moja _droga babcia_ wpadła w histerię. Pamiętam że jej głos był.. irytujący. Wołała na mnie określeniami, których używano w sierocińcu. Dziwak. Potwór… Więc pokazałem jej, co to znaczy być potworem. Cisza, jaka zapadła, była nadzwyczaj przyjemna. _Mój ojciec_ nie powiedział nawet słowa. Po prostu siedział tam, trzymając widelec z kawałkiem doskonałego kawałka pieczeni wołowej, patrząc na mnie, jakbym był duchem. Niemal, jakby oczekiwał, że pewnego dnia się pojawię, ale nie tak szybko. Przez chwilę zastanawiałem się, co powinienem mu powiedzieć, ale tak naprawdę nie było o czym mówić. Więc powiedziałem: _Co prawda zabrało ci to szesnaście lat, ale w końcu czyniłeś mnie szczęśliwym, Riddle_. I go zabiłem. To było _tak_ dobre. Nigdy wcześniej tego nie czułem... Nigdy nie będę tego żałował, Potter. Powiedziałeś kiedyś, bym poczuł skruchę, ale nigdy nie będę żałował moich czynów i decyzji. Nie obchodzi mnie, czy uważasz, że się mylę, czy jestem potworem, ponieważ czuję to, do czego mam prawo. Usunięcie mojej _brudnej, mugolskiej rodziny_ pomogło mi pokonać moją ostatnią słabość i stać się potężniejszym. Pomogło mi stać się Lordem Voldemortem!

Harry poczuł, jak jego wnętrzności zwijają się w zdenerwowaniu i lekkim niedowierzaniu. Więc tak to się stało. Wiedział, że powinien coś powiedzieć, ale był całkowicie oniemiały i tylko gapił się w ciemność. 

― Swoją drogą ― dodał Voldemort, jak gdyby było to niesamowicie ważne. ― Ich obiad był naprawdę przepyszny. Nigdy wcześniej nie jadłem czegoś takiego, nawet w Hogwarcie. 

Harry wziął głęboki, drżący wdech. Wszystko powoli zaczynało nabierać sensu. Teraz był w stanie to dostrzec. Voldemort nieświadomie dał mu wgląd w jego najgłębsze _ludzkie_ pragnienia, które zostały zastąpione przez pokręcone, okropne sny o nieskończonej potędze i kontroli. Chociaż on sam zapewne podzielił się z nim tą historią tylko po to, by udowodnić mu, że wciąż był tym samym chorym i bezdusznym draniem, który zabiłby każdego bez okazania miłosierdzia. Cokolwiek się między nimi zaszło (jak uratowanie życia Harry’ego) tego nie zmieniało. Nie miał pojęcia, że ostatecznie zrobił coś niemal odwrotnego. 

Ponieważ on, Dziedzic Slytherina, właśnie pokazał, że jego ostatnią słabością, którą musiał pokonać, było pragnienie bycia kochanym. 

Harry poczuł się jak idiota. To dlatego Voldemort nie był gotowy by zabić Toma Riddle’a seniora i swoich dziadków, kiedy po raz pierwszy przyszedł do ich domu. Gdzieś głęboko w środku, miał nadzieję, że ktoś z jego rodziny go adoptuje. Morfin odrzucił go bez wahania, dlatego nie miał innego wyboru, jak odwiedzić swojego ojca; mężczyznę, na którego czekał, odkąd był dzieckiem. Co by się stało, gdyby Tom Riddle podniósł swój szlachecki tyłek z krzesła, w momencie, gdy zobaczył własnego syna? Gdyby podszedł do niego, przytulił go i powiedział mu, że żałuje, że go zostawił? Gdyby przysiągł mu, że mu to wynagrodzi? Czy Lord Voldemort zostałby zapomniany? Nowy Dziedzic Slytherina spróbowałby znaleźć więcej zrozumienia między Slytherinem a innymi domami? Czy oznaczałoby to koniec tego absurdu, tej utrzymującej się wrogości między mugolakami a czystokrwistymi? Niestety, nikt nie znał na to odpowiedzi, bo nic takiego nie miało miejsce. Ojciec Voldemorta pozostał nieruchomy i cichy, okazał się takim samym snobem i tchórzem jak gdy opuścił rodzinę. Jedyne, co było zrozumiałe, to że młody Tom Marvolo Riddle nie był w stanie znieść uczucia bycia znienawidzonym czy współczucia od nikogo więcej. Więc zabił rodzinę, by odpocząć od przejmującego bólu, raniąc siebie bardziej, niż był tego świadomy. Nawet kiedy spożywał posiłek, ciesząc się słodką zemstą, jego dusza kruszyła się w cichej agonii. 

Harry przełknął, czując nagłe palenie w gardle. 

Merlinie, jak dobrze go rozumiał! Nim dowiedział się, że jest czarodziejem, był tak samotny, znienawidzony, bez przyjaciół, czy kogokolwiek, z kim mógłby porozmawiać. Pamiętał, jakie to było uczucie. Nieskończenie mroczna otchłań, w którą opadał i nie mógł tego powstrzymać, nieważne jak ciężko próbował. Co by się z nim stało, gdyby nagle nie pojawił się Hagrid w noc jego jedenastych urodzin, mówiąc mu, że on ― mały i nieważny chłopiec ― był bohaterem uwielbianym przez niemal wszystkich? Był jego pierwszym przyjacielem, powstrzymał jego upadek. On, a potem Ron i Hermiona byli tymi, którzy przywołali go z powrotem do światła, pokazując mu prawdziwą przyjaźń i uczucie. Jakie podłe życie by wiódł, gdyby nie oni? Nie śmiał nawet sobie tego wyobrażać. Może upadłby, tak jak zrobił to Voldemort. 

Palenie wzrastało, sprawiając, że jego oczy się zeszkliły. 

Nagle przypomniał sobie, jak Dumbledore mówił mu, że Czarny Pan nie miał pojęcia o miłości. Teraz był zaskoczony przez to, że zaakceptował te słowa bez pytania. Dlaczego nie zapytał Dumbledore’a, jaki był tego powód? Dlaczego nigdy wcześniej o tym nie pomyślał? Harry stłumił silną potrzebę, by zaśmiać się z goryczą. Odpowiedź była zbyt prosta. Postąpił tak, ponieważ nienawidził Voldemorta jak nikogo innego i nie obchodziło go nic związanego z jego uczuciami. Tak zachowywał się wobec tych, do których pałał niechęcią. Snape był doskonałym przykładem tego działania. 

Severus Snape - Śmierciożerca, który skazał jego rodziców na śmierć. A przy tym wszystkim był człowiekiem, który ryzykował dla niego swoje życie i uratował go więcej razy niż ktokolwiek inny. Dał Harry’emu ważną lekcję, pokazując, że nie wszystko jest takie, jakim zdaje się być. Snape otworzył mu oczy i pokazał że nie zawsze był poprawny w swoim osądzie ludzi.Pokazał mu, jak potężna mogła być siła miłości, czyniąc Śmierciożercę jego sojusznikiem tylko przez wzgląd na wspomnienia. 

A teraz Harry miał nowego zbawcę. Ostatnią osobę ze wszystkich ludzi, o której myślał, że by go uratowała. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że gdyby nie to wychudzone stworzenie, które właśnie trzymało go w swoich ramionach, leżałby martwy na dnie jaskini. Byłby jak jeden z tych przerażających inferiusów, którzy zaatakowali go kilka lat temu, gdy dążył do zniszczenia Czarnego Pana - kogoś, kto uratował mu życie. 

Jaka, do diabła, była różnica między bohaterem Snape’em a potworem Voldemortem?! 

Szok uświadomienia sobie tego był odrażający. Nagle egoistyczne pobudki uratowania Harry’ego przez Voldemorta straciły na znaczeniu. 

― Umarłeś już, Potter? ― Zimny głos nagle zakłócił jego rozmyślenia. 

Harry nie był gotowy, by dać mu spójną odpowiedź. 

― Huh? ― wymamrotał. 

Uczucie bycia obserwowanym powróciło. 

― Jesteś niezwykle cichy i spięty. ― Usłyszał. 

― Nieszczęśliwie dla ciebie, wciąż żyję ― odparł Harry, w końcu podejmując rozmowę. 

― W tej chwili twoja śmierć by mnie nie ucieszyła. ― Nadeszła krótka odpowiedź. 

Harry poczuł jak tonie w morzu dezorientacji. 

― Eee… cóż, tak… to oczywiste… inaczej byś mnie nie ratował, prawda? Co nie zmienia faktu, że wciąż jestem zaskoczony, słysząc coś takiego z twoich ust. 

― To zrozumiałe. Niezmiennie, zapomniałeś o jednym kluczowym szczególe, bachorze. Powiedziałem _w tej chwili_. 

― Och. 

― Tak, Potter. Och. 

Harry poczuł jak jego usta wykrzywiają się w lekkim uśmiechu. 

― Też nie byłbym szczęśliwy, gdybyś _w tej chwili_ umarł ― wyszeptał. Potwór znowu obudził się w jego klatce piersiowej, mrucząc z zadowoleniem. 

Po krótkiej i niezręczna chwili ciszy, Voldemort wyszeptał: 

― Czy słyszałem w twoim głosie uczucie, Potter? 

― W żadnym razie! ― krzyknął przerażony Harry, chociaż nie był pewien, czy tak nie było. Ale Czarny pan zdawał się dać zwieść przez jego odpowiedź. 

― To dobrze. Nie sądzę, bym był w stanie to znieść. 

Uśmiech na ustach Harry’ego jeszcze się poszerzył. Dumbledore miał rację, kiedy mówił Harry’emu, że najsilniejszą bronią przeciwko Voldemortowi była jego zdolność do miłości. 

― Co jest takie zabawne, mały bachorze!? ― syknął Voldemort, a jego wysoki głos zrobił się jeszcze zimniejszy. 

Uśmieszek Harry’ego momentalnie zniknął. 

― S…skąd wiesz, że się uśmiecham? ― wykrztusił, a jego oczy wytrzeszczyły się. ― Czy ty coś widzisz…? Nie gadaj...

Harry zamrugał wściekle kilka razy, nim w końcu dotarło do niego, że sam był w stanie rozpoznać jakieś cienie w mroku. Ale jedynym tego powodem,było to, że światło je oświetlało. 

― To twoja sprawka? ― zapytał. 

― Nie, Potter, nie moja. 

― W takim razie skąd? 

Bez radosny śmiech odbił się echem w jego uchu. 

― Może świt?

― Bzdura! Jaki cudem moglibyśmy zobaczyć świt, będąc w pieprzonej jaskini!?

― Pomyśl, idioto ― odparł Voldemort jeszcze ciszej. 

_Łatwiej powiedzieć, niż zrobić z moimi kompletnie wyczerpanymi bateriami_ , przyszło Harry’emu na myśl, podczas gdy jego uwaga była całkowicie skupiona na możliwości wydostania się i stania wolnym. Na zobaczeniu słońca. Przyjaciół. Kupienia tuzina Big Maców. Zjedzenie ich. 

― Merlinie ― wysapał w końcu. ― Jeśli to prawda... 

Jego głos nie był w stanie poradzić sobie z zalewającymi go emocjami. Mocno ścisnął wąską klatkę piersiową, sprawiając, że Voldemort warknął. 

― Pilnuj swojego entuzjazmu, Potter!

Czarny Pan mógł chcieć powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale jego myśli rozwiały się na wskutek ogłuszającego okrzyku radości Harry’ego.


	17. Z deszczu pod rynnę

_Sekretna baza Zakonu Feniksa  
Grimmauld Place 12, Londyn,  
20 grudnia 2000, rano_

― Ron! RON! Mógłbyś łaskawie skończyć odstawiać tę szopkę i zejść z szafy? 

― Nie!

― Och, daj spokój, Ron! Nie ma się czego bać. 

― Powiedziałem nie! I nic, co powiesz, tego nie zmieni, więc daj mi spokój!

Takie zachowanie było do przewidzenia. Ciągle powtarzane przez Rona “nie” stało się swego rodzaju rutyną. Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami i westchnęła, siadając przy brudnym stole. Minęło już kilka godzin, odkąd jej chłopak wypadł z sypialni, wrzeszcząc: “cholerny morderca”, po czym wspiął się na obecnie zajmowane przez siebie miejsce i odmówił zejścia. Od tej pory ona, państwo Weasley, George, Percy, a nawet Stworek zdążyli już dwukrotnie przeszukać dom aż po sam dach. Nigdzie jednak nie udało im się znaleźć ogromnego, żądnego krwi węża z morderczymi zamiarami. 

Cóż, z początku jeszcze traktowali go poważnie, szczególnie pani Weasley, która nieustannie powtarzała: “Mówiłam ci, widziałam tego potwora już wcześniej. To z całą pewnością nie był bogin”. Nawet Hermiona przez chwilę myślała, że może jakimś cudem Voldemort złamał ich zabezpieczenia i zaczął ich szpiegować. Ta wizja przerażała ją bardziej, niż chciała się do tego przyznać. Kiedy razem z panem Weasleyem przeczesywali dom w poszukiwaniu chociażby śladu obcej magii, myślami wracała bezustannie do najbardziej przerażających momentów swojego życia. Ponownie przeniosła się do brudnej, cuchnącej sypialni Bathildy Bagshot, gdzie ze wszystkich sił walczyli z Nagini, przypomniała sobie minę Harry’ego, gdy powiedział “ _on nadchodzi_ ”, po czym złapał ją za rękę i oboje wyskoczyli przez okno. Wówczas, dosłownie przez chwilę, widziała ciemną postać wlatującą do pokoju, postać z nienaturalnie bladymi dłońmi, którymi złapała za parapet i nawet teraz w jej uszach wciąż rozlegał się jej nieludzki, przepełniony złością krzyk, gdy okręcili się w powietrzu i zniknęli. 

Przed tamtym zdarzeniem tylko dwukrotnie była bliska śmierci. Za pierwszym razem natknęła się na bazyliszka; wciąż przechodziły ją ciarki na myśl o błyszczących oczach tego potwora, które dostrzegła w odbiciu trzymanego w dłoni lusterka. Drugi miał miejsce podczas pojedynku z Dołohowem w Departamencie Tajemnic, gdzie bestialskiego sługę Voldemorta zastąpił ludzki, równie niebezpieczny. Natomiast za trzecim razem spotkała Czarnego Pana osobiście. Nie mogła wtedy zrozumieć, jakim cudem Harry był w stanie stanąć z nim do walki, nie mdlejąc przy tym z przerażenia. Była bowiem absolutnie pewna, że sama nie byłaby w takiej sytuacji w stanie utrzymać się na nogach. Nawet Bellatriks, uosobienie czystego obłędu, nie była tak przerażająca. 

Wsunąwszy palce do kieszeni, znalazła wymięty kawałek papieru. Wyciągnęła go i ostrożnie rozprostowała. Był to list, który ukradli z apartamentu Mistrza; jedyny ślad, który, jak wierzyła, mógł doprowadzić ich do Harry’ego. Ostateczny dowód na to, że Mistrz pracował dla Voldemorta lub ewentualnie z nim współpracował. Co prawda to nie on musiał go napisać, ale według niej wystarczyło, że go zatrzymał. 

Sama zawartość listu była raczej dziwna. Nadawca zapewniał Czarnego Pana, że wkrótce odwiedzi go ze swoją armią, aby mogli zawrzeć porozumienie.

Druga część korespondencji dotyczyła Draco Malfoya. Hermiona nie była do końca w stanie jej zrozumieć, ale wywnioskowała, że nadawca (prawdopodobnie Mistrz) był usatysfakcjonowany, wręcz czymś rozbawiony. Później wspominał już tylko, że martwi się, iż Harry wciąż żyje, sugerując Voldemortowi, by zabił go najszybciej, jak to będzie możliwe. 

W tym miejscu Hermiona się poddała. Nie była w stanie dokończyć tłumaczenia bez całkowitej znajomości języka. Jej słownik nie zawsze był pomocny. W większości były to jedynie zgadywanki. Jednak z całą pewnością potrafiła zrozumieć ostatnie zdanie zapisane w języku angielskim, które tylko wzmogło jej ciekawość. 

**Nawiasem mówiąc, jestem pewien, że będziesz zachwycony, że odsyłam ci ten list.**

**Do zobaczenia wkrótce, D.L.N.**

Hermiona czytała ten list niezliczoną ilość razy. Dlaczego miała wrażenie, że umyka jej coś niezwykle ważnego? Co miał na myśli, mówiąc, że odsyła mu ten list? Zamyślona, przesunęła ostrożnie palcami po papierze ― tak, papierze, nie pergaminie, choć musiał być dość stary ― wydawało jej się, że już kiedyś go dotykała. Była dumna ze swojej doskonałej pamięci. Potrafiła rozpoznać większość ksiąg, książek bądź zwojów jedynie po dotyku, jeśli tylko już je czytała. A z całą pewnością już kiedyś dotykała takiego. Przypuszczała, że papier mógł pochodzić z jakiejś książki, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę, iż po lewej stronie kartka była mocno postrzępiona, jakby ktoś ją wyrwał. 

Ale, nie wiedzieć czemu, gdy jej palce ostrożnie wodziły po teksturze papieru, żaden dokładny obraz nie pojawił się w jej głowie. Czekała aż trafi na odpowiednie wspomnienie, mając nadzieję, że przypomni się jej okładka, ale z jakiegoś powodu nic takiego się nie stało. Mając dość swojej niekompetencji, westchnęła, skupiając się na kolejnej tajemnicy. 

D.L.N

Do kogo mogły należeć te inicjały? Do Mistrza? Powinny, jeśli to on napisał list, ale co jeśli to nie był on? Hermiona uznała, że tak było, bo utknęła w martwym punkcie. Ostatecznie zdecydowała, że to idealny dzień na odwiedzenie Centralnej Czarodziejskiej Biblioteki i przeszukanie ksiąg traktujących o złoczyńcach przybywających z Rumunii, będących przyjaciółmi Czarnych Panów, mających okropny zwyczaj nieustannego noszenia kaptura i nazywania się Mistrzem bądź D.L.N. Była pewna, że kiedy uda jej się rozwiązać tę zagadkę, znalezienie Harry’ego nie będzie już wielkim problemem. Przytaknęła rezolutnie, ponownie składając list, kiedy nagle zamarła. Dostrzegła w jego rogu wydrukowane na delikatnym papierze słowo. Spróbowała rozczytać je w świetle księżyca.

 

― V...Vax... Vauxhall? ― wymamrotała pod nosem, marszcząc brwi. 

― Hermiono! 

Potargane włosy opadły jej na twarz, gdy poderwała się, prawie upuszczając list. Szybko wcisnęła go do kieszeni i odwróciła się do uśmiechającego się George’a Weasleya. 

― Och, nasze dwie turkawki znowu są razem! Co za niespodzianka. Powiedz mi tylko, dlaczego nie siedzisz z Ronem na żerdzi? 

― Dość tego, George! ― prychnęła, krzyżując ramiona na piersi. 

― W porządku ― parsknął. ― Dla twojej informacji, mamy nieoczekiwanego gościa. 

― Kogo? ― zapytała natychmiast. 

― Zobaczysz ― mrugnął do niej, odwracając się do brata. ― Pośpiesz się, Ron, nie będziemy czekać na ciebie przez wieczność. 

― Nigdzie nie idę. ― Dobiegła ich cicha odpowiedź. 

― Daj spokój, mazgaju, bo inaczej znowu będziesz śnił o wężach, zamiast o swojej słodkiej dziewczynie!

Podczas gdy Hermiona była zajęta czerwienieniem się, głowa rudzielca z równie czerwonymi policzkami pojawiła się nad nimi, patrząc na nich z szafy. 

― To nie był sen! ― warknął, zirytowany. 

George szybko sobie pogratulował. Udało mu się bez użycia magii zamienić ich w buraki. Jednak, zanim zdążył odpowiedzieć, Hermiona odezwała się swoim kojącym głosem. 

― Ron, naprawdę nic się nie dzieje. Zejdź do nas, proszę. 

― Nie!

― Nie bądź dziecinny!

― NIE!

― To bezskuteczne ― westchnęła, odwracając się do wyjścia. 

― Tak myślisz? ― roześmiał się George. Hermiona momentalnie poczuła, że nie wróży to niczego dobrego. ― Jestem przekonany, że nadszedł czas na podjęcie desperackich kroków. Ron, to moje ostatnie ostrzeżenie. 

― Zostaw mnie w spokoju!

― George, co ty… ― Nim Hermiona mogłaby dokończyć zdanie, starszy brat Rona wyszczerzył zęby, wyciągnął różdżkę, po czym wskazał na szafę. 

― Serpensortia multiplex!

Szafa momentalnie pokryła się wężami w różnych kolorach i rozmiarze, syczącymi i wijącymi się na ubraniach młodszego chłopaka. 

― George!

W następnej chwili Ron był na ziemi, wrzeszcząc i goniąc brata, któremu udało się już uciec piętro niżej. 

A wszystkim, o czym myślała Hermiona w tej chwili było…

 _W końcu_. 

 

*****  
 _Londyn, Ministerstwo Magii,  
20 grudnia 2000, 7:15 rano_

― Nie martw się, Dolores, nie zostawię cię tak tu cały dzień, chociaż na to zasłużyłaś, okłamując mnie, _moja droga przyjaciółko_. 

Mistrz spojrzał na w połowie ukrytą pod stołem postać, patrzącą pusto w sufit. Rozciągnął nieco plecy, rozsiadając się wygodniej w jej fotelu. 

 

― Właściwie, myślę, że najwyższy czas na to, bym wyszedł. Muszę przywitać Czarnego Pana, trochę już minęło, odkąd widziałem go ostatnim razem. ― Zamilkł na chwilę, by cicho zachichotać. ― Z całą pewnością to rozumiesz ― wyszeptał, sięgając po leżący na jej biurku kawałek pergaminu. ― Cóż, nasze spotkanie było niewątpliwie zabawne, szkoda, że nie będziesz niczego pamiętała. ― Ponownie się zaśmiał. ― Przyznam, że raport z bitwy o Hogwart był niezwykle pouczający. Zawsze zastanawiałem się, co Voldemort zrobił źle, by nie powtórzyć jego błędów. Widzisz, że młody Malfoy był zbyt przerażony, aby o tym rozmawiać, co jest, oczywiście, całkowicie zrozumiałe. Mówienie o słabości swojego pana nie jest dla Śmierciożercy najlepszym pomysłem. Nie rozumie on jednak, iż jestem dużo lepszy w kontrolowaniu mojego gniewu i mocy niż Voldemort. Mam trzy tysiące lat doświadczenia w tej dziedzinie. Dlatego też najlepszym wyjściem dla Czarnego Pana będzie do mnie dołączyć. Zakładam, że widzisz różnicę ― powiedział lekko, jakby rozbawiony jakimś niewypowiedzianym żartem. Jego palce sięgnęły po pergamin. 

Przebiegł szybko wzrokiem jego tekst, nagle poważniejąc. 

― Muszę przyznać, że pewne rzeczy wyjątkowo mnie zaskoczyły… Znalazłem tam niezwykle niepokojący dialog, zaiste, niezwykle niepokojący…

Jego oczy przybiegły kilka linijek, chociaż znał je już na pamięć. 

…

**Czarny Pan: Kogo tym razem wykorzystasz, by ratować własną skórę, Potter?  
Potter: Nikogo. Nie ma już horkruksów. Tylko ty i ja. Żaden nie może żyć, gdy drugi przeżyje. A jeden z nas za chwilę odejdzie na zawsze...***

― Żadnych horkruksów…― wyszeptał cicho, dotykając w zamyśleniu usta bladym palcem, podczas gdy drugą dłonią bawił się znajdującą się na stole czarną różdżką. ― Cóż, głupotą z mojej strony byłoby użycie jej już teraz. Cierpliwość jest cnotą ― powiedział sam do siebie i przytaknął. ― Bardzo dobrze, podejrzewam, że muszę już iść, Dolores. Naprawdę doskonale się bawiłem. ― Bez mrugnięcia okiem klęknął przy nieobecnej z nim umysłem pani Minister. ― _Finite Incantatem. Rennervate_. 

Umbridge momentalnie się ocknęła, patrząc na niego zdezorientowana. 

― Mistrzu? Co się stało? ― zapytała. 

― Obawiam się, że straciłaś przytomność, Dolores. Powinnaś zrobić sobie przerwę ― powiedział spokojnie, pomagając jej wstać. 

― Och, tak, nie czuję się zbyt dobrze ― wymamrotała, szybko zabierając dłonie od zimnych palców. ― O czym rozmawialiśmy? ― zapytała, próbując pokonać swoje zdezorientowanie. 

― Ah, o niczym ważnym, wszystko jest pod kontrolą. Jeśli mi wybaczysz, muszę iść. Mam pilną sprawę. Do zobaczenia później, Ministrze. 

Nie czekał na jej odpowiedź i z niesamowitą prędkością zniknął w głębi korytarza. 

Umbridge patrzyła za nim tępo, po czym dotknęła bolącej skroni. Jej spojrzenie opadło na biurko, gdzie, na kawałku pergaminu, niewinnie leżała czarna różdżka. 

Poczuła pewną… stratę. 

***   
_Kopalnia wapienia, Południowa Anglia,  
20 grudnia 2000, 7:30 rano_

 

Harry był oślepiony. Dosłownie. Jasne światło poranka znalazło drogę przez znajdującą się nad nimi szczelinę, wypełniając jaskinię światłem. Harry zacisnął mocniej oczy, po czym zamrugał kilkukrotnie, dopóki nie przyzwyczaił się do jasności. Nieco później zorientował się, że mimo intensywnie jasnego światła, nie widzi wcale tak źle. Był w stanie rozpoznać kilka szczegółów swojego najbliższego otoczenia. Nie miało dla niego znaczenia, że był zmarznięty i głodny. Piękno błyszczących sopli i hipnotyzujących wzorów pozostawionych przez szron na głazach skutecznie przyciągały jego uwagę. 

― Czyż to nie jest wspaniałe? ― zapytał cicho, opierając głowę o kościste ramię. 

― Nie nazwałbym źródła mojego cierpienia wspaniałym, Potter. 

Och tak, diabelski Voldemort wciąż z nim był. Ale Harry już się nim nie przejmował… a przynajmniej nie tak bardzo jak na początku. Cieszył się, że nie jest sam. Podobało mu się, że mógł trzymać kogoś w ramionach. 

Choć przede wszystkim radowało go, że był wolny. Szczerze mówiąc, nie mógł doczekać się wstania i zapolowania na coś ciepłego, a co najważniejsze, jadalnego. 

― Na co czekamy? Ruszajmy!

Voldemort przycisnął twarz bliżej jego szyi Harry’ego i wysyczał poirytowany. 

― Wydaje mi się, że już ci tłumaczyłem, iż nigdzie się stąd póki co nie wybieram? Po pierwsze, wciąż jest zbyt zimno, a po drugie, nie jestem w nastroju, by spotkać się z cholernymi aurorami. 

― Myślisz, że nas szukają? 

Czarny Pan prychnął. 

― Niczego innego się nie spodziewam. Choć nie sądzę, by poświęcali poszukiwaniom pełnię uwagi. Podejrzewam, że są przekonani, iż już jesteśmy martwi. 

Harry przygryzł wargę. Czy mógł zaufać przekonującym słowom Voldemorta? Nawet jeśli Riddle miał rację, sam nie miałby nic przeciwko spotkaniu patrolującego aurora i poproszeniem go o pomoc. 

― Co więc proponujesz? ― zapytał w końcu. 

Jako że odpowiedź była natychmiastowa, jasne było, że Voldemort spędził nad tym trochę czasu.

― Poczekanie do południa, pokonanie osłon i próbę _aportacji_.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

― Aż do południa? Chyba sobie żartujesz. Do tego czasu mój żołądek eksploduje! I powiedz mi jeszcze, jak dokładnie masz zamiar się _aportować_ , skoro nie jesteś w stanie nawet wysuszyć sobie ubrań!?ie żebym ja był w stanie, ale… A co z…!?

Zimna dłoń na jego karku i drażniący podmuch w uchu powstrzymały jego tyradę. 

― Postaraj się mówić nieco głośniej, Potter.Myślę, że cię jeszcze nie usłyszeli. 

Harry odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na Voldemorta ― po raz pierwszy tego ranka. Czarny Pan był chorobliwie blady, nawet bardziej wychudły niż zwykle (jeśli to w ogóle fizycznie możliwe). Jego oczy nie wydawały się tak groźne, kiedy światło złagodziło ich wściekły kolor. Choć wciąż były niesłychanie imponujące. Harry nie potrafił dłużej w nie patrzeć i odwrócił wzrok. Kiedy znów się odezwał, upewnił się, że będzie brzmiał spokojnie. 

― Nie mam powodu, by się ich obawiać. 

Uścisk na jego karku się zacieśnił. 

― Naprawdę, Harry? Więc dlaczego wcześniej próbowali cię zabić? Poza tym, jak sądzisz, co pomyślą, widząc nas w takim stanie? 

Cóż, teraz, gdy mężczyzna o tym wspomniał, Harry poczuł się naprawdę źle, szczególnie przypominając sobie, od jak dawna nie czuł się winny jego obecnemu położeniu. 

― Eh… zakładam, że byłbym martwy, nim zdążyłbym się przywitać ― przyznał w końcu. 

Voldemort lekko się zaśmiał. 

― Miło z twojej strony, że tak szybko przyszło ci pogodzić się z prawdą. 

Harry wzruszył ramionami, po czym rozprostował bolące plecy. 

― Nieważne. Niemniej nie zamierzam czekać aż do popołudnia, wybacz. 

Szybko zaczął wyplątywać się z kokonu złożonego z ich kończyn, ignorując obelgi i protesty Riddle’a. Kiedy już mu się to udało, rozprostował swoje zesztywniałe ciało. Był zaskoczony, jak szybko pogłębiło się towarzyszące mu uczucie zimna. Nim stało się to nieznośne, skierował się do wyjścia, by się trochę rozgrzać. Nie mógł się doczekać, aż skąpie skórę w złocistym świetle i pozwoli wyschnąć swojemu przemoczonemu ciału. Jednak, kiedy ten długo oczekiwany moment nadszedł i w końcu wydostał się spod ziemi, słońce zdecydowanie ukryło się za ciężkimi chmurami. Zimne powietrze wkradło się mu nawet pod paznokcie i z trudem powstrzymywał dreszcze, rozglądając się wokół. Powitał go widok totalnego zniszczenia. A co gorsze, miejsce zdawało się opuszczone. Nigdzie nie widać było armii czekających na niego aurorów, których spodziewał się Voldemort. A skoro już o nim mowa, to Riddle nagle pojawił się za jego plecami, rozglądając się z poirytowaniem. To tylko sprawiło, że Harry’ego opuściły resztki humoru, robiąc miejsce frustracji.

― Więc, gdzie oni są? ― prychnął. 

Voldemort nie odpowiedział. Jego wargi wykrzywiły się szyderczo, kiedy wbijał w Harry’ego dobrze znane mu spojrzenie, nim odwrócił się, by przyjrzeć się kraterowi. 

― Nie ma ich, racja? ― syknął wściekły, ruszając za Czarnym Panem. ― Okłamałeś mnie!

Żadnej odpowiedzi. Voldemort jedynie zdawał się przyśpieszyć kroku. 

― O czym jeszcze kłamałeś, ty dupku!?

― Ostrzegam cię, Potter! Zamknij się, póki jeszcze możesz!

Harry musiał truchtać, by dotrzymać mu kroku. Kwestią sporną było to, który z nich był bardziej wściekły. 

― Nie! NIE! Powiem ci, co myślę! Myślę, że kłamałeś na temat wszystkiego! To tylko szarada, tak? Dość słaba próba nakłonienia mnie, bym do ciebie dołączył! Nigdy nie było tu aurorów, zgadza się? Zaplanowałeś to, bym ci uwierzył, zdradził Zakon, a ty mógł nas zabić, tak? Założę się, że tak naprawdę cały czas miałeś swoją różdżkę!

― Potter…

― Właśnie! To w końcu nabiera sensu!

― Potter!

― Niby dlaczego aurorzy mieliby chcieć mnie zabić, skoro jestem jednym z nich? Taka mała rysa na twoim niby nieskazitelnym planie, co?

― POTTER!

Harry w końcu umilkł. Obaj zatrzymali się, patrząc na siebie i ciężko oddychając. 

― Jesteś śmieszny w swoich urojeniach! Ale, szczerze mówiąc, mam to gdzieś. 

Młodzieniec wykrzywił szyderczo wargi. 

― Zaraz ci pokażę, czym powinieneś się martwić. 

Chwilę później jego pięść zderzyła się z podbródkiem Czarnego Pana. Harry patrzył, z zadowoleniem i dyskomfortem, jak chude ciało opada na śnieg. Był cholernie zły na samego siebie. Potwór w jego piersi protestował wściekle przeciwko takiemu traktowaniu swojego wybawcy, a Harry tylko wściekał się, że Czarnemu Panu udało się go przebudzić i zmusić, by radził sobie ze wszystkimi tymi uczuciami. 

Wysoka postać powoli wstała z ziemi. Jednym pajęczym palcem Czarny Pan dotknął swojej sinej wargi i starł z niej małą kroplę krwi. Jego czerwone oczy zalśniły ze wściekłości. 

― Jak już mówiłem, masz urojenia, bachorze ― powiedział lodowatym głosem. ― Nie chcę, byś do mnie dołączył. Nie marzę o niczym, poza widokiem twojego martwego ciała. Najlepiej w tej chwili!

I bez żadnego ostrzeżenia rzucił się na Harry’ego, przygniatając go do ziemi, wbijając mu pazury w tętnicę szyjną. Palce jego drugiej ręki owinęły się umiejętnie wokół dłoni Harry’ego, wykręcając ją, niemal łamiąc. Kiedy Harry wrzasnął z bólu, tylko zaśmiał się okrutnie. 

― Gdybym miał różdżkę, Potter, nie bawiłbym się z tobą w taki sposób; żywcem pociąłbym cię na kawałeczki. W przeciwieństwie do ciebie, próbowałem ją przywołać, jednak bezskutecznie. Naprawdę myślisz, że gdybym był uzbrojony, pozwoliłbym ci się tknąć?!

Harry szarpał się, wyjąc, dopóki nie udało mu się kopnąć Voldemorta prosto w kręgosłup. Zadziałało zaskakująco dobrze. Czarny Pan puścił jego szyję, zwijając się z bólu. 

― Skończmy to teraz, ty draniu! ― wrzasnął Harry. Czuł zawroty głowy z wyczerpania i tymczasowego braku tlenu. ― Zaraz ci pokażę jak to jest, gdy ktoś cię dusi!

Harry usiadł okrakiem na mężczyźnie, wbijając mocno palce w jego szyję.

Voldemort zaczął się dusić, a jego oczy zrobiły się niemal komicznie wielkie. Sięgnął dłonią do twarzy chłopaka, próbując go odepchnąć, a jego pazury pozostawiły na jego prawym policzku wściekły ślad. Zaledwie kilka sekund później Harry poczuł, że jego mięśnie wiotczeją. Był zbyt zmęczony, by dłużej utrzymać uścisk na szyi mężczyzny. 

Nie mógł tego zrobić. 

Co gorsze, _nie chciał_ tego zrobić. 

― Cholera ― zaklął, wycofując się i wytarł ręce o spodnie. Dlaczego właściwie były wilgotne? Roztargniony szybko spojrzał na dłonie. 

_Krew_. Na jego dłoniach była _krew_. 

― Co do diabła…! ― Odskoczył z lękiem od swojego wroga. 

Voldemort nie podniósł się ze śniegu. Jego palce wbijały się w jego klatkę piersiową, oddech był drżący i nierówny, gdy patrzył niewidzącym wzrokiem w niebo. 

― Co ja zrobiłem? ― wyszeptał Harry, spoglądając z przerażeniem na twarz Voldemorta i obserwując, jak ciemna krew moczy jego ubranie i spływa w dół jego szyi na śnieg. ― Prze...przepraszam… Nie chciałem…

Voldemort wziął drżący wdech. 

― To jest… niemożliwe... Nadchodzi…

― Co? ― Do Harry’ego w końcu dotarło, że wargi Voldemorta się poruszają. 

― Idzie po mnie…

― Co?! Kto?!

Nagle poczuł wszechogarniający niepokój. Spojrzał w niebo i spostrzegł ciemne chmury wiszące tak nisko, że dotykały czubków pobliskich drzew. 

― Tom!? O czym mówisz!? ― wrzasnął. Ogarnął go niewytłumaczalny lęk, jak gdyby zbliżało się coś śmiertelnie niebezpiecznego. Ale zamiast odpowiedzieć, Voldemort odepchnął go i w następnej sekundzie był już na nogach, biegnąc w stronę lasu. Chwilę później zniknął w jego cieniu.

― VOLDEMORT! Zaczekaj na mnie, draniu! ― krzyknął, biegnąc za nim, zupełnie ignorując fakt, że nogi ledwo były w stanie go utrzymać. 

_Szlag by to wszystko!_ ― pomyślał, urażony. ― _W jakie kłopoty się tym razem wpakowałem?_

I był zbyt przerażony, by w ogóle próbować na to odpowiedzieć.


	18. Ponowne Spotkanie

18\. Ponowne spotkanie

 

_Kamieniołom wapienia, południowa Anglia  
20 Grudnia 2000, 8:05 rano. _

Otaczający kamieniołom las był zaskakująco spokojny. Stare drzewa wyginały w dół swoje długie, pokryte ciężkim płaszczem mokrego śniegu gałęzie, jak gdyby zmęczone utrzymywaniem ich ciężaru. Ciemne chmury zstąpiły ku ziemi, tworząc lodowatą, gęstą mgłę, formującą tajemnicze wzory. W jednej chwili cienka warstwa szronu pokryła wszystko w zasięgu jego wzroku. 

Dragomir bezszelestnie wylądował na spróchniałym pniu wiekowego buku. Jego ciało z łatwością potrafiło oprzeć się działaniu grawitacji, jeśli tego, tak jak teraz, chciał. Bycie zarazem wampirem i czarodziejem wystarczyło, by czczono go niczym boga. Nie miał żadnych zastrzeżeń co do swojej egzystencji. Dodatkowo zawsze mógł liczyć na swoje doskonałe zmysły. Nic nigdy nie umykało jego wzrokowi, nawet przy słabej widoczności. Tak więc uznał, że wisząca obecnie w powietrzu mgła jest przydatna i powinien ją doceniać, zwłaszcza polując na swoją zdobycz. 

Lekki, poranny zmierzch tylko dodawał spokoju temu miejscu i pomógł ukoić intensywne emocje, które zawładnęły nim, kiedy pochwycił znajomy zapach.

Wiedział, że będzie musiał pozostać równie opanowanym, kiedy nadejdzie długo wyczekiwany moment ponownego spotkania. 

Minęło tak strasznie wiele czasu, odkąd ostatni raz miał do czynienia z tym wspaniałym czarodziejem. Między nimi wydarzyło się tyle rzeczy i tak wiele problemów pozostało nierozwiązanych... Nadszedł czas, by to naprawić.

Zadowolony z obrotu wydarzeń, beztrosko ruszył wzdłuż pnia, a w jego głowie zaczęły rodzić się różne scenariusze nadchodzącego spotkania. 

Nie poświęcając dość wątpliwej powierzchni wystarczająco uwagi, poślizgnął się na zmrożonej korze. Nawet mimo posiadania doskonałych zmysłów powinien uważać na to, by podczas ześlizgiwania się po drzewie zachowywać odpowiednią równowagę. Spojrzał na miejsce, na które spadł i, klnąc pod nosem, co było całkowicie niestosowne, zważając na zajmowaną przez niego pozycję, zmusił swoje wysokie ciało do podniesienia się, po czym otrzepał ramiona ze śniegu. Tyle jeśli chodzi o bycie idealnym bogiem. 

Nawet tak doświadczony wampir, jak on, miał jakieś (nieistotne, oczywiście) słabości, które mogły, bądź nie, przeszkadzać mu przez kolejne dwa stulecia. 

Dlatego też ignorował takie drobiazgi. Poza tym podczas swojej trzystasiedemdziesięcioczteroletniej egzystencji zdarzyło mu się również podjąć kilka pochopnych decyzji. 

Zresztą, jakie to miało znaczenie? W przeciwieństwie do niego, śmiertelnicy błądzili przez całe swoje życie, ponieważ funkcjonowanie w tej prymitywnej, ludzkiej formie było ciężkim błędem wymagającym natychmiastowego remedium. 

Dragomir stopniowo odzyskał fason i rozejrzał się. Już miał zaczynać swoje polowanie, kiedy nagły, nieoczekiwany dźwięk zakłócił jego procesy myślowe. 

W mgnieniu oka ukrył się za gałęziami. 

Czarny Pan dowiedział się o jego obecności. Jego irytacja spowodowana popełnieniem tak zatrważających błędów utrzymywałaby się zapewne jeszcze dłużej, ale po prostu wyrzucił ją z głowy. Poza tym świadomość, że jest w stanie wywołać strach w tym czarodzieju, była ogromnie satysfakcjonująca. Im dłużej o tym myślał, tym bardziej wzrastał jego zapał i pragnienie. W takim tempie wkrótce się pożywi i zamierzał zabrać się do tego z ogromną rozwagą. Jak na razie musiał zapanować nad swoimi pragnieniami. Wiedział, że nic mu się nie uda, jeśli nie zacznie się kontrolować. Musiał zachować ostrożność, ponieważ Voldemort był zdecydowanie niebezpieczniejszy niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Prawdę mówiąc, po tym, co zaszło między nimi czterdzieści lat temu, raczej nie liczył na to, iż ten będzie z nim posłusznie współpracować.

Delikatny dźwięk szybko narastał. Z tej odległości słyszał już urywany oddech mężczyzny, wciąż zbliżając się w kierunku ich nieuniknionego spotkania. 

Mistrz zaciskał zęby, tłumiąc pragnienie krwi. 

Powoli opuścił swoją kryjówkę i zatrzymał się pośrodku ośnieżonej, prowadzącej przez las drogi. Dzieliło ich od siebie zaledwie kilka sekund. Gdyby jego serce biło, z pewnością czułby teraz jego łomotanie. 

Opuścił z dezaprobatą wzrok i potarł swoją martwą pierś, nim jego oczy ponownie skupiły się na ciągnącej się przed nim drodze. 

I to wówczas go dostrzegł, stojącego w cieniu wyrwy w dębie. Czarnego Pana we własnej osobie, jego obsesję i motywację napędzającą go przez ostatnie trzydzieści osiem lat. Och, Leontina zdecydowanie miała powód, by wrzeć ze złości. Ale jej brudne sztuczki przynajmniej się do czegoś przydały. 

Po kilku chwilach wzajemnego wpatrywania się w siebie, ruszył powolnym krokiem w stronę nieruchomego czarodzieja. Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na wysoką, wychudzoną postać, by jego wnętrzności skręciły się z głodu. 

Pragnienie rozpaliło jego gardło. 

― Minęło trochę czasu, Voldemorcie. Ja… tęskniłem za tobą ― wyszeptał delikatnie, nieśpiesznie okrążając mężczyznę, który przyglądał mu się uważnie. 

Krwistoczerwone oczy śledziły każdy jego ruch, z pewnością świadome wygłodniałego spojrzenia wampira. 

― Wyglądasz inaczej.

Dragomir zatrzymał się, by zahipnotyzować Czarnego Pana z odległości nie większej niż pięciu stóp. 

― Nawet pachniesz nieco inaczej ― dodał i wykrzywił usta w uśmiechu. Gdy to zrobił, pomiędzy wargami ukazały się wyjątkowo białe zęby. 

Voldemort nie poruszył się ani o cal. 

― Ale wciąż zdecydowanie apetycznie, muszę przyznać. ― Wyszczerzył zęby nieco mocniej i wyciągnął rękę, by dotknąć skóry Czarnego Pana. Wściekły syk powstrzymał jego ruch. Ręka Mistrza na moment zawisła w przestrzeni między nimi, nim wróciła do jego płaszcza. Przez moment zaciskał wargi, nim ponownie się odezwał.

― Jeszcze się ze mną nie przywitałeś, Voldemorcie. Wiem, że byliśmy nieco rozjuszeni, kiedy nasza relacja dobiegła końca, ale taka wrogość wobec gościa, którego zaprosiłeś z Rumunii jest niezwykle niemile widziana…

Twarz Czarnego Pana pozostała niewzruszona, chociaż jego oczy zdecydowanie pociemniały. 

― Ty wstrętny _krwiopijco_ ― odezwał się w końcu. ― Może i nie udało mi się to ostatnim razem, ale, zapewniam cię, zniszczę cię, nawet jeśli oznacza to, że będę musiał pociąć twoje ciało na drobne kawałki i spalić każdy z nich. ― Gdyby blade wargi Voldemorta nie drżały tak bardzo, jego lodowaty głos odniósłby oczekiwany efekt. 

Nim wampir zachichotał, zaległa między nimi krótka cisza. Nie był jakimś głupim człowiekiem, by obawiać się tego mrocznego czarodzieja. Wręcz przeciwnie, czuł rozbawienie. 

― Och, cóż mogę powiedzieć. Jestem zachwycony, że wciąż pamiętasz mnie i obietnicę, którą mi złożyłeś. Dobrze wiedzieć, że nie tylko ja nie potrafiłem zapomnieć. Ale pozwól, że przypomnę ci, iż to ty miałeś przyjść do mnie w ciągu dwudziestu lat. Powiedziałeś, że w tym czasie podbijesz świat, staniesz się najpotężniejszym czarodziejem i mnie zabijesz. Co się stało, Voldemorcie? Czekałem niemal dwa razy tyle, zastanawiając się, jak potężny mogłeś się stać, a teraz znajduję cię w lesie, rannego, bez różdżki. 

Mistrz zamilkł, by lepiej przyjrzeć się śmiertelnikowi. 

― To naprawdę za sprawą chłopca? Musi być w takim razie wyjątkowy. Nazywa się Harry Potter, tak? 

Mięsień na twarzy Voldemorta drgnął, gdy ten starał się nie okazywać na niej żadnych emocji. 

― No bo, doprawdy, jak niby chcesz mnie zabić, skoro nie jesteś w stanie zabić nawet _głupiego nastolatka_? ― zaśmiał się okrutnie wampir. 

Czarny Pan wciąż się nie poruszył, chociaż na jego twarzy pojawiła się wściekłość, szczególnie kiedy Mistrz zbliżył się i pochylił nad jego uchem. 

― Czyli to prawda? Naprawdę umierasz? Nie ma nic, co może utrzymać cię przy życiu? Potter zdołał całkowicie cię zniszczyć? Twoja aura jest bardzo, bardzo słaba…

Ani jeden oddech nie opuścił ust Voldemorta. Wampir zniżył swój melodyjny głos do szeptu. 

― To okropne. Ale, jak wiesz, mogę ci pomóc. Musisz tylko poprosić. 

― Nigdy! ― syknął Voldemort, ledwo otwierając usta. 

Dragomir mógł jedynie zachwycić się tym, jak ten mężczyzna potrafi zachować zimną krew, nawet będąc w tak beznadziejnej sytuacji. Nie mógł oprzeć się temu, aby jeszcze chwilę go podrażnić.

― Nie masz wyboru. Musisz mnie zaakceptować. Tylko ja mogę sprawić, byś żył wiecznie. Zrobię to szybko. Zajmie mi to tylko chwilę, obiecuję. 

― Powiedziałem: _nie._ Nie każ mi się powtarzać, ty parszywy krwiopijco. Mogę nie dać ci czasu, byś tego żałował. 

Mistrz nie był znudzony, ale zafascynowany. Jego wrogowie zazwyczaj nie byli w stanie mu grozić, a ten ledwo utrzymywał się w pionie. 

Był naprawdę niezwykły. 

― Jeśli taka jest twoja decyzja… Hmm, widzę, że wciąż jesteś tym samym dumnym, małym Czarnym Panem. Właśnie to w tobie lubię. Swoją drogą, wiem, że to trochę nie na temat, ale masz na sobie wyjątkowo ciekawy sweter. Widać, że zmieniłeś garderobę. Co oznacza to wielkie “H”? 

Całe opanowanie Voldemorta momentalnie się rozpadło i jego ciało zaczęło trząść się z ledwo powstrzymywanej złości. 

Uśmieszek Mistrza tylko się poszerzył. 

― Zresztą nieważne, to nie jest teraz szczególnie istotne. Choć chciałbym wiedzieć, co myślisz. Jesteś wściekły, bo się boisz, tak? Doskonale wiesz, że mogę skończyć to w każdej chwili, zarówno z twoją zgodą, jak i bez niej. ― Kolejny diaboliczny uśmieszek. ― I możesz być pewny, że tak właśnie by się stało, gdyby tylko sama myśl o tym nie była tak niezadowalająca. Twoja krew jest tak zimna, że ledwo się porusza. To nie byłoby warte mojego wysiłku, zwłaszcza po czterdziestu latach oczekiwania. 

Jego usta dotknęły chłodnego ucha mężczyzny i w tym samym czasie długi palec wbił się w zakrwawione ubranie Voldemorta. 

― Nie powiem, kusisz mnie. To naprawdę wspaniałe uczucie, widzieć, że moja magia wciąż na ciebie działa. Miłe, naprawdę miłe. ― Jego usta przesunęły się do skroni Voldemorta. ― Twoja wytrzymałość jest zdumiewająca. Myślę, że dam ci drugą szansę. Udowodnij, że na to zasługujesz. Bardzo bym się rozczarował, gdyby okazało się, że czekałem tyle czasu na darmo. Także sugeruję ci, byś przetrwał, zabił Pottera i stanął ze mną do walki. Jeśli jesteś w stanie to zrobić, mogę nawet zaoferować ci coś, co cię zainteresuje. ― Czubek jego nosa przesunął się po szczęce Czarnego Pana, wdychając jego słono-słodki zapach. ― Pozwolę ci odejść ― mruknął ― ale tylko ten jeden raz. Jeśli znowu się spotkamy, przysięgam, że nie będę tak miły. 

― HEJ!

Dragomir spojrzał ponad ramieniem Voldemorta i spostrzegł patrzącego na nich z niewielkiej odległości młodzieńca. Czupryna czarnych włosów sterczała w każdym możliwym kierunki, a blizna widniejąca na jego czole mówiła więcej niż ustne przedstawienie. 

Posłał Harry’emu nieprzyjemny uśmiech, wsunął zakrwawiony palec do ust i powoli oblizał go, niczym smakosz próbujący wino. W następnej chwili zniknął w wirze mgły. 

xXx

― Co to, do cholery, było? Kim był ten facet?!

Harry nie mógł otrząsnąć się z szoku. Niecodziennie widywało się Czarnego Pana w objęciach innego mężczyzny. 

Wróć.

Policzki młodzieńca nieco się zaróżowiły, kiedy przypomniał sobie, że jeszcze nie tak dawno sami znajdowali się w podobnej (jak nie bliższej) pozycji, nawet jeśli było tak tylko dlatego, że wymagało tego przetrwanie. 

Niemniej to, czego był właśnie świadkiem, było naprawdę dziwne. Nie był całkowicie pewny, czy Voldemort i ten ktoś się przytulali, ale nawet jego słaby wzrok mówił, że stali zdecydowanie zbyt blisko siebie i ten zakapturzony dziwoląg robił z twarzą Voldemorta coś obrzydliwego - a przynajmniej tak to wyglądało. Harry śmiał podejrzewać, że ten mężczyzna (bo był zdecydowanie zbyt wysoki na kobietę) nie był aurorem (zbyt przerażająca myśl), ale kim do diabła w takim razie? 

Śmierciożercą?

I od kiedy Voldemort był tak blisko ze swoimi podwładnymi? 

Riddle nie miał prawdziwych przyjaciół, więc kim, do diabła, był pan Dziwny? 

Chociaż ważniejszym pytaniem było: dlaczego Voldemort tak nagle się przeraził? 

Harry chciał jakichś odpowiedzi, więc zdecydował się zignorować miękkość kolan i zmusił się do zbliżenia się do Czarnego Pana, który wciąż stał jak spetryfikowany. 

― Co tu się dzieje? ― zapytał znowu, a do jego głosu tym razem przedarł się strach.

Voldemort bez pośpiechu odwrócił głowę, by spojrzeć na źródło swoich kłopotów. Jego szkarłatne oczy wydawały się martwe i puste.

― Nie twój interes, Potter ― odparł, po czym odwrócił się, patrząc nieprzytomnie w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku. 

― Czy to Śmierciożerca? Planujesz…?

― Odejdź, nim wybiję ci te nonsensy z głowy ― warknął, nie patrząc na młodszego mężczyznę. 

Harry przygryzł wargę i skinął. 

― To całkiem dobry pomysł. 

Owinął swoje zmarznięte ręce wokół klatki piersiowej, po czym zmusił zesztywniałe nogi, by się poruszyły. Głupotą z jego strony było oczekiwanie jakichkolwiek odpowiedzi. Voldemort, ten drań, mówił mu tylko o tym, co uważał, że nie będzie miało w przyszłości znaczenia. Jednym słowem, nie mówił mu nic. Harry był pewien, że Riddle rozumiał, co się dzieje i był co najmniej zaznajomiony z tym tajemniczym mężczyzną, a na dodatek wiedział, kto więził ich w jaskini (i właśnie w tej chwili Harry zaczął żałować swojej wylewności sprzed kilku minut - było oczywistym, że się mylił; Voldemort raczej nie pozwoliłby uwięzić się w jaskini tylko po to, by zaczęli współpracować) i wiele innych rzeczy, którymi nie chciał się podzielić. 

Nieważne. 

Harry’ego już to nie obchodziło. Zamierzał znaleźć najszybszą drogę do Londynu i zapomnieć o tym całym niedorzecznym wydarzeniu. 

Gdyby jeszcze tylko jego ciało chciało z nim współpracować i nie trzęsło się pod wpływem silnych dreszczy. 

Harry wziął bolesny wdech i spróbował przełknąć posmak żółci. Miał nadzieję, że uda mu się znaleźć pomoc, nim umrze z zimna. 

Miękki dźwięk jedwabnych szat i stłumiony odgłos, który nastąpił zaraz po nim, sprawiły, że zamarł. 

Na jego twarzy pojawiło się niedowierzanie, kiedy odwrócił się i zorientował, że Voldemort nie tylko nie poruszył się z miejsca, ale klęczał i… och, Merlinie…

Oniemiały Harry niczym w zwolnionym tempie patrzył, jak mężczyzna upada w śnieg.

― Voldemort? ― wyszeptał. Wyglądało to tak przerażająco ostatecznie, że on… że on…

Nie wiedział, co zrobić. Jego umysł wybrał najgorszy moment na urządzenie sobie przerwy. Jedyną rzeczą, na której potrafił w tej chwili się skupić, było rozmyślanie o tym, czy powinien czuć radość, chociaż wszystkie instynkty podpowiadały mu, że to niemożliwe. 

Wolniej niż zamierzał, odwrócił się od bezradnego czarodzieja i ponownie podjął swój chód. 

― To nie mój problem ― mruknął. ― Bez względu na to, co mi powiedział, bez względu na to, jak się czuję, wciąż jest masowym mordercą. Zabił moich rodziców. 

Kiedy wypowiedział to głośno, mógłby przysiąc, że zobaczył ich przed sobą. Wytężył wzrok, ale nic; to była tylko projekcja jego zmęczonego umysłu, co tylko wzmogło jego nagły smutek.

― Zabił wielu ludzi, których kochałem. Nawet jeśli nie osobiście, to umarli oni za jego sprawą; w sumie to niewielka różnica. Ginny… ― Jego gardło zacisnęło się i niemal mógł poczuć jej dłoń gładzącą go po plecach, ale kiedy odwrócił się, zniknęła. ― Fred, Tonks, Lupin, Dumbledore, Zgredek… Syriusz… ― Kiedy wymieniał kolejne imiona, postacie zaczęły pojawiać się przed jego oczami, patrząc na niego smutno z jakimś rodzajem zrozumienia. ― Dość! Dość tego! Chyba zaczynam wariować! ― krzyknął i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Jego plecy zadrżały, kiedy próbował przełknąć ogromny uścisk w gardle. Potarł piekące oczy i wytarł napływające do nich łzy. Kiedy w końcu podniósł wzrok, zamarł. 

Nagle przed oczami stanęła mu jego własna postać. 

To musiała być halucynacja, ponieważ nawet bez okularów widział jej rysy bardzo dokładnie. Jego druga wersja była czysta, ogolona i ubrana w nowe, aurorskie szaty. Jej jasnozielone oczy nie były jednak skupione na Harrym, ale patrzyły za niego. 

― No tak ― mruknął. ― Albo jestem narcystycznym kretynem, albo zaczynam majaczyć. 

Próbował odejść, ale ten drugi Potter stanął mu na drodze. 

― Spadaj, wytworze mojej wyobraźni!

Nie oczekiwał odpowiedzi i też jej nie dostał. 

― Przynajmniej przestań się na niego patrzeć! Nie wrócę po niego, nie zamierzam mu pomóc! Nie _mogę_! Ze względu na tych wszystkich ludzi, których w przyszłości zabije! Nie, nie, definitywnie NIE!

Ten drugi Harry dalej po prostu patrzył, sprawiając, że prawdziwy zacisnął dłonie w pięści. 

― Och, boże, to najpewniej moja podświadomość do mnie przemawia. Co mam zrobić?! Przecież nie mogę pomóc temu draniowi, a wiem, że jeśli tego nie zrobię, nigdy nie spocznę w pokoju. Nawet sto lat później, na łożu śmierci, myślałbym o tym, jak, zawdzięczając życie Voldemortowi, sam pozwoliłem mu umrzeć… Prześladowałoby mnie to przez wieczność… Zbzikowałbym jak Jęcząca Marta...

Projekcja jego wykończonego umysłu zniknęła, co Harry’ego wzburzyło. Pomaszerował z powrotem do skulonego mężczyzny, ukląkł i złapał go za kołnierz. 

― Dobra, draniu, słuchaj. Prędzej bym umarł, niż miał wobec ciebie jakiś dług! Więc próbuję ci pomóc, ale tylko po to, aby go spłacić!

Złapał jego bladą brodę, ale czarodziej wydawał się być nieprzytomny. 

― Nie śmiej doszukiwać się w tym czegoś osobistego! Nienawidzę cię! Nie ma nic przyjemnego w dotyku twojej nieoczekiwanie delikatnej skóry…

…

― Aaaa! Nie chciałem tego powiedzieć! Znowu gadam głupoty! Widzisz, mój umysł powoli przestaje działać!

Czarny Pan nie odpowiedział. 

― Dobra. Dawaj, draniu. Cichy Voldemort, dobry Voldemort. 

Harry sapnął, kiedy w końcu wciągnął czarodzieja na swoje plecy, prawie uginając się pod jego ciężarem. 

― Nie mam pojęcia, jak kupa kości może być tak ciężka ― westchnął, łapiąc mężczyznę pod kolanami, po czym ruszył w swoją niekończącą się podróż przez cichy las. 

xXx

W międzyczasie, gdzieś w cieniu nieco zmrużyły się granatowe oczy. 

― Harry Potter… Hmm, to interesujące. 

xXx  
 _  
Sekretna baza Zakonu Feniksa  
Grimmauld Place 12, Londyn  
20 grudnia 2000, 9:10 rano_

― George! Ron! Przestańcie. W. Końcu. 

Okrągła twarz Molly Weasley zrobiła się różowa z wysiłku, kiedy starała się ich rozdzielić. 

Gdy to nie pomogło, zaczęła uderzać ich po głowie pierwszą rzeczą, która wpadła jej w ręce - czyli drewnianym spodkiem. 

― Nie jesteście już za starzy na to, by zachowywać się jak małe dzieci? 

― Ale… mamo.. ― zaczął Ron, jednak umilkł pod spojrzeniem Hermiony. Wymamrotał pod nosem kilka obelg, po czym puścił głowę George’a, którą próbował oskalpować przy pomocy dłoni. 

Starszy chłopak zaczął chichotać, ale momentalnie umilkł, gdy matka spojrzała na niego wyczekująco z założonymi na piersi rękami. 

― Dobrze wiedzieć, że jeszcze nie opuścił was humor. 

Ron i Hermiona zamarli na chwilę, po czym odwrócili głowy w kierunku, z którego nadszedł głos. Stanęli twarzą w twarz z ciemnoskórym czarodziejem, który opierał się o framugę. 

― KINGSLEY!? ― sapnęli jednocześnie. 

― Cześć, dzieciaki. ― Uśmiechnął się ciepło i przyciągnął ich do krótkiego uścisku. ― Jak się macie?

Hermiona była pierwszą, która zdołała połączyć usta z mózgiem. 

― Jak to możliwe?! Jak udało ci się uciec z Azkabanu?!

Czarodziej potrząsnął głową i potarł miejsce między brwiami. 

― To skomplikowane… Zacząłem już tłumaczyć to innym, ale skoro tu jesteście, nie mam nic przeciwko, by to powtórzyć. Tylko usiądźmy. 

Ron wciąż był nieco oniemiały i pozwolił Hermionie zaprowadzić się do jadalni, gdzie czekało już na nich kilku członków Zakonu. 

Obecność Elfiasa Doge’a i Dedalusa Diggle’a nie były niczym nadzwyczajnym, ale młoda para spojrzała z zaskoczeniem na skuloną w rogu osobę. Był to tchórzliwy, mały złodziejaszek Mundungus Fletcher. Jego twarz była chorobliwie blada i chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu nie odzywał się ani słowem. 

Ron w końcu otrząsnął się z szoku. 

― Co on tu, do diabła, robi?!

― Ach, Ron, jeśli się uspokoisz i zajmiesz miejsce, wszystko wam wyjaśnię ― powiedział spokojnym głosem Kingsley. Rudzielec przez chwilę przestępował z nogi na nogę, jakby zastanawiając się, czy powinien go posłuchać, ale w końcu podążył za swoją dziewczyną. Wślizgnął się na krzesło, przybierając gburowatą pozę. Kingsley westchnął, po czym zaczął: 

― Jak już wam mówiłem, mamy kilka problemów. 

― Poza Umbrisuką na stanowisku Ministra Magii? ― zaśmiał się George. 

― George! ― krzyknęła Pani Weasley. Kiedy jej głos odniósł odpowiedni skutek, spojrzała ponownie na Shacklebolta, który tylko skinął głową. 

― Jest dużo gorzej. Mam wrażenie, że wampir przejął Ministerstwo. Gdyby nie Mundungus, jestem pewien, że byłbym martwy. Nie powiedziałbym do końca, że mnie ocalił, ale bez niego by mnie tu nie było. 

Ta wypowiedź przykuła uwagę wszystkich zgromadzonych. Nagle rozbrzmiały takie pytania jak: _O czym ty mówisz? Co dokładnie się stało? Kiedy to się stało? Dlaczego aurorzy nic nie zrobili?_

Kingsley westchnął, powoli pocierając skronie i pochylił się nad stołem. 

― Nie wiem. Mogę wam tylko powiedzieć, co widziałem i co o tym myślę.

Narósł zgiełk i Artur Weasley musiał w końcu postukać pustym kuflem w stół, nim Kingsley mógł znowu mówić. 

― Podczas mojego uwięzienia w Azkabanie byłem świadkiem dziwnych rzeczy. Na przykład mugoli. Nie mogłem zrozumieć, dlaczego ktokolwiek z rządu miałby chcieć ich osadzić w czarodziejskim więzieniu. To było przed tym, nim zauważyłem, że byli pod kontrolą tych ubranych w aurorskie szaty krwiopijców . Wszystko stało się dla mnie jasne, kiedy zobaczyłem, co z nimi robią. Zmieniali ich w wampiry i pozwalali nowonarodzonym szaleć po więzieniu. Możecie wyobrazić sobie, że przywróceni dementorzy nie mieli nic przeciwko. Żyję chyba tylko dlatego, że miałem osobną celę. 

Kingsley zamilkł, by napić się ze swojego kufla, a pokój ogarnęła cisza. Czuł na sobie ich przerażony wzrok. 

― Później dwóch aurorów przyszło po mnie i próbowałem ich ostrzec, ale zakazali mi mówić. Wzięli mnie do Ministerstwa w celu dalszych przesłuchań. Wchodziliśmy właśnie do przygotowanej celi, w rogu pojawiły się cztery wampiry, ciągnąc za sobą Mundungusa. 

― Skąd wiedziałeś, że są wampirami? ― zapytał zaintrygowany Elphias. 

Kingsley posłał mu spojrzenie, nim rozpiął pierwsze dwa guziki swojego płaszcza. Z boku jego szyi widoczna była brzydka blizna. 

― Wiedziałem. Mogłem ich wyczuć, ponieważ zostałem raz ugryziony. ― Ciężka cisza wypełniła pokój, kiedy wszyscy zasłuchiwali się w jego spokojnym głosie. ― Wampiry przybyły do aurorów, nie po mnie. Zażądały współpracy przy planowanym napadzie. Z jakiego powodu dały im możliwość wyboru, oczywiście spotykając się z odmową. Chwilę później zaczęła się walka, a ja wraz z Mundungusem znaleźliśmy się w samym jej środku. Ten mały złodziej jakimś cudem zabrał jednemu z aurorów różdżkę i wycelował w wampira, który zagradzał mu drogę, jednak chybił i zamiast tego trafił w tego, który zamierzał wgryźć się w moją szyję. Uciekliśmy tylko dlatego, że złapałem go i aportowałem nas stamtąd, nim rozerwali nas na strzępy. 

Znowu się napił. 

― Tak więc najważniejsze wieści, jakie ze sobą przynoszę, to że ilość obecnych w Ministerstwie wampirów rośnie. Ktoś zaczyna formować armię i nikt nie kwapi się, by coś z tym zrobić. 

― Może stać a tym Voldemort? ― zapytała Hermiona, ignorując poruszenie, które, jak zwykle, wywarło to imię. 

Kingsley jednak zdawał się nad tym zastanawiać. 

― Współpraca z nimi byłaby z jego strony niebywale głupia, a choć można oskarżać go o wiele rzeczy, nie jest idiotą ― powiedział w końcu. ― Wampiry są najbardziej niebezpiecznymi i nieprzewidywalnymi potworami ze wszystkich mrocznych istot. Pochłaniają dusze zupełnie jak dementorzy, karmią się ludźmi jak wilkołaki i są martwi, a raczej nieumarli jak inferiusy. Zdarzają się czarodzieje i czarownice wystarczająco naiwni, by myśleć, że mogą ich zrozumieć, ale są w poważnym błędzie. Ich złośliwość wywodzi się z istoty ich istnienia. Mogą to ukryć, ale nigdy przed tym nie uciekną. 

― Jakim cudem w ogóle istnieją, skoro nie posiadają duszy? ― tym razem to Percy zadał pytanie. 

Wszyscy odwrócili się, by spojrzeć na niego z zaciekawieniem. 

― Myślę, że Lupin najlepiej odpowiedziałby na to pytanie ― westchnął Artur i poruszył się. Nie mógł powiedzieć: “ _ale nie ma go już z nami_ ”, więc kontynuował: ― Wampiry i wilkołaki nie są do siebie podobne. Ich wzajemna niechęć wobec siebie również może być przyczyną, dla którejSami-Wiecie-Kto trzymał się o nich z daleka. Ale wiemy również, że jest on zdolny do niemal wszystkiego. Jednak, odpowiadając na twoje pytanie, sekret egzystencji wampirów jest ukryty w procesie ich “narodzin”. Musisz zrozumieć, jak bardzo się od nas różnią. Nie mogą rozmnażać się jak wszystkie inne istoty, ponieważ ich ciała nie są zdolne do reprodukcji. Jedynym sposobem jest zabicie ludzi. Kiedy to się dzieje, dusza ofiary zostaje stracona na wieczność, zastąpiona przez kopię, która, jak sądzę, działa bardzo podobnie, pozwalając nowonarodzonemu wampirowi doświadczać niektórych uczuć, a także zapewniając potworowi jego własną egzystencję. Jednak to wciąż tylko zwykły substytut. Uczucia nie są prawdziwe. Nigdy nie poczują prawdziwego współczucia, miłości czy czegokolwiek. To logiczne, ponieważ w tym przypadku nie mogliby istnieć, nie mogąc karmić się żyjącymi. 

― To brzmi naprawdę okropnie. ― Ron przełknął głośno ślinę. Ojciec spojrzał na niego i skinął. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale Hermiona była szybsza. 

― Co dokładnie dzieje się z duszą ofiary? 

Dedalus Diggle, który był jedynym, który wydawał się nieco zmęczony tą rozmową, nawet nie otworzył oczu, kiedy odpowiedział:

― Nikt nie wie, ale uznaje się, że dusza zostaje zniszczona, gdy wampir zabiera siły witalne. Właściwie atak wampira jest uznawany za drugą najgorszą rzecz, jaka może ci się przydarzyć, zaraz po pocałunku dementora. Nawet literatura mówi, że pozostawiają stałe uszkodzenie, mentalne i fizyczne. 

― Co mogę tylko potwierdzić ― powiedział Kingsley grobowym głosem. 

― J...jak dokładnie ktoś staje się wampirem? ― zapytał Ron, z minuty na minutę coraz bardziej nerwowy. 

Hermiona westchnęła i spojrzała na niego z irytacją. 

― Ron, powinieneś to wiedzieć! I byłoby tak, gdybyś poświęcał w szkole trochę więcej uwagi książkom. 

― Poświęcałem! Ale w Hogwarcie mówiliśmy tylko o tym, jak rozpoznać wampira i go zabić, nie jak się stać jednym z nich! ― odparł urażony. 

George przewrócił oczami, gdyż wyglądało to na kolejną kłótnię kochanków. Ale Hermiona zaskoczyła go, kiedy odpowiedziała: 

― To bardzo proste. Przeczytasz to w każdej książce na temat mrocznych stworzeń. Aby stać się wampirem, jeden z nich musi wyssać całą twoją krew. A przynajmniej tyle, by twoje serce się zatrzymało. 

Jej chłopak podświadomie ścisnął się za gardło. 

― Ale… to musi zabierać sporo czasu, nie? 

Kingsley starał się nie zaśmiać na to desperackie, niemal dziecinne pytanie. 

― Nie, właściwie to nie ― zaczął. ― Zazwyczaj nie zabiera to więcej niż minutę. Zawsze zależy od wprawy wampira oraz tego, jak “duża” i “stara” jest ofiara. Po pierwszym ugryzieniu jest zazwyczaj kompletnie unieruchomiona przez kilka sekund, więc wampir może najeść się bez żadnych przeszkód. Jeśli zdecyduje się zabić, nie ma szansy, by to przetrwać. Jedyne przypadki, o jakich słyszałem, to kiedy wampirowi przerwano w czasie karmienia. O ile wiem, te potwory są ostrożne podczas posilania się, ponieważ stają się wówczas bezbronne, jako że ich uwaga jest tym całkowicie pochłonięta, a główna broń zajęta. Przez to są dość podatne na zranienie, dlatego wszystko musi zachodzić bardzo szybko. 

Ron zacisnął ochronnie ręce na szyi. 

― Więc niemal każdy atak kończy się nowym wampirem? 

― Nie, jak widzisz, wciąż jestem żywy. 

Poprzedni Minister wstał i podszedł do młodszego mężczyzny. 

― Większość wampirów nigdy nie pije na tyle dużo, by zabić ofiarę, więc zazwyczaj istnieje duża szansa na powrót do zdrowia. Powstrzymują się, ponieważ zdają sobie sprawę z konsekwencji swoich działań. Nie chodzi mi o to, że mają opory przed zabiciem kogoś. Ale rzeź na mugolach i czarodziejach rozpętałaby otwartą wojnę, która dla obu gatunków skończyłaby się fatalnie. Są to bardzo egoistyczne potwory, skupione głównie na sobie i z pewnością nie chciałyby zostać zlikwidowane. Dlatego też spotkanie z tymi bardziej ucywilizowanymi jest dość bezpieczne i aurorzy zazwyczaj puszczają je wolno. Ale jest wiele grup wampirów i niektóre z nich wolą zabijać przy każdym ataku. Dopiero potem decydują, który nowy wampir przeżyje, a zazwyczaj wyrywają im kręgosłupy, nim proces odrodzenia zostanie ukończony. 

W tej chwili Pani Weasley wstała z krzesła i skrzyżowała ręce. 

― Z całym szacunkiem, Kingsley, ale skończ już. Przerażasz moje dzieci!

― Nie boję się! ― sprzeciwił się Ron, gdy wszyscy na niego spojrzeli. 

― Oczywiście że nie, tchórzu. Sssss. Czy to wąż pod stołem? 

Ron był gotów ponownie rzucić się na starszego brata, ale Hermiona powstrzymała go i odwróciła się do Kingsleya. 

― Wampiry, które widziałeś w ministerstwie, nie były tymi cywilizowanymi, prawda? 

Pomieszczenie ogarnęła cisza. 

Kingsley zawahał się przez moment. 

― Szczerze mówiąc, Hermiono, nie wiem. Ale musimy coś z nimi zrobić. Niebezpieczeństwo, jakie reprezentują, zagraża naszemu społeczeństwu. 

Wszyscy przytaknęli, każdy pogrążony we własnych myślach. 

― A co z Harrym? Nie słyszałeś nic na jego temat, będąc w Azkabanie? Nawet plotek? ― zapytała, chwytając się ostatniej deski ratunku. 

Ramiona Kingsleya opadły, kiedy odpowiadał: 

― Przykro mi, ale nie. Większość czasu byłem sam. Obawiam się, że wam z tym nie pomogę. 

Panujący w pomieszczeniu nastrój tylko jeszcze bardziej podupadł. W tej chwili wszyscy pomyśleli o tym samym:

_Harry, gdzie jesteś?_


	19. Szczególni pacjenci

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział leżał dwa tygodnie na dysku, ale wreszcie udało się go poprawić, jeej.

Dwudziestego pierwszego grudnia 2000, jakoś popołudniem. 

Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep...

Kruczowłosy młodzieniec zmarszczył brwi i potarł policzek. Co to za irytujący dźwięk, pomyślał z roztargnieniem. Gdyby nie był tak senny, może nawet spojrzałby na rzecz, która wyrwała go ze snu. Zamiast tego jednak wtulił się w miękką poduszkę, mając nadzieję szybko z powrotem zasnąć. Niemal zapomniał, jak to jest zrobić sobie drzemkę w suchych i ciepłych ciuchach.  
Ale było w tym coś bardzo dziwnego i, zmęczony czy nie, zaczął się nad tym zastanawiać.  
Z wciąż zamkniętymi oczami przesunął dłonią od poduszki aż do bardzo wygodnego materaca, na którym leżał. Nie pamiętał, jak dostał się do tego łóżka ― ani jakiegokolwiek innego. Tak właściwie, co było ostatnią rzeczą, jaką pamiętał?  
Wszystko wydawało się takie zamglone…  
Kroki… Zbliżały się…  
Nagle usłyszał kliknięcie klamki i niskie głosy. Nie rozpoznawał ich, ani nie rozumiał tematu dyskusji, która naturalnie wzbudziła jego ciekawość. Być może powinien rzucić okiem. Dobrze by było, gdyby wiedział, gdzie się znajdował i kim byli otaczający go ludzie.  
Obcy skierowali się do jego łóżka, więc instynktownie skrzyżował ręce na piersi w obronnym geście. Próbował na nich spojrzeć, ale jego senne oczy odmawiały otwarcia się. Jego umysł wciąż był zawieszony w otchłani zapomnienia.  
― Wydaje mi się, że się obudził ― powiedział delikatny, kobiecy głos, po czym poczuł ciepłą dłoń na policzku. Podążył za tym cichy śmiech. ― To młody, przystojny mężczyzna, wystarczył mu prysznic i golenie.  
― Panno Ross. ― Rozległ się głębszy głos z drugiej strony łóżka Harry’ego. ― Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że dotykanie pacjentów w tak poufały sposób jest nieprofesjonalne? Szczególnie, kiedy ten jest nieprzytomny.  
Kobieta westchnęła i Harry poczuł, jak jej palce puszczają jego podbródek.  
― Przepraszam, doktorze Cooper, nie zrobię tego ponownie ― wyszeptała przepraszającym tonem. Wówczas jej ciepła dłoń przeniosła się na ramię Harry’ego i potrząsnęła nim lekko. Młody czarodziej poczuł jej delikatny oddech na policzku, gdy się pochyliła.  
― Proszę pana… Proszę pana! Słyszy mnie pan?  
Harry chciał odpowiedzieć, ale jego język wydawał się być równie nieobecny co powieki. Było to ekstremalnie irytujące. Warknął i zmusił się do uniesienia powiek na tyle, że pojawiła się między nimi niewielka przerwa.  
Niewyraźne barwy powoli wyostrzały się w niejasną formę twarzy młodej, uśmiechającej się do niego kobiety, która się nad nim pochylała. Miała długie, tlenione blond włosy związane w kitek i jasne, orzechowe oczy. Zdezorientowany spojrzał w górę na mężczyznę, który miał na sobie długi, biały fartuch. Z powodu jasnego światła wpadającego przez duże okno, Harry nie mógł dostrzec jego twarzy  
― Kim jesteście? Gdzie jestem? ― Próbował zapytać, ale jedynym, co wydobyło się spomiędzy jego warg, był niezrozumiały zgrzyt.  
― Proszę nie próbować mówić ― powiedział mężczyzna w białym fartuchu i podszedł bliżej. ― Wybacz, suche gardło jest rezultatem pańskiego leczenia. Oddychał pan ciepłym powietrzem, by szybciej ogrzać wymarznięty organizm. ― Zamilkł na moment. ― Proszę wybaczyć, że jeszcze się nie przedstawiłem. Jestem doktor Cooper a to siostra Ross ― wskazał na blondynkę siedzącą na skraju jego łóżka. ― Znajduje się pan w szpitalu Crawle’a. Mogę zapytać, jak się pan nazywa? ― zapytał, patrząc na Harry’ego z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem.  
Młodzieniec wiedział, że powinien być zaskoczony. Wiedział, że powinien zapytać, jak się tu dostał i co mu się stało, ale nie mógł. Kosztowałoby go to zbyt dużo energii, której nie posiadał. Wszystkim, czego teraz chciał, było zasnąć.  
Ale lekarz wciąż czekał na jakąś odpowiedź. Cholera.  
― H...Har...Harry… Potter ― wychrypiał w końcu i odkaszlnął, by oczyścić gardło. Nie pomogło; jego język wciąż był suchy i szorstki jak stara podeszwa. Poza tym jego oczy zdawały się być niezależnym bytem, bo zdecydowały się zamknąć wbrew jego woli.  
W rzeczywistości była to jedyna rzecz, na której naprawdę się skoncentrował. Musiał wiedzieć, gdzie znajdował się jego arcywróg. Mógł nie pamiętać, jak długo, ani jak daleko niósł nieprzytomnego mężczyznę, ale doświadczenie tego było czymś, o czym nie potrafił tak po prostu zapomnieć. Zmusił się do ponownego otwarcia oczu i rozejrzenia się po oddziale, omiatając wzrokiem białe ściany i szpitalne wyposażenie. Zidentyfikował nawet pikającą maszynę, która stała obok niego, przedstawiając jego powolne, regularne bicie serca. W zasięgu wzroku jednak nigdzie nie dostrzegał Voldemorta. Czyżby zdążył już uciec i właśnie planował jego ponowny upadek, a może odszedł na dobre? Musiał poznać odpowiedź, nim ponownie odda się błogiemu zapomnieniu.  
― G...gdzie...Volde...Mor? ― spróbował zapytać.  
Po krótkiej chwili ciszy odezwała się pielęgniarka.  
― Myślę, że pyta o swojego… ech… dziwnego towarzysza ― powiedziała, patrząc na lekarza.  
Mężczyzna skinął i spojrzał na młodzieńca.  
― Wciąż jest na OIOMie ― odpowiedział. ― Doktor Rodgers i reszta zespołu robią co w ich mocy, by utrzymać go przy życiu. Wierzę, że przyjdzie tu, kiedy stan jego pacjenta się ustabilizuje, by osobiście przeprosić cię za ten nieszczęśliwy wypadek, który doprowadził cię do tego stanu. Póki co, odpoczywaj.  
Harry przestał go słuchać. Częściowo dlatego, że nie był w stanie utrzymać powiek już ani chwili dłużej, a także z powodu nie mających dla niego sensu słów, które wypowiedział lekarz. Odleciał z powrotem do krainy snów, a ich głosy zniknęły powoli za gęstą mgłą.  
― Więc nazywa się Harry Potter. Zapisz to w raporcie I… jak nazwał swojego towarzysza?  
― Hm… wydaje mi się, że powiedział Walter, doktorze. Walter Moore.  
*****  
Azkaban  
Dwudziestego pierwszego grudnia 2000, późny wieczór. 

Więc tak wygląda prawdziwe piekło, pomyślał Draco, patrząc w dół na rzeź, która rozgrywała się za bramami Azkabanu. Był śmierciożercą niemal przez pięć lat, ale w dalszym ciągu nie zdołał się nauczyć, jak przyglądać się takim masakrom z pustym wyrazem twarzy. Nie był jak ojciec, który mógł wytrzymać to bez mrugnięcia okiem przez dziesięcioletnia służenia Voldemortowi, chociaż nigdy sam nie uczestniczył w mordach. Jego ojciec już mógł stać się ofiarą dla jednego z tym krwiopijców, a Draco tylko siedział tu i obserwował sytuację. Młodzieniec był na siebie wściekły, że nie było nic, co mógłby zrobić.  
Już i tak przekroczył wszelkie granice, kolejny krok sprowadziłby na niego bolesną śmierć.  
Jego rodzice jednak przekroczyli je ze względu na niego. Ojciec porzucił Czarnego Pana podczas bitwy o Hogwart, by go znaleźć i zapewnić mu bezpieczeństwo. Tacy byli Malfoyowie. Rodzina znaczyła dla nich wszystko i on również nie zamierzał łamać tej tradycji. Właśnie dlatego on, Draco Malfoy, młody czarodziej z minimalnymi umiejętnościami i doświadczeniem bitewnym podążył za ich przykładem i również odwrócił się od Pana, porzucając misję, by uratować ojca. Bez znaczenia, jak samo zadanie, które mu powierzono, było absurdalna. Kiedy je otrzymał, dostrzegł poziom desperacji Czarnego Pana, który zlecił mu niemożliwą do wykonania misję. Draco nie rozumiał, jak ten w ogóle mógł sądzić, że sojusz z wampirami przyniesie im jakiekolwiek korzyści, skoro te potwory nie obchodziło nic poza krwią. A teraz, kiedy wiedział, że król wampirów, którego miał spotkać w Rumunii, został zabity i zastąpiony przez znanego wroga Voldemorta, maniaka tytułującego siebie Mistrzem, nie czuł potrzeby mierzenia się ze swoim Panem i tłumaczenia mu, dlaczego zawiódł. Zamiast zapewnić Czarnemu Panu wygraną walkowerem, sprowadził na całą populację brytyjskich czarodziejów wymarcie. A z tego co właśnie widział, to była kwestia niewielkiej odległości czasu.  
Wampiry nie wiązały się kontraktami z ludźmi, tylko ich pożerali. Jeśli zdołał się czegoś nauczyć podczas swojej misji to właśnie tego. Czarny Pan nie byłby zachwycony.  
A to nawet nie był jego największy problem. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego Mistrz, ta krwiożercza pijawka, który wydawał się być niezadowolona, jeśli w ciągu dnia nie zabiła chociaż jednego nieszczęśnika, trzymał go przy życiu, traktując jak jakiegoś pieszczoszka.  
Kilkakrotnie jasno dał do zrozumienia, że nie uważa Czarnego Pana za nic więcej jak jedną ze swoich przyszłych kolacji i rozważał przejęcie jego armii, mimo, że dotychczas nie odważył się zaszkodzić jego poplecznikom. Albo był w błędzie? W sumie był on jedynym Śmierciożercą, który wrócił z Rumuni. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego nie został zabity. Najgorsze w jego obecnej sytuacji było to, że żył pod ciągłym nadzorem. Leontina, kolejne nosferatu, zazwyczaj nie spuszczała z niego oka. Musiała działać na polecenie Mistrza; z pewnością nie robiła tego z powodu głębokiej sympatii.  
Zmusił się, by ją tolerować, gdy śledziła go niczym nieszkodliwy cień. Absurdem było to, iż właśnie ona z kamienną twarzą powiedziała mu, iż Azkaban stał się wampirzym przedszkolem. Od tej chwili wiedział, że musi uciec. I teraz, po wielu godzinach daremnych prób, w końcu wyrwał się z jej uścisku. Szczerze mówiąc, wolał nie poznać konsekwencji swego czynu.  
Głośny krzyk wyrwał go z przemyśleń. Dalsze wahanie nie miało żadnego sensu; doszliwszy tak daleko i tak nie miał możliwości odwrotu. Z ostatecznym westchnieniem wyciągnął różdżkę i zeskoczył w dół po dachu, dołączając do piekielnego spektaklu.  
Krew. Krew. Krew. Była wszędzie. Co za obrzydliwość. Nie mógł tego znieść. Intensywny zapach sprawił, że poczuł swój ostatni posiłek w gardle. Przełknął i zdecydował szybko się rozejrzeć. W końcu niegdyś ćwiczył bycie szpiegiem: szybkim, efektywnym i niewidzialnym. Powinien być w stanie zignorować to co się wokół niego działo, ale były rzeczy, których nie mógł słuchać, takie jak błagalne krzyki o łaskę, które zostały ucinane tylko po to, by zostać zastąpionymi przez nowe. Nadal musiał koncentrować się na swojej misji. Po raz pierwszy wziął sprawy w swoje ręce. Wiedział, że jest skazany na porażkę, ale mimo to zamierzał odnaleźć ojca. W jego własnej głowie brzmiało to odważnie, ale w rzeczywistości był zwyczajnie przerażony.  
Gdzie dokładnie mogli więzić jego ojca? Zastanawiał się nad tym. Jego matka powiedziała mu, że kiedy raz go odwiedziła (nie pozwolili jej więcej się z nim zobaczyć) spotkali się w jakimś przystosowanym do tego pokoju na trzecim piętrze. Ale biorąc pod uwagę informacje otrzymane od reszty Śmierciożerców z wewnętrznego kręgu, większość więziono na szóstym piętrze.  
― _Reducto!_ ― krzyknął na dwa nowonarodzone wampiry, które wybrały go na smaczny posiłek.  
Zadowolony, patrzył jak zaklęcie odrzuca je na ścianę.  
Kto by pomyślał, że sam wyruszy na misję ratunkową do więzienia? Wszyscy zawsze go lekceważyli.  
Nagle temperatura zaczęła powoli spadać. Cholera, dementorzy, pomyślał, kiedy dostrzegł kolejne trzy nadciągające postaci z drugiego końca wąskiego korytarza. Musiał ich uniknąć. Jego zaklęcie patronusa nigdy nie działało wystarczająco efektywnie, by sobie z nimi poradzić, a tym razem nie było z nim kontrolującego ich Czarnego Pana. Jedynym rozwiązaniem było szybko wspiąć się po schodach i gdy to zrobił, na jego drodze pojawiły się kolejne wampiry.  
Znalazł się w kolejnym wąskim korytarzu z tymi samymi pustymi celami i tą samą krwią na ścianach. Strach, który do tej chwili rodził się głęboko wewnątrz niego, tłumiony zdrowym rozsądkiem, powoli zaczął wypływać na zewnątrz.  
Głupim z jego strony byłoby zabłądzić w tej plątaninie ciemnych korytarzy.  
Klapnięcie.  
Dźwięk, który rozległ się na cal od jego szyi niezwykle go zaskoczył.  
Do tego stopnia, że popełnił fatalny błąd. Różdżka wypadła mu z dłoni, przez co stracił równowagę i poleciał do przodu. Po raz pierwszy odkąd wszedł do Azkabanu krzyknął w przerażeniu. Instynktownie próbował wymacać swoją różdżkę, ale wampir już na nim siedział, blokując dostęp do jego broni. Draco próbował odsunąć się tak szybko, jak mógł, tylko bawiąc swoimi wysiłkami bestię. To była kobieta, z pewnością piękna, ale teraz jej twarz wykrzywiała rządzą krwi, a jej długie, bordowe włosy oblepiała oleista ciecz skapującą z kilku kosmyków  
― Uroczo ― wyszeptała i lubieżnie oblizała wargi, patrząc na swoją wkrótce―ofiarę, a Draco zastanowił się, czy to moment, w którym życie powinno zacząć przebiegać mu przed oczami.  
Ale wówczas kobieta nagle przestała, prychając cicho na jakiś cień i zniknęła.  
Draco nie miał nawet szansy wzięcia głębokiego oddechu, nim rozległ się kolejny słodki, kobiecy głos. Nie sądził, żeby to było możliwe, ale miał wrażenie, że jego strach w jednej chwili wzmógł się dziesięciokrotnie.  
― Szkoda, twoja gra skończona. Chociaż muszę przyznać, że jesteś dobry w chowanego, Draco. Dobrze się bawiłam ― zachichotała delikatnie, po czym wyszła z cienia, by go zatrzymać, unosząc palec, jakby chciała wygłosić reprymendę niegrzecznemu dziecku.  
― Miałeś zostać w Ministerstwie, drogi chłopcze. Miałeś również nie opuszczać pokoju. Ostrzegałam cię, że może stać ci się coś nieprzyjemnego, jeśli śmiesz mi się sprzeciwić ― powiedziała fałszywie smutnym tonem. ― Widzisz, teraz muszę cię zabić. Niedobrze, prawda?  
― Słuchaj ― zaczął, ale w czasie jednego uderzeniu serca była przy nim, przyciskając środkowy palec do jego ust.  
― Za późno, Draco, ja nie daję drugiej szansy. Wampiry zazwyczaj nie wykazują cierpliwości względem żałosnych ludzi. Możesz jeszcze tego nie rozumieć, ale sprawię, że dostrzeżesz mój punkt widzenia. ― Uśmiechnęła się okrutnie, szczerząc zęby. ― Bardzo szybko ― dodała.  
― Wystarczy!  
Draco zacisnął oczy, kiedy szorstki, męski głos wykrzyknął to jedno słowo.  
Leontina znowu się słodko zaśmiała.  
― Nie pozwolę ci go skrzywdzić! ― warknął mężczyzna i Draco odwrócił głowę, by zobaczyć drugą postać skrytą w cieniu z wyjętą różdżką, wskazując wampira.  
― Kim jesteś? ― wyszeptał młody Śmierciożerca, próbując wyczytać coś ze znajomych rys.  
― Heh… śmiertelnik. Jakie jest twoje ostatnie słowo, głupcze? ― wyśpiewała Leontina, prostując swoją drobną postać.  
― Dawaj, zabij nas obu, ale będziesz musiała tłumaczyć się swojemu ukochanemu Mistrzowi. A jestem pewien, że Negura nie będzie szczęśliwy. ― Dobiegł z cienia chrapliwy głos.  
Po raz pierwszy uśmiech czarnowłosej kobiety zbladł. Zaległa pełna zaskoczenia cisza.  
― S―skąd znasz jego imię?! ― wyjąkała. Wiele wysiłku zabrało jej, by utrzymać spokojny ton głosu.  
― Jak mogłabym zapomnieć jego imię, Leontino? ― wyszeptał obcy głos. ― Ale niestety, ty wydajesz się mnie nie pamiętać.  
― Phi ― parsknęła. ― Jakbym miała pamiętać każdego żałosnego człowieka, który stanął mi na drodze.  
W ramach odpowiedzi mężczyzna wyszedł z cienia, prawą dłonią trzymając krwawiące gardło, a w lewej dzierżąc różdżkę. Jego włosy były tak brudne, że niemożliwym byłoby dostrzeżenie ich prawdziwego koloru, ale szare oczy i arystokratyczne rysy pozostały niezmienne.  
― O...ojcze? ― mruknął bez tchu. 

*****

Szpital Crawley’a, Crawley, południowa Anglia  
Dwudziestego drugiego grudnia 2000, wczesny poranek. 

― Panie Potter? Panie Potter, proszę się obudzić.  
Harry wydał z siebie lekki pomruk i odwrócił się do zakłócającego jego spokój mężczyzny.  
― Panie Potter!  
Głos mężczyzny był głęboki i przyjemny, ale ton niósł ze sobą pewną nerwowość. Harry ponownie zwrócił uwagę na to, że brzmiał on całkowicie obco.  
― Twoje śniadanie jest gotowe, więc radzę, byś wziął się za jedzenie. Na zimno nie będzie smakowało. Kiedy pan skończy… możemy porozmawiać.  
Śniadanie? To magiczne słowo dobudziło Harry’ego w kilka sekund. Odwrócił się i spojrzał rozszerzonymi oczami na siedzącego przy nim mężczyznę w białym stroju. Włosy opadały mu na czoło i wpadały do czekoladowych oczu, które przyglądały mu się uważnie.  
― Spał pan już dość długo, Potter. Chciałem porozmawiać już wczorajszego wieczora, ale w końcu zdecydowałem, że nie jest koniecznym pana budzić. Potrzebował pan więcej odpoczynku.  
Oczy Harry’ego prześlizgnęły się od mężczyzny do leżącego na jego kolanach talerza z apetycznie wyglądającym jedzeniem i z powrotem.  
― Kim pan jest? ― zapytał ostrożnie. Na szczęście jego głos był już w lepszym stanie niż ostatnim razem, gdy próbował mówić.  
Chwilowe zaskoczenie, które pojawiło się na twarzy mężczyzny szybko zastąpiło zawstydzenie.  
― Och, to niegrzeczne z mojej strony, wybacz. jestem doktor Daniel Rodgers. Wydawało mi się że doktor Cooper wspomniał moje nazwisko, rozmawiając z tobą wczoraj. Miał powiedzieć ci, że przyjdę na wieczorną wizytę.  
― Huh ― sapnął Harry i potarł skroń. ― Coś mi się kojarzy ― mruknął i sięgnął po kubek z herbatą i serową kanapkę na talerzu.  
Doktor Rodgers skinął i przybliżył się.  
― Cóż… Jak się czujesz?  
― Lepiej ― wymamrotał i wzdrygnął się lekko, gdy mężczyzna położył dłoń na jego czole i wyciągnął stetoskop. Dopiero wtedy do Harry'ego dotarło, że hałasująca maszyna została odłączona.  
― Zawsze dobrze to usłyszeć ― odparł. ― Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko, żebym pana zbadał, nim zaczniesz jeść?  
― Um… jasne ― powiedział i patrzył jak lekarz wsunął stetoskop pod jego na wpół podciągniętą szpitalną koszulkę. Syknął, kiedy zimny metal dotknął jego pierś. Podczas gdy drugi mężczyzna słuchał bicia jego serca i oddechu, umysł Harry’ego w końcu zaczął działać z maksymalną prędkością. Był ciekaw wszystkiego. Jak dostał się do szpitala, gdzie znajdował się jego arcywróg, dlaczego jego lewa noga tak bardzo bolała, dlaczego nie był śmiertelnie głodny, co znajdowało się w rurce przyczepionej do jego ramienia , jak i wiele innych. Pytanie, o co powinien zapytać na początku? Nim mógłby skończyć swoje rozmyślenia, lekarz wyprostował się i uśmiechnął przyjaźnie.  
― Wszystko wydaje się być w porządku. Razem z przyjacielem szybko zdrowiejecie. A teraz pozwól mi spojrzeć na swoją nogę i…  
― Mój przyjaciel? ― wtrącił zaskoczony Harry.  
― Mhmm, jestem pewien, że ucieszysz się, słysząc, iż stan pana Moore’a jest stabilny i się znacząco poprawia. Wczoraj jego sytuacja wydawała się beznadziejna, ale…  
― Pan Moore?! ― Harry przełknął ślinę.  
Lekarz wyglądał na zaskoczonego.  
― Tak, pan Walter Moore. Coś nie tak? Może pielęgniarka Ross źle pana usłyszała, kiedy mówiłeś, jak się nazywa…  
― Nie, nie, nie ― wymamrotał szybko Harry, wgryzając się w kanapkę by ukryć nagłe zakłopotanie. ― Wszystko dobrze ― powiedział w końcu.  
Ale w głębi duszy starał się znaleźć szybkie rozwiązanie dla tego bajzlu. A więc Voldemort też tu był i żył. Co powinien teraz zrobić? Ten lekarz najwyraźniej był mugolem, skoro nie rozpoznał twarzy Czarnego Pana, ani nie wydała mu się podejrzana. Póki co ich niewiedza była mu na rękę. Wywołałoby to tylko niepotrzebną panikę, nim...nim...  
― Jest przytomny? ― zapytał nerwowo, biorąc kolejnego gryza.  
― Nie, panie Potter ― pogodny wyraz powoli powrócił na twarz mężczyzny. ― Przykro mi, ale jeszcze się nie obudził.  
― Dobrze ― westchnął Harry z ulgą, przez co zarobił niedowierzające spojrzenie od lekarza. ― Chodzi mi o to, że dobrze, iż dalej śpi ― powiedział szybko Harry, kryjąc rumieniec za kubkiem. ― Nienawidzi… naprawdę boi się lekarzy. Mógłby zrobić coś… kłopotliwego.  
― Och, rozumiem ― mówi Daniel przyjaźnie i przytakuje. ― Rozumiem to. Niektórzy lekarze mogą być zafascynowani jego… hmmm… wyjątkową… fizjonomią. Nie ma jednak potrzeby się martwić; aktualnie utrzymujemy go w sedacji.  
No dobrze, czyli uważano go za coś niezwykłego; musiał jak najszybciej dokończyć posiłek.  
― Jeśli mogę, chciałbym go zobaczyć ― odparł, zjadając ostatni kęs i szykując się do wstania z łóżka. Ale powstrzymała go silna dłoń na ramieniu.  
― Przykro mi, panie Potter, ale jeszcze nie możesz wstać. Twój gips jeszcze do końca nie wysechł.  
― Mój gips?  
Harry poczuł dezorientację.  
Pan Rodgers westchnął cicho, a jego ramiona opadły.  
― Nie pamiętasz? ― wyszeptał i zabrał ciepły koc okrywający jego młode ciało.  
― M...moja noga ― wyjąkał i spojrzał na białe tworzywo okrywające mu nogę aż do połowy uda.  
― Co mi się stało?! ― sapnął i spojrzał na lekarza, który znowu go okrył a teraz wyglądał przez okno. Jego twarz była pełna napięcia.  
― Ja… Naprawdę przepraszam, panie Potter. To… ― Westchnął znowu i spojrzał Harry’emu prosto w oczy. ― To całkowicie moja wina. Jeśli mi pozwolisz, wytłumaczę.  
Wszystkim co Harry mógł zrobić w tej chwili, było przytaknięcie.  
― Stało się to wczorajszego poranka. Zaspałem i wiedziałem, że się spóźnię. Muszę przyznać, że się spieszyłem, prowadziłem niedbale. Nie przykładałem zbyt wielkiej uwagi do drogi, ponieważ mój umysł znajdował się już w szpitalu. A potem nagle pojawiłeś się na środku drogi. Próbowałem zrobić wszystko, by zatrzymać samochód, ale była pokryta świeżym śniegiem…  
Umysł Harry’ego stał się pusty, kiedy nagle zaczął sobie przypominać… Ciężkie ciało Voldemorta sprawiło, że zataczał się w głębokim śniegu. Myślał tylko o tym, żeby w końcu dotrzeć do celu i zrzucić go z siebie, aby móc swobodnie oddychać. Ale nie mógł tego zrobić tak długo, jak miał ten okropny dług życia. Więc wciąż szedł, dopóki wąska droga wzdłuż rzeki w końcu nie skończyła się za bezlistnymi krzakami. Poczuł nową falę nadziei, gdy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że znajduje się na wąskiej jezdni. Liczył, że prędzej czy później ktoś będzie tędy przejeżdżał, ktoś go uratuje. Ale nikt nie nadchodził… nikt. Zaparł się na nogach, powoli poddając się zmęczeniu. Tylko kilka kroków i nie będzie w stanie więcej znieść…  
I wówczas to usłyszał… hałas silnika dobiegał zza jego pleców. Nie był wystarczająco szybki, więc odwrócił się tylko po to, by zobaczyć pędzący na niego biały samochód . Światła oślepiły jego oczy i klakson go ogłuszył, ale nie był w stanie zejść z drogi. Wówczas samochód zaczął się kręcić, kierowca z pewnością stracił nad nim panowanie. Harry chciał rzucić się na pobocze i z pewnością by to zrobił, gdyby nogi się pod nim nie ugięły. Zamiast tego po prostu patrzył, jak pojazd się do niego zbliżał, by roznieść go na kawałki. Czy to właśnie tak miał wyglądać jego koniec? Cóż za rozczarowanie. Śmieszne, doprawdy…  
― ...i zostałeś uderzony błotnikiem. Masz potrójne złamanie trzonu i i szynę w nodze. Proszę, zaufaj mi, kiedy mówię, że starałem się zrobić wszystko, by uniknąć zderzenia, ale nie byłem w stanie…  
Zapadła nieprzyjemna cisza, nim pan Rodgers znowu się odezwał:  
― Byłem w głębokim szoku, kiedy wysiadłem z samochodu, by zająć się tobą i twoim przyjacielem… I odkryłem, że nie oddycha. Byłem przekonany, że to moja wina i spanikowałem. To nie powinno przydarzyć się lekarzowi.  
Harry potrząsnął głową, by odsunąć od siebie złe wspomnienia i spojrzał na skruszonego lekarza, który ukrywał twarz w dłoniach. Nagle poczuł współczucie i sympatię do tego mężczyzny.  
― Nie jest moim przyjacielem, doktorze ― powiedział cicho. ― A jego stan nie jest pańską winą.  
Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego po chwili wahania i niedostrzegalnie skinął.  
― Tak, na szczęście szybko się o tym dowiedziałem. Był zimny jakby nie żył już od jakiegoś czasu, ale z pewnym wysiłkiem udało mi się wyczuć bicie serca.  
― Naprawdę? Więc jednak ma serce.  
Harry wyglądał na prawdziwie zaskoczonego.  
― No i byłeś jeszcze ty ― kontynuował, gdy Harry powiedział już swoje. ― W przeciwieństwie do niego, twojemu życiu nic nie zagrażało, chociaż pod wpływem złamania, urazów, hipotermii i głodu mogłeś umrzeć z szoku ― powiedział i spojrzał na niego w zamyśleniu.  
― Czyli mnie uratowałeś, dziękuję ― wyszeptał młodzieniec.  
― Nie dlatego to powiedziałem, Harry… hmm, przepraszam, panie Potter.  
Młodzieniec zachichotał.  
― Może być Harry.  
― Nie, panie Potter. To ważne. Musisz zeznawać przeciwko mnie. Dwóch policjantów czeka na zewnątrz sali, by usłyszeć twoje zeznanie. Jeśli chcesz znać moją opinię, uważają, że próbuję cię przekupić, byś nie zeznawał przeciwko mnie. Ale nie takie są moje intencje, wiem, że jestem winny. Dlatego proszę, nie dziękuj mi za to, co zrobiłem.  
Harry patrzył na mężczyznę, czując się nieco przeładowanym informacjami. Była tutaj policja? Co powinien teraz zrobić? Bardzo dobrze wiedział, że aurorzy obserwowali , co dzieje się w mugolskim świecie przez nagrania policyjne. Ale co jeśli Voldemort miał rację i niektórzy z jego ‘kumpli’ zamierzało go zabić. Jeśli powie im prawdę, przyjdą po niego i czarnego pana bez chwili zwłoki. Nie było wyjścia, musiał skłamać bez znaczenia co. Ale musiał też skontaktować się z przyjaciółmi z Zakonu, by otrzymać jakieś wiarygodne informacje. To nie powinno być bardzo trudne; powinien być w stanie znaleźć tu kogoś, kto zabierze go do Londynu.  
Jednak, była mała dziura w planie. Nie miał możliwości opuścić tego miejsca i pozwolić Voldemortowi, by ci ludzie dobrego serca stali się jego nowymi ofiarami. Nie, nie mógł pozwolić, by to się stało. Zdecydował się ochronić Czarnego Pana bez względu na konsekwencje, więc musiał upewnić się, że ten nikogo nie zabije.  
Jego czaszkę przeszył ostry ból.  
Jeszcze raz posłał spojrzenie lekarzowi, który wydawał się rozbity jego brakiem odpowiedzi.  
― Proszę nie mówić głupot ― powiedział delikatnie, próbując odegnać czarne myśli. ― Zawsze mogłeś odjechać bez żadnych konsekwencji, ale zdecydowałeś się nami zająć. Jesteś przyzwoitym człowiekiem wartym podziwu. ― Niemniej, kto będzie podziwiał cię za uratowanie życia Voldemortowi? To czyni cię takim samym wyrzutkiem co mnie, pomyślał ponuro. Daniel jednak wyraźnie ucieszył się ze słów Harry'ego.  
― Panie Potter, dziękuję ci za te słowa, ale to co zrobiłem było moim cywilnym obowiązkiem. Nie jestem kryminalistą. ― Harry skulił się. ― Nie odjechałbym, pozwalając ci umrzeć.  
Młodzieniec oferował mu fałszywy, uprzejmy uśmiech.  
― Wierzę ci. A teraz proszę, jeśli mógłbyś zawołać policjantów, mam im coś do powiedzenia.  
*****  
Kiedy drzwi się otworzyły, Harry spróbował usiąść, by mieć lepszy widok na mężczyzn w mundurach. Daniel szybko podszedł, żeby mu pomóc, co młodzieniec przyjął z wdzięcznością.  
― Doktorze Rodgers, wolelibyśmy, by zostawił nas pan samych ― powiedział mniejszy, acz rosły mężczyzna i zdjął czapkę z czoła, przyglądając się Harry’emu uważnie. Lekarz przytaknął, zabrał tackę z jego kolan i skierował się do drzwi. Młody czarodziej patrzył jak wychodzi, a kiedy drzwi w końcu się za nim zamknęły, skrzyżował ramiona na piersi.  
Wyższy policjant przeszedł przez pokój i usiadł na krześle, który opuścił Daniel. Wyjął mały notes i poprawił okulary.  
― Dzień dobry, panie Potter. Jestem pewien, że pan Rodgers poinformował cię, dlaczego tu jesteśmy. Niedobrze że to akurat on musi się tobą opiekować, ale poinformowano nas, że reszta wyjechała na święta. Więc radzę nie zwracać uwagi na nic, co mówił. Jesteśmy tu, by spisać twoje zeznanie, które będą podwalinami pod późniejszy pozew.  
Harry na niego spojrzał. Co do diabła było z tymi ludźmi nie tak? Co się stało z dobrymi manierami anglików?  
― Jak się pan nazywa? Mogę zobaczyć pańską odznakę?  
Oficer, jeśli to możliwe, wyglądał na obrażonego.  
― Samuel Atkinson. ― Zjeżył się i pokazał odznakę. Harry skrzywił się, a jego zielone oczy zwęziły się w irytacji.  
― Nie powinniście byli tutaj przychodzić, proszę pana. Nie zamierzam zeznawać przeciwko panu Rodgersowi.  
Mężczyzna prychnął i pokazał swoje krzywe zęby.  
― Powinienem to podejrzewać. Łatwo kupił pańskie milczenie. Jaka jest ta cena, panie Potter, jeśli mogę wiedzieć?  
Młody czarodziej jęknął z oburzeniem i musiał powstrzymać się, by nie walnąć mężczyzny w twarz. Nic dobrego nie przyniosłoby mu zostanie aresztowanym za napaść na funkcjonariusza. Powoli rozluźnił palce i powiedział szorstko:  
― Pan Rodgers uratował mi życie, proszę pana. Jeśli ceną była moja złamana noga, wówczas zapłaciłbym bez chwili namysłu. Jakieś inne pytania?  
Uśmiech Atkinsona w końcu zszedł z jego twarzy.  
Spojrzał na swojego przysadzistego kolegę, który nie uznał za konieczne wtrącenia się, tylko wzruszył ramionami. Mężczyzna poprawił okulary i sięgnął po pióro.  
― Potrzebuję znać twoje pełne imię i nazwisko, miejsce zamieszkania, wiek i zatrudnienie. Nie znaleźliśmy żadnych dokumentów w twoich ubraniach ― powiedział.  
Harry skrzyżował ramiona na piersi, przygryzając wargę, by nie wybuchnąć.  
― Nie mam żadnych dokumentów, ponieważ spłynęły niesione z prądem rzeki. Wskoczyłem tam za przyjacielem, który wpadł tam przez przypadek. Niemal utonął. Dlatego ja i Volde… Mam na myśli, pana Moore, był przemoknięty i całkiem przemarznięty w czasie wypadku. A jeśli chodzi o wypadek, to nawet nie była jego wina. To ja go spowodowałem, znajdując się na środku drogi. Nie zamierzam mówić nic więcej i nie obchodzi mnie, jeśli uważa pan, że to za mało.  
Jeśli Atkinson był zirytowany odpowiedzią Harry’ego, nie okazał tego. Po prostu schował notatnik do kieszeni i ruszył w stronę drzwi. Zatrzymał się tam i spojrzał na młodszego mężczyznę.  
― Niech pan robi co chce, Potter. Nie mam władzy, by zmusić cię do żądania należnego odszkodowania. Mam nadzieję, że pan Moore nie zmarnuje tej szansy, gdy tylko odzyska przytomność. Mój współpracownik przyjdzie jutro i jestem pewien, że nie da tej okazji przejść koło nosa. Miłego dnia.  
Nie chciałbyś wiedzieć, jakiej rekompensaty oczekiwałby Voldemort, pomyślał gorzko Harry, patrząc za mężczyzną. Zmęczony opadł na posłanie, zamykając oczy. Och, Merlinie, musiałem nazwać Voldemorta przyjacielem. Matko, ojcze, Dumbledore, powinniście mnie teraz widzieć, takim poniżonym. Co gorszego jeszcze mogłoby mu się przydarzyć?  
To musiało się skończyć. Musiał wydostać Czarnego Pana ze szpitala, nim będzie za późno. A doktor Rodgers mógłby zostać do tego wykorzystany.


End file.
